Aprendiz de Diosa
by paolita201521
Summary: Adaptación del libro de Aimee Carter. Una diosa cansada de vivir, una joven con una madre a punto de morir, sus mundos se cruzan en Edén, que les deparará el futuro?, existe uno para dos almas destruidas por el tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

APRENDIZ DE DIOSA

(Prólogo)

Todas las chicas que habían hecho la prueba habían muerto. Ahora es el turno de Quinn.

Quinn siempre había vivido sola con su madre, y esta se estaba muriendo. ¿Su último deseo? Regresar al lugar donde había pasado su infancia. Así que Quinn iba a empezar el curso en un instituto nuevo, sin amigos, sin familia y con el temor a que su madre muriera antes de que acabara el otoño. Entonces conoció a Rachel.

Misterioso, atormentado. Y fascinante. Aseguraba ser Hades, el dios del Inframundo y, si Quinn aceptaba el trato que le ofrecía, mantendría a su madre con vida mientras ella intentaba superar siete pruebas. Quinn pensó que estaba loco… hasta que lo vio resucitar a una chica. De pronto, salvar a su madre le pareció posible. Y si superaba las pruebas, se convertiría en la esposa de Rachel. En una diosa inmortal…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

— ¿Cómo ha sido esta vez?

Rachel se puso tenso al oír su voz y apartó los ojos del cuerpo inerte tendido sobre la cama el tiempo justo para mirarla. Lea, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana en todos los sentidos menos en el de la sangre, estaba en el umbral, pero ni siquiera su presencia le sirvió para refrenar su ira.

—Se ha ahogado —dijo volviéndose hacia el cadáver—. La encontré flotando en el río esta mañana, temprano.

No oyó a Lea acercarse a ella, pero sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y seguimos sin saber…?

—Sí —su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía y se obligó a suavizarla

—. No hay testigos, ni pisadas, ni ningún rastro que indique que no saltó al río por propia voluntad.

—Puede que así fuera —dijo Lea

—. Quizá se apoderó de ella el pánico. O puede que fuera un accidente.

—O puede que haya sido alguien — se apartó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, intentando alejarse del cuerpo todo lo posible—. Once chicas en ochenta años. No me digas que es un accidente.

Lea suspiró y acarició la blanca mejilla de la chica con la yema de los dedos.

—Estuvimos muy cerca con esta, ¿verdad que sí?

—Bethany —replicó Rachel—. Se llamaba Bethany y tenía veintitrés años. Y ahora, por mi culpa, no cumplirá los veinticuatro.

—No los habría cumplido si hubiera sido la elegida.

La furia se agitó dentro de él y amenazó con desbordarse. Pero cuando miró a Lea y vio su mirada compasiva, su cólera se disipó.

—Debería haber pasado la prueba —dijo con voz crispada—Debería haber vivido. Yo pensaba…

—Todos lo pensábamos.

Se dejó caer en una silla y ella se acercó enseguida y frotó su espalda con gesto maternal, tal y como él esperaba. Rachel metió los dedos entre su cabello oscuro y se encorvó, abrumado por el peso de la culpa. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que pasar por aquello antes de que le liberaran por fin?

—Todavía hay tiempo.

El optimismo de Lea le produjo una punzada más dolorosa que todo lo sucedido esa mañana.

—Todavía quedan décadas…

—Me rindo.

Su voz resonó en la sala. A su lado, Lea comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Tardó unos segundos en responder, y entre tanto Rachel pensó en retirar lo que había dicho, en prometerle que volvería a intentarlo. Pero no pudo. Ya habían muerto demasiadas.

—Rachel, por favor —susurró ella

—Quedan veinte años. No puedes rendirte.

—No servirá de nada.

Se arrodilló delante de él, le hizo apartar las manos de la cara y lo obligó a mirarla y a ver su miedo.

—Me prometiste un siglo y vas a cumplirlo, ¿entendido?

—No voy a permitir que muera otra por mi culpa.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que te consumas así. No, si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Buscar otra chica que esté dispuesta? ¿Traer una candidata cada año hasta que una apruebe? ¿Hasta que alguna supere las Navidades?

—Si es preciso, sí —entornó los ojos con una expresión que irradiaba determinación—. Pero hay otra alternativa.

Rachel desvió la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que no. No vamos a volver a hablar de eso.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que te rindas sin luchar —afirmó ella—. Nadie podrá reemplazarte por más que diga el consejo, y te quiero demasiado para permitir que te des por vencido. No me dejas otra elección.

—No serás capaz.

Lea se quedó callada.

Rachel apartó la silla, se levantó y desasió su mano de la de ella.

— ¿Le harías eso a una hija? ¿Traerla a este mundo para meterla en esto? —Señaló el cadáver tendido sobre la cama—. ¿Lo harías?

—Si es para salvarte, sí, lo haría.

—Podría morir, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Sus ojos centellearon y se irguió para mirarla.

—Lo que entiendo es que, si ella no lo hace, te perderé.

Rachel se apartó de ella, intentando calmarse.

—No perderías gran cosa.

Lea lo obligó a girarse para mirarla.

—¡No! —le espetó—. ¡No te atrevas a rendirte!

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la vehemencia de su voz. Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, Lea la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Ella tendrá una oportunidad, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero pase lo que pase no acabará así, te doy mi palabra —señaló el cadáver—. Será joven, pero no será una necia.

Rachel tardó un momento en encontrar una respuesta y, cuando por fin contestó, lo hizo a sabiendas de que se estaba aferrando a una falsa ilusión:

—El consejo no lo permitirá.

—Ya se lo he preguntado. Como queda dentro del plazo, han dado su consentimiento.

Rachel apretó los dientes.

—¿Se lo has preguntado sin consultarme primero?

—Sí, porque sabía lo que ibas a decir —repuso ella—. No puedo perderte. No podemos perderte. Eres lo único que tenemos y sin ti… Por favor, Rachel, déjame intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Si el consejo había dado su autorización, no le quedaba otro remedio. Intentó imaginar cómo sería la chica, pero cada vez que en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse una imagen, se interponía el recuerdo de otra cara.

—No podría quererla.

—No haría falta. —Lea le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero creo que, de todos modos, la querrás.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque te conozco, y porque sé los errores que he cometido. Y no se repetirán.

Ella suspiró, su determinación se desmoronó mientras Lea lo miraba fijamente, suplicándole en silencio. Solo quedaban veinte años. Podía aguantar hasta entonces, si con ello conseguía no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Y esta vez, pensó lanzando una mirada al cadáver, él tampoco repetiría sus errores.

—Te echaré de menos mientras estés fuera —dijo, y Lea dejó caer los hombros, aliviada—. Pero esta será la última. Si fracasa, me rindo.

—Está bien —contestó ella apretando su mano—. Gracias, Rachel.

Asintió con un gesto y Lea se alejó con intención de salir, pero al acercarse a la puerta ella también miró hacia la cama y Rachel se prometió que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Costara lo que costase, superara la prueba o fracasara, aquella viviría.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo sin poder evitarlo—. Lo que ha pasado… Yo lo he permitido. La culpa no es tuya.

Ella se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sí que lo es.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, se marchó.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2 :Edén

Pasé el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños haciendo el viaje en coche entre Nueva York y Eden, Michigan, para que mi madre pudiera morir en su pueblo natal. Mil quinientos treinta y cuatro kilómetros de asfalto sabiendo que cada señal que dejábamos atrás me acercaba más y más al que sin duda sería el peor día de mi vida.

En cuestión de cumpleaños, no lo recomendaría.

Pasé todo el día conduciendo. Mi madre estaba tan enferma que no podía pasar mucho tiempo despierta y menos aún conducir, pero a mí no me importó. Tardamos dos días, y una hora después de cruzar el puente hacia la Península Superior de Michigan mi madre parecía agotada y entumecida por llevar tanto tiempo en el coche. En cuanto a mí, habría preferido no tener nunca más ante mi vista un tramo de carretera despejada.

—Toma ese desvío, Quinn.

Miré extrañada a mi madre, pero puse el intermitente de todos modos.

—Se supone que no tenemos que desviarnos hasta dentro de cinco kilómetros.

—Lo sé, pero quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Hice lo que me pedía, suspirando para mis adentros. Mi madre ya estaba desahuciada: era muy poco probable que dispusiera de un día. No podíamos dejarlo para después.

Había pinos por todas partes, altos y amenazadores. No vi indicadores, ni puntos kilométricos, ni nada excepto árboles y un camino de tierra. Cuando llevábamos recorridos ocho kilómetros, empecé a preocuparme.

—¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

—Claro que estoy segura —pegó la frente a la ventanilla y su voz sonó tan suave y quebradiza que a duras penas la oí—. Quedan menos de dos kilómetros.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya lo verás.

El seto empezó a verse un kilómetro y medio después. Se extendía junto a la carretera, tan alto y tupido que era imposible ver lo que había al otro lado, y debieron de pasar otros tres kilómetros antes de que virara en ángulo recto formando una especie de lindero. Todo ese tiempo, mientras avanzábamos, mi madre no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla, cautivada.

—¿Es esto? —no quería parecer enfadada, pero de todos modos ella no pareció notarlo.

—Claro que no. Gira a la izquierda aquí, cielo.

Hice lo que me decía y el coche dobló la esquina.

—Es muy bonito —dije con cautela, porque no quería disgustarla—, pero no es más que un seto. ¿No deberíamos buscar la casa y…?

—¡Aquí!

Me sobresalté al oír su voz débil pero ansiosa.

—¡Justo ahí!

Estiré el cuello y vi a qué se refería. Empotrada en medio del seto había una verja de hierro forjado negro. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más parecía crecer. No era solo una impresión mía: era una reja colosal. Y no estaba allí para adornar, sino para ahuyentar a cualquiera que tuviera idea de abrirla.

Paré el coche delante de ella e intenté mirar entre los barrotes, pero solo vi más árboles. El terreno parecía descender bruscamente a lo lejos, pero por más que estiré el cuello no pude ver lo que había más allá de la loma.

—¿A que es precioso? —su voz sonó vivaz, casi ligera, y por un momento pareció la de antes.

Sentí que su mano se deslizaba en la mía y la apreté todo lo que me atreví.

—Es la entrada a Eden Manor.

—Parece… grande —dije, mostrando todo el entusiasmo que pude, pero no tuve mucho éxito—. ¿Alguna vez has entrado?

Fue una pregunta inocente, pero sentí por su forma de mirarme que debería haber sabido la respuesta a pesar de no haber oído hablar nunca de aquel lugar. Un momento después pestañeó y desapareció aquella mirada.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no —dijo con voz hueca, y me mordí el labio, arrepentida de haber roto el hechizo que se había apoderado de ella por un instante.

—Lo siento, Quinn, solo quería verla. Deberíamos seguir.

Soltó mi mano y sentí de pronto lo frío que era el aire. Al pisar el acelerador, volví a deslizar mi mano en la suya. No quería soltarla aún. Ella no dijo nada y cuando la miré había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal.

Sucedió medio kilómetro después. La carretera estaba despejada y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció una vaca en medio de la calzada, a menos de cinco metros de nosotras, cortándonos el paso. Pisé el freno a fondo y giré el volante. El coche hizo un trompo sacudiéndome de un lado a otro. Me golpeé la cabeza con la ventanilla mientras intentaba controlar el coche sin conseguirlo. Sirvió de tan poco como si hubiera intentado hacerlo volar.

Por fin nos paramos derrapando. Fue un milagro que no chocáramos con los árboles. Se me había acelerado el pulso y respiré a grandes bocanadas para intentar calmarme.

—Mamá… —dije, frenética. Sacudió la cabeza, a mi lado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hay una… —me detuve y volví a mirar la carretera.

La vaca había desaparecido.

Miré por el retrovisor, atónita, y vi una figura parada en medio de la carretera: un chico moreno, más o menos de mi edad, vestido con un abrigo negro que ondeaba al viento. Fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirar por la luna trasera, pero el chico también se había esfumado.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones mías? Hice una mueca y me froté la cabeza dolorida. El golpe no me lo había imaginado.

—Nada —dije, temblorosa—. Es que llevo demasiado tiempo conduciendo, nada más. Lo siento.

Arranqué con cautela y miré una última vez por el retrovisor. El seto y la carretera desierta. Agarré con fuerza el volante con una mano y con la otra volví a tomar la de mi madre, intentando en vano olvidarme de la imagen de aquel chico, grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

El techo de mi habitación tenía goteras. El agente inmobiliario que nos había vendido la casa sin que fuéramos a verla había jurado y requetejurado que no le pasaba nada, pero por lo visto el muy capullo nos había mentido.

Cuando llegamos solo saqué las cosas que íbamos a necesitar esa noche, incluido un barreño para recoger el agua de la gotera. No habíamos llevado gran cosa, solo lo que cabía en el coche, y ya me había encargado de que llevaran un juego de muebles de segunda mano.

Aunque mi madre no se hubiera estado muriendo, estaba convencida de que iba a ser muy infeliz allí. Los vecinos más cercanos vivían a casi dos kilómetros por la carretera, todo aquel lugar olía a naturaleza y en el pequeño pueblo de Eden nadie repartía pizza a domicilio.

No, pequeño, no: llamarlo así sería demasiado generoso. Eden ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa de carreteras que había usado para llegar hasta allí. La calle principal tenía unos ochocientos metros de largo, y todas las tiendas parecían ser de comida o de antigüedades. No había tiendas de ropa, o al menos ninguna que vendiera algo que valiera la pena ponerse. Ni siquiera había un McDonald's, ni un Pizza Hut, ni un Taco Bell. Nada. Solo una cafetería vieja y anticuada y una tienducha que vendía chucherías al peso.

—¿Te gusta?

Mi madre se había acurrucado en la mecedora, junto a su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su cojín favorito. El cojín estaba tan raído y descolorido que yo ya no sabía de qué color había sido en un principio, pero había sobrevivido a cuatro años de ingresos hospitalarios y quimioterapia. Igual que ella, contra toda probabilidad.

—¿La casa? Sí —mentí mientras remetía las esquinas de la sábana para hacer la cama—. Es… bonita. Sonrió y sentí sus ojos clavados en mí.

—Te acostumbrarás. Puede que hasta te guste lo suficiente para quedarte aquí cuando yo haya muerto. Apreté los labios y me negué a contestar. Era una norma tácita entre nosotras: no hablar nunca de lo que ocurriría después de su muerte.

—Quinn —dijo con voz suave, y la mecedora crujió cuando se levantó.

Levanté la vista automáticamente, lista para saltar si se caía.

—Tenemos que hablar de ello alguna vez.

Sin dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, acabé de remeter la sábana, agarré una colcha gruesa y la extendí sobre la cama. Después puse las almohadas.

—Ahora no —abrí la cama y me aparté para que pudiera acostarse.

Se movía con lentitud, agónicamente, y aparté los ojos. No quería verla sufrir así.

—Todavía no.

Cuando se hubo tumbado me miró. Tenía los ojos cansados y enrojecidos.

—Pronto —dijo con voz débil—. Por favor.

Tragué saliva, pero no dije nada. No podía imaginarme la vida sin ella, y cuanto menos pensara en ello, mejor.

—La enfermera va a venir temprano

—le di un beso en la frente—. Me aseguraré de que esté bien instalada y de explicárselo todo antes de irme a clase.

—¿Por qué no duermes aquí esta noche? —preguntó, dando unos golpecitos a su lado, en la cama—. Hazme compañía.

Dudé. —Necesitas descansar.

Rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos fríos. —Descansaré mejor si estás aquí.

La tentación de acurrucarme a su lado como cuando era niña era demasiado fuerte, sobre todo porque cada vez que me separaba de ella lo hacía con la duda de si sería esa la última vez que la vería con vida. Esa noche, me permitiría el lujo de ahorrarme ese dolor.

—Está bien.

Me metí en la cama, a su lado, y me aseguré de que estaba bien arropada antes de taparme las piernas con la colcha. Cuando estuve segura de que no pasaría frío, la rodeé con mis brazos y aspiré su olor. A pesar de que llevaba años entrando y saliendo del hospital, seguía oliendo a manzanas y fresas. Cerré los ojos antes de que empezaran a humedecérseme.

—Te quiero —murmuré. Deseaba apretarla con fuerza, pero sabía que su cuerpo no podría resistirlo.

—Yo también te quiero, Quinn — contestó suavemente—. Estaré aquí por la mañana, te lo prometo.

Pero por más que yo lo deseara, sabía que esa era ya una promesa que no siempre podría cumplir.

Esa noche me acosaron las pesadillas: soñé con vacas de ojos rojos, con ríos de sangre, con agua que subía y subía a mi alrededor hasta que me desperté respirando ansiosamente, casi sin aire. Aparté la colcha y me sequé la frente sudorosa. Temía haber despertado a mi madre, pero seguía dormida.

Dormí mal, pero no pude tomarme el día libre. Era mi primer día en el instituto de Eden, un edificio de ladrillo que parecía un establo grandote, más que un colegio. Había tan pocos alumnos que casi no había merecido la pena construir uno, y mucho menos mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Matricularme había sido idea de mi madre. Había perdido el último curso para cuidar de ella, y ahora estaba empeñada en que acabara el bachillerato.

Llegué al aparcamiento dos minutos después de que sonara el primer timbre. Mamá se había mareado esa mañana y no me fiaba de la enfermera, una mujerona gorda llamada Sofía. No es que tuviera nada de sospechoso, pero me había pasado casi cuatro años cuidando de mi madre y por lo que a mí respectaba nadie podía hacerlo mejor que yo. Estuve a punto de saltarme las clases para quedarme con ella, pero mi madre insistió en que me fuera. El día ya había sido bastante difícil, aunque yo estaba segura de que solo podía empeorar.

Por lo menos no tuve que hacer sola el camino de la vergüenza al cruzar el aparcamiento. Cuando estaba a medio camino del edificio, noté que detrás de mí iba un chico. No tenía edad suficiente para conducir y el pelo, tan rubio que lo tenía casi blanco, le sobresalía de punta casi tanto como sus enormes orejas. A juzgar por su expresión alegre, parecía importarle un pimiento llegar tarde.

Corrió para llegar a la puerta antes que yo y vi con sorpresa que me la abría. No se me ocurría ni un solo chico de mi antiguo instituto capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—Después de usted, mademoiselle.

¿Mademoiselle? Me quedé mirando el suelo para no mirarlo como a un bicho raro. No convenía ponerse grosera el primer día.

—Gracias —mascullé, y al entrar apreté el paso, pero era más alto que yo y me alcanzó enseguida.

Y para mi espanto, en vez de pasar de largo, siguió caminando a mi lado.

—¿Te conozco?

Dios mío. ¿De verdad esperaba que le contestara? Por suerte pareció que no, porque no me dio tiempo a responder.

—No, no te conozco.

Brillante observación, Einstein.

—Pero debería conocerte.

Justo antes de llegar al despacho se giró y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. Me tendió la mano y me miró con expectación.

—Soy Puck —dijo, y por fin pude verle bien la cara. La tenía de niño, pero quizá fuera mayor de lo que yo pensaba. Tenía los rasgos más definidos, más maduros de lo que esperaba—. Noah Puckerman. Ríete y me veré obligado a odiarte.

No me quedó más remedio que componer una sonrisita y darle la mano.

—Quinn Fabray.

Se quedó mirándome algo más de lo estrictamente necesario, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Yo me quedé allí parada mientras pasaban los segundos, removiéndome, inquieta, y por fin me aclaré la garganta.

—Eh… ¿podrías…?

—¿Qué? Ah —soltó mi mano y de nuevo me abrió la puerta—. Tú primero, Quinn Fabray.

Entré, apretando con fuerza mi bolso. Dentro del despacho había una mujer vestida de azul de la cabeza a los pies, con un pelo liso de color castaño rojizo que yo habría dado el pie derecho por tener.

—Hola, soy…

—Quinn Fabray —me interrumpió Puck poniéndose a mi lado—. No la conozco.

La recepcionista logró suspirar y reírse al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Puck?

—Se me ha pinchado una rueda — sonrió—. La he cambiado yo mismo.

Ella anotó algo en una libreta de hojas rosas, arrancó la hoja y se la dio.

—Tú vienes andando al instituto.

—¿Sí? —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. ¿Sabes, Irene?, si sigues dudando así de mí, voy a empezar a pensar que ya no te gusto. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

La mujer se rio y Puck desapareció por fin. Me resistí a mirarlo y clavé la mirada en un anuncio que había pegado al mostrador.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo la mujer, Irene, cuando se cerró la puerta del despacho—. Estábamos esperándote.

Se puso a mirar en un archivador y yo me quedé allí, incómoda, y deseé que hubiera algo que decir. No era muy habladora, pero al menos podía mantener una conversación. A veces.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito. Levantó sus cejas perfectamente depiladas.

—¿Sí? Me alegro de que te guste. A mí también me gusta. Ah, aquí está — sacó una hoja y me la pasó—. Tu horario y un plano del centro. No te será difícil encontrarlo. Los pasillos están pintados según el curso, y si te pierdes solo tienes que preguntar. Somos bastante amables por aquí.

Asentí mientras me fijaba en mi primera clase. Álgebra. Genial.

—Gracias.

—De nada, querida.

Me volví para marcharme, pero cuando toqué el pomo de la puerta, carraspeó.

—¿Señorita Fabray? Solo… solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho. Lo de tu madre, quiero decir. La conocí hace mucho tiempo y… En fin, lo siento mucho.

Cerré los ojos. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Yo no me explicaba cómo, pero lo sabían. Mi madre decía que su familia había vivido en Eden generación tras generación, y yo había sido lo bastante idiota como para creer que mi llegada pasaría desapercibida.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas, giré el pomo y salí rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, confiando en que Puck no intentara hablar conmigo otra vez.

Nada más doblar la esquina me tropecé con una especie de muro. Perdí el equilibrio, me caí y el contenido de mi bolso se desparramó por todas partes. Me puse colorada y procuré recoger mis cosas mientras farfullaba una disculpa.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanté la vista y me hallé cara a cara con una chaqueta beisbolera. La muralla humana me miraba desde su altura. Al parecer, Puck y yo no éramos los únicos que llegábamos tarde esa mañana.

—Soy Finn —se arrodilló a mi lado y me ofreció la mano.

La agarré el tiempo justo para incorporarme.

—Quinn —dije.

Me pasó mis cuadernos y yo se los quité y volví a meterlos en mi bolso. Dos libros de texto y cinco carpetas después, me levanté y me sacudí los vaqueros. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en lo mono que era. No solo para un pueblucho como Eden; también habría parecido muy mono en Nueva York. Aun así, había algo en su forma de mirarme que me dio ganas de apartarme de él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una chica rubia muy guapa se adosó a él y me miró de arriba abajo. Puede que sonriera, pero se inclinaba contra Finn y se agarraba a su brazo de un modo que parecía estar orinando encima de él para marcar su territorio.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Finn? — preguntó, agarrándolo aún más fuerte.

Él la miró inexpresivamente y tardó un momento en rodearla con el brazo.

—Eh… Quinn. Es nueva.

Su sonrisa falsa se hizo más grande y me tendió la mano.

—¡Quinn! Soy Ava. He oído hablar tanto de ti… Mi padre tiene una inmobiliaria y me ha hablado de ti y de tu madre.

Al menos ahora tenía alguien a quien culpar de la gotera de mi cuarto.

—Hola, Ava —dije, picando el anzuelo, y tomé su mano—. Encantada de conocerte.

Su mirada dejaba bien claro que nada la habría hecho más feliz que llevarme al bosque y enterrarme viva.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Qué clase tienes primero? — preguntó Finn estirando el cuello para mirar mi horario—. Álgebra. Puedo… podemos enseñarte dónde es si quieres.

Abrí la boca para decir que no, pensando que no había razón para tentar más aún al destino ahora que había aparecido Ava, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada me agarró por el brazo y me llevó por el pasillo. Miré a Ava dispuesta a disculparme por secuestrar a su novio, pero cuando vi lo coloradas que tenía las mejillas y lo tensa que estaba su delicada mandíbula me quedé sin habla.

Quizá mi madre me sobreviviera, después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: Ava

Yo no era espectacularmente guapa. Ojalá lo hubiera sido, pero no: era solo yo. Nunca había trabajado como modelo, nunca había tenido a los chicos babeando a mi alrededor, nunca me había parecido ni de lejos a las pijas de mi antiguo colegio, a las que la genética había bendecido desde su nacimiento. De ahí que no me explicara por qué no paraba de mirarme Finn.

Estuvo mirándome toda la clase de Historia, toda la clase de Química y toda la hora de la comida. Comí sola, en el extremo desocupado de una mesa, con la nariz metida en un libro. No quería molestarme en hacer amigos. No iba a pasar allí mucho tiempo, así que ¿para qué? En cuanto aquello acabara tenía intención de regresar a Nueva York, a recoger los pocos pedazos de mi antigua vida que aún pudiera encontrar.

Además, estaba acostumbrada a comer sola. En casa tampoco había tenido nunca muchos amigos. Mi madre se había puesto enferma nada más empezar mi primer año en el instituto, y desde entonces me había pasado las tardes acampada junto a su cama en el hospital mientras ella pasaba por una tanda tras otra de radio y quimioterapia. No me había quedado mucho tiempo para ir a dormir a casa de amigas, para salir con chicos o verme con gente que no podía entender por lo que estábamos pasando mi madre y yo.

—¿Está ocupado este sitio?

Levanté la vista, sobresaltada, casi esperando ver a Finn allí parado. Pero el que me miraba fijamente era Puck. Llevaba unos enormes auriculares que le tapaban las orejas de elefante y una sonrisa airosa en la cara. No supe si sentir alivio o pánico.

Negué con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero no importó: ya se estaba sentando. Volví a fijar la mirada en mi libro y procuré no mirarlo con la esperanza de que se marchara. Pero las letras se emborronaban delante de mis ojos y leí la misma frase cuatro veces, incapaz de concentrarme.

—Técnicamente estás en mi sitio — comentó tranquilamente.

Metió la mano en su mochila, sacó un bote grande de ketchup y a mí casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Dejé de fingir que estaba leyendo. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar un bote de ketchup encima?

Debió de notar mi mirada porque mientras echaba un buen chorro de ketchup sobre el gran montón de patatas fritas arrimó su bandeja a la mía.

—¿Quieres?

Dije que no con la cabeza. Llevaba un sándwich y una manzana, pero la llegada de Puck me había revuelto un poco el estómago. Y no porque pensara que era mal chico. Simplemente quería que me dejaran en paz. Para no tener que hablar con él, di un mordisco a mi manzana y mastiqué despacio. Puck empezó a comerse sus patatas y durante unos segundos tuve la esperanza de que la conversación se hubiera acabado.

—Finn te está mirando —dijo, y antes de que me diera tiempo a tragar y a dejarle claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Finn, señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza—. Ahí llega.

Arrugué el entrecejo y me giré, pero Finn seguía sentado al otro lado de la cafetería. Sin embargo, no tardé en darme cuenta de a qué se refería: Ava iba derecha hacia nosotros.

—Genial —mascullé, y dejé mi manzana sobre una servilleta.

¿Acaso era pedir demasiado que me dejaran terminar el instituto ilesa? Y si de verdad era imposible, ¿no podían dejarme al menos un día para que me instalara antes de que empezara todo el jaleo?

—¿Quinn? —la voz aguda de Ava era inconfundible.

Suspiré para mis adentros y me obligué a girarme con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

—Ah, hola. Ava, ¿verdad?

La comisura de sus labios se tensó. Seguro que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre dos veces.

—¡Exacto! —contestó con voz rebosante de entusiasmo fingido—. Cuánto me alegro de que te acuerdes. Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa.

¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?

¿Aparte de fregar cuñas, cambiar las sábanas de mi madre y preparar su medicación para la semana siguiente?

—Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, ¿por qué?

Soltó un bufido altanero, pero luego pareció acordarse de que estaba intentando hacerse la simpática.

—Vamos a hacer una hoguera en el bosque. Una especie de acampada solo que… Bueno, no la patrocina el instituto —soltó una risilla y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. El caso es que me preguntaba si querías venir. He pensado que sería un buen modo de que conozcas a todo el mundo —miró hacia atrás, hacia una mesa larga llena de jugadores de fútbol, y sonrió—. Sé de buena tinta que algunos están deseando conocerte.

¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Quería buscarme novio para que Finn me dejara en paz?

—No salgo con chicos.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Puck, que parecía decidido a no mirar a Ava mientras construía un complicado tipi hecho de patatas fritas. No iba a echarme un cable.

—Mira —dijo Ava, dejándose de fingimientos—, no es más que una fiesta. En cuanto te conozcan todos, dejarán de mirarte embobados. No es para tanto. Una hora o así, y luego no tendrás que volver a hacerlo. Hasta te ayudaré con el pelo y el maquillaje y esas cosas. Y puedo prestarte un vestido si no te están demasiado pequeños.

¿Se daba cuenta siquiera de que acababa de insultarme? Intenté rehusar, pero siguió hablando.

—Por favor —dijo, y su voz se quebró, llena de sinceridad—, no hagas que te lo suplique. Sé que seguramente no es a lo que estabas acostumbrada en Nueva York, pero será divertido, te lo prometo.

Me lanzó una mirada indefensa y suplicante, y la miré fijamente. Estaba claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Está bien —dije—. Me quedaré una hora, pero no necesito que me maquilles ni que me prestes un vestido, y después me dejaréis en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a sonreír, y esa vez su sonrisa no era fingida.

—Trato hecho. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete.

Después de que le anotara mi dirección en una servilleta, volvió alegremente a su mesa, contoneando las caderas con descaro. Prácticamente todos los chicos se volvieron para mirarla. Yo miré con enfado a Puck, que seguía concentrado construyendo su ridícula choza de patatas fritas.

—Pues sí que eres de ayuda.

—Parecías estar arreglándotelas bastante bien tú sola.

—Sí, bueno, gracias por arrojarme a los lobos —alargué el brazo y tomé la patata que sostenía toda la torre. Se desmoronó, pero a Puck no pareció importarle. Se metió otra patata en la boca y masticó pensativamente.

—En fin —dijo después de tragar—, parece que tienes una cita formal con el diablo.

Yo solté un gruñido. Cuando iba camino del coche, después de que sonara el último timbre, Puck volvió a alcanzarme. Llevaba los auriculares colgando del cuello y de ellos salía una música atronadora, pero al menos no dijo nada. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me hubiera echado una mano con Ava, así que esperé a llegar a mi coche para darme por enterada de que estaba allí.

—¿Se me ha caído algo? —pregunté. No se me ocurrió un modo mejor de dejarle claro que no quería hablar con él.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Si se te cayera, te lo devolvería.

Su confusión me pilló por sorpresa.

¿De verdad no me entendía? Me quedé con la llave metida en la cerradura, preguntándome cuánto iba a durar aquello. ¿Sería solo ese día o tendría que esperar hasta que dejara de ser una novedad? La gente no había parado de mirarme en todo el día, pero solo Finn, Puck y Ava se habían acercado a hablarme. Pero no me sorprendió. Se conocían todos desde que estaban en pañales y era más que probable que los grupos de amigos estuvieran formados desde la guardería. Allí no había sitio para mí. Yo lo sabía, ellos lo sabían y a mí me parecía de perlas.

—No salgo con chicos —dije sin pensarlo, pero ya que lo había dicho tenía que continuar—. En casa tampoco. Es solo que… No salgo con chicos y ya está. No es nada personal, no es que esté buscando una excusa. Lo digo en serio. No salgo con chicos.

En lugar de parecer decepcionado o deprimido, Puck me miró con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y una expresión de pasmo. Con el paso de los segundos empecé a ponerme colorada. Al parecer, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirme salir.

—Me pareces muy guapa. Parpadeé. O quizá sí.

—Pero eres un ocho, por lo menos, y yo me quedo en un cuatro. No nos está permitido tener citas. Así lo dicta la sociedad.

Lo miré intentando averiguar si estaba hablando en serio. No parecía bromear, y me miraba otra vez fijamente, como si esperara alguna respuesta que no fuera un bufido burlón.

—¿Un ocho? —balbucí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Puede que un nueve si te maquillas un poco. Pero me gustan los ochos. A los ochos no se les sube a la cabeza. A los nueve sí. Y los diez no saben hacer otra cosa que ser eso, dieces. Como Ava.

Hablaba en serio. Giré la llave en la cerradura y lamenté no tener un teléfono móvil para fingir que me llamaba alguien.

—Bueno… gracias, creo.

—De nada —se quedó callado un momento—. Oye, Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Me mordí el labio para no decirle que ya lo había hecho.

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

Me quedé paralizada y me dio un vuelco el estómago. Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada, pero Puck siguió esperando una respuesta.

Mi madre… De lo último que quería hablar en ese momento era de su enfermedad. Me parecía mal difundirlo por ahí. Era como si la estuviera exhibiendo a ella. Y egoístamente quería guardarla para mí sola esos últimos días, semanas o meses. El tiempo que me quedara con ella, quería que estuviéramos solas las dos. Mi madre no era una atracción de feria que mirar, ni un cotilleo que pudieran llevar y traer. No lo permitiría. No permitiría que mancharan así su recuerdo.

Puck se apoyó contra mi coche y vi un destello de compasión en su mirada. Pero yo odiaba que se compadecieran de mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Tragué saliva. Para tener cero habilidades sociales, me estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro abierto. O quizás fuera así de evidente.

—Los médicos le dieron seis meses de vida cuando yo estaba en primero — agarré las llaves de mi coche tan fuerte que se me clavaron en la piel. El dolor me distrajo, pero no bastó para hacer desaparecer el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Lleva mucho tiempo aguantando.

—Y ahora está lista.

Asentí, aturdida. Me temblaban las manos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?

A nuestro alrededor el aire parecía de pronto extrañamente denso para estar en septiembre. Cuando volví a mirar a Puck, mientras me devanaba los sesos buscando algo que decir para que se marchara antes de que me echara a llorar, me di cuenta de que el aparcamiento estaba ya casi vacío. Puck alargó el brazo y abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien para llegar a casa?

¿Lo estaba?

—Sí.

Esperó a que subiera al coche. Luego cerró la puerta con suavidad. Bajé la ventanilla en cuanto encendí el motor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo increíble.

—Hasta ahora siempre he venido andando a clase, con lluvia, con nieve, con ventisca, con granizo, da igual. Eres la primera persona que se ofrece a llevarme.

Me sonrojé.

—No tiene importancia. La oferta sigue en pie, si quieres.

Se quedó mirándome un momento como si intentara tomar una decisión respecto a mí.

—No, no pasa nada, iré andando. Pero gracias.

No supe si alegrarme o si sentirme culpable por querer alegrarme.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

Asintió con un gesto y puse el coche marcha atrás, pero justo antes de que levantara el pie del freno se inclinó otra vez hacia la ventanilla.

—Oye, Quinn, puede que tu madre aguante un poco más.

No dije nada, no sabía si podría mantener la compostura. Estuvo mirándome mientras daba marcha atrás y al salir a la carretera le vi un instante atravesando a pie el aparcamiento. Había vuelto a ponerse los grandes cascos en la cabeza.

A medio camino de casa tuve que pararme a llorar largo y tendido.

Mi madre se pasó casi toda la noche encorvada sobre una palangana, vomitando, y yo sujetándole el pelo. Cuando se hizo de día y apareció Sofía, la enfermera, mi madre tuvo las fuerzas justas para llamar al instituto y avisar de que no iba a ir a clase, y nos pasamos las dos el día durmiendo.

Después de una tanda de pesadillas espeluznantes, me desperté poco después de las cuatro con el corazón acelerado y la sangre helada en las venas. Todavía sentía cómo me llenaba el agua los pulmones mientras intentaba respirar, sentía los oscuros remolinos de sangre que me envolvían mientras la corriente tiraba de mí hacia abajo, y cuanto más me debatía, más me hundía. Tardé unos minutos en tranquilizarme, y cuando por fin pude respirar con normalidad me puse un poco de corrector bajo los ojos para disimular las ojeras. No quería preocupar a mi madre.

Cuando fui a ver cómo estaba, me encontré a Sofía sentada en una silla, frente a su puerta, canturreando en voz baja mientras tejía lo que parecía ser un jersey de color rojizo. Parecía tan contenta que nadie habría adivinado que al otro lado de la puerta mi madre se estaba muriendo.

—¿Está despierta? —pregunté, y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Has puesto la medicación en el gotero?

—Claro, querida —contestó con amabilidad, y dejé caer los hombros—.

¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo ha dicho tu madre. ¿Vas a ir con eso?

Miré mi pijama.

—No voy a ir.

Era una hora con mi madre que no podría recuperar, y no nos quedaban muchas para estar juntas. Cloqueó, contrariada, y la miré con enfado.

—¿Tú no harías lo mismo si fuera tu madre? Prefiero pasar la noche con ella.

—¿Eso es lo que ella querría que hicieras? —preguntó, dejando su punto

—. ¿Dejar tu vida en suspenso mientras esperas a que se muera? ¿Crees que eso va a hacerla feliz?

Aparté la mirada.

—Está enferma.

—Estaba enferma ayer y seguirá estándolo mañana —repuso con suavidad.

Sentí su mano cálida en la mía y la aparté. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, tensa.

—Ella querría que tuvieras una noche para ti sola.

—Tú qué sabes —le espeté, y me tembló en la voz una emoción que se negaba a permanecer enterrada—. Tú no la conoces, así que deja de hacer como que sí.

Se levantó y colocó con cuidado su labor sobre la silla.

—Lo que sé es que solo habla de ti

—me dedicó una sonrisa triste que no pude soportar, y fijé la mirada en la moqueta—. Lo que más desea en el mundo es saber que vas a ser feliz y que estarás bien sin ella. ¿No crees que vale la pena invertir una o dos horas de tu tiempo para darle un poco de paz y de consuelo?

Rechiné los dientes.

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Pero nada —cuadró los hombros y, aunque era de mi altura, de pronto pareció mucho más alta—. Tu madre quiere que estés contenta y tú puedes darle ese consuelo saliendo esta noche y haciendo amigos. Yo me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que tenga todo lo que necesite, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

No dije nada, me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras me ardía la cara de rabia y frustración. Me sostuvo la mirada sin ceder ni un ápice y por fin tuve que apartar los ojos. Ella no sabía lo precioso que era cada minuto para mí y no había forma de hacérselo entender, pero tenía razón sobre mi madre. Si eso la hacía feliz, lo haría.

—Está bien —me limpié los ojos con la manga—. Pero si le pasa algo mientras estoy fuera…

—No le pasará nada —contestó con voz de nuevo cálida—. Te lo prometo. Puede que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que te has ido y cuando vuelvas tendrás algo que contarle, ¿no crees?

Si Ava se salía con la suya, no me cabía ninguna duda de que sí.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: El río

Mi última esperanza era que a Ava se le olvidara ir a buscarme, pero cuando a las siete y cinco salí al porche de mala gana vi un enorme Range Rover aparcado frente a la casa. A su lado, mi coche parecía de juguete. Había ido a ver cómo estaba mi madre antes de salir, pero seguía durmiendo y en lugar de dejar que la despertara para despedirme, Sofía me había ahuyentado de allí. Cuando salí por fin, estaba de un humor de perros.

—¡Quinn! —chilló cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto, sin reparar en mi mal humor—. Cuánto me alegro de que vengas. Lo tuyo no es contagioso, ¿verdad?

Subí con esfuerzo y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo no estoy enferma.

—Vaya —dijo Ava—, tienes mucha suerte de que tu madre te deje escaparte.

Cerré los puños y no dije nada.

«Suerte» no era la palabra que mejor lo describía.

—Lo de esta noche te va a encantar —añadió sin molestarse en mirar por el retrovisor cuando salió marcha atrás—. Viene todo el mundo, así que vas a conocer a un montón de gente.

—¿Puck también viene? —me armé de valor cuando pisó a fondo el acelerador y el Range Rover salió disparado hacia delante, llevándose consigo mi estómago.

Durante una fracción de segundo puso tal cara de asco al pensar que Puck pudiera presentarse en la fiesta que estuve a punto de retirar la pregunta, pero aquella expresión se esfumó tan rápidamente como había llegado.

—Puck no está invitado.

—Ah —preferí dejar el tema. De todos modos no esperaba que fuera a la fiesta; a fin de cuentas, Ava y él no se movían en los mismos círculos—. ¿Finn sí va?

—Claro —su tono alegre sonó tan falso como sus uñas, y cuando la miré entre la penumbra del coche vi un destello extraño en sus ojos. Ira, quizás, o celos.

—No me interesa Finn —dije por si aún no había captado el mensaje—. Lo de que no salgo con chicos iba en serio.

—Lo sé —pero su manera de esquivar mi mirada hablaba por sí sola.

Suspiré. No debía importarme, pero en Nueva York había visto a muchos chicos aprovecharse de sus novias mientras miraban a otra por el rabillo del ojo. Y eso nunca acababa bien. Por más que me odiara Ava, no se merecía eso.

—¿Por qué estás con él, de todos modos?

Pareció sorprendida un instante.

—Porque es Finn —contestó como si fuera evidente—. Es guapo, listo y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. ¿Por qué no iba a querer estar con él?

—Bueno, no sé —dije—. Porque es un cerdo que seguramente solo sale contigo porque eres guapísima y casi seguro que eres del equipo de animadoras.

Resopló.

—Soy la capitana del equipo, además de la capitana del equipo de natación.

—Exacto.

Giró el volante y las ruedas chirriaron cuando el coche viró bruscamente. Pensé en una vaca en medio de la carretera, cerré los ojos y recé en silencio.

—Hace siglos que estamos juntos — dijo Ava—. Y no pienso dejarlo porque una chica que se cree mejor que nosotros venga a decirme que soy una imbécil.

—No me creo mejor que tú — contesté, molesta—. Pero no he venido aquí a hacer amigos.

Se quedó callada mientras avanzábamos a través de la oscuridad. Al principio pensé que no iba a decir nada, pero cuando volvió a hablar, un minuto después, su voz sonó tan débil que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que tu madre está muy enferma.

—Pues sí, tu padre tiene razón.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No sé qué haría yo sin mi madre.

—Sí —mascullé—. Lo mismo digo. Esa vez, cuando dobló la curva, no tuve la sensación de que volábamos por el aire.

—Quinn…

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero de verdad a Finn, aunque solo esté conmigo porque soy animadora.

—Puede que no sea así —dije apoyando la cabeza contra la ventanilla

—. Puede que él sea distinto.

Suspiró.

—Puede.

Aparcó su monstruo devorador de gasolina a un lado de la carretera, a oscuras. Los árboles se alzaban por encima de nosotras y la luna proyectaba sombras sobre el suelo, pero yo no habría podido adivinar dónde estábamos ni aunque mi vida hubiera dependido de ello. No había coches ni ninguna casa a la vista.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté cuando me condujo hacia el bosque.

—La hoguera es en el bosque — contestó mientras esquivaba hábilmente las ramas bajas de los árboles. Yo no tenía tanta suerte.

—No es muy lejos.

La seguí mascullando una sarta de improperios. Aquello daba al traste con mi plan de marcharme temprano: tendría que quedarme allí hasta que se marchara Ava, a no ser que me llevara alguno de mis muchos pretendientes.

Hice una mueca al pensarlo. Prefería volver andando.

—Está justo al otro lado del seto — dijo, y me paré.

¿El seto?

—¿El seto que rodea esa finca enorme, dices?

Se volvió para mirarme.

—¿La conoces?

—Mi madre me ha hablado de ella.

—Ah. Bueno, pues es donde hacemos las fiestas. Mi padre conoce al dueño, y no le importa nada que vayamos allí.

Por cómo lo dijo, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al acordarme de la figura que me parecía haber visto por el retrovisor, pero no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tal vez decía la verdad. A fin de cuentas, no tenía motivos para mentirme, ¿verdad? Además, hasta donde yo sabía, el único modo de traspasar ese seto era la verja principal, y hacía rato que habíamos dejado atrás la carretera.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Siguió caminando y no tuve más remedio que seguirla.

—Hay un riachuelo un poco más arriba. En el seto hay un hueco por el que podemos pasar, y la fiesta es justo al otro lado.

Me asaltó de pronto el recuerdo de las pesadillas en las que me ahogaba y palidecí.

—No tendré que nadar, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué? —pareció notar algo en mi tono de voz, porque se detuvo otra vez para mirarme.

—No sé nadar, nunca he aprendido

—era la verdad, pero además no quería hablarle de las pesadillas. Ya era bastante duro revivirlas por las noches. Estaba segura de que, si le hablaba de ellas, se serviría de ellas como munición para atacarme.

Soltó una risa ligera y yo habría jurado que su tono se volvía más jovial:

—Bah, no te preocupes, no hace falta nadar. Hay piedras y cosas en las que se puede pisar, así es más fácil entrar.

Yo había empezado a ver el seto. Tenía las manos sudorosas y respiraba agitadamente, y no creía que fuera por la enérgica caminata por el bosque.

—Es justo ahí —señaló un lugar a unos cinco metros en línea recta.

El aire arrastraba hacia nosotras el fragor del agua, y tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al riachuelo, me quedé boquiabierta. No era un riachuelo: era un río en toda regla. La corriente no parecía muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para arrastrarme si me caía, y había tan poca luz que apenas se veían las piedras de las que me había hablado Ava. En cambio, había dicho la verdad respecto a la abertura en el seto: era pequeña, como si el río se encogiera lo justo para que el seto se irguiera sobre él. Tendríamos que caminar por las piedras y pasar por el hueco agachando la cabeza, pero podía hacerse sin nadar.

—Sígueme —dijo Ava en voz baja.

Estiró los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, se metió en el río y buscó una piedra ancha.

—Aquí está el camino. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mascullé entre dientes.

Tuve cuidado de apoyar el pie exactamente donde pisaba ella y yo también extendí los brazos, pero a cada paso me sentía como si estuviera a punto de caer al agua oscura de abajo.

Ava pasó bajo el seto y dejé de verla. Se me encogió el estómago de miedo, apoyé una mano temblorosa en el seto, me incliné y avancé pasito a paso.

Llegué seca al otro lado casi por milagro. Las piedras acababan bruscamente y tuve que dar un salto para llegar a tierra firme, pero lo conseguí: estaba a salvo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si Ava creía que iba a volver a salir por aquel agujero, lo llevaba claro.

Al levantar la vista lo primero que vi fue a Ava bajándose la cremallera de la falda. La camiseta ya se la había quitado. Debajo llevaba un bikini cuyos colores difuminaba la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces?

No me hizo caso. En lugar de insistir, me tomé un momento para mirar a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una zona boscosa. De no haber sabido que no era así, habría pensado que seguíamos al otro lado del seto. El paisaje era exactamente el mismo.

—Perdona, Quinn —dijo Ava. Se sacó una bolsa de basura del bolsillo y metió dentro su ropa doblada.

—¿Perdona? ¿Por qué?

—Por marcharme —se echó la bolsa al hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa ancha y radiante—. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Si no le gustaras tanto a Finn, puede que hasta fuéramos amigas. Pero estoy segura de que entiendes por qué tiene que ser así.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así qué?

—Esto —se metió en el agua y se estremeció. Por lo visto estaba tan fría como parecía—. Considéralo una advertencia, Quinn. No toques a mi novio. La próxima vez será mucho, mucho peor —y acto seguido se lanzó de cabeza al río.

Entonces ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: primero me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ava iba a dejarme allí, sabiendo perfectamente que me daba miedo el agua. No había ninguna hoguera: lo había hecho premeditadamente. Lo segundo ocurrió cuando Ava se lanzó al río. En lugar de verla alejarse a nado, oí un crujido espeluznante. Se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca y la corriente se la llevó enseguida, flotando inerme.

Hice una mueca. El agua la arrastró casi cinco metros mientras estaba allí mirando, pero ella no se movió. El golpe debía de haberla dejado sin sentido.

«Mejor».

No, mejor no, me dijo la parte más ecuánime de mi cerebro. En absoluto. Si de verdad estaba inconsciente y no solo aturdida, se ahogaría si la corriente no la empujaba hasta la orilla.

Gruñí para mis adentros. «Que sufra». De todos modos, el río no era muy ancho. Volvería en sí y acabaría por llegar a la orilla. Pero la vocecilla compasiva de mi cabeza respondió que, si le ocurría algo, sería culpa mía. Y que, aunque hubiera intentado hacerme una jugarreta, no podía soportar que le ocurriera una desgracia a otra persona cercana a mí. Estaba harta de tragedias.

Mi cuerpo se puso en movimiento antes de que mi mente tomara una decisión. Quizá no se me diera muy bien nadar, pero podía correr. Me quité los tacones y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba. La corriente era fuerte, pero no tan rápida como me había parecido al principio. Alcancé enseguida a Ava y me paré en la orilla llena de barro, pero enseguida me enfrenté a un nuevo problema: el agua.

El recuerdo de mis pesadillas desfiló por mi cabeza, pero lo alejé de mí. Ava estaba en medio del río y boca abajo, lo que significaba que no podía esperar a que se acercara. Solo tenía dos opciones: dejar que se ahogara o meterme en el río a buscarla. O sea, que no tenía elección.

Encogiéndome de temor, me metí en el agua helada y chapoteé hacia ella, saltando torpemente para mantenerme en pie. Tropecé con una piedra y me caí. Un instante después, la corriente me había arrastrado a mí también.

El pánico se apoderó de mí en cuanto me vi con la cabeza sumergida, pero estaba consciente y, aunque no sabía nadar, el río no era profundo. No sucedió como en mis pesadillas: conseguí hacer pie e impulsarme hacia la superficie. Luché por llegar hasta Ava y, cuando por fin lo logré, la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que me dolía, pero seguí respirando con la mayor calma que pude. Mataría a Ava en cuanto volviera en sí, y si había justicia en este mundo, tendrían que darle puntos y su preciosa cara quedaría marcada para siempre.

Tiré de ella hacia la orilla y la saqué del agua gélida. Sentí un inmenso alivio al encontrarme otra vez en tierra. Aunque solo había pasado medio minuto en el agua, su piel ya había empezado a volverse azul. La puse de lado, confiando en que sirviera de algo si había tragado agua.

—¿Ava? —dije al arrodillarme a su lado. Me castañeteaban los dientes—. Ava, despierta.

Siguió inmóvil. Me incliné hacia ella y esperé a que respirara, pero no respiró. Noté un nudo de angustia en la garganta y tragué saliva. Un masaje cardíaco. Eso podía hacerlo.

La puse boca arriba, apoyé las manos sobre su diafragma, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

La miré, esperando. Nada.

—Si esto es una broma… —lo intenté otra vez. No pensaba hacerle el boca a boca a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Fue entonces cuando reparé en la brecha que tenía en la cabeza. No sé cómo no la vi antes: tenía el pelo todo manchado de rojo. Dejé un momento el masaje cardíaco para ver si era grave. No era solo un corte. Se me revolvió violentamente el estómago cuando le aparté el pelo para ver la herida. Su cráneo no era redondeado por la parte de la coronilla: era plano.

Chillé y me tapé la boca, a punto de vomitar. Hasta a oscuras saltaba a la vista que lo que tenía delante de mis ojos no era solo pelo y sangre. Tenía el cuero cabelludo expuesto y desgarrado en parte, y a través de la brecha se veía el cráneo aplastado y trozos de… Dios mío, no quise ni pensarlo.

Palpé rápidamente su cuello intentando encontrarle el pulso, pero fue en vano. Había empezado a respirar agitadamente y la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando empecé otra vez a hacerle el masaje cardíaco, maquinalmente. No podía ser, no podía estar muerta. Era solamente una broma, una travesura cruel, y yo solo tenía que buscar patéticamente la verja de entrada y regresar a casa a pie. Ava no tenía que…

—¡Socorro! —grité tan fuerte como pude mientras me corrían lágrimas calientes por la cara—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: La desconocida

Sin dejar de sollozar, apreté el vientre de Ava con las manos. No podía estar muerta. Dos minutos antes me estaba diciendo que me alejara de… ¿de qué?

¿Qué importaba eso? Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano y respiré hondo, trémula. No, no era posible. Aquello no estaba pasando.

—¡Socorro! —grité de nuevo, mirando frenética a mi alrededor con la esperanza de ver algún signo de vida.

Pero solo vi árboles a ambos lados, y el único ruido que oí fue el de la corriente del río. Si en aquella finca vivía alguien, podía estar a kilómetros de allí.

Volví a mirar a Ava y vi su cara borrosa entre mis lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Me temblaron los hombros, mi cuerpo quedó inerme. Caí hacia atrás y me quedé sentada, con los ojos fijos en ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no parpadeaba y parecía muerta, y de su frente seguía manando un hilillo de sangre. Todo era inútil.

Acerqué las rodillas al pecho, incapaz de dejar de llorar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién nos encontraría? No podía dejarla allí. Tenía que quedarme allí hasta que nos encontraran. Dios mío, mi pobre madre… ¿Qué diría todo el mundo? ¿Pensarían que había matado a Ava? ¿La había matado, en cierto sentido? Si no hubiera accedido a ir con ella, no se habría lanzado de cabeza al río.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. A mi lado, de pie, había una mujer. ¿O un chica? No pude verlo bien, la oscuridad tapaba en parte su cara. Pero lo que vi hizo que me quedara sin aliento. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la chaqueta que llevaba, negra y larga, ondeaba a la fría brisa nocturna.

Así pues, no era fruto de mi imaginación.

Se arrodilló junto a Ava y la examinó. Tuvo que ver las mismas cosas que yo: la cabeza ensangrentada, el cuerpo inmóvil, el ángulo del cuello. Pero en vez de asustarse me miró y un escalofrío sacudió mi espalda. Sus ojos eran del color del claro de luna.

Oí un ruido a unos metros de allí. Me giré, asustada, y vi que se acercaba a nosotros, meneando la cola, un gran danés negro. El perro se sentó junto a él y el desconocido le acarició detrás de las orejas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con calma.

Me puse el pelo mojado detrás de las orejas con las manos temblorosas.

—Q-Quinn.

—Hola, Quinn —su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, casi melodiosa—. Yo soy Rachel y este es Cerbero.

Ahora que estaba más cerca pude ver su cara claramente, y me pareció muy extraña. No podía ser más que un par de años mayor que yo, como mucho. Y era demasiado guapo para estar en medio del bosque. Debería haber estado en las portadas de las revistas, y no allí, escondido en la Península Superior de Michigan. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que más me llamó la atención: incluso a oscuras brillaban con fuerza, y me costó apartar la mirada de ellos.

—M-mi amiga —dije con voz entrecortada—, está…

—Está muerta.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que de nuevo me dio un vuelco el estómago. Vomité lo poco que había cenado y el horror de lo sucedido me golpeó con tal fuerza que sentí que me faltaba el aire.

Por fin, cuando acabé de vomitar, volví a sentarme y me limpié la boca. Rachel había colocado a Ava de tal manera que parecía estar dormida y me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera un animal desconocido al que no quería ahuyentar. Desvié la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿es amiga tuya?

Tosí débilmente, intentando que el sollozo que borboteaba dentro de mí no estallara de una vez. ¿Era amiga mía? Claro que no.

—S-sí —logré decir—. ¿Por qué?

Oí un susurro de tela y cuando abrí los ojos estaba poniendo su chaqueta sobre Ava, como cuando se cubría un cadáver.

—No sabía que las amigas se trataran como te ha tratado ella.

—Era… era una broma.

—A ti no te ha hecho mucha gracia. No, era cierto. Pero ya no importaba.

—Te da miedo el agua y sin embargo has saltado al río para rescatarla, aunque tenía pensado dejarte aquí sola.

Me quedé mirándola. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros patéticamente. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

—Porque… —dije—, porque no se merecía… no se merecía morir.

Rachel se quedó callado un rato, mirando el cuerpo de Ava.

—¿Qué harías para que volviera?

Me esforcé por entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Para que volviera?

—Para que vuelva a estar como antes de saltar al río. Para que vuelva a vivir.

Estaba tan angustiada que ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Qué haría para que Ava volviera a vivir? ¿Qué haría para impedir que la muerte siguiera estrangulando con sus garras los jirones de vida que aún no me había arrancado? Había sentenciado a mi madre y estaba agazapada, esperando para arrebatármela, acercándose un poco más cada día. Tal vez mi madre estuviera dispuesta a rendirse, pero yo no, yo no dejaría de luchar por ella. Y no pensaba permitir que la muerte se cobrara otra presa ante mis propios ojos, sobre todo siendo culpa mía que Ava estuviera allí.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí. ¿Puedes ayudarla? —dentro de mí se agitó una esperanza irracional. Tal vez Rachel fuera médico. Tal vez pudiera salvarla.

—Quinn, ¿alguna vez has oído la historia de Perséfone?

Mi madre era una apasionada de la mitología griega, y solía leerme sus historias de niña, pero ¿a qué venía aquello?

—¿Qué? Yo… sí, hace mucho tiempo —contesté, desconcertada—. ¿Puedes salvarla? ¿Está…? ¿Puedes? Por favor.

Se levantó.

—Sí, si me prometes una cosa.

—Lo que quieras —yo también me levanté, esperanzada.

—Vuelve a leer el mito de Perséfone y lo entenderás —dio un paso hacia mí y rozó mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Me aparté, pero sentí que me ardía la piel allí donde me había tocado. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente a mi rechazo.

—El equinoccio de otoño es dentro de dos semanas. Léelo y lo entenderás.

Retrocedió y me quedé allí, aturdida. Volviéndome hacia Ava dije:

—Pero ¿qué va a…?

Cuando levanté la vista, había desaparecido. Me precipité hacia delante con los pies entumecidos y miré a mi alrededor, frenética.

—¿Rachel? ¿Qué va a…?

—¿Quinn?

El corazón se me subió de un salto a la garganta. Ava… Caí de rodillas a su lado. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude tocarla, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y ya no sangraba. ¡Estaba viva!

—Ava… —gemí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras luchaba por levantarse y se limpiaba la sangre de los ojos.

—Te… te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y… —me interrumpí. ¿Y qué?

Se levantó y comenzó a tambalearse, pero estiré los brazos para sujetarla.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, aturdida, y asintió con la cabeza.

Rodeé con el brazo su cintura desnuda para sostenerla en pie. La chaqueta de Rachel también había desaparecido.

—Vamos a casa.

Esa noche, cuando me metí en la cama después de quitarme la sangre de debajo de las uñas, casi me había convencido de que Rachel no era real. De que no lo había visto esa noche, ni un par de días antes, desde el coche. De que eran todo imaginaciones mías. Era la única explicación lógica. Me había golpeado la cabeza al saltar al río, y en el coche, cuando había creído verlo, estaba agotada. A Ava no le había pasado nada desde el principio y Rachel…

Rachel era solo un sueño.

Ese fin de semana sonó el teléfono casi cada hora, a las horas en punto, hasta que por fin lo desenchufé. Mi madre necesitaba descansar y después de lo que había pasado yo solo tenía ganas de apartarme del mundo y hacerle compañía. No sabía quién era, ni me importaba.

El agua helada del río no me había hecho ningún bien, y me pasé casi todo el fin de semana dormitando en la mecedora, junto a la cama de mi madre. Fue un sueño inquieto, salpicado por las mismas pesadillas que había tenido casi todas las noches desde mi llegada a Eden, a las que se sumó una nueva. En ella sucedía exactamente lo mismo que había sucedido esa noche: Ava se lanzaba al río y se golpeaba la cabeza, y yo saltaba al agua para salvarla. Pero cuando sacaba su cuerpo del río no era su cara pálida y muerta la que veía. Era la mía.

Tuve que ponerme una mascarilla cada vez que me acercaba a mi madre. Me sentía febril y me dolía todo el cuerpo, y no podía sacudirme una tos ronca que tenía agarrada al pecho, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de ella. Tragué una buena cantidad de jarabe para ver si me encontraba mejor, y cuando llegó el lunes me sentía lo bastante bien como para aventurarme a volver al instituto.

En cuanto entré en la cafetería a la hora de la comida, Puck se adosó a mí con su bandeja llena de patatas fritas. Estuvo hablando por los codos sobre un disco nuevo que había comprado ese fin de semana y me invitó a escucharlo, pero rehusé con un gesto. No me apetecía escuchar música.

—Quinn —dijo. Nos habíamos sentado y él ya había embadurnado sus patatas con ketchup—, hoy estás muy callada. ¿Tu madre está bien?

Levanté la vista de mi sándwich todavía intacto.

—Sigue aguantando.

—¿Qué pasa, entonces? —su mirada dejaba claro que no pensaba dejar correr el asunto.

—Nada. Es que he estado enferma todo el fin de semana, nada más.

—Ah, sí —se metió una patata en la boca—. El viernes no viniste. Te anoté los deberes.

—Gracias —por lo menos no parecía dispuesto a insistir.

—¿Fuiste a esa fiesta con Ava?

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Lo había notado por mi expresión? No, solo lo preguntaba por hablar de algo.

—¿Quinn?

Estupendo. Ahora ya sabía que pasaba algo raro.

—Perdona —mascullé, y me encorvé en mi asiento.

—¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?

—No hubo ninguna fiesta —no tenía sentido mentirle. Si se molestaba en hablar con alguien, podía preguntar por ahí y enterarse—. Fue solo una broma pesada de Ava.

—¿Qué clase de broma pesada? Debería haberme alarmado al ver cómo se endurecían sus ojos y bajaba la voz, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando dar con una respuesta creíble.

¿Cómo iba a describir aquella cosa absurda que había pasado junto al río? Puck no me creería, era imposible. Ni siquiera yo lo creía. Y en cuanto a Ava…

Me di mentalmente un guantazo. Había sido todo una broma. ¿Verdad? No solo el hecho de dejarme allí sola, sino el golpe que supuestamente se había dado en la cabeza, la aparición de Rachel y… y lo que había hecho, fuera lo que fuese. Seguramente era el hermano mayor de alguien. Puede que hasta de Ava.

Pero ¿y su cráneo? ¿Y el hecho de que hubiera dejado de sangrar repentinamente? ¿Y su cuello torcido? ¿Eso podía fingirse?

—Hablando del rey de Roma — masculló Puck, levantando las cejas mientras miraba hacia atrás.

No tuve que volverme para saber quién era.

—¡Quinn! —chilló Ava, y se sentó a mi lado sin esperar invitación.

Me puse tensa y agarré tan fuerte mi manzana que sentí cómo se magullaba bajo la presión de mis dedos.

—Eh, hola —¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?—. ¿Qué… qué tal el fin de semana?

Columpió las piernas bajo la mesa y dejó su bandeja de comida, cargada con un sándwich de pollo y un montón de patatas fritas. Era imposible que comiera eso todos los días y consiguiera mantenerse tan flaca.

—No ha estado mal. Ya sabes, he descansado, he nadado y esas cosas — dio un mordisco a su sándwich y no se molestó en tragar antes de añadir—: Te he llamado, pero no contestabas al teléfono. Puede que mi padre se equivocara al darme el número. Estuve a punto de atragantarme. ¿Había sido Ava?

—N-no, era mi casa —miré a Puck suplicándole en silencio que dijera algo, pero estaba super concentrado en no mirarnos—. He estado mala, por eso no contestaba.

—Pero ya estás mejor, ¿no? Dudé.

—Sí, estoy mejor.

—¡Perfecto, entonces! Se me había ocurrido que vinieras a mi casa algún día de esta semana. Tenemos una piscina y he pesando que podía enseñarte a nadar.

Me quedé mirándola, patidifusa. Después de lo que había pasado, ¿quería que fuera a nadar con ella?

—Yo no… no nado.

Y después de lo que había pasado el viernes, no quería volver a acercarme a ninguna masa de agua. Me parecía absurdamente cruel alargar así una broma pesada, y deseé que lo dejara de una vez.

Frunció los labios. Algo en mi tono de voz o mi expresión debía de haberla puesto sobre aviso.

—No me guardas rencor por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero parecía casi nerviosa.

—Porque… verás, de eso quería hablarte…

—Ava —la interrumpí—, ¿por qué te has sentado aquí?

Puso mala cara y dejó su sándwich.

—He roto con Finn.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —miré otra vez a Puck, que estaba absorto construyendo un fuerte de patatas fritas —.Creía que habías dicho que lo querías.

—¡Y es verdad! O lo era.

—Entonces ¿por qué has roto con él?

—Porque… —miró hacia la mesa de los futbolistas.

Había al menos seis pares de ojos observándonos. Ava bajó la voz y preguntó con un susurro:

—Me salvaste, ¿verdad? Me lancé al río y me di un golpe en la cabeza, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba tendida en el suelo con una jaqueca espantosa.

Me encogí de hombros forzadamente.

—Sí, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y te saqué del agua antes de que te ahogaras. No es para tanto.

—Sí que lo es —bajó la voz—. Había sangre por todas partes. Mi madre me vio cuando llegué a casa y le dio un ataque. Tuve que decirle que la sangre era tuya.

—Pero no era mía.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Ella los tenía rojos y brillantes, llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo sé —susurró—. ¿Qué me pasó, Quinn?

Al otro lado de la mesa Puck se quedó muy quieto, y noté que ya no llevaba los cascos puestos. Además de decirle a Ava lo que había pasado, ahora tendría que explicárselo a él también cuando ella se marchara. No me creería, claro: nadie en su sano juicio me habría creído. Ni siquiera estaba segura de creerlo yo, y seguía sin estar convencida de que no fuera todo una jugarreta muy complicada.

Ava me observó atentamente, esperando a que dijera algo, y comprendí que no podría salir del paso contándole una mentira. Aunque creyeran que estaba loca, la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, de comprender lo que había pasado, era arrolladora. Respiré hondo, me despedí de mi cordura y se lo conté todo.

Cuando acabé, Ava seguía mirándome fijamente con ojos brillantes.

—Dios mío, Quinn… ¿de verdad te lanzaste al río para salvarme?

Me encogí de hombros y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar me rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cara en mi cuello. El abrazo duró casi medio minuto, y yo fui sintiéndome más y más avergonzada con cada segundo que pasaba. Por fin me soltó, pero siguió apoyando las manos sobre mis hombros.

—Es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí. Cuando intenté decírselo a Finn… —se mordió el labio—. Se rio de mí y me dijo que dejara de inventarme cosas.

Finn estaba sentado con sus amigos en la mesa de los futbolistas, riéndose a carcajadas. A mi lado, Ava parecía hecha polvo.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que has roto con él? —pregunté.

—No importa —contestó, y tomó otra vez su sándwich—. Dentro de una semana estará rogándome que volvamos. Pero ¿y Rachel? ¿De verdad le prometiste cualquier cosa? ¿Qué quería?

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Puck levantaba la mirada.

—No estoy segura, la verdad —dije

—. Me preguntó si conocía el mito de Perséfone y me dijo que el equinoccio de otoño era dentro de dos semanas. Que cuando leyera sobre Perséfone sabría lo que quería que hiciera. Conozco esa historia, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con…

Al otro lado de la mesa, Puck se puso a hurgar en su mochila y empezó a sacar libracos y carpetas. Aterrizaban sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, y la mitad de la cafetería empezó a mirarnos. Agaché la cabeza, asombrada de que le cupieran tantas cosas en la mochila, pero por fin sacó un libro muy grueso: nuestro manual de lengua. Lo abrió aparentemente al azar, pero cuando estiré el cuello para ver la página, me di cuenta de que no había sido casualidad.

—Esta es la historia de Perséfone — dijo, señalando a una chica que salía de una cueva. Sobre la hierba había una mujer de pie, con los brazos abiertos de par en par como para recibir a la chica —, reina del Inframundo.

—¿El Inframundo? —Ava se inclinó para ver mejor el libro—. ¿Cuál?

Puck le lanzó una mirada capaz de marchitar una planta.

—Al que van los muertos. El Tártaro, los Campos Elíseos.

—Mitología griega —dije pasando la página—. ¿Ves a esta tía? —señalé a una mujer morena, medio envuelta en sombras—. Es Hades, la diosa del Inframundo. La señora de los muertos.

—Como Satanás —agregó Puck.

—No, como Satanás, no —dijo Ava con un deje de enfado, pero Puck no pareció notarlo, o no le importó—. Satanás es cristiano y el Inframundo no es el infierno. Hades no es un demonio. Solo es… un tipo al que encargaron ocuparse de las almas de los muertos. Clasificarlas y esas cosas.

La miré extrañada.

—Pensaba que no sabías nada de este tema.

Se encogió de hombros y miró el libro.

—Habré oído algo alguna vez.

—La raptó —dijo Puck en voz tan baja que sentí un escalofrío—. Estaba jugando en un campo y se la llevó con él al Inframundo para que fuera su esposa. Ella se negó a comer y mientras su madre, Deméter, imploraba a Zeus, el rey de los dioses, el mundo se cubrió de frío. Por fin Zeus obligó a Hades a devolver a Perséfone, pero entre tanto ella había comido unas cuantas semillas, y Hades se empeñó en que eso significaba que tenía que pasar parte del año con él. Así que cuando está con él en calidad de esposa, llega el invierno. Es el mito con que los griegos explicaban las estaciones.

De pronto, la temperatura pareció descender veinte grados. Se me ocurrió una idea espantosa y miré a Puck intentando descubrir si lo que sospechaba respecto a mi trato con Rachel tenía algún viso de ser cierto. Ava soltó un bufido.

—Se sentía solo, pero no por eso era mal tipo. No sabemos si ella quería irse con él. Puede que sí, ¿sabes?

No le hice caso y miré a Puck.

—¿Crees que Rachel va a intentar lo mismo conmigo?

—Qué tontería —dijo Ava, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Si quisiera secuestrarte ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? Pudo hacerlo cuando estábamos en el bosque.

—No sé —dijo Puck—, es posible. Puede que esté esperando al equinoccio de otoño. Solo quedan un par de semanas, es a fines de septiembre —me miró fijamente, con los ojos azules tan abiertos que me pareció que iban a salírsele de las órbitas—. ¿Y si quiere que te quedes con él todo el invierno?

—No puede esperar que lo deje todo y me mude a su casa una temporada — dije, insegura—. O para siempre.

—Quizá no te lo pregunte —añadió

Puck—. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Solo se oían los ruidos de la cafetería a nuestro alrededor. Por fin erguí los hombros y dije con toda la convicción de que fui capaz:

—Pues le daré una patada en el culo y la policía la detendrá. Fin de la historia.

Pero no era el fin de nada, porque ninguno había hablado de lo que había sucedido en la orilla del río. Rachel se las había arreglado de algún modo para resucitar a Ava, y yo no alcanzaba a explicármelo.

Me sobresalté cuando Puck cerró el libro de golpe.

—Puede que sí —dijo—, pero eso no cambia nada. La verdad es que has aceptado casarte con una perfecta desconocida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: El equinoccio

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, no tuve más remedio que olvidarme del pacto que había hecho, tacharlo de ridículo y seguir adelante con mi vida. Aunque hubiera tenido otra alternativa, la salud de mi madre exigió toda mi atención.

Puck y Ava, sin embargo, no permitieron que me olvidara de aquel asunto. Todos los días cuchicheaban en voz baja sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cafetería. A veces hasta parecía olvidárseles que estaba allí. Puck parecía empeñado en convencerme de que no cumpliera mi parte. Decía que apenas conocía a Rachel y que tenía que estar como una cabra si se le había pasado por la cabeza invitarme a vivir con ella la mitad del resto de mis días. Pero para cada pega que sacaba a relucir Puck, Ava tenía una respuesta. Defendía a Rachel incansablemente a pesar de que ninguno de los tres sabía nada de ella. Pero era fácil descubrir por qué: sin su intervención, ella habría seguido muerta, así que era lógico que le tuviera cierta lealtad.

Diseccionaron el mito y ambos extrajeron de él argumentos en los que apoyar sus respectivas tesis y me pidieron una y otra vez que les dijera exactamente qué había dicho Rachel. Pero no había mucho más que pudiera decirles. Yo estaba preocupada en parte, y contaba los días con ellos, pero pensaba sobre todo en mi madre. Además, seguía teniendo pesadillas y solo conseguía dormir bien unas horas cada noche. Nadie, sin embargo, hizo comentarios sobre mis ojeras. Eden era un pueblo pequeño: todo el mundo sabía lo de mi madre.

Un par de días antes de que empezara el otoño, llegué a casa y me encontré a mi madre sentada en el suelo, en medio del jardín lleno de malas hierbas. Un nudo de angustia se formó en mi garganta. Salí del coche, corrí a su lado y me arrodillé junto a ella para ver bien su cara.

—Mamá —dije con la voz ahogada por la preocupación—, deberías estar dentro, descansando.

¿De dónde había sacado fuerzas para salir? Miré con enfado a Sofía, que estaba sentada en el porche, tejiendo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ha insistido ella.

—Estoy bien, me he pasado todo el día durmiendo —dijo mi madre, apartándome. Pero yo ya había conseguido verla bien. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la piel fina como papel, pero sus ojos poseían un brillo que hacía semanas que no veía.

—Vamos —dije, agarrándola del hombro, e intenté levantarla.

Siguió tercamente sentada y me dio miedo hacerle daño si tiraba demasiado.

—Unos minutos más —dijo con una mirada implorante—. Hacía siglos que no salía. El sol sienta de maravilla.

Me dejé caer de rodillas. No tenía sentido discutir con ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —hice una mueca, mirando los hierbajos enmarañados.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie se ocupaba de aquel jardín?

Su cara se iluminó.

—No, pero me gustaría que me echaras una mano. Empieza a arrancar.

Era un trabajo sucio, pero seguimos escardando juntas el pequeño claro que ya había despejado. Yo no quería pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba allí fuera. No tenía energías para malgastarlas en cosas así, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Sofía desde el porche. Entró, cerró la puerta y nos dejó solas.

Estuve mirando a mi madre de reojo mientras arrancaba una mata que me llegaba casi a la cintura. Al primer síntoma de agotamiento, la haría entrar.

Pero hacía días que no la veía tan lúcida y tan llena de energía. No le había contado lo que había pasado en la fiesta porque no quería preocuparla, pero a medida que se acercaba el equinoccio y Puck y Ava seguían discutiendo, había ido dándome cuenta de que me apetecía contárselo, si no toda la historia, al menos sí una parte. Nunca antes le había ocultado nada importante, y no tendría muchas más oportunidades de hablar con ella sobre aquel asunto.

—Mamá —dije, indecisa—, ¿conoces Eden Manor?

—Claro —la arruga que había en medio de su frente se hizo más honda mientras tiraba de un hierbajo especialmente terco—. ¿Por qué?

Agarré la base del tallo por debajo de su puño y la ayudé. Tiramos a la vez y salió entre una lluvia de tierra.

—¿Vive allí un tal Rachel?

Se incorporó y ni siquiera intentó disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… —me removí, inquieta, sobre la hierba. Ya empezaban a dolerme las rodillas. Sabía que debería habérselo contado y que ella querría saberlo, pero ¿y si intentaba hacer algo al respecto? ¿Y si se asustaba y empeoraba su estado?

Así pues, le mentí:

—Porque unos chicos del instituto estaban hablando —dije, incapaz de mirarla. Nunca le mentía, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario—, y quería preguntarte si sabías algo de ella.

Dejó caer los hombros y alargó el brazo para ponerme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Ya que te empeñas en hablar de temas difíciles, ¿qué te parece si al menos hablamos de lo que va a pasar cuando yo muera?

Me levanté de un salto y enseguida dejé de pensar en Rachel.

—Es hora de entrar. Entornó los ojos.

—Entraré cuando accedas a hablar conmigo.

—Estoy hablando contigo —dije—. Por favor, mamá. Vas a ponerte peor.

Sonrió sin ganas.

—No veo cómo. ¿Hablamos o no? Cerré los ojos y procuré hacer caso omiso del escozor de las lágrimas. No era justo. Todavía nos quedaba algún tiempo. ¿Verdad? Había llegado hasta allí, seguro que podía aguantar unos meses más. Hasta Navidad, pensé. Solo una Navidad más juntas, y luego podría aceptar despedirme de ella. Llevaba cuatro años haciendo el mismo pacto conmigo misma, y de momento había funcionado.

—No quiero que me eches de menos —dijo—. Debes vivir tu vida, cariño. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti, y mucho menos cuando haya muerto.

Sentí áspera la garganta, pero no dije nada. No sabía cómo vivir mi vida. Hasta en Nueva York mi madre había sido siempre mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga desde hacía cuatro años. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

—Y quiero que te enamores y que tengas familia, y que esa familia te dure mucho más de lo que he durado yo — agarró mi mano y la apretó suavemente —. Encuentra a alguien que sea perfecto para ti y no lo dejes marchar, ¿entendido?

Sentí que me ahogaba.

—Mamá —dije—, yo no sé cómo hacer esas cosas.

Me sonrió con tristeza.

—Nadie sabe, Quinn, por lo menos al principio. Pero estás lista, te lo aseguro. He hecho todo lo que he podido —se quedó callada un momento y miró nuestras manos unidas—. Estás lista y vas a ser maravillosa, cariño. Vas a hacer cosas increíbles, lo noto, y aunque creas que no estoy contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado. No voy a dejarte nunca. Recuérdalo, ¿quieres? Puede que a veces te parezca que me he ido, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando más me necesites.

Me sequé los ojos con la mano libre y apreté la suya con la otra. Dentro de mí algo se estaba derrumbando a toda velocidad, y ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, ni quería hacerlo, pero pronto tendría que afrontar la realidad, y no me sentía preparada. La quería a ella, a mi madre, no un recuerdo.

—Prométeme que serás tú misma y que harás todo lo necesario para ser feliz, pase lo que pase —dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Estás destinada a grandes cosas, cielo, pero cuanto más te resistas a ser quien eres, más difícil será. Sean cuales sean los obstáculos a los que te enfrentes, recuerda que puedes superar cualquier cosa si lo deseas con suficiente intensidad. Y lo harás —sonrió, y lo poco que quedaba en pie dentro de mí se derrumbó—. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Me prometes que intentarás ser feliz?

Quise decirle que no sabía cómo ser feliz sin ella, que no sabía quién era cuando ella no estaba, y que no tenía fuerzas para superar aquello, pero no pude soportar su mirada de súplica. Así que mentí por segunda vez:

—Está bien —mascullé—. Te lo prometo.

Su sonrisa solamente consiguió que me sintiera mucho peor.

—Gracias —dijo—. Será más fácil irme sabiendo que vas a estar bien.

La ayudé a levantarse, pero no me atreví a decir nada. Dejé los hierbajos arrancados en medio del prado, le sacudí el polvo de las rodillas y la llevé casi en brazos a casa, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no tuviera que morir.

Al día siguiente, mientras la profesora nos explicaba monótonamente la conjugación de los verbos irregulares en francés, se abrió la puerta del aula y entró Irene, la del despacho de secretaría. Nos volvimos todos para mirarla, pero ella solo me miró a mí.

Sintiendo que me licuaba por dentro, me levanté y noté las miradas de Puck y de Ava clavadas en mi nuca. Crucé la clase a trompicones, sin hacer caso de los murmullos que dejé atrás.

—Quinn —dijo Irene con voz suave cuando estuvimos en el pasillo y la puerta se hubo cerrado con firmeza a mi espalda—, ha llamado la enfermera de tu madre.

Las paredes empezaron a darme vueltas, y por un momento me olvidé de respirar.

—¿Ha muerto?

—No —contestó, y me inundó una oleada de alivio—. Está en el hospital.

Sin decir palabra di media vuelta y corrí por el pasillo sin pensar en mis clases. Solo quería llegar al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Quinn?

Era por la tarde, a última hora, y estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, agotada. Llevaba tres horas sola, hojeando un montón de revistas sin leer una sola palabra mientras esperaba a que los médicos fueran a decirme cómo estaba mi madre.

—¡Puck! —me levanté con las piernas flojas y lo abracé como si me fuera en ello la vida. El abrazo duró más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero necesitaba sentir sus brazos cálidos envolviéndome. Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien que no fuera frágil…

—Mi madre está mal y no me dicen…

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Me lo ha dicho Irene.

—¿Y si ha llegado la hora? — pregunté, escondiendo la cara en su pecho—. Ni siquiera he podido decirle adiós. No he podido decirle que la quiero.

—Ella lo sabe —murmuró, y pasó los dedos por mi pelo—. Puedes estar segura de que lo sabe.

Pasó las horas siguientes conmigo.

Solo se ausentó un par de veces para traer algo de comer, y estaba a mi lado cuando por fin apareció el médico para decirme lo que tanto temía: que mi madre había entrado en coma y que ya no faltaba mucho. Se quedó a mi lado cuando entré a verla. Parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil tumbada en medio de la cama, conectada a aquel montón de máquinas y monitores… Repasé de memoria todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y cada vez que pensaba que había permitido que se quedara fuera, en el jardín, me odiaba más a mí misma. Tal vez si no se hubiera agotado así, todavía seguiría aguantando.

Ahora no quedaba ni rastro de ella en aquel cuerpo moribundo. No era así como quería recordarla, como un cascarón inerte, pero tampoco podía separarme de ella.

Poco antes de las diez entró una enfermera a decirme que la hora de visita había acabado. Unos minutos después, como no encontraba valor para marcharme, se acercó Puck.

—Quinn —sentí su mano en mi espalda y me tensé—. Cuanto antes te vayas a dormir, antes podrás volver a verla por la mañana. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—Esa ya no es mi casa —dije con voz hueca, pero dejé que me llevara fuera de allí.

Mientras íbamos en mi coche hacia Eden, estuve mirando por la ventanilla y le agradecí que no intentara trabar conversación. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, quizá no hubiera podido contestarle. No dijo nada hasta que llegamos frente a mi casa. El motor estaba aún encendido y de fondo, en la radio, sonaba una canción tan suavemente que tuve que aguzar el oído para entenderla. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo. No quería volver a entrar en aquella casa. Llevaba años preparándome para lo que iba a ocurrir, y ahora que había llegado el momento no soportaba la idea de estar sola.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —mentí. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Mañana vendré a recogerte a primera hora.

—No voy a ir a clase.

—Lo sé —no apartó sus ojos de mí

—. Te llevaré al hospital.

—Puck… no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? —dolía oír su tono de incertidumbre—. Tú eres mi amiga, Quinn, y lo estás pasando mal. ¿Qué puede haber más importante que cuidar de ti?

Me tembló la barbilla y solo era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a llorar. Como no sabía qué hacer, me incliné y lo abracé. Nunca había tenido un amigo como ella, un amigo capaz de dejarlo todo para acompañarme junto al lecho de muerte de mi madre. Había llegado a Eden pensando que estaría sola cuando todo aquello acabara, y había encontrado a Puck. Si había alguna razón para quedarme allí, era ella.

—Por lo menos llévate el coche — dije—. Es de noche, no puedes volver andando a casa.

Hizo intento de protestar, pero me retiré, le lancé una mirada y asintió con un gesto.

—Gracias.

Cuando conseguí apartarme de ella y salir del coche estaba llorando, moqueaba y estaba hecha un desastre, pero no me importó. Vi junto a la acera el trozo de tierra que habíamos limpiado y los hierbajos todavía amontonados sobre el césped.

—Mañana nos vemos —dijo Puck detrás de mí.

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada, le dije adiós con la mano y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban compuse una sonrisa.

Cuando entré me temblaban las manos aunque sabía que no había nada que temer en aquella casa vacía, por más fuerte que fuera el olor de mi madre que aún lo impregnaba todo. Iba a vivir sola mucho tiempo.

Paseé sin rumbo por la casa, apáticamente, pasando las manos por cada cosa, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Esa noche señalaba el fin del único capítulo de mi vida que había conocido, y no sabía cómo enfrentarme al vacío que me aguardaba.

Cuando llegó la medianoche y sonó el timbre estaba acurrucada en la cama de mi madre, con la ropa todavía puesta. Llamaron dos veces antes de que me decidiera a abrir, y aun así me costó trabajo levantarme y bajar las escaleras. Abrí con el cojín de mi madre pegado al pecho, esperando que fuera Puck.

Pero era Rachel.

Se me cayó el estómago a la altura de las rodillas y la niebla que envolvía mi cabeza se disipó de pronto.

—Hola, Quinn —su voz era como miel.

De pronto caí en que estaba hecha una calamidad.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ella?

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca—. Eres Rachel.

—En efecto —su sonrisa tenía un asomo de tristeza, un sentimiento con el que no me costó nada identificarme—. Este es Walter, mi asistente.

Miré al otro hombre, con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta. Era mayor que ella, tenía el pelo canoso, la piel arrugada y la cara pálida y demacrada.

—Hola —dije, indecisa.

—Hola, señorita Fabray —sonrió afectuosamente—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Era absurdo preocuparse por si habían ido a secuestrarme. Ava tenía razón: si ese hubiera sido el plan de Rachel, ya me habría metido en una furgoneta con las manos atadas con cinta aislante. Además, ¿qué me importaba ya? Dije que sí con la cabeza y abrí la puerta lo justo para que pudieran entrar.

Los conduje al cuarto de estar, nerviosa. Después de encender la luz me senté en el sillón y no les quedó más remedio que sentarse en el sofá. Rachel tomó asiento como si hubiera estado allí mil veces antes, y a la luz pude ver claramente su cara. Parecía tan joven y guapo como la primera vez.

—¿Sabes qué día es?

Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué mes estábamos, pero si se había presentado en mi casa solo podía ser por una cosa:

—Es el… el equinoccio de otoño, ¿no?

—Muy bien —dijo, satisfecha—.

¿Leíste acerca de Perséfone?

Se me quedó la boca seca y asentí.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a cumplir tu parte del pacto?

Miré a uno y a otro, indecisa. Quizá hubieran ido a raptarme, después de todo.

—La verdad es que no sé muy bien cuál es nuestro pacto.

Fue Walter quien respondió:

—A cambio de la vida de su amiga, aceptó pasar el otoño y el invierno en Eden Manor. Todos los otoños y todos los inviernos si las cosas salen conforme a lo previsto.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Será nuestra invitada de honor, desde luego —añadió—. Se la tratará con el mayor respeto y atención, y tendrá todo lo que pueda desear.

—Espere —me levanté rápidamente y la sangre se me agolpó en la cabeza. Intenté no marearme; no quería tambalearme delante de ellos—.

¿Significa que el resto de mi vida tendré que pasar seis meses en tu casa? ¿Ese era nuestro acuerdo?

—Sí —contestó Rachel. Levantó una mano para hacer callar a Walter y ella también se levantó—. Soy consciente de que no será fácil y de que tendrás que afrontar ciertos… obstáculos. Pero te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que estés a salvo y contenta. Durante los otros seis meses del año puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Puedes tener otra vida si así lo deseas. Gozarás de completa libertad. Y mientras estés conmigo serás tratada como una reina. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

Me di cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Entonces me acordé del mito y se me heló la sangre en las venas.

—Reina —dije con amargura—.

¿Quieres decir que esperas que sea tu mujer?

Arrugó el ceño.

—No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Quinn. Con la muerte de tu madre, pronto no tendrás nada que te ate aquí, y te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir una vida que ni siquiera te imaginas.

Me puse en guardia. ¿Cómo sabía lo de mi madre?

—¿Y tú qué obtienes a cambio? Porque no pienso acostarme contigo, si eso es lo que pretendes. No soy de esas personas.

Walter y ella se miraron, divertidos.

—Te aseguro que lo único que deseo es el placer de tu compañía. En un sentido platónico.

Tuve la impresión de que no decía la verdad, pero no tenía sentido fingir que cabía esa posibilidad. No pensaba pasar seis meses de cada año de mi vida con una desconocida, fuera lo que fuese lo que me ofreciese.

—No —dije—. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero es una locura, así que la respuesta es no. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito dormir.

No protestaron. Walter se levantó, los acompañé a la puerta y la abrí para que no tuvieran excusa para demorar su visita. Al salir, Rachel se paró a menos de treinta centímetros de mí. Era realmente guapo, y teniéndolo tan cerca costaba recordar por qué exactamente era tan mala idea pasar seis meses a su lado.

—¿Entiendes lo que ocurrirá si no cumples tu parte de nuestro acuerdo?

Ah, sí. Porque, por guapa que fuera, seguía estando como una regadera.

—No lo sé, ni me importa —dije con firmeza—. Ahora, por favor, marchaos.

—Te doy hasta medianoche — contestó al reunirse con Walter en el camino de entrada—. Me temo que no puedo esperar más. No te apresures a rechazar mi oferta, Quinn. No volveré a hacerla.

En lugar de responder cerré de golpe y procuré ignorar el violento temblor de mis manos.

Puck fue a buscarme a la mañana siguiente y tuvo el detalle de llevarme un bollo. Tomé uno o dos pellizcos mientras me llevaba al hospital: no tenía apetito. Por suerte, Puck no me hizo hablar.

Cuando me senté junto a la cama de mi madre y tomé su mano, una idea insidiosa se coló en mi cabeza. Si Rachel había salvado a Ava, si de verdad no habían sido imaginaciones mías, ni una horrible broma, ¿podría salvar también a mi madre?

Rechacé la idea. No podía permitirme pensar en eso. Lo que debía hacer era prepararme para el inminente final. Además, lo que había hecho Rachel era imposible. Una casualidad, o un efecto óptico, o una jugarreta que Ava todavía no me había confesado. Fuera lo que fuese, mi madre estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y ningún truco de magia iba a salvarla. Había aguantado años, y yo sabía que debía dar gracias por el tiempo que la había tenido a mi lado, pero me era imposible hacerlo mientras la veía apagarse, hora tras hora.

A Puck no le conté lo que había pasado hasta esa tarde, cuando íbamos cruzando lentamente el aparcamiento del hospital. Se quedó callado cuando acabé de hablar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.

—¿Quieres decir que se presentaron en tu casa así como así, sin previo aviso?

Asentí. Me sentía tan vacía que ya no me importaba.

—No fueron nada bruscos, creo, pero fue… muy raro.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y me senté en el lado del copiloto.

—No puedes ir, Quinn —dijo cuando se hubo sentado detrás del volante.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Mi madre no se apartaría de mi lado si fuera yo la que estuviera enferma.

—Bien —contestó.

Cuando cruzamos el aparcamiento el sol había empezado a ponerse delante de nosotros. Me tapé los ojos mientras intentaba reunir el valor necesario para expresar lo que llevaba todo el día queriendo decir.

—¿Y si ella puede salvar a mi madre?

—¿Qué más te exigiría por hacerlo?

—Valdría la pena, fuera lo que fuese —respondí con calma—. Si ella siguiera viva.

Alargó el brazo y posó su mano sobre la mía.

—Lo sé, pero a veces lo único que podemos hacer es decir adiós.

Me puse colorada y se me nubló la vista.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando no me presente? —pregunté, mirando por la ventanilla—. ¿Le hará algo a Ava? Ese era nuestro trato: yo hacía lo que ella quería y ella la salvaba.

—No le hará nada —contestó Puck, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo que apretaba con más fuerza el volante—. Por lo menos, si es humano.

Me sequé los ojos con la manga de la sudadera.

—No estoy muy segura de que lo sea.

Cuando llegué a casa tenía seis mensajes en el contestador. El primero era del instituto; me habían llamado para saber dónde estaba. Los otros cinco eran de Ava, que parecía más y más preocupada en cada nueva llamada.

Me sentía agotada, pero aun así la llamé. Me sentó bien oír su voz, a pesar de que estaba tan alegre y parlanchina como siempre. Parloteó por las dos y no pareció importarle que yo apenas abriera la boca. Puck estaba convencido de que no iba a pasarle nada, pero yo no conseguía sacudirme ese temor. Aunque solo hacía unas semanas que la conocía, después de lo que había pasado en el río me sentía responsable de ella. A mi madre no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Pero si a Ava le ocurría algo por mi culpa… no podría soportarlo.

—Ava… —dije cuando ya estábamos a punto de colgar.

—¿Qué? —parecía distraída.

—Hazme un favor y ten mucho cuidado esta noche, ¿vale? No hagas ninguna tontería como subirte a una escalera o hacerle carantoñas a un león.

Se rio.

—Sí, vale. Mañana te llamo. Da recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte.

Después de colgar no pude dormir. Estuve mirando cómo pasaban los segundos en el reloj entre las 23:59 y las 00:00, y empezó a invadirme una sensación de angustia. ¿Y si le ocurría algo a Ava? ¿Qué haría entonces? Sería culpa mía. Nos habíamos hecho amigas a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, y se suponía que tenía que protegerla de esas cosas, no enfrentarla premeditadamente a un hombre que por lo visto creía que le debía la vida. Y que yo le debía la mía.

No quería pensar en Rachel. No quería pensar en cómo le había devuelto la vida junto al río aquella noche, ni tampoco en su oferta. Intenté imaginarme la cara de mi madre, pero solo la veía tumbada en la cama del hospital, agonizando.

Me giré en la cama y escondí la cara en la almohada. Ya no podía hacer nada, y sentirme tan inútil me producía una angustia desgarradora. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba ceñirme a ella. Si me salía con la mía, jamás volvería a ver a Rachel.

A las siete y media me despertaron los fuertes golpes que alguien estaba dando en mi puerta. Solté un gruñido. No me había quedado dormida hasta pasadas las cuatro, pero no podía ignorar que estaban llamando. Abrí de golpe y la sarta de maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua se desvaneció al instante. Era Puck. Tenía pinta de no haber pegado ojo. Abrí del todo y me pasé los dedos por el pelo revuelto, de color rubio dorado.

—Puck… ¿qué ocurre?

—Es Ava.

Me quedé paralizada.

—Está muerta.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: Eden Menor

Por el pueblo corría el rumor de que había sufrido un aneurisma cerebral, pero yo sabía que no era así. Cuando pasamos por delante del instituto, camino del hospital, vi a todos los alumnos apiñados en el aparcamiento, abrazándose unos a otros y sollozando. No pude apartar la mirada.

—Da la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que des la vuelta, Puck. Por favor.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

Me quedé mirando por la ventanilla, incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus caras. Hasta quienes odiaban a Ava estaban llorando. Respiré entrecortadamente y procuré contener las lágrimas.

Era culpa mía. Ava tenía diecisiete años. Tenía toda la vida por delante y había muerto por mi culpa. Si Rachel quería matar a alguien, ¿por qué no me había matado a mí? Era yo quien había cometido la estupidez de desdeñar su advertencia, no ella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando dejamos atrás el instituto, pero la imagen de la gente agolpada, llorando, había quedado impresa detrás de mis párpados. ¿Sería así siempre? ¿Morirían todos a mi alrededor? ¿Sería Puck el siguiente, o con un poco de suerte sería yo?

La ira brotó dentro de mí y se tragó mis remordimientos; agarré tan fuerte el reposabrazos que mis uñas dejaron marcas indelebles en forma de media luna en el cuero desgastado. Ava no se merecía aquello, y por más que la detestara Rachel por la mala pasada que me había jugado, eso no le daba derecho a hacerle aquello, ni a ella, ni a su familia, ni al pueblo. ¿Y todo por qué?

¿Porque yo no le había creído? ¿Porque no quería malgastar la mitad de mi vida satisfaciendo los deseos de una chiflada?

¿Era así como reaccionaba cuando no se salía con la suya, montando una pataleta y matando a alguien?

Hice oídos sordos de la vocecilla que me recordó que, si Ava había sobrevivido aquella noche en el río, había sido únicamente gracias a Rachel.

No podía hacer nada por ayudar a mi madre, pero podía ayudar a Ava. Y pensaba arreglar aquello.

—Quinn —dijo Puck con voz suave, posando su mano sobre la mía—, no es culpa tuya.

—Y un cuerno —repliqué, y aparté la mano—. Ava no estaría muerta si no fuera por mí.

—Habría muerto hace semanas si no hubiera sido por ti.

—No, no es cierto —contesté—. No habría intentado gastarme esa broma idiota si yo no hubiera accedido a ir con ella. No se habría golpeado la cabeza si yo no hubiera venido a vivir a Eden. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera venido aquí.

—Así que, como te mudaste aquí, es todo culpa tuya —agarró con más fuerza el volante, irritado—. Fue Ava quien se lanzó de cabeza al río. Y tú fuiste quien aceptó renunciar a la mitad de tu vida para que siguiera viva. Le diste más tiempo, Quinn, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—¿Y de qué sirven unas pocas semanas más? —repliqué mientras me secaba los ojos con furia—. Es absurdo. Esto no debería haber pasado.

—Quinn… —comenzó a decir, pero volví la cara otra vez.

—Sigue conduciendo, Puck, por favor.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Si le devolvió la vida una vez, puede volver a hacerlo.

Suspiró y dijo en voz tan baja que no supe si le había oído bien:

—No estoy seguro de que funcione así.

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo.

—Si quieres volver a ver a Ava, más vale que sí.

Llegamos a la verja diez minutos después. Yo iba temblando de furia y de desesperación. ¿Cómo se atrevía Rachel a hacer algo así? Tenía que saber que yo no había entendido o no creía lo que me había contado, y aun así lo había hecho. Tenía que devolverle la vida a Ava. Le obligaría a hacerlo, costara lo que costase.

La verja no estaba cerrada, como cuando había pasado por allí con mi madre, sino entreabierta, lo justo para que me colara por ella. Miré a Puck sin saber qué decirle.

—No deberías hacerlo —me dijo—. No hay ninguna garantía de que pueda resucitar a Ava, y una vez entres ahí quizá no puedas volver a salir.

—Me da igual. Tengo que conseguir que la salve.

—Quinn, tú sabes que eso es imposible.

Rechiné los dientes.

—Tengo que intentarlo. No puedo permitir que muera, Puck. No puedo.

—Ava no es tu madre —dijo ella con calma—. Por más que luches por su vida, no cambiará nada. No va a salvarla a ella, ni tampoco salvará a tu madre.

—Lo sé —contesté con voz ahogada, aunque una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si, en efecto, lo sabía.

Pero ya había visto a Rachel hacer lo imposible una vez. Podía volver a hacerlo, estaba segura… y tal vez si hacía lo que ella quería esta vez no solo salvaría a Ava.

—Soy yo quien debe decidirlo, y si hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, pienso descubrir cómo. Por favor —dije, trémula—, por favor, déjame intentarlo.

Se quedó callado un momento pero por fin asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Me temblaron las manos cuando intenté desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Al final, lo hizo Puck.

—Pero ¿y si habla en serio? — preguntó—. ¿Y si quiere que te quedes seis meses?

—Entonces lo haré —contesté con la vista fija en la verja gigantesca mientras me invadía un mal presentimiento.

Me quedaría el año entero a cambio de que Rachel salvara a Ava. A cambio de que las salvara a las dos.

—Seis meses no es el fin del mundo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Asintió otra vez con una mirada distante en los ojos.

—Estaré aquí, esperando, cuando llegue ese momento, pero Quinn… — titubeó—. ¿De verdad crees que es lo que dice ser?

Se me aceleró el corazón.

—No creo que haya dicho qué es.

Puck suspiró. Le estaba haciendo daño al comportarme así, pero no tenía elección.

—¿Qué crees tú que es?

Arrugué el ceño y me acordé de las palabras de Ava.

—Una tipa muy solitaria.

Si Rachel hubiera tenido intención de matarme, ya lo habría hecho. Era lo más probable. Yo conocía un modo de escapar si de verdad intentaba convertirme en su rehén, pero si hubiera querido obligarme, habría podido hacerlo el día anterior. En realidad lo había dejado a mi elección. Era yo quien me había equivocado al elegir. Podía aceptar la muerte de Ava o hacer algo al respecto. Y, francamente, estaba harta de que muriera gente a mi alrededor. No iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

Acordándome de todo lo que le había prometido a mi madre, respiré hondo y deseé poder hablar con ella. Ella sabría qué hacer.

—Cuidarás de mi madre, ¿verdad? - Puck comprendió que no debía decirme que mi madre seguiría allí cuando yo volviera, fuera cuando fuese.

—Te lo prometo. También avisaré en el instituto de que no vas a volver.

—Gracias —dije. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

El trecho entre el coche y la verja se me hizo eterno, pero si recorriéndolo conseguía devolverle la vida a Ava, estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi libertad a Rachel. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía razón: solo tenía a mi madre, no me quedaba nada más. Una vez muerta ella, mi vida estaría vacía. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la oportunidad de ofrecer lo que quedaba del cascarón vacío en que se había convertido mi vida para ayudar a alguien que sabría sacarle el mayor partido. Ava tenía toda la vida por delante. Lo mejor de la mía, en cambio, ya formaba parte del pasado. Mi madre quería que saliera y que fuera feliz, pero no podía serlo sin ella. Al menos de ese modo no desperdiciaría lo poco que me quedaba.

Crucé la verja y entré en los jardines, y el ambiente cambió de inmediato. Allí hacía más calor y el aire estaba impregnado de una especie de electricidad que no lograba identificar. Al avanzar unos pasos oí que la puerta se cerraba con estruendo detrás de mí y me sobresalté. Me volví y vi a Puck junto al coche, con los ojos fijos en mí. Le dije adiós con la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa angustiada.

El camino ascendía suavemente, bordeado por árboles espaciados a trechos regulares. Tardé unos minutos en llegar a lo alto de la loma y cuando llegué me paré, boquiabierta. No sé qué esperaba, pero en todo caso no era aquello.

Una enorme mansión se extendía por el jardín. Era tan grande que ni siquiera desde la cima de la colina se veía lo que había detrás. El camino estaba pavimentado a partir de allí y se curvaba frente a la puerta principal formando un óvalo perfecto.

Solo había visto edificios como aquel en fotografías de palacios europeos, y estaba segura de que en la Península Superior (en todo el estado, quizá) no había otro semejante. Relucía, blanco y dorado, y todo en el era majestuoso.

Estando allí parada, tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que no estaba sola. Una docena de jardineros y trabajadores me miraban extrañados. De pronto tuve un ataque de timidez. Ya estaba al otro lado de la verja. ¿Y ahora qué?

Vi a lo lejos a una mujer que caminaba a paso vivo hacia mí, colina arriba, levantándose el bajo de la falda. En lugar de retroceder, me quedé allí, presa del asombro, el miedo y la determinación. La casa era muy hermosa, pero yo seguía necesitando ver a Rachel… enseguida.

—¡Bienvenida, Quinn! —exclamó la mujer, y al oír su voz tuve que mirarla dos veces.

—¿Sofía?

En efecto, al acercarse vi que era la enfermera que me había ayudado a cuidar a mi madre esas últimas semanas. Me quedé mirándola, atónita, pero ella se comportó como si todo aquello fuera perfectamente normal. Cuando llegó a mi lado tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me agarró del brazo.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si aparecerías alguna vez, querida. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Tardé un momento en recuperar el habla.

—Se está muriendo —dije—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vivo aquí —empezó a llevarme hacia la casa y me dejé llevar, intentando no mirarla boquiabierta.

—¿Conoces a Rachel?

—Claro que sí —respondió—. Todo el mundo conoce a Rachel.

—¿Tú también puedes resucitar a los muertos? —mascullé, y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Puedes tú? Cerré los puños.

—Necesito ver a Rachel.

—Lo sé, querida. A eso vamos.

Le lancé una mirada, sin saber si solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente o era una evasiva o las dos cosas a la vez. Hizo caso omiso de mi mirada y me llevó por el camino ovalado hasta que llegamos a las puertas de la mansión, que se abrieron sin que las empujara. En lugar de seguirla dentro, me paré, pasmada.

La fachada no era nada comparada con el magnífico vestíbulo de la mansión. Era sencillo y elegante y, aunque no tenía nada de chillón o de chabacano, distaba mucho de ser corriente. El suelo era de mármol blanco en su mayor parte, y al otro lado del vestíbulo me pareció ver una mullida alfombra. Las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de espejos que hacían parecer la enorme estancia mucho más grande de lo que ya era.

Pero fue sobre todo el suelo de la parte central lo que llamó mi atención. Había allí un círculo perfecto de cristal que era sin duda la cosa más increíble de aquel vestíbulo. Relucía, los colores parecían flotar y fundirse dentro de ella, mezclándose y separándose mientras los miraba. Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero no me importó: todo en aquel lugar era irreal, y me costaba creer que aún estaba en Michigan.

—¿Quinn?

Conseguí reponerme de la impresión y mirar por fin a Sofía. Estaba unos pasos por delante de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Perdona —dije.

Caminé hacia ella y bordeé el círculo de cristal como si estuviera hecho de agua. Que yo supiera, así era.

—Es… es…

—Precioso —dijo alegremente, y agarrándome del brazo otra vez me hizo pasar delante de una gran escalera curva que subía a otra parte de la mansión que yo no veía desde allí. No me atreví a intentar echar un vistazo. No quería perder ni un minuto más.

—Sí —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Aparte de eso, estaba sin habla. Nada de aquello era lo que yo esperaba.

Me condujo a través de una serie de habitaciones, todas ellas decoradas de manera única y con gusto exquisito. Una era roja y dorada; otra, azul cielo, con frescos en las paredes. Había cuartos de estar, salones de juego, despacho y hasta dos bibliotecas. Parecía imposible que todo aquello estuviera en la misma casa, y que al parecer perteneciera a una chica no mucho mayor que yo (a no ser que sus padres vivieran también allí).

La casa parecía extenderse infinitamente, pero por fin tomamos otro pasillo y entramos en un salón con las paredes de color verde oscuro y adornos dorados. Allí los muebles parecían más gastados y confortables que en otras habitaciones, y Sofía me condujo hasta un sofá de cuero negro.

—Siéntate aquí. Yo voy a pedir que te traigan algún refrigerio. Rachel estará contigo enseguida.

Me senté. No quería que me dejara sola, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba en juego la vida de Ava y no tendría más oportunidades de plantear la cuestión. Si Rachel quería retenerme allí, lo aceptaría. Con tal de que devolviera la vida a Ava, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, aunque ello significara tener que pasar el resto de mis días detrás de aquellos setos. Intenté olvidar lo que me había dicho Puck en el coche sobre que Ava no era mi madre. No era por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Pero mientras lo pensaba comprendí que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma.

¿Acaso no estaba allí precisamente porque tenía la esperanza de que Rachel pudiera salvar a mi madre, o al menos salvarme a mí de algún modo del dolor de perderla? Haría todo lo que pudiera por salvar a Ava, pero ella llevaba horas muerta y todo el pueblo lo sabía. Rachel sin duda exigiría un precio más alto por devolverle la vida por segunda vez, y por más que me esforzara en parecer valiente, lo cierto era que me aterrorizaba la idea de quedarme detrás de aquellos setos el resto de mi vida. Decía en serio que haría cualquier cosa por intentar salvar a Ava, pero aunque eso fuera imposible, como decía Puck, mi madre aún no había muerto. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera salvarla de la muerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada en silencio, mirando vacuamente una librería llena de volúmenes encuadernados en piel. Repasé de cabeza mi discurso y me aseguré de que contuviera todo lo que quería decir. Rachel tenía que escucharme. ¿No? Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, al menos tendría que escucharme. Tenía que intentarlo.

La vi por el rabillo del ojo de pie en la puerta, cargado con una bandeja llena de comida. Hundí los dedos en el sofá y el discurso que había estado ensayando se esfumó de mi cabeza como por arte de magia.

—Quinn —dijo con voz suave y agradable.

Entró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa baja que había delante de mí y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

—Ra-Rachel —dije, tartamudeando

—. Tenemos que hablar.

Inclinó la cabeza como si me diera permiso para continuar. Abrí la boca y la cerré sin saber qué decir. Mientras esperaba, sirvió sendas tazas de té. Yo nunca había tomado té en una taza de porcelana fina.

—Perdona —dije con la garganta seca—. Por no escucharte ayer, quiero decir. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero no pensé que hablaras en serio. Mi madre está muy enferma y yo… Por favor. Estoy aquí y voy a quedarme. Haré lo que quieras, pero haz que Ava vuelva a vivir.

Bebió un sorbo de té y me indicó que bebiera yo también. Obedecí con manos temblorosas.

—Tiene diecisiete años —dije, cada vez más desesperada—. No puede perder así la vida solo porque yo cometí un error estúpido.

—El error no fue tuyo —dejó su taza y fijó su mirada en mí.

Sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel insólito tono luz de luna, y la intensidad de su mirada me puso aún más nerviosa.

—Tu amiga decidió su destino al saltar al río y abandonarte. No te hago responsable de su muerte. Ni tú debes sentir que lo eres.

—Tú no lo entiendes. No sabía que hablabas en serio. No lo entendí. No sabía que Ava iba a morir de verdad, pensé que estabas bromeando o que… No sé. No que era una broma, sino otra cosa. No sabía que podías hacer eso y ahora que lo sé… Por favor. Ella no se merece morir por haber cometido alguna equivocación.

—Y tú no mereces tener que renunciar a la mitad de tu vida por ella.

Suspiré, tan enojada que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué quería de mí?

—Tienes razón, no quiero quedarme aquí. Este lugar me da pánico. Tú me das pánico. No sé qué eres ni qué es este sitio, y lo último que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida aquí. Puede que Ava no se portara muy bien conmigo al principio, pero ahora somos amigas. No merecía morir y su muerte… su muerte es culpa mía. No puedo mirarme al espejo cada mañana sabiendo que es culpa mía que su familia tenga que pasar por el dolor de perderla así… —me detuve. Igual que yo iba a pasar por el dolor de perder a mi madre—. No puedo. Así que, si devuelves la vida a Ava, estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí el tiempo que quieras. Te doy mi palabra. Por favor.

No era exactamente el discurso que había ensayado, pero se le parecía bastante. Cuando acabé tenía lágrimas en los ojos y agarraba tan fuerte la taza que fue un milagro que no se rompiera.

Delante de mí, Rachel siguió callada, con los ojos fijos en su taza de té. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pensando, y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo. Lo único que me importaba era que dijera que sí.

—¿Estás dispuesta a entregar seis meses al año el resto de tu vida para salvar a tu amiga, a pesar de lo que te hizo? —había una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

—Lo que hizo Ava no la hace merecedora de una pena de muerte — contesté—. Ahí fuera hay mucha gente que la quiere, y no tienen por qué sufrir así por mi culpa.

Y tal vez saber que yo la había salvado me ayudaría a sufrir un poco menos.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá, mirándome de nuevo fijamente.

—Quinn, yo no invito a cualquiera a mi casa. ¿Entiendes por qué te lo ofrecí?

¿Porque estaba como una cabra? Negué con la cabeza.

—Porque aunque Ava te abandonó en el río, en lugar de dejarte vencer por el rencor o permitir que muriera, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu poder, incluido afrontar uno de tus mayores miedos, para salvarla.

No supe qué decir a eso.

—¿No es lo que habría hecho cualquiera?

Esbozó una sonrisa cansina.

—No. Muy pocas personas habrían considerado siquiera esa posibilidad. Eres extraña, y me intrigas. Ayer, cuando rehusaste mi oferta, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, pero al venir aquí hoy has demostrado que eres aún más valiosa y capaz de lo que imaginaba.

Parpadeé, alarmada.

—¿Valiosa y capaz de qué? Ignoró la pregunta.

—Solo haré mi ofrecimiento una vez más. A cambio, no puedo devolverte a tu amiga. Ha muerto y me temo que si la devolviera a su cuerpo ahora, sería algo contra natura y jamás podría encontrar la felicidad. Pero te doy mi palabra de que está contenta, tal y como está ahora.

Sentí un vacío en el pecho.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido todo para nada?

—No —ladeó la cabeza y entornó los párpados ligeramente—. No puedo deshacer lo que ya está hecho, pero puedo evitar que ocurra algo.

—¿Evitar que ocurra qué?

Se quedó mirándome y una oleada de esperanza se apoderó de mí. Pensaba que era yo quien tendría que sacar a relucir el asunto, pero había sido ella.

Podía impedir que mi madre muriera.

—¿De veras… de veras puedes hacer eso?

Dudó un momento.

—Sí, puedo. No puedo curar a tu madre, pero puedo mantenerla con vida hasta que estés lista para decirle adiós. Puedo darte la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, y cuando estés lista me aseguraré de que su muerte sea apacible.

Un extraño calor me envolvió al oír sus palabras.

—¿Cómo? —susurré. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Si aceptas, tienes mi palabra de que cumpliré mi parte del trato.

Siempre había creído que podría despedirme de mi madre. Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que fuera a caer en coma y a apagarse sin que me diera tiempo a decirle que la quería una última vez, y ahora…

—Está bien —dije en voz baja—. Tú… tú mantenla con vida. Tiene un tipo de cáncer muy agresivo, así que puede… puede que sea difícil.

De pronto se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Pero no sufrirá, ¿verdad? Yo solo… solo quiero poder decirle adiós.

—No sufrirá en absoluto, me aseguraré de ello —sonrió con tristeza

—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que desees? Vas a renunciar a muchas más cosas que yo, y quiero que estés segura.

Tragué saliva.

—¿No puedes mantenerla viva? ¿No puedes… no puedes curarla?

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero el adiós no es para siempre. El amor que sientes por tu madre no es de los que puede quebrantar la muerte.

Agaché la cabeza y miré fijamente mi té. No quería que me viera deshacerme en lágrimas.

—Sin ella no sé quién soy.

—Entonces tendrás ocasión de averiguarlo antes de que se vaya. — Rachel dejó su taza—. Y cuando te hayas despedido de ella, tendrá la tranquilidad de espíritu de saber que estarás bien.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía la garganta tan cerrada que no podía hablar. Así pues, también iba a hacerlo por ella. Mi madre quería que estuviera bien, y yo aún no podía prometérselo. Pero merecía la pena aceptar la oferta de Rachel por tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella una última vez, de decirle que la quería y de mirarla a los ojos y prometerle que estaría bien para que pudiera dejar este mundo sin angustia ni mala conciencia.

—Entonces, trato hecho —dijo Rachel suavemente—. Serás mi invitada durante el invierno. Sofía te acompañará a tu habitación y hasta mañana no se te pedirá nada.

Asentí de nuevo. Ya estaba hecho: estaba atrapada. Aquel sería mi hogar durante los seis meses siguientes. De pronto la habitación me pareció mucho más pequeña que antes.

—Rachel… —dije con voz chillona.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sofía sabía que iba a pasar esto? Se quedó mirándome unos segundos como si intentara decidir si iba a creerle o no.

—Sí, te hemos estado vigilando.

No me atrevía a preguntar a quién se refería exactamente.

—¿Qué es este sitio? Pareció divertido.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

Sentí que me ponía colorada, pero por lo menos me quedaba algo de sangre en la cabeza, así que podía levantarme sin correr el riesgo de desmayarme.

—He estado un poco ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

Se levantó y me ofreció su mano. No la acepté, pero no pareció importarle.

—Recibe diversos nombres. Elíseo, Annwn, Paraíso… Algunos incluso lo llaman el Jardín del Edén.

Sonrió como si hubiera contado un chiste. No lo entendí, y debió de notar mi perplejidad, porque añadió:

—Es la puerta entre la vida y la muerte. Tú todavía vives. Los demás habitantes del jardín murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Sentí un escalofrío.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —esbozó una sonrisa—. Yo reino sobre los muertos. No soy una de ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8: Lo imposible

Mis habitaciones eran sorprendentemente cómodas. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, allí no se hacía evidente a cada paso que aquellas estancias formaban parte de una casa riquísima y poderosa. Por el contrario, mi suite era relativamente modesta. Lo más lujoso era la cama, que era enorme, con dosel, una de esas camas con las que yo siempre había soñado. Me preguntaba si Rachel también sabía eso.

Todo el mundo parecía saber que estaba allí, como si fuera famosa. De vez en cuando oía murmullos y risas en voz baja al otro lado de mi puerta, y cada vez que me asomaba al enorme ventanal veía a los trabajadores de la finca levantar la vista hacia mí como si supieran que los estaba observando. No me gustaba ser objeto de murmuraciones, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo correr las cortinas y esconder la cabeza bajo un montón de almohadas.

El día pasó deprisa y Sofía no tardó en llevarme la cena. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me hubiera avisado de que formaba parte de todo aquello, así que le di las gracias a regañadientes, sin mirarla, y me negué a responder a sus preguntas. De todos modos, saltaba a la vista cómo me encontraba.

Después de que se marchara, picoteé un poco. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente que no podía comer. Aunque no estaba encerrada en mi habitación, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, al menos de momento. A fin de cuentas, sabía que me sería muy fácil perderme.

Pero por bonita que fuera la habitación, por amable que fuera la gente y por buena que estuviera la comida, lo cierto era que seguía siendo una prisionera. Pensé en Puck y me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría esperado en la verja y si después habría ido a ver a mi madre. Aquellos seis meses parecían extenderse delante de mí interminablemente, sin que atisbara su final. ¿Cumpliría Puck su promesa?

¿Estaría allí cuando acabara aquello, o se habría olvidado de aquel asunto? En el fondo, sabía que allí estaría. No me merecía un amigo así.

Pero ¿seguiría allí mi madre cuando yo volviera? ¿Cumpliría Rachel lo que me había prometido? ¿Podía hacerlo? Yo quería creerle, quería creer que aquello era posible, porque si de verdad podía mantenerla con vida quizá no tuviera que despedirme de ella nunca, o al menos no hasta que a mí también me llegara mi hora. O quizá podría mantenerla viva hasta que encontraran una cura para su enfermedad.

No podía salvar a Ava, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de salvar a mi madre, y merecía la pena luchar por ello, costara lo que costase.

No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en Eden Menor. Estaba tendida en una manta en medio de Central Park, mirando el cielo despejado del verano, con el calor del sol dándome en la cara. Me senté, desorientada, y miré a mi alrededor. A mi lado había una cesta de merienda, y dispersas por la hierba había otras personas disfrutando del día. Estábamos en Sheep Meadow, mi lugar favorito del parque. Desde allí se veía el lago, pero las aglomeraciones de turistas estaban lo bastante lejos como para que no resultara agobiante. Hacía años que no podía ir allí con mi madre. Empecé a levantarme, decidida a descubrir qué estaba pasando, y de pronto me quedé pasmada de asombro.

Mi madre, tan sana como diez años atrás, mucho antes de que el cáncer hiciera presa en ella, subía por la suave ladera vestida con una falda larga de vuelo y una blusa que no se ponía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que estaba tan delgada que aquella ropa le quedaba grande.

—¿Mamá?

Sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, no una sonrisa enfermiza, ni la sonrisa que ponía cuando intentaba disimular el dolor que sentía.

—Hola, cariño —se sentó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla.

Me quedé quieta un momento, tan perpleja que no podía moverme, pero cuando por fin me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba allí, sana y resplandeciente, la rodeé con los brazos, la estreché con fuerza y aspiré su olor, tan conocido para mí. A manzanas y a fresas. Su cuerpo ya no parecía frágil, y me abrazó con la misma fuerza que yo a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté mientras luchaba por no llorar.

—Que vamos a hacer un picnic — me soltó y comenzó a vaciar la cesta.

Estaba llena de mis comidas favoritas de cuando era niña: sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina, gajos de mandarina, macarrones con queso en recipientes de plástico, y flan de chocolate suficiente para dar de comer a un batallón. Pero lo mejor de todo fue verla sacar una caja de pastelillos de nueces como ella solía hacerlos. La miré con asombro, preguntándome qué había hecho para merecer un sueño tan delicioso, aunque para mí pareciera tan real. Sentía cada brizna de hierba bajo mis manos, y mi pelo, empujado por la brisa cálida, rozaba mis brazos desnudos. Era como si estuviéramos allí de verdad.

Entonces una idea se abrió paso por mi cabeza como un gusano, y miré a mi madre con recelo:

—¿Te ha traído Rachel?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¿A que es un encanto?

Respiré hondo y todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido sobre Rachel se esfumaron al instante. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Podía hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un sueño? ¿O es… real?

Me dio un recipiente de macarrones y me lanzó una mirada que solo ella podía poner.

—¿Hay alguna norma que diga que no puede ser las dos cosas a la vez? Si la hay, no la conozco.

Me embargó una esperanza irracional.

—¿De veras es quien dice ser?

—¿Y quién dice ser? —preguntó mientras desenvolvía un sándwich.

Le expliqué atropelladamente todo lo que había pasado desde nuestra llegada a Eden: que había visto a Rachel después de estar a punto de estrellarnos contra una vaca imaginaria; lo que había pasado en el río aquella noche y cómo había resucitado a Ava; lo del trato que habíamos hecho y cómo había intentado disuadirme Puck; la visita de Rachel y la muerte de Ava al día siguiente; mi decisión de ir a Eden Manor para intentar salvarla y, por último, el acuerdo al que había llegado con Rachel. De pronto quedarme con ella seis meses ya no me parecía tan malo. Sobre todo, si podía ver a mi madre cada noche.

—Es curioso —comentó ella, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Yo no veía nada de gracioso en aquella situación.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes, Quinn.

Me puse colorada.

—Lo siento —contesté, mirándome las manos—. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca o algo así.

—Qué va —agarró mi barbilla y me hizo levantar la cara para mirarla—. Prométeme que a partir de ahora me contarás todo lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderme nada.

Dije que sí con la cabeza. Más tiempo con ella: era todo lo que podía pedir.

—Mamá… —dije con una vocecilla

—. Te quiero.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, al principio no supe dónde estaba. Notaba todavía en la piel el calor del sol de mi sueño y abrí los ojos medio esperando ver a mi madre a mi lado, pero solo vi el dosel de mi cama.

Solté un gruñido, me incorporé y parpadeé para despejarme. Algo no iba bien, aunque no sabía qué era. Luego, pasado un momento, me invadió el recuerdo del día anterior, recordé el trato que había hecho con Rachel y el corazón se me paró por un instante. Así pues, había sido todo un sueño, después de todo.

—¿Crees que ya está despierta? Debería estarlo, ¿no?

—Si no lo estaba, seguro que ahora lo está.

Me quedé paralizada. Los murmullos procedían del otro lado de las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama, y eran voces desconocidas para mí. La primera era alegre y chispeante. La segunda daba la impresión de estar allí a su pesar, lo cual no me extrañó.

—¿Cómo crees que será? Mejor que la última, ¿verdad que sí?

—Cualquiera será mejor que la última. Ahora cierra la boca o la despertarás de verdad.

Me quedé allí parada un rato, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. La noche anterior había cerrado la puerta con llave, estaba segura, así que ¿cómo habían entrado? ¿Y quién era «la última»?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada me sonaron las tripas. Estrepitosamente. Como cuando te suenan en clase y todo el mundo se vuelve para mirarte y se ríe mientras tú agachas la cabeza e intentas no ponerte como un pimiento.

Por culpa de mi estómago traicionero, no podría seguir escuchando a escondidas.

—¡Está despierta!

Las cortinas se abrieron de repente y me tapé los ojos, huyendo de la luz de la mañana.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué guapa es!

—Y rubia. Hacía décadas que no venía una rubia.

—Gracias, supongo —mascullé, aunque con el resplandor del sol no veía con quién estaba hablando—. ¿Quiénes sois?

—¡Brittany! —contestó la que hablaba con signos de exclamación, la que me había llamado guapa.

Abrí bien los ojos y la miré con atención. Era más alta que yo, tenía el pelo rubio, por debajo de la cintura, y una cara delicada que se sonrojaba de felicidad. Parecía tan entusiasmada que pensé que iba a ponerse a dar brincos de alegría.

—Yo soy Santana —dijo la otra chica con aire apagado.

Todavía con los párpados entornados, conseguí verla bien y sentí una punzada de envidia. Tenía el pelo oscuro, era alta, bellísima, y parecía aburrirse como una ostra.

—Y tú eres Quinn —dijo Brittany—. Sofía nos lo ha contado todo sobre ti, que viniste para ayudar a tu amiga y que vas a quedarte con nosotros seis meses y…

—Para, Brittany, la estás asustando. Quizás ese no fuera el término más exacto, pero de momento servía. Mientras Brittany daba saltitos, acercándose más a mí con cada movimiento, empecé a retroceder. Su vehemencia daba miedo.

—Ay, perdona —dijo dando un paso atrás, y se sonrojó de nuevo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

«Respira hondo», me dije. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… Quizás así todo aquello empezara a tener sentido.

—Primero tiene que vestirse —dijo Santana, dirigiéndose al armario—. Bien, dime, eh…., ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Quinn, llamadme Quinn —dije entre dientes.

Era demasiado temprano para aquello.

—Y no tengo ninguno.

—¿No tienes un color preferido? — preguntó Brittany con incredulidad al ir a ayudar a Santana.

Me levanté y me estiré un poco, pero no pude ver qué estaban haciendo exactamente. Estaban las dos delante del armario, que parecía lleno de ropa hasta rebosar.

—Hoy no —contesté, molesta—. Pero puedo vestirme sola, ¿sabéis?

Sacaron algo largo, suave y azulado del montón de ropa. Se volvieron hacia mí con un… Ay, no.

—A menos que tengas un don sobrenatural para ponerte un corsé, vestirte sola está descartado —dijo Santana con un destello en los ojos. No supe si era de ironía o de malevolencia. Quizá de ambas cosas.

Levantaron un vestido azul tan escotado que ni siquiera Ava se habría atrevido a ponerse. Las mangas, largas y estrechas, se ensanchaban hacia el final, y había encaje por todas partes. Encaje.

Puse unos ojos como platos.

—No lo diréis en serio.

—¿No te gusta? —Brittany arrugó el ceño y pasó una mano por la tela suave —. ¿Qué te parece algo amarillo? Estarías muy guapa de amarillo.

—Yo no llevo vestidos —dije apretando los dientes—. Nunca.

Santana soltó un bufido.

—Me da igual. Ahora, sí. La encargada del guardarropa soy yo, y a no ser que quieras llevar esa ropa hasta que huelas tan mal que nadie quiera acercarse a ti, vas a ponerte esto.

Me quedé mirando aquel esperpento azul.

—Yo no soy tu muñequita. No puedes obligarme a ponerme eso.

—Sí que puedo —repuso Santana—. Y lo haré. Tengo miles de estilos entre los que elegir, y puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno si intentas resistirte. ¿Alguna vez has intentado sentarte llevando un miriñaque? —me lanzó una mirada cargada de intención—. Pórtate bien y quizá te dé un día de respiro de vez en cuando. Pero en esto soy yo quien elige, no tú. Renunciaste a ese derecho desde el momento en que accediste a quedarte aquí.

—Además, aquí todas llevamos vestido —añadió Brittany jovialmente —. No puedes decir que no te gusta hasta que no lo pruebes.

Santana me tendió el vestido.

—Tú eliges. Vestidos cómodos y carísimos con los que dentro de un día o dos estarás tan cómoda que ni los notarás, o unos vaqueros que dentro de una semana se sostendrán solos de pie.

Gruñí, le arranqué el vestido de las manos y entré en el cuarto de baño hecha una furia. Podía obligarme a ponérmelo, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.

Tardaron casi veinte minutos en abrocharme el vestido, y eso que no me puse el corsé. A eso me negué en redondo, y Santana era lo bastante lista como para no intentar obligarme. El vestido me quedaba como un guante y no me apretaba en absoluto. Con eso era suficiente. No necesitaba que además me subiera el pecho hasta la barbilla.

En cuanto acabaron de vestirme, Brittany me hizo sentar y estuvo un rato trasteando con mi pelo. Canturreaba mientras me peinaba y hacía como que no oía mis preguntas, o las interrumpía elevando el tono de su canción. Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si no iba a acabar nunca, anunció que ya estaba lista y que me esperaba el desayuno.

El desayuno. Tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera protesté cuando me obligaron a ponerme unos zapatos de tacón. De eso hablaríamos más tarde, sobre todo si esperaban que bajara las escaleras calzando así. De momento, sin embargo, me aguantaría.

Todavía un poco perdida, las seguí fuera de la habitación. Lamentaba no tener una idea más precisa de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Iban a ser todas las mañanas así, o en algún momento permitirían que me vistiera sola? ¿Eran de veras mis amigas, como parecía desear Brittany, o solo estaban allí para vigilarme por si intentaba escapar? No eran los interrogantes que más me preocupaban, pero sospechaba que a esos solo podía responder Rachel. Entre tanto, Brittany y Santana me debían al menos una respuesta.

—Brittany —dije mientras me guiaban por el laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones. Al parecer había una sala de desayuno en la enorme mansión, pero yo ya no sabía si creerlas. Tenía la sensación de llevar horas caminando sin rumbo—, ¿a qué te referías antes, cuando has dicho que era mejor que la última?

Me miró extrañada.

—¿Que la última?

—Antes, cuando pensabais que estaba dormida, has dicho que era mejor que la última. ¿Qué última?

Se quedó pensando un momento. Luego pareció comprender por fin a qué me refería.

—¡Ah, la última! La última chica, quería decir. La última que tuvo Rachel.

¿Había habido otra chica?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? Cambió una mirada con Santana, que guardó silencio.

—¿Veinte años, quizá?

Así que tenía que haber sido casi un bebé. A no ser que estuviera diciendo la verdad y reinara sobre los muertos. Eso, sin embargo, todavía me costaba aceptarlo.

—¿Para qué me ha hecho venir, entonces? ¿Por qué ya no está esa chica?

—Porque mu…

Santana le tapó la boca con la mano tan fuerte que el ruido que hizo resonó en las paredes.

—Porque no —contestó enérgicamente—. Eso no es cosa nuestra, Quinn. Si quieres saber por qué estás aquí, pregúntaselo a Rachel. Y tú… —miró a Brittany con enfado.

—Ah —dije en voz baja cuando se me ocurrió otra idea—. Rachel me… me dijo que aquí todo el mundo estaba muerto. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Vosotras estáis…?

Mi pregunta no pareció sorprenderlas. Santana retiró la mano y dejó que contestara Brittany:

—Sí, aquí todo el mundo está muerto —dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, lanzando a Santana una mirada fulminante

—O es como Rachel, que nunca ha estado viva.

—¿Vosotras cuándo… eh… cuándo nacisteis?

—Una señora nunca revela su edad —dijo Brittany con un soplido.

Santana bufó y Brittany la miró con enfado.

—Santana es tan vieja que ya ni siquiera sabe en qué año nació —dijo como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Sacudí la cabeza, atónita, sin saber si de verdad esperaban que me lo creyera o no. Santana no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrir otra puerta, detrás de la cual apareció por fin otra sala con una mesa tan larga que fácilmente cabían en Santana treinta comensales. Yo estaba todavía aturdida por lo que me había contado Brittany y tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que la sala estaba ya llena de gente.

—Tu corte —dijo Santana con sorna—. Sirvientes, tutores, todos aquellos con los que vas a tener contacto. Querían conocerte.

Me paré en seco en el umbral y sentí que me ponía pálida. Había un montón de ojos mirándome, y de pronto sentí una timidez espantosa.

—¿Van a quedarse aquí mientras desayuno? —susurré. No se me ocurría un modo mejor de quitarme el apetito.

—Puedo decirles que se vayan si lo prefieres —contestó Brittany, y asentí con la cabeza.

Se adelantó, dio dos palmadas y la mayoría de los sirvientes comenzaron a desfilar por la puerta. Solo se quedaron los que se encargaban de la comida y dos guardias apostados a los lados y provistos de armas formidables. El alto estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua, y el moreno se removía inquieto, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a estar quieto y en silencio. No podía tener más de veinte años.

—Estarás escoltada en todo momento —dijo Santana, y la miré con sobresalto. Debía de haberme pillado mirando a los guardias. Se adelantó con la agilidad y la elegancia de un gamo y señaló un sitio en la cabecera de la mesa

—. Tu asiento.

La seguí, haciendo esfuerzos por no pisarme el bajo del vestido, y me senté. Ya solo quedaba un puñado de personas en la sala, pero todas me observaban con atención.

Un hombre se acercó y depositó delante de mí un plato tapado.

—Vuestro desayuno, Alteza —dijo. Santana levantó la tapa sin darme tiempo a levantarla yo. Seguía pareciendo tan aburrida como yo en mi habitación.

—Eh, gracias —dije, perpleja.

¿Alteza? Agarré un tenedor, preparada para pinchar un trozo de fruta y comérmelo, pero una mano blanca me agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Levanté los ojos, sorprendida, y vi a Brittany a mi lado, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—Tengo que probarlo primero — dijo con insistencia—. Es mi deber.

—¿Tienes que probar mi comida? — balbucí, pasmada.

—Sí, cuando decidas comer —dijo tímidamente—. También probé tu cena anoche. Pero no tienes por qué comer mientras estés aquí, ¿sabes? Al final se te olvidará cómo es. Pero si aun así quieres, tengo que…

—No —dije, empujando la silla hacia atrás tan bruscamente que chirrió al rozar el suelo de mármol.

El estrés del día anterior y las cosas desconcertantes que habían sucedido esa mañana se apoderaron de mí de golpe, y perdí por completo el control.

—No, de eso nada. Es ridículo. ¿Catadores? ¿Guardias armados? ¿Alteza? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí?

Parecieron asombrados por mi estallido, y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Fue Santana quien respondió:

—Has accedido a pasar aquí seis meses al año, ¿no es así?

—Sí —contesté, llena de frustración. Ellos no lo entendían—. Pero no he accedido a tener catadores ni a… ni a nada de esto.

—Sí que lo has hecho —contestó con calma—. Es parte del acuerdo.

—¿Por qué?

Nadie respondió. Me agarré la falda tan fuerte que pensé que iba a rasgarla.

—Necesito ver a Rachel —dije—. Quiero hablar con Santana.

El silencio era ensordecedor, y sentí que dentro de mí se quebraba algo.

—¡Dejadme hablar con Santana!

—Estoy aquí.

Su voz grave y tersa me sobresaltó. Me giré bruscamente y logré mantener el equilibrio agarrándome a la silla. Estaba delante de mí, mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Su rostro perfecto y juvenil carecía de expresión, y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Cuando conseguí recuperar el habla mi voz sonó chillona, pero no me importó. Necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Por qué? —dije—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No soy tu princesa y no he accedido a nada de esto, así que ¿por qué está pasando?

Me ofreció su mano y dudé, pero finalmente la acepté. Su piel me pareció extrañamente cálida. No sé qué esperaba: que fuera fría como el hielo, quizá. No caliente. Que no tuviera ni rastro de vida.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró, y los cerré.

Un instante después, sentí el roce de una brisa fresca en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos. Estábamos al aire libre, en medio de un hermoso jardín con fuentes silenciosas dispersas entre los setos y las flores. Un sendero de piedra llevaba desde allí hasta la parte de atrás de la gran mansión, que se cernía a lo lejos, a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Cerbero, el enorme perro que yo había visto en el bosque, se acercó a saludar a Rachel y Santana le acarició detrás de las orejas.

Se me cayó el estómago a la altura de las rodillas y me puse aún más pálida, si eso era posible.

—¿Cómo has…?

—A su debido tiempo —me interrumpió.

Me senté, aturdida, en el borde de una fuente.

—Ayer dijiste que no querías quedarte, y no te lo reprocho. Pero una vez hecho el trato, no puede deshacerse. Demostraste tener valor la noche en que salvaste a tu amiga, y te pido que vuelvas a hacer acopio de Santana.

Respiré hondo e intenté buscar el valor que, según Santana, había dentro de mí. Pero solo encontré miedo.

—En Eden dijiste… dijiste que leyera el mito de Perséfone, que así entendería lo que querías —dije con voz temblorosa—. Mi amigo Puck me dijo que era la reina del Inframundo, y yo también lo leí en un libro cuando era…

—sacudí la cabeza. Aquello carecía de importancia—. ¿Es cierto?

Asintió con un gesto.

—Era mi esposa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que existió?

—Sí —contestó con voz más suave —Murió hace muchos años.

—¿Cómo?

Su rostro no desveló ninguna emoción.

—Se enamoró de un mortal y, cuando el murió, decidió reunirse con él. Yo no se lo impedí.

Había tantas partes de aquella afirmación que no entendía que no supe por dónde empezar.

—Pero Perséfone es un mito. No es posible que existiera de verdad.

—Puede ser —contestó con una mirada distante—. Pero si esto está pasando, ¿quién puede decir qué es posible y qué no?

—La lógica —respondí—. Las leyes de la naturaleza. La razón. Algunas cosas son sencillamente imposibles.

—Entonces dime una cosa, Quinn. ¿Cómo hemos salido al jardín?

Miré a mi alrededor otra vez, esperando a medias que se desvaneciera como una especie de ilusión óptica.

—¿Me has dejado inconsciente de un golpe y me has traído aquí? — pregunté débilmente.

—O puede que haya una trampilla que no has visto —me ofreció de nuevo la mano y me alarmé.

Suspirando, rozó sus dedos con los míos y apartó la mano.

—Siempre hay una explicación racional, pero a veces las cosas pueden parecer irracionales o imposibles si no se conocen todas las normas.

—¿Y entonces qué? —pregunté—.

¿Me estás diciendo que a una diosa griega se le antojó construir una mansión en el bosque, en un país al otro lado del mundo?

—Cuando uno vive siglos y siglos, el mundo se vuelve un lugar mucho más pequeño —contestó—. Tengo casas en muchos países, incluida Grecia, pero me gusta esta soledad. Es un lugar muy apacible, y disfruto del paso de las estaciones y del largo invierno.

Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo por creerme? —preguntó Rachel—. Solo por ahora. Aunque para ello tengas que dejar a un lado todo lo que has aprendido, ¿me harías el favor de intentar aceptar lo que te digo, por improbable que te parezca?

Apreté los labios y me miré las manos.

—¿Eso es lo que haces tú? ¿Hacer como que te lo crees?

—No.

Sentí una sonrisa en su voz.

—Pero tú puedes hacerlo si quieres. Puede que así te sea más fácil.

Aquello no iba a desaparecer. Aunque fuera todo un inmenso truco, aunque estuviera todo planeado desde el principio para hacerme parecer idiota o cualquier otra cosa, lo único que yo podía hacer era esperar el desenlace.

Pero el recuerdo de Ava tendida en medio de un charco de sangre, con el cráneo aplastado, desfiló por mi mente y me acordé de la fresca brisa que había sentido en la mejilla unos minutos antes, cuando estábamos en la mansión. Me acordé de mi madre, vivita y coleando en Central Park. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tarde o temprano tendría que asumir que nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

—Está bien —dije—. Vamos a hacer como que esto es de verdad el Paraíso y que están todos muertos, y que Santana y Brittany tienen un millón de años y que tú eres quien dices ser…

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—No pretendo ser nadie, más que quien soy.

Hice una mueca.

—De acuerdo, entonces finjamos que todo esto es real, que existen la magia y el Ratoncito Pérez. Y que ni yo me he dado un golpe en la cabeza ni tú estás como una regadera. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo la muerte de tu mujer?

Se quedó callada un rato.

—Como te decía, Perséfone prefirió morir a quedarse conmigo. Yo era su marido, pero sencillamente lo quería más a el.

A juzgar por su expresión melancólica, la cosa no tenía nada de sencillo, pero no quise insistir.

—Sabes que pareces demasiado joven para haber estado casada, ¿verdad? —pregunté, intentando quitar hierro al asunto—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

En sus labios se dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Más de los que parece —pasado un momento añadió—: Puede que me quisiera, pero no fue decisión suya. Fue mi último regalo, dejarla marchar.

Había en su voz una nota de tristeza que entendí muy bien.

—Lo siento —dije—. De veras. Pero… sigo sin entender qué hago aquí.

—Llevo casi mil años gobernando solo, pero hace un siglo me comprometí a reinar solo cien años más. Después, mis hermanos y hermanas me quitarían mi reino. No puedo seguir reinando sola, ya no. Sencillamente, son demasiados para mí sola. Desde entonces he estado buscando una compañera, y tú eres la última candidata, Quinn. Esta primavera se tomará la decisión final. Si te aceptan, reinarás conmigo como mi reina seis meses al año. Si no, regresarás a tu antigua vida sin guardar ningún recuerdo de todo esto.

Yo tenía los labios secos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por preguntar:

—¿Eso fue lo que les pasó a las otras?

—Las otras… —fijó la mirada a lo lejos—. No quiero asustarte, Quinn, pero tampoco voy a mentirte. Necesito que confíes en mí y necesito que entiendas que tú eres especial. Antes de que aparecieras, me había dado por vencido.

Junté las manos para que dejaran de temblarme.

—¿Qué les pasó a las otras?

—Algunas enloquecieron. Otras sufrieron sabotajes. Ninguna llegó al final, ni mucho menos pasó las pruebas.

Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Las pruebas? ¿Y qué sabotajes?

—Si supiera algo más te lo diría, pero por ese motivo hemos tomado precauciones extremas para protegerte —titubeó—. En cuanto a las pruebas, habrá siete y servirán de base para decidir si mereces reinar.

—Yo no he accedido a hacer ninguna prueba —me quedé callada un momento —. ¿Qué pasará si apruebo?

Se miró las manos.

—Que te convertirás en una de nosotros.

—¿De vosotros? ¿Quieres decir que moriré?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Piensa. Conoces el mito, ¿verdad? ¿Quién era Perséfone? ¿Qué era?

Sentí que una punzada de temor me atravesaba de dentro afuera. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces había raptado a Perséfone y la había obligado a casarse con ella, y dijera lo que dijese yo no podía evitar preguntarme si intentaría hacer lo mismo conmigo. Mi razón, sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto lo evidente.

—¿De veras crees que eres una diosa? Parece una locura, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Soy consciente de cómo suena para alguien como tú, sí —contestó Rachel—. A fin de cuentas, no es la primera vez que hago esto. Pero sí, soy una diosa. Una inmortal, si prefieres llamarlo así. Una representación física de un aspecto de este mundo, y mientras el mundo exista, existiré yo también. Si pasas las pruebas, eso es en lo que te convertirás tú también.

Atónita, me levanté todo lo rápido que pude con aquellos malditos tacones.

—Mira, Rachel, todo eso suena genial, pero lo que me estás contando procede de un mito inventado hace miles de años. Perséfone nunca existió y, aunque existiera, no era una diosa porque los dioses no existen…

Ella también se levantó.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

—No sé —dije, titubeando—. Haz algo propio de un dios.

—Creía que ya lo había hecho —el fuego de sus ojos no se disipó—. Puede que haya cosas que no te diga, que no puedo decirte, pero no soy una mentirosa y jamás intentaré engañarte.

Me asustó la intensidad de su voz. Creía de veras lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es imposible —dije en voz baja

—. ¿No?

—Pero está sucediendo, así que tal vez sea hora de que revises tu idea de lo que es posible y lo que no.

Me dieron ganas de quitarme los tacones, tomar el camino que llevaba a la verja y marcharme de allí, pero me detuvo el recuerdo de mi sueño. La parte de mi ser que quería quedarse por ella se impuso al escepticismo y la temperatura bajó veinte grados de golpe.

Me estremecí.

—¿Quinn?

Me quedé paralizada, con los pies pegados al suelo. Yo conocía esa voz, y después de lo sucedido el día anterior no esperaba volver a oírla.

—Cualquier cosa es posible si le damos la oportunidad de suceder —dijo Rachel con la mirada fija en algo que había detrás de mí.

Me giré.

A menos de tres metros de nosotros estaba Ava.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9: El regreso de Ava

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, abrazando a Ava tan fuerte que seguramente no la dejaba respirar. El tiempo pasó muy despacio, y solo podía pensar en cómo me estrechaba los hombros mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Ava —dije con voz ahogada—, creía que… Puck me dijo… Todo el mundo pensaba que estabas muerta.

—Y lo estoy —respondió con voz suave pero reconocible—. O, por lo menos, eso dicen.

No pregunté qué había pasado. Rachel lo había hecho una vez, y aunque decía que no podía repetirlo, tal vez lo hubiera intentado después de todo. Quizás hubiera descubierto que no era tan imposible.

Pero si estaba muerta (muerta de verdad), ¿significaba eso que Rachel decía la verdad? ¿Era así como intentaba demostrármelo? Sentí ceder el suelo bajo mis pies. Mi razón decía a gritos que aquello no podía estar pasando, pero estaba abrazando a Ava, sentía su cuerpo cálido y era imposible que alguien se tomara tantas molestias para gastar una inocentada. En el instituto todo el mundo la creía muerta. Puck la creía la muerta y yo confiaba en él, estaba segura de que no me mentiría así.

—Quinn —dijo, apartándome—, cálmate. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Me aparté. Notaba el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos y veía borroso.

—Más te vale. ¿Puedes quedarte?

—Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Vi a Rachel por encima del hombro de Ava. Se había apartado y estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—Rachel, ¿puede quedarse?. Asintió.

—Puede quedarse en la finca, pero no puede salir.

Miré otra vez a Ava y me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Esto no es justo.

—¿Qué no es justo? —preguntó.

—Que yo pueda marcharme y tú no. Se rio, y su risa alegre me crispó los nervios.

—No seas absurda, Quinn. Tengo unos cuarenta años antes de que lleguen mis padres y me digan lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y apuesto a que aquí hay montones de chicos guapísimos. Voy a tener un montón de cosas que hacer.

—No demasiadas, espero —dijo Rachel—. Ava, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas unos minutos?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Pero ¿puedo ponerme otra ropa?

Me fijé entonces en que solo llevaba puesta una larga túnica blanca.

—Arriba tengo un armario lleno de cosas —dije—. Pregunta por Santana. Te enseñará dónde está todo.

—Gracias —me dio un último abrazo y me susurró al oído—: Está buenísima —luego se alejó brincando hacia la casa.

La vi marchar.

—Creía que no volvería a verla.

—Es lógico —comentó Rachel. Estaba tan cerca de mí que sentí el calor de su cuerpo—. A veces juzgamos mal lo que es posible y lo que no.

Lo miré y una tensión extraña y desagradable se extendió por mi cuerpo. Por mi cabeza desfilaron un montón de preguntas, pero solo una de ellas iba envuelta en una delicada burbuja de esperanza. Tal vez, si esperaba para formulársela, estallaría la burbuja.

—Entonces, ¿el sueño con mi madre era real?

Pareció muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Disfrutaste?

—Sí —titubeé—. ¿No… no volverá a repetirse?

—Sí —me miró atentamente, como si temiera que fuera a desmayarme.

Y estuve a punto.

—Mientras estés aquí podrás verla cada noche.

Estudié el dibujo de la fuente de mármol, siguiendo con los ojos las líneas quebradas y las volutas.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas — pareció desconcertado—. Te dije que cumpliría nuestro acuerdo y voy a hacerlo.

—Lo sé —pero en realidad no había creído que de verdad eso significara que iba a poder pasar más tiempo con mi madre. Y no junto a su lecho de muerte, tomándole la mano con la esperanza de que se despertara, sino hablando con ella como cuando no estaba enferma, como si los cuatro años anteriores se hubieran esfumado. Aquello superaba con creces todas mis esperanzas.

Pero que ella cumpliera su parte del acuerdo significaba que yo también tenía que cumplir la mía, y eso me asustaba. El miedo comenzó a invadir poco a poco mi mente y mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que intentar lo que nadie antes había logrado. En cierto modo, era como si hubiera firmado mi propia sentencia de muerte.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Ser tú misma, nada más —posó la mano sobre mi hombro, como había hecho con Ava. Pero parecía temeroso de tocarme y el contacto duró solo unos segundos—. Es probable que las pruebas sean cuando menos te lo esperes. No soy yo quien se encarga de administrarlas, ni soy quien debe tomar la decisión final.

—La verdad es que no se me dan muy bien los exámenes sorpresa —dije.

Se rio y su risa me envolvió y ayudó a disipar parte de mi nerviosismo.

—No son exámenes de ese tipo, ningún profesor va a ponerte nota. Evalúan cómo eres, no lo que tienes almacenado en el cerebro. Es posible que te des cuenta de que se trata de una prueba en el momento en que esté pasando, y es posible que no. Pero, en todo caso, sé tú misma. Es lo único que se te puede pedir.

Rozó mi mejilla con los dedos un instante. Esa vez, no me aparté.

—Pero ¿para qué las pruebas? — pregunté—. ¿Por qué son necesarias?

—Porque el premio no es algo que podamos entregar a la ligera y tenemos que asegurarnos de que puedes asumirlo.

—¿Cuál es el premio?

—La inmortalidad.

Sentí que un bloque de hielo se formaba en la boca de mi estómago. Así que ahora mi disyuntiva era vivir para siempre o morir en el intento… o bien renunciar a las últimas conversaciones que podía tener con mi madre. No parecía justo.

—Lo harás bien —afirmó—. Lo presiento. Y después me ayudarás a hacer algo que nadie más es capaz de hacer. Tendrás un poder inimaginable, y no volverás a temer a la muerte. No envejecerás y siempre serás hermosa. Tendrás la vida eterna para pasarla como desees.

Me recorrió un escalofrío y no supe si era por cómo hablaba, por lo que decía o por cómo me miraba. No quería pensar en vivir eternamente sin mi madre. Pero si Rachel había podido devolverme a Ava…

—Quizá —dijo en voz baja—, hasta puedas aprender a nadar.

Aquello rompió el hechizo. Solté un bufido sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Sonrió.

—O puede que algunas cosas sean imposibles, después de todo.

Después de que Rachel me devolviera a la sala del desayuno, comí tan deprisa que apenas me dio tiempo a saborear la comida a pesar de que tenía un aspecto delicioso. Había una montaña de tostadas untadas con mantequilla, beicon en cantidad, hasta una bandeja de tortitas con sirope de arce, pero Ava estaba en alguna parte de la mansión y quería volver a verla. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que de verdad estaba allí. Solo después de comerme unos huevos cocinados exactamente como los hacía mi madre caí en la cuenta de que esa noche, por primera vez desde hacía semanas, no había tenido pesadillas. Tomé nota de que debía preguntarle a Rachel si se debía a que había soñado con mi madre. Tenía que ser por eso, aunque lo cierto era que yo había esperado que Eden Menor empeorara mis pesadillas, más que ahuyentarlas.

Antes de que pudiera ir en busca de Ava, sin embargo, Brittany me informó de que tenía que conocer a mi tutor. Cuando acabé de desayunar solo quedaba Ella para servirme de guía; Ella, en cambio, había desaparecido. Confié en que estuviera ocupada ayudando a Ava, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que parecía detestarme, me pareció lo más lógico que procurara evitar mi presencia.

Cuando íbamos de camino pasamos junto a una fuente llena de fruta y me acordé de una pregunta que no había podido hacerle a Rachel.

—¿Por qué catas mi comida? Brittany me abrió una puerta.

—Para asegurarnos de que nadie intenta matarte.

—¿Y por qué iban a intentar matarme?

Me miró de un modo que me hizo sentir idiota por no saber ya la respuesta.

—Porque si Rachel cede el control sobre el Inframundo, otro ocupará su lugar. No todo el mundo está loco por ti, ¿sabes?

—Espera. ¿Qué has dicho? —había estado tan preocupada pensando en lo que sería de mí si pasaba las pruebas que no me había parado a pensar en lo que le sucedería a Rachel si fracasaba—.

¿A quién te refieres?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo. ¡Cuidado! Me paré en seco cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra un jarrón colocado en un pedestal. Parecía muy caro. Y antiguo. Y hecho a mano. Contuve la respiración y lo bordeé con cuidado.

—Por aquí —dijo señalando otra puerta. La empujó y al entrar me fijé en la única cosa que parecía digna de atención: una mesita de madera con una silla a juego a cada lado. Todo lo demás era de un blanco apagado, y olía a recién pintado.

—Luego nos vemos —dijo Brittany al cerrar la puerta a mi espalda.

Me giré e intenté seguirla, pero tropecé con la gruesa alfombra.

—¡Espera! —grité, pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta ya se había cerrado y vi con espanto que no había picaporte. Era imposible abrirla si no había alguien al otro lado.

Me quedé allí como una idiota casi un minuto, intentando descubrir cómo salir. En la pared del fondo había un ventanal, pero estábamos en el segundo piso de la mansión. Saltar no sería un suicidio posiblemente, pero dolería. Aparte de la puerta no había otras salidas, así que no me quedó más remedio que esperar.

Me quité los zapatos, me senté a la mesa con los pies doloridos y crucé los brazos. La silla era incómoda y hacía calor en la habitación, pero por lo menos ya no tenía que andar con los dichosos tacones.

El fuerte olor a incienso que impregnaba el aire me hizo estornudar. Miré hacia atrás, vi de pronto una cara conocida y los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírseme de las órbitas. Detrás de mí, de pie, estaba Irene, la secretaria del instituto, vestida con una túnica blanca parecida a la de Ava. La túnica era preciosa y se hinchaba, ondulando, tras ella, pero no era nada comparado con su pelo. Si antes lo tenía rojo, ahora lo tenía de color rubí, y brillaba tanto al sol que casi deslumbraba. Era imposible que fuera natural.

—Hola, Quinn —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Titubeé.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se sentó delante de mí con una gracilidad que cualquier bailarina habría dado un brazo por tener, y sin poder evitarlo sentí una punzada de amargura. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a enseñarme? ¿A ser hermosa?

—¿Hay en la casa alguna otra persona de Eden y aún no me he enterado? —pregunté. Primero Sofía y ahora Irene. ¿Aparecería también Finn misteriosamente?

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Supongo que tendrás que esperar, a ver qué pasa, ¿no crees? Disculpa el subterfugio, querida. Te doy mi palabra de que fue por tu bien.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —mascullé. No me gustaba saber que me habían engañado—. Entonces, ¿tú vas a ser mi tutora? ¿Vas a enseñarme Álgebra y Ciencias y esas cosas?

Se rio, y su risa sonó como un tintineo.

—No, cosas más interesantes. Mucho más interesantes. Rachel quiere que estés preparada por si pasas las pruebas, de modo que tienes que aprender acerca de las personas. Cómo actúan, cómo se ven a sí mismas y a los demás, por qué toman ciertas decisiones. Psicología, principalmente. Y también algo de Astronomía y de Astrología. Aparte de eso, lo más importante es que aprendas sobre este mundo. No solamente sobre el Inframundo, sino sobre todo él.

—¿Sobre Mitología? —la palabra me pareció pastosa al pronunciarla.

—Aquí no es Mitología —contestó con un guiño—. Mientras lo recuerdes, todo irá bien —sacó un grueso libro como de la nada y lo depósito sobre la mesa, que chirrió.

—¿Tengo que leerlo? —pregunté.

—No te preocupes —dijo—, tiene ilustraciones.

No me pareció una respuesta muy tranquilizadora.

—¿Por qué tengo que aprender todo eso?

No tuvo ocasión de responder. La puerta sin picaporte se abrió de pronto y empezaron a oírse gritos ininteligibles.

Me levanté tan deprisa que estuve a punto de volcar la silla. Irene pareció irritada, pero siguió sentada y no abrió la boca.

Brittany, Santana y Ava entraron como si las tres estuvieran empeñadas en ser las primeras en irrumpir en la habitación. Ava llevaba un vestido rosa que yo habría preferido quemar antes que ponérmelo, y Santana la seguía hecha una furia.

—¡No puedes apropiarte de lo que no te pertenece! —gritó con la cara colorada por la rabia.

—Díselo, Quinn —me suplicó Ava.

—Lo siento —dijo Brittany, abriéndose paso a empujones—. He intentado detenerlas, pero no han querido escucharme…

—Es ella la que no escucha —dijo Santana señalando a Ava.

—¿Perdona? Eres tú quien no quiere hacerme caso.

Se miraron como si fueran a lanzarse a degüello la una contra la otra. Por fin salí de mi estupor y me acerqué.

—Parad las dos de una vez. ¿Todo esto es por el vestido?

Se quedaron calladas y sentí las oleadas de resentimiento que despedían ambas. Fue Brittany quien contestó:

—Tu amiga ha entrado en tu habitación buscando algo que ponerse y Santana le ha dicho que no podía. Dice que tú le has dado permiso y que no tiene nada más que ponerse, pero Santana le ha dicho que hay otras cosas y que si esperaba un poquito podía…

—¡Estaba desnuda y esta bruja quería que me marchara! —exclamó Ava, y se puso a mi lado.

Vi de reojo que lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Santana, cuyo rostro parecía perfectamente inexpresivo ahora que se había calmado.

—Estaba en tu habitación —dijo con frialdad—. Y nadie puede entrar en ella sin mi permiso expreso.

—Es mi habitación —contesté—. Parece lógico que si yo le digo que puede entrar, pueda entrar, ¿no crees?

Se quedó callada. Suspiré.

—Está bien, escuchad. Ava puede entrar en mi cuarto siempre que quiera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesita tener una habitación para ella si es que hay alguna libre.

Ava resopló.

—En este sitio hay montones de habitaciones.

No le hice caso.

—Y también necesita ropa. Portaos bien las dos, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor.

La cara que puso Santana me heló la sangre en las venas.

—Como deseéis, Alteza —dijo con voz crispada antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Si antes no estaba segura de si me odiaba, ahora ya lo sabía. Tendría que pasarme los seis meses siguientes embutida en corsés y miriñaques.

—Bueno —dijo Brittany con una vocecilla—, me llevo a Ava para buscarle una habitación.

Ava dio un respingo.

—No soy una niña. No hace falta que me lleves de la mano.

—Está bien, Brittany —dije—. Ya lo haré yo cuando acabemos aquí. De todos modos, tengo que explorar la casa. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

—Ya hemos terminado —dijo Irene, exasperada—. Lee las páginas que he marcado para mañana. Haré que lleven el libro a tu habitación.

Asentí sin saber qué decir. Al mirar a Ava sentí una punzada de mala conciencia. Era culpa mía que estuviera allí y que tuviera que aguantar todo aquello. Santana no parecía llevarse bien con nadie, pero era mi deber asegurarme de que Ava no lo pasaba mal. El hecho de que yo estuviera allí atrapada no significaba que ella también tuviera que pagar los platos rotos.

El resto de la mañana no fue mucho mejor, y la tarde fue cien veces peor. Después de comer, Santana se reunió con nosotras y nos siguió en silencio, como una sombra, mientras recorríamos la mansión. Me puso tan nerviosa que me dieron ganas de tirarme del pelo. Por suerte, después de algunas pullas bien dirigidas, procuró evitar a Ava y Ava hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla.

Para mí era tranquilizador que Ava estuviera allí. Era un trozo de la realidad que conocía y del que me servía para anclarme, la prueba que necesitaba de que todo no era una extraña y compleja alucinación. Con ella allí me resultaba más fácil creer que no me estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez eso era lo que pretendía Rachel.

Mientras recorríamos los pasillos y explorábamos las innumerables habitaciones, no me despegué de Ava. A ella no pareció importarle, y hasta me agarró del brazo, me llevó de un lado a otro y fue describiéndome las habitaciones como si intentara venderme una casa. Brittany también intervenía, pero Ella siguió manteniendo las distancias. A pesar de la tensión, fue divertido. Pero las cosas se volvieron insoportables cuando volvimos a mi suite, y todo por culpa de la noticia que Sofía nos llevó a media tarde.

—¿Un baile? —dije, desanimada—. ¿De los de bailar?

A las demás no pareció importarles. Brittany soltó un chillido de contento y hasta Ella pareció animada.

—¿Un baile? —preguntó Ava mientras daba palmas de emoción—. Y yo sin nada que ponerme. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Saquear otro armario? —dijo Santana, pero no le hicimos caso.

—Un baile formal, mañana por la noche —explicó Sofía—, celebrado por el consejo en tu honor. Casi siempre se celebra en el solsticio de invierno, pero dado que eres la última y todo el mundo está ansioso por conocerte, lo han adelantado.

—¿Quieres decir que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la mitad de las chicas murieran en sus bailes de bienvenida y con que Rachel quiera asegurarse de que va a sobrevivir antes de invertir más tiempo en Ella? — preguntó ella con aire inocente.

Sofía le lanzó una mirada y se volvió hacia mí.

—Considéralo tu presentación en sociedad.

Respiré hondo y procuré hacer caso omiso de lo que había dicho ella. Rachel no permitiría que me ocurriera nada. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo era su última oportunidad.

—No necesito presentarme en sociedad. La sociedad y yo no nos tratamos desde hace años, y nos va perfectamente a las dos, muchísimas gracias.

—¿Esta vez viene todo el consejo? —preguntó Brittany con nerviosismo.

—Es por Rachel —afirmó Santana con una mueca de fastidio—. ¿De veras tienes alguna duda de que quieren conocerla todos?

—¿Qué es el consejo? —pregunté —. ¿Y por qué os da tanto miedo?

—No nos da miedo —respondió Santana al sentarse en un sillón, algo apartada—. Es la familia de Rachel. Sus hermanos, hermanas y sus sobrinos y sobrinas, aunque en realidad no son parientes consanguíneos. Es más bien que se han adoptado los unos a los a los otros, puesto que comparten al mismo creador y son los seis dioses originales.

En todo caso, así se llaman entre sí, y es una forma de hacerlo tan buena como otra cualquiera.

—¿Zeus y tal? —preguntó Ava, sentada sobre mi cama—. ¿El de los rayos?

Casi vi cómo empezaba a salir humo por las orejas de Santana.

—¿Estás loca o sencillamente es que eres idiota?

Ava soltó un bufido.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, si no te importa. Brittany, ¿es el de los rayos?

—Sí, ese es —dijo Brittany desde el sillón en el que se había dejado caer al saber la noticia—. Es el hermano de Rachel.

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué decir. Ya me costaba creer todo aquello. Si además aparecía el rey de los dioses, sería casi imposible que me lo tomara en serio. Además, no me cabía ninguna duda de que si empezaba a creerme lo que estaban diciendo, me desmayaría en el acto, y no me apetecía nada. De momento, el consejo era solo la familia de Rachel. Una familia muy grande e imponente, pero su familia. Lo de los rayos y los truenos podía olvidarlo mientras tanto.

—Una nueva norma —dije tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Nadie puede hablar de ellos a menos que yo pregunte. Me estáis asustando y no lo conseguiré si estoy asustada, así que… dejémoslo. Por lo menos hasta que pase el baile, ¿de acuerdo?

No pareció disgustarles la idea y asintieron, incluso Ava.

—De todos modos, no se nos permite contarte gran cosa —reconoció Brittany.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no insistí. Si Rachel no quería contármelo, tendría que descubrirlo por mis propios medios.

—Una cosa más —dijo Santana—. Es lo último que digo, pero es necesario que lo sepas. El consejo será quien decida si superas las pruebas o no. Y si no apruebas, serán ellos quienes decidan qué hacer contigo después.

Empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza y dije con una vocecilla:

—¿Qué hacer conmigo después? Creía que Rachel había dicho que no me acordaría de nada.

Brittany lanzó una mirada asesina a Santana.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo—. No recordarás nada. Y no te harán daño ni nada parecido. Al menos, eso creo — titubeó—. Hasta ahora nadie ha llegado a ese punto.

Por cómo me miró Santana tuve la sensación de que no me estaban diciendo toda la verdad. Me dio un vuelco el estómago y por un momento pensé que iba a vomitar. Si no les gustaba lo tenía crudo, y a nadie le importaría lo que hicieran conmigo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10: El baile

—¿Un baile? —la risa cantarina de mi madre se elevó por encima del gentío.

Íbamos paseando por una calle de Nueva York repleta de gente que iba camino de casa, al trabajo o a otros sitios importantes.

—No te conocen en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—No tiene gracia —me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me quedé mirando Central Park, al otro lado de la calle—. ¿Y si no le gusto a la familia de Rachel?

—Supongo que cabe esa posibilidad —me dio el brazo y me atrajo hacia sí —. Pero lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué no vas a gustarles?

Puse los ojos en blanco y preferí no decirle que por lo visto había alguien dentro de la mansión que prefería verme muerta.

—Tú eres mi madre. Se supone que tienes que decir eso.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Pero eso no significa que no lo diga en serio.

Allí cerca un coche tocó el claxon con impaciencia. El tráfico se movía despacio y mi madre y yo nos veíamos zarandeadas continuamente mientras avanzábamos por la acera a nuestro ritmo, no al paso vivo de los demás peatones. Cerré los ojos, levanté la cabeza y respiré profundamente. Olía a Nueva York, y aquel olor me recordó cuánto echaba de menos la ciudad. Cuánto echaba de menos estar allí con mi madre.

—Rachel cree que es una diosa.

—¿Sí? —levantó una ceja—. Bueno, resucitó a Ava, ¿no?

Antes de que me diera tiempo a responder, vio un puesto de perritos calientes. Intenté decirle que no tenía hambre, pero no me hizo caso. Dos minutos después volvimos a entrar en el parque con sendos perritos calientes. El suyo con todo y el mío solo con ketchup.

—Me contó que había estado casada con Perséfone —dije de mala gana. Hasta a mí me sonaba a disparate.

—Entonces es Hades —lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que la miré con asombro. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta

—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿De veras le crees? —pregunté.

—¿Tú no? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para demostrártelo, cariño? —se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente—. Siempre has sido más práctica de lo que te conviene.

—Pero… —respiré hondo, intentando centrarme—. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le crees?

Hizo un gesto abarcando todo el parque.

—¿Cómo explicas esto, si no?

Tenía razón. Aunque no acabara de creerme lo de Ava o lo que había hecho Rachel, o lo que me había dicho, aquello (estar con mi madre, hablar con Ella, tener otra oportunidad) era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Demasiado tangible para ser producto de mi imaginación.

—Me ha dado más tiempo para estar contigo —dijo mi madre, abrazándome

—. ¿Cómo no voy a creerle después de eso?

Seguimos caminando en silencio, nos acabamos los perritos calientes y tiramos los envoltorios a una papelera camino del centro del parque. Mi madre siguió rodeándome los hombros con el brazo y yo, que no quería soltarla, la enlacé por la cintura.

—Mamá —dije—, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De las pruebas —me quedé mirando el suelo—. Rachel dijo que tenía que superarlas todas. ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—¿Y si las superas? —me frotó la espalda con gesto tranquilizador—. ¿Y si eres lo que ha estado esperando Rachel todo este tiempo?

Parecía absurdo, pero el modo en que había hablado de la pérdida de su esposa… Ava tenía razón: quizá fuera un dios todopoderoso capaz de resucitar a los muertos, pero también estaba muy solo. Yo sabía lo que era la soledad, y si podía hacer algo por impedir que se sintiera así, lo haría.

Tal vez, después de todo, no me hubiera elegido por accidente.

Mi vestido para el baile no solo era feo: también era incómodo. Ella se salió con la suya y me embutió, para mi espanto, en un corsé. Después se pasó casi media hora tensando las cintas lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo accedí a regañadientes y exhalé cuando tenía que contener la respiración, pero me descubrió enseguida.

—Puedo esperar hasta que tomes aire —me dijo—. Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento.

—¿Por qué tengo que ponerme corsé? —pregunté—. ¿Es que te moriste en el siglo XVIII o algo así?

Puso mala cara.

—Nada de eso. Me gusta cómo quedan, y disfruto torturándote. Ahora, contén la respiración.

La única a la que no obligó a ponerse corsé fue a Ava, que estaba espectacular con un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos. Mientras íbamos por los pasillos, procuré respirar despacio y tan profundamente como me lo permitía el corsé. Podía salir airosa. Solo eran unas horas, y luego se acabó.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Ava, brincando de puntillas.

Estábamos frente a la puerta del salón de baile, esperando a que nos anunciaran. Brittany y Ella, que ya estaban dentro, se habían pasado la tarde dándome instrucciones sobre cómo debía comportarme. «Ponte derecha, saluda a todo el mundo con una sonrisa, sé amable, no digas nada que pueda meterte en un lío, no hables del mundo de fuera, no le digas a nadie lo que opinas de verdad de todo esto, y bajo ningún concepto te comportes con naturalidad». Estaba chupado.

—No creo que tenga elección — mascullé.

Se suponía que tenía que entrar en el salón en cuanto me anunciaran. A pasitos cortos, me había dicho Brittany, estirando bien las punteras de los pies al caminar. Cuando le había dicho que nadie podría verme los pies debajo de tanto raso y tanto encaje, no me había hecho caso.

—¿Y si quien mató a las otras chicas intenta matarme a mí también?

—Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo

—dijo Ava—. Y también Rachel y el consejo. Si alguien intenta matarte, primero tendrá que darnos esquinazo a todos. Y, ahora, no te olvides de respirar.

Desmayarme habría sido el modo perfecto de escapar de todo aquello, pero con mi mala pata seguro que celebraban otro baile en cuanto me recuperara.

Los dos hombres que flanqueaban la puerta la abrieron para que pasáramos. A mí me latía el corazón tan fuerte que seguramente se oía al otro lado del salón. Durante un instante no distinguí nada en medio de la penumbra del salón de baile, pero enseguida empecé a ver con claridad su interior. Era una sala gigantesca, más grande que la cafetería y el gimnasio del instituto de Eden juntos, y la única luz procedía de varias arañas muy recargadas. Todo el mundo vestía tan elegantemente como yo, y tuve la clara impresión de que aquello era el acontecimiento social del siglo.

Centenares de ojos estaban fijos en mí.

—Quinn —dijo Ava.

Debí de tambalearme porque me agarró por el brazo con más fuerza de la que yo esperaba.

—Respira, Quinn.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil?

—¡Haz algo, Quinn! —siseó Ava—. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

Ese era el problema. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención. Una vez, estando en el colegio, mucho antes de que enfermara mi madre, mis presuntas amigas me habían convencido para que hiciera un número de baile en el festival escolar. Me puse tan nerviosa que ni siquiera fui capaz de salir al escenario por mi propio pie, y cuando me empujaron y me vi delante de toda aquella gente vomité allí mismo, en pleno teatro. No fue mi momento más airoso.

Esa vez lo único que me salvó fue tener el estómago vacío. Podía hacerlo, pensé. Un pie delante del otro, no hacía falta nada más.

—Está bien —dije, y di un paso adelante.

El silencio que había caído sobre los invitados se transformó en un murmullo nervioso, y con cada gesto que hacía sentía la quemazón de sus miradas fijas en mí.

—Señoras y señores —anunció el heraldo—, les presento a la señorita Quinn Fabray.

Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y yo sentí tanta vergüenza que quise morirme. Por lo menos Ava seguía a mi lado, agarrándome el brazo. Todas las cosas malas que había pensado de Ella se evaporaron.

—¡Mira, Quinn, los guardias! Míralos —susurró emocionada—. ¿Verdad que están buenísimos?

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a los dos hombres en los que me había fijado durante el desayuno, el día anterior. Me había dicho Ella que me acompañarían a todas partes, pero no había vuelto a verlos desde entonces. El moreno me sonreía… no, era a Ava… con un sonrisa coqueta y traviesa, y el rubio estaba tan quieto como antes y observaba a la multitud con diligencia.

Fue un alivio ver a Rachel sobre una tarima, al otro lado del salón. Con aquella luz tenue estaba más guapo que nunca, pero en realidad no fue él lo que más me llamó la atención.

A su espalda se alzaban catorce tronos. Tronos de verdad, de los del mundo real. Estaban vacíos, pero no tenían por qué estarlo, eso lo entendí enseguida.

El consejo estaba allí.

Si Rachel tenía razón y lo imposible era posible, aquellas catorce personas estaban hechas del mismo material que los mitos, y se suponía que yo debía… ¿qué? ¿Acercarme a Ellas, estrecharles la mano y presentarme?

Seguí avanzando, no sé cómo. Antes de que me diera tiempo a asimilar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor llegamos a la tarima y Brittany me ayudó a subir los escalones con la excusa de echarme una mano con la larga falda del vestido. Cuando estuve arriba se acercó Rachel y me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Quinn —su voz tranquilizadora no me calmó lo más mínimo—, estás preciosa.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeé al tiempo que intentaba hacer una reverencia. No me salió muy bien—. Veo que a ti no te han obligado a llevar vestido.

Se rio.

—Aunque me hubieran obligado, no estaría ni la mitad de guapa que tú.

Me tendió la mano y la agarré: no tuve más remedio si no quería caerme de bruces. Me llevó al centro de la tarima, de espaldas al público.

—Mi familia —me dijo señalando vagamente los tronos.

—¿Son invisibles? —pregunté en voz baja.

Sonrió con ironía.

—No, están entre nosotros, pero quieren conservar el anonimato.

Asentí con la cabeza e hice una mueca confiando en que pasara por una sonrisa. Así que después de todo no iba a conocerlos cara a cara, lo cual resultaba infinitamente más aterrador: significaba que cada persona a la que conociera esa noche era un juez en potencia. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea desmayarme.

Pasé la noche sentada junto a él en una tarima más baja, viendo cómo se divertían los demás. Me preocupaba que alguien diera un salto e intentara estrangularme, y no me atreví a beber ni a comer nada de lo que me ofrecieron, pero me sentía segura con Rachel a mi lado. O al menos todo lo segura que podía sentirme. Estuve callada y procuré no mirar los tronos vacíos. Podía superar aquella noche, aunque no les gustara. Tenía que hacerlo.

Vi a Ava bailar con el guardia moreno, que parecía divertirse más de lo que convenía a un escolta de servicio. Era muy guapo, pero yo tenía la insidiosa sospecha de que el único hombre con el que se me permitiría salir era el que estaba sentado a mi lado, en silencio. Ahuyenté aquella idea. Habíamos acordado que me quedaría allí, no que haría algo tan ridículo como casarme con ella, fuera o no reina. Aunque cuanto más lo pensaba, más me preguntaba si ser su presunta reina no implicaba también tener que casarme con él.

¿Quiénes son todos esos? — pregunté por fin.

Nadie se había acercado a Rachel, ni a mí, pero de vez en cuando alguien se paraba delante de la tarima y saludaba con una reverencia. Me habían dicho que respondiera con una sola inclinación de cabeza lo más regia posible, y estaba tan asustada que de todos modos no pude hacer otra cosa.

—Mis súbditos —contestó Rachel—. Algunos han pedido venir para poder conocerte, y otros se han portado bien conmigo en el pasado.

—Ah. ¿Están muertos?

—Sí, aunque no en el sentido que tú le das, evidentemente.

Los observé, fascinada, intentando ver algún indicio de que no estaban vivos. Algunos bailaban de una manera arcaica, pero aparte de eso no encontré ni una sola diferencia con los vivos.

Miré a mi alrededor y posé los ojos en Ava. Por lo menos ella parecía encantada de estar allí.

—Y uno de ellos me quiere muerta —comenté.

Rachel se puso tensa a mi lado, y no necesité más confirmación que esa.

—No temas —dijo—, conmigo estás a salvo.

—¿Sabes quién es? —pregunté, y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hay de la persona que tendría que sucederte si no paso las pruebas? ¿Podría ser él o Ella?

Hizo una mueca.

—Creo que no —contestó, y no dijo más.

Era casi medianoche cuando se levantó y todo el mundo guardó silencio. El trasero me estaba matando y aunque hacía horas que no daba ni un paso me dolían los pies por culpa de los tacones que Brittany me había obligado a ponerme. Estaba deseando que se acabara aquello, pero en lugar de conducirme fuera del salón Rachel se encaminó hacia el escenario. Me temblaron las piernas y fue un milagro que consiguiera sostenerme en pie.

—Es fácil —dijo en voz baja—, solo tienes que decir «sí» y aceptar las semillas.

Subí tras él las escaleras, desconcertada, y estuve a punto de caer de bruces cuando llegamos arriba. Por suerte me agarró y conseguí mantener el equilibrio mientras ella hablaba.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo con una voz retumbante que me hizo dar un respingo—. ¿Accedes a permanecer en Eden Menor durante el otoño y el invierno, a someterte a las pruebas de los miembros del consejo y, en caso de que las superes, a ser la reina del Inframundo?

Se había hecho el silencio en el salón de baile. Nada de presión, qué va.

—Sí.

En su mano apareció un platillo con seis semillas colocadas cuidadosamente en el centro. Tomé la primera entre los dedos y miré a Rachel. Inclinó la cabeza para darme ánimos y yo me metí la semilla en la boca y procuré no poner cara de asco. Odiaba las semillas, por eso nunca comía sandía. Por desgracia, las semillas mitológicas no sabían mucho mejor.

Me las tragué a toda prisa, intentando ignorar la sensación viscosa que noté cuando se deslizaron por mi garganta. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero conseguí mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando me tragué la sexta, los invitados prorrumpieron en vítores, pero eso no fue nada comparado con cómo me miraba Rachel. Tenía una expresión extrañamente tierna. No entendí por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que aquello significaba para ella mucho más de lo que yo creía.

Entonces, por fin, me sacaron de aquel apuro. Brittany y Santana aparecieron a mi lado y me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. El gentío se abrió para dejarnos pasar y entre el muro de hombros y pechos se alargaron manos para tocar mi pelo, mi vestido… Algunos incluso lograron tocarme la cara. Al final mis guardias se reunieron con nosotras y me protegieron de ellos. Fue humillante.

—¡Ay, Quinn, es tan mono! —exclamó Ava mientras volvíamos a mi habitación con Brittany y Ella—. Me ha dicho que se llama Xander, y además de estar como un tren es listo y divertido, y tan mono…

—Eso ya lo has dicho —contesté, pero siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—Y me ha dicho que va a enseñarme algunos trucos de magia. Bueno, ya sé que la magia es un poco de pardillos, pero también mola, ¿verdad? Aunque sea un poco ridículo.

Siguió parloteando tanto tiempo que cuando llegamos a mi habitación hasta Brittany parecía un poco harta. Por suerte Santana, que cada vez me caía mejor, acudió en mi auxilio.

—Quinn necesita dormir —dijo, cortándole el paso a mi habitación—. La verás mañana.

Ava entornó los ojos y presentí que iba a haber pelea.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo —contestó Santana irguiéndose en toda su altura, y le sacaba por lo menos un palmo—. Tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que escucharte parlotear sin ton ni son sobre Xander. Y Xander también tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que aguzar el oído —añadió alzando la voz un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Su voz resonó en el pasillo. Oí un tosido avergonzado a lo lejos y me las arreglé para disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Ava —dije, dividida entre mi deseo de ser buena amiga y mi necesidad de que dejara de dolerme la cabeza—. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Estoy cansadísima.

Miró a Santana con enfado.

—Como quieras.

Se fue hecha una furia y Santana y Brittany se volvieron hacia mí, expectantes. Suspiré.

—Vosotras dos también, chicas. Puedo desvestirme sola, os lo prometo. Hace años que aprendí.

Ella resopló.

—Buena suerte con el corsé —dijo, y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Brittany se ofreció a quedarse para ayudarme, pero también le dije que se fuera. En el peor de los casos, le metería la tijera al dichoso corsé. Quizás así ella dejara de intentar embutirme en aquellas cosas.

Aliviada por estar sola al fin, cerré la puerta y eché la llave. Lancé mis zapatos a un rincón y me desabroché el vestido, ansiosa por respirar otra vez a mis anchas. Sintiéndome como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme, retiré la cortina del dosel y sofoqué un grito.

Había alguien en mi cama.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11: La primera prueba

Me quedé sin habla. Tendida de lado en la enorme cama estaba Rachel, vestida con una bata de seda y unos pantalones de pijama. Sostenía en la mano una gruesa novela y, en lugar de saludarme o de disculparse, me miró como si le hubiera interrumpido en medio de un pasaje apasionante.

—¿Qué…? ¡Esta es mi cama! — como todavía llevaba puesto el corsé, me costó recuperar el aliento—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Estoy leyendo —contestó, sentándose—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba casi arañando mi vestido, intentando liberar a mis pulmones de su prisión. Rachel no me dio ocasión de responder: se acercó a mí en un segundo y desató los lazos con rapidez.

—Ya está —dijo cuando acabó y yo por fin puede respirar hondo—. Todo arreglado.

—Necesito… Tengo que cambiarme —dije tontamente mientras me agarraba el vestido por delante.

—No voy a mirar.

Se tumbó en mi cama y volvió a abrir el libro como si no pensara marcharse de allí en un buen rato. Crucé la habitación dando traspiés, hasta el rincón donde estaba el biombo. Escogí el pijama más oscuro que encontré y me cambié rápidamente, sin hacer caso del rasgón que oí cuando tiré del vestido para sacármelo por encima de las caderas.

Salí menos de un minuto después envuelta en una gruesa bata. Aquello era una locura. ¿De veras creía Rachel que iba a dormir allí? Eso no formaba parte del trato. Si quería quedarse en aquella cama, yo me buscaría otra. Dormiría en el suelo si hacía falta. En todo caso, no pensaba quedarme allí con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? En serio, quiero decir —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la cama con cautela—. Y no me digas que estás leyendo, eso ya lo sé. Lo veo, y… —me detuve—. ¿A qué has venido?

Dejó marcada la página del libro y me miró. Su mirada seguía siendo tan turbadora como el día anterior en el jardín, solo que esa vez yo estaba tan cansada y molesta que no me importó.

—He venido porque el consejo ha decidido que debo pasar tiempo contigo cada noche. Tanto tiempo como tú permitas. Si deseas que me vaya, lo haré. De lo contrario, si no me lo pides, me quedaré.

Me quedé mirándolo con un nudo en el estómago.

—¿A pasar la noche? ¿Toda la noche?

Levantó una ceja.

—Estoy segura de que esta noche me pedirás que me vaya mucho antes de que eso sea posible.

—¿Y las demás noches? —pregunté con voz chillona—. ¿Vas a…? ¿Se supone que tengo que… que tenemos que hacer… eso?

Yo no lo había hecho con nadie. No había tenido tiempo de salir con chicos mientras mi madre había estado enferma, y mucho menos de llegar a aquello, y no pensaba empezar ahora. Si creía que porque me había hecho comer un puñado de semillas podía controlarme, estaba muy equivocado.

Se rio y yo me sonrojé. Lo menos que podía hacer era no tratarme como si fuera idiota.

—No, eso no es necesario, ni lo será nunca.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no suspirar de alivio. Era superatractiva, pero por guapa que fuese no me haría transigir con eso.

—Entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí?

—Porque deseo conocerte mejor — me miró fijamente—. Me intrigas y, si consigues superar las pruebas que te ponga el consejo, algún día serás mi esposa.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla, intentando decir algo.

—Pero… has dicho que no tendría que casarme contigo.

—No —contestó con paciencia—. Lo que dije fue que no te estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Y no te lo estoy proponiendo todavía. No hace falta que lo haga a menos que pases las pruebas. Si lo haces, entonces sí, serás mi esposa seis meses al año.

Me removí, nerviosa.

—¿Y si no quiero ser tu esposa?

Se quedó quieto y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Entonces te será bastante fácil fracasar en las pruebas a propósito.

Su frío tono de voz hizo que me sintiera culpable de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—No te disculpes —su voz siguió sonando desprovista de emoción, y yo me sentí aún peor—. Es decisión tuya. Si en algún momento te pido demasiado, puedes marcharte.

Y entonces mi madre moriría.

Cerré los puños con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas en las palmas y tardé un momento en dar con algo que decir. Podía ofrecerle una tregua, aunque solo fuera eso. Tal vez si fingía que cabía la posibilidad de que me casara con ella, no parecería tan desanimada.

—¿Y luego qué? —pregunté—. Si nos… si nos casamos… ¿tendré que…? Ya sabes.

—No —pareció ablandarse un poco cuando volvió a mirarme.

Yo estaba convencida de que me veía claramente las intenciones.

—Serás mi esposa solo nominalmente, y ni siquiera te pediría eso si no fuera necesario para que el Inframundo te reconozca como su gobernante del mismo modo que reconoció a Perséfone. No espero que me ames, Quinn. No me atrevo a abrigar la esperanza de que me veas como otra cosa que como una amiga, y sé que hasta eso debo ganármelo. Entiendo que este no es tu ideal de vida, y no quiero ponerte las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. Mi único deseo es ayudarte a superar las pruebas.

Y también impedir que alguien me matara. Me senté con cautela al borde de la cama. Seguíamos estando lo bastante separadas como para que me sintiera segura, pero aun así el aire parecía chisporrotear entre nosotros.

—¿Qué hay del amor? ¿No…? Ya sabes, ¿no quieres tener pareja? ¿Familia y esas cosas?

—Ya tengo familia —repuso, pero antes de que yo pudiera explicarme añadió—: Si te refieres a hijos, la respuesta es no. Nunca he creído que eso formara parte de mi futuro.

—Pero ¿es lo que deseas? Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sola. Sería una tontería esperar otra cosa del porvenir.

A pesar de que parecía solo unos años mayor que yo, me resultaba inimaginable lo vieja que tenía que ser… y en realidad no sabía si quería saberlo.

Pero ¿cómo podía alguien vivir tanto tiempo y estar solo? Yo a duras penas había podido soportar las pocas noches que había pasado en casa sin mi madre. Si eso se multiplicaba por una eternidad… No alcanzaba a entenderlo.

—Rachel…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasará contigo si no apruebo?

Se quedó callada un rato mientras deslizaba ociosamente los dedos por la seda de su bata.

—Que me desvaneceré —contestó con calma—. Otro se hará cargo de mi reino, de modo que no habrá razón para que siga existiendo.

—Entonces, morirás —comprendí de pronto la gravedad de la situación y desvié los ojos, incapaz de mirarla. No era solo la vida de mi madre la que dependía de que pasara aquellas pruebas.

—Me desvaneceré —puntualizó—. Los vivos mueren y sus almas permanecen en el Inframundo para toda la eternidad. Mis congéneres, en cambio, no tienen alma. Dejamos de existir por completo, sin que quede un solo jirón de nuestra existencia previa. No se puede morir si nunca se ha estado vivo.

Cerré la mano sobre la colcha. Entonces, era aún peor que morir.

—¿Quién?

Me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Quién qué?

—¿Quién te sucederá si renuncias?

—Ah —sonrió con tristeza—. Mi sobrino.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Forma parte del consejo?

—Sí, así es —contestó—, pero me temo que no puedo decirte su nombre.

—¿Por qué? —allí no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a confiar en mí, y aunque podía entender que Brittany no me lo contara todo, Rachel estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía. Debía decírmelo.

Carraspeó y al menos tuvo la decencia de mirarme a los ojos.

—Porque temo que te disgustes y ya eres suficientemente desgraciada. No quiero empeorar las cosas.

Me quedé callada intentando deducir quién podía ser para que pudiera llevarme un disgusto si me enteraba. No se me ocurrió nadie.

—No entiendo.

—Ya lo entenderás.

Me sentí incapaz de decir nada y pareció notarlo, porque en lugar de mirarme con expectación volvió a fijar la mirada en su libro.

Estuve observándola en busca de algún indicio de que no era humano. Sus facciones eran demasiado simétricas para ser normales, en su piel tersa no se adivinaba ni un asomo de edad, el cabello, abundante y castaño como el chocolate, le llegaba hasta los hombros, y el inquietante color de sus ojos… Eran sus ojos los que la delataban, aquellas balsas de café que parecían en constante movimiento.

Casi relucían en la penumbra.

Solo cuando se aclaró la garganta me di cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente. Seguía enfadada porque no quisiera decirme la verdad, pero de todos modos quería romper la tensión, así que dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

—¿Qué haces durante el día? Cuando no estás aquí, quiero decir. ¿O estás siempre aquí?

—No, no siempre —deslizó de nuevo un marcapáginas dentro del libro y lo dejó a un lado—. Mis hermanos y hermanas y yo tenemos responsabilidades que atender. Yo gobierno sobre los muertos, así que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el Inframundo, supervisando decisiones y asegurándome de que todo marcha como debe. Es mucho más complicado que eso, claro, pero si pasas las pruebas ya aprenderás con todo detalle este oficio.

—Ah —me mordí el labio—. ¿Y cómo es el Inframundo?

—Todo a su debido tiempo — contestó, y puso un instante su mano sobre la mía. Su palma era cálida, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerme al sentir su contacto—. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te gusta dedicar tu tiempo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta leer. Y dibujar, aunque no se me da muy bien. A mi madre y a mí nos gustaba trabajar en el jardín, y ella me enseñó a jugar a las cartas —lo miré—. ¿Tú sabes jugar?

—Conozco un par de juegos, pero no sé si siguen estando de moda.

—Quizá podríamos jugar alguna vez —propuse—. Si vas a venir todas las noches, quiero decir.

Asintió.—Estaría bien.

Nos quedamos calladas otra vez. Ella parecía a gusto tumbada en la cama, como si hubiera vivido aquella situación cien veces antes.

Y así era, que yo supiera, aunque no quería pensar en eso. Yo no era la primera, pero sería la última. Rechazarle no nos favorecería a ninguna de los dos (se me aceleró el corazón al pensarlo) y ya que tenía que pasar allí seis meses, no me apetecía ver su lado malo. Pero de todos modos, estaba agotada.

Me debatí unos segundos, oscilando entre lo que me parecía lo correcto y lo que deseaba. Debería haber hablado con ella, haberle hecho más preguntas para conocerla mejor, pero lo único que me apetecía era dormir y no podría hacerlo si se quedaba, aunque no hiciera ningún ruido. Dijera lo que dijese sobre sus expectativas, mi inquietud no se disiparía de la noche a la mañana.

—Rachel —dije en voz baja.

Estaba otra vez leyendo, pero enseguida me miró.

—Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy cansadísima.

Se levantó con el libro en las manos. Pero no pareció enfadada, ni dolida. Su expresión era tan neutra como de costumbre.

—Ha sido un día muy largo para las dos.

—Gracias —le lancé una sonrisa agradecida con la esperanza de que no me guardara rencor.

—No hay de qué —se acercó a la puerta—. Buenas noches, Quinn.

La nota de cariño que advertí en su voz hizo que me pusiera colorada.

—Buenas noches —contesté, confiando en que no viera mi rubor desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Así que te gusta —no era una pregunta, y miré enfadada a mi madre, que sonreía sentada en un banco, a mi lado, mientras veíamos pasar a los corredores y a la gente que paseaba a sus perros.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondí, hundiéndome en el banco.

A mi lado, mi madre se sentaba muy erguida, como si estuviéramos cenando con la realeza y no en Central Park, pasando la mañana.

—Es solo que… no quiero que muera, nada más. No quiero que muera nadie más por mi culpa.

—Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa — contestó, y pasó los dedos por mi pelo, apartándomelo de los ojos—. Aunque no apruebes, no será culpa tuya. Mientras lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, todo irá bien.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda si ni siquiera sé cuáles son las pruebas? —metí las manos entre las rodillas—. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Todo el mundo confía en ti menos tú, Quinn —dijo con ternura—. Quizá debas tenerlo en cuenta.

Aunque confiaran en mí, eso no presuponía que tuvieran razón o que fuera a pasar las pruebas. Solo significaba que además tenía que preocuparme de no decepcionarles. O, en el caso de Rachel, de no obligarle a una jubilación forzosa de su existencia en general.

—Pero te gusta, ¿a que sí? — preguntó mi madre pasados unos minutos.

Estiré el cuello para mirarla y me sorprendió ver una expresión preocupada en su cara.

—Es simpática —dije precavidamente mientras me preguntaba adónde quería ir a parar—. Creo que podríamos ser amigas.

—¿Te parece guapa? Puse cara de fastidio.

—Es un diosa, mamá. Claro que es guapa.

Una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su cara.

—Ya era hora, por fin admites que es una diosa.

Me encogí de hombros y aparté la mirada.

—Sería difícil negarlo a estas alturas. Pero es amable, así que supongo que, mientras no intente convertirme en un montón de ceniza, podré acostumbrarme a ello.

—Bien —me abrazó y me dio un beso en la sien—. Me alegro de que te guste. Puede que sea muy bueno para ti, y no debes estar sola.

Suspiré para mis adentros, pero no me molesté en sacarla de su error. Si era feliz pensando que me gustaba Rachel, mejor así. Se merecía un poco de felicidad antes de llevarse una desilusión.

Esperaba que los días en Eden Menor se me hicieran eternos, pero sucedió al contrario: la rutina hizo que pasaran a toda velocidad. Brittany y Santana me ayudaban a arreglarme por la mañana, y Ava se sentaba siempre al borde de mi cama y hablaba animadamente sobre su nueva conquista. Después de salir un par de semanas con Xander, el guardia, había pasado página.

—Se llama Theo —dijo, tan emocionada que apenas podía estarse quieta—. Está buenísimo, es muy alto y muy listo, y dice que tengo los ojos más bonitos que ha visto nunca.

Vi por el espejo que el semblante de Santana se endurecía.

—Apártate de él —le espetó.

Intenté volverme para verlas a las dos, pero Brittany, que todavía no había acabado de peinarme, me obligó a permanecer en la misma postura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ava altivamente—. ¿Es que es tu novio?

Ella entornó los párpados.

—Es mi hermano gemelo. Suspiré.

Si iba a tener que soportar aquello cinco meses más, acabaría por hacer algo drástico.

—¿Y qué? —Ava cruzó los brazos

—. Le gusto y él a mí. Yo no veo el problema.

Yo no me explicaba cómo era capaz de mirar a la cara a Santana y no acobardarse, pero Ava sería Ava por más que Santana la fulminara con la mirada.

—Si le haces daño, te daré caza y volveré a matarte, y esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas volver al paraíso —dijo Santana en tono amenazador.

Abrí la boca para decirle lo que ocurriría si lo intentaba siquiera, pero Ava se me adelantó.

—¿Y si es él quien me hace daño a mí?

—Entonces seguro que habrás hecho algo para merecértelo.

A partir de ese día, apenas soportaron estar juntas en la misma habitación, y no pude reprochárselo.

Yo me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a mi nuevo entorno y comprendí que Rachel tenía razón: cuando acepté por fin que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto, todo se volvió mucho más fácil y dejé de agotarme intentando dar sentido a lo incomprensible.

Siguió sin gustarme la idea de tener escolta o de que Brittany tuviera que probar mi comida (a pesar de que Santana intentó con denuedo que Ava se hiciera cargo de esa tarea). Fingí que estaba atrapada en el siglo XVIII, y eso me ayudó a asimilar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, con la sola excepción de mi extraña relación con Rachel.

Con el paso de las semanas la noche se convirtió rápidamente en mi parte favorita del día, debido en parte a que a esas horas no tenía que oír las pullas que Ava y Santana se lanzaban constantemente. Rachel y yo hablábamos de lo que había hecho ese día. En cambio, nunca hablábamos de lo que había hecho ella, y aunque Rachel intentaba distraerme, yo nunca dejaba de notarlo.

Le enseñé a jugar a mis juegos de cartas preferidos y pareció gustarle aprender. Me preguntaba educadamente y nunca interrumpía mis largas y farragosas respuestas. A veces yo también reunía valor para preguntarle algo, pero contestaba con vaguedades, si llegaba a contestar. Seguía negándose a decirme cuáles eran las pruebas, pero parecía deseosa de que me sintiera lo más a gusto posible.

En mi rutina cotidiana todo estaba cronometrado. Media hora para el desayuno, que siempre se componía de mis platos favoritos. Como no engordaba, tenía la excusa perfecta para comer cuanto quería. Después del desayuno, tenía cinco horas de clase durante las cuales estudiaba Mitología, Arte, Teología, Astronomía y todo aquello que Irene consideraba necesario que aprendiera. Tampoco podía quedarme pensando en las musarañas, dado que era su única alumna, y ella jamás se compadecía de mí: le importaba muy poco que me interesara o no lo que estaba aprendiendo. Aun así, el Álgebra no entraba en el programa y eso, al menos, era un consuelo.

Pasamos un montón de tiempo hablando de los Olímpicos, los dioses griegos que regían el universo y podían decidir mi suerte.

—La mayoría de la gente cree que solo eran doce —me dijo Irene—, pero si analizas la historia con atención te darás cuenta de que son catorce.

Enseguida comprendí lo que significaba aquella cifra: catorce dioses olímpicos, catorce tronos. Serían ellos quienes decidirían mi destino, así que presté especial atención a aquellas lecciones, como si el hecho de aprender todo lo que podía sobre ellos pudiera darme alguna ventaja.

Aprendí acerca de Zeus, de Hera y sus hijos, sobre los hijos que tuvo Zeus con otras mujeres, así como sobre Atenea, que brotó ya completamente crecida de su cabeza. Y también acerca de Deméter y su hija, Perséfone, y el papel que desempeñaba Hades.

Mi madre tenía razón: Rachel era Hades, y resultaba muy extraño estudiar la Mitología sabiendo que para aquellas personas era simple historia. Que, al parecer, Rachel había hecho de verdad todas esas cosas. Pero cuanto más aprendía, más fácil me resultaba aceptarlo, y en cuanto Irene estuvo segura de que sabía todo lo que podía saber sobre los miembros del consejo, pasamos a otros mitos. Pero los Olímpicos también aparecían constantemente en esas historias, lo cual no contribuyó en absoluto a calmar mi nerviosismo.

Por las tardes se me permitía hacer lo que me apeteciera. A veces me quedaba en la mansión y me ponía a leer, o pasaba un rato con Ava, y a veces salía a explorar. Más allá del lindero del magnífico jardín había un bosque que crecía salvaje y que se extendía hasta los confines de la finca, ocultando el río. Como no quería acercarme al agua, procuraba tener siempre la mansión a la vista. Todavía me duraba el susto que me había dado aquel día, en el río.

A finales de octubre me encontré con Phillip, el jefe de los establos. Era un hombre torvo y de pocas palabras, con una cabellera agreste que le hacía parecer aún más temible, pero parecía sentir pasión por sus caballos.

—Los caballos tienen tanta personalidad como las personas —me dijo hoscamente cuando me enseñó a los quince caballos que había en los establos—. Si no conectas con ninguno, no intentes forzarlo. Es como forzar una amistad: es absurdo y violento, y los dos os sentiréis desgraciados. Mientras lo recuerdes, no pasará nada.

Sus caballos eran potentes y veloces, y con mi mala pata seguro que me habría caído y me habría roto algo, así que aunque me encantaba cuidar de ellos, nunca le pedí que me dejara montar uno.

Al principio no me dejó que me acercara a ellos con el cepillo, pero no me lo tomé demasiado a mal. Phillip no dejaba que nadie se acercara a sus caballos, y a mí al menos me permitía entrar en los establos a verlos, cosa que a Ava le estaba vedada. Al tercer intento, sin embargo, me dio permiso a regañadientes para que ayudara a cuidarlos, con tal de que él estuviera presente. Sospeché que Rachel tenía algo que ver con su cambio de opinión, pero no pregunté. Pasé así las tardes del resto del otoño, y aunque el tiempo fue haciéndose más y más frío, en los establos siempre hacía calor.

Con el transcurso de las semanas fui sintiéndome cada vez más a gusto en mi nuevo hogar. Los sirvientes dejaron de mirarme pasmados cuando pasaba y poco a poco se acostumbraron a mi presencia y yo a la suya. Vivía en un ambiente casi de placidez: pasaba las mañanas con Irene, las tardes con Phillip y Ava y las veladas con Rachel.

Y las noches… Yo vivía para aquellas noches, cuando podía contarle a mi madre todo lo que ocurría y ella estaba allí para escucharme. Más allá del seto se estaba muriendo, pero dentro de mis sueños seguía estando llena de vida, y yo quería que siguiera así todo el tiempo posible. Sabía que no podía escapar a la sombría realidad que me aguardaba cuando todo aquello acabara, pero de momento podía fingir que vivir en Eden Menor equivalía a estar a salvo de la realidad.

A mediados de noviembre, Irene anunció que la primera prueba sería el lunes siguiente. Cuando salí del aula, estaba casi enferma de preocupación, y debía de notárseme.

—¿Quinn? —dijo Brittany, preocupada, cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

—Hay una prueba —dije, temblorosa—, el lunes.

No pareció muy preocupada.

—¿Es que nunca has hecho un examen?

Sacudí la cabeza. Ella no lo entendía.

—Una prueba —repetí—. De las que van a decidir mi destino. Si suspendo…

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Ah, esa clase de prueba.

—Sí —eché a andar hacia mi dormitorio. No me apetecía comer. Había perdido el apetito.

—Eh, Quinn… El comedor está por aquí. Han hecho pollo frito para ti.

La oí trotar para alcanzarme, pero no aflojé el paso.

—Tengo que estudiar.

Si suspendía, todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no serviría de nada. Mi madre moriría, Rachel perdería su puesto como gobernante y Ava habría muerto para nada. No pensaba permitirlo.

Pasé los dos días siguientes tan inmersa en la Mitología griega (o en la Historia griega, como la llamaban allí, e Irene siempre me dejaba claro qué historias eran solo leyendas) que hasta Rachel me dejó en paz por las noches. En lugar de ir al comedor, me llevaban la comida a la habitación, pero comía tan deprisa que no saboreaba nada. Dormía exactamente ocho horas, ni un minuto más, pero hasta cuando dormía mi madre me preguntaba la lección.

Me aprendí de memoria los diez trabajos de Hércules, los nombres de las nueve Musas y las plagas que se desataron cuando Pandora abrió su caja, pero todavía quedaban cientos de historias más. El rey Midas, que convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba, hasta a su hija; Prometeo, que les robó el fuego a los dioses para entregárselo a los humanos y fue castigado por ello; Ícaro, que escapó volando de su prisión y se elevó tan alto que el sol derritió la cera de sus alas. Los celos de Hera, la belleza de Afrodita, la furia de Ares… Aquello no tenía fin, y yo estaba tan absorta en aquel mundo que empecé a mezclarlo todo. Pero tenía que aprobar.

—Te estás haciendo daño.

Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Rachel a mi espalda. Era domingo por la noche, quedaban menos de doce horas para que hiciera el examen y aún tenía que repasar unos cuantos capítulos complicados. Si no aprovechaba hasta el último minuto (y me saltaba el desayuno al día siguiente), no lo conseguiría.

—Estoy bien —mascullé mirándolo solo un momento antes de volver a clavar los ojos en el enorme libro que me había dado Irene.

Estaba intentando leer sobre el Minotauro, pero las palabras se me emborronaban delante de los ojos y tuve que entornar los párpados para fijar la vista. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto, pero debía seguir.

—Si no te conociera, podría tomarte por una muerta —me dijo Rachel al oído.

Cerré los ojos y no me atreví a moverme, estando ella tan cerca. Sentí el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo, mucho más cálido que el aire fresco de mi habitación, y el deseo de acercarme a ella me embargó por completo. Me estremecí. Normalmente, cuando no estaba tan cansada, era capaz de ignorar aquella sensación. Estaba allí por mi madre, no por Rachel.

Pero en lugar de sentir el contacto de Rachel, oí un ruido de páginas. Cuando miré, el libro estaba cerrado y puesto a un lado de la mesa y Rachel se había sentado enfrente de mí.

—Lo que no sepas ya, no te dará tiempo a aprenderlo antes de la prueba —dijo con voz suave— Necesitas dormir.

—No puedo —contesté, abrumada—. Tengo que aprobar.

—Aprobarás, te lo aseguro. Me hundí en mi asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, es que ahora también eres adivina? Eso no puedes asegurármelo. Puedo fracasar tan estrepitosamente que quizá vayan a buscarme en pleno examen para sacarme de aquí. Quizá no vuelvas a verme.

Se rio, y yo resoplé indignada.

—Nunca había visto a nadie estudiar tanto para un examen como has estudiado tú este fin de semana. Si tú no apruebas, los demás no tenemos nada que hacer.

Justo antes de que le dijera que solía tener muy mala suerte, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y entró Ava seguida de cerca por Brittany y por un hombre al que no reconocí.

—¡Quinn! —exclamó Ava precipitándose hacia mí.

Lancé una mirada de disculpa a Rachel, pero no parecía molesta. Estaba mirando al hombre, que llevaba uniforme negro y miraba fijamente el suelo como si hubiera preferido estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

—Ava, se supone que estoy estudiando —contesté, pero no me hizo caso.

—Venga, llevas todo el fin de semana estudiando. En algún momento tendrás que salir a jugar —hizo un mohín sacando el labio inferior—. Están todos en el jardín, divirtiéndose. Hay música y se puede nadar y hacer toda clase de cosas. Todavía tengo que enseñarte a nadar, ya sabes.

La idea de verme obligada a nadar bastó para desanimarme del todo. Además, no sabía si sería capaz de bajar, y menos aún de divertirme. Era una fiesta, así que era casi seguro que no.

—Estoy muy cansada, de verdad — dije, mirándola a ella y a Brittany, que se había quedado en la puerta y estaba mirando a Rachel.

—¿Y qué? Luego puedes dormir — repuso Ava—. Eres muy lista, seguro que apruebas. Además, tienes que conocer a Theo…

—¿Todavía no os conocéis? — Rachel pareció sorprendido.

Se levantó e hizo una seña para que se acercara el hombre que se había quedado atrás. Theo se movía airosamente y tenía pinta de tomarse muy en serio a sí mismo.

—Quinn, este es Theo, el jefe de mi guardia. Su labor consiste en vigilar cuanto sucede en la mansión. Theo, esta es Quinn Fabray.

—Un placer —dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Le dediqué una sonrisa cansada y le tendí la mano. Me la estrechó con cuidado, como si temiera rompérmela. Su palma era más tersa que la mía.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte —dije—. Ava habla mucho de ti.

—No es cierto —protestó ella. Miró a Theo y arrugó el ceño—. No es cierto.

—Claro que sí —dije, y Theo sonrió.

No vi ningún parecido entre Santana y él.

—Venga, vamos —dijo Ava, malhumorada, tirándole del brazo.

Como noté que había herido su orgullo, cuando me miró al salir me encogí de hombros con aire de disculpa.

—Iré a la próxima, te lo prometo.

—Como quieras —contestó, y se llevó a Theo a rastras.

Él consiguió hacer una rápida reverencia mirando a Rachel antes de salir, y me quedé a solas con Rachel y Brittany, que seguía en la puerta.

—Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, supongo —dijo con las mejillas muy coloradas.

—Hasta mañana —dije con una sonrisa forzada que no convenció a nadie. Hasta yo notaba lo nerviosa que sonaba mi voz.

Cuando Brittany salió y cerró la puerta, Rachel se levantó y se acercó al gran ventanal del otro lado de la habitación. Miró la noche negra como la pez y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

—No puedo, Rachel —dije con un suspiro—. Tengo que estudiar.

—Le diré a Irene que no te pregunte las cien últimas páginas —dijo Rachel —. Ahora ven a sentarte conmigo, por favor.

—No creo que Irene esté de acuerdo —mascullé, pero hice lo que me pedía.

Arrastré los pies por la alfombra. Me pesaba mucho la cabeza, pero de algún modo conseguí cruzar la habitación sin desmayarme. Una vez allí, me rodeó con el brazo y sentí que me recorría otro delicioso escalofrío. Era el contacto más íntimo que había tenido con ella desde mi llegada, y me resultó muy fácil apoyarme contra ella y dejar que sostuviera mi peso.

—Mira arriba —dijo, estrechándome los hombros cuando me recliné contra su cuerpo.

Levanté la cabeza hacia el techo, pero la habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas, y no vi nada en la penumbra. Rachel se rio.

—No. El cielo. Mira las estrellas. Me sonrojé, avergonzada, y fijé la vista en el cielo negro del otro lado de la ventana. Solo distinguí minúsculos alfileres de luz.

—Son preciosas.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Sabías que se mueven?

—¿Las estrellas? Claro —¿aquello también formaba parte de la lección?—. Se ven distintas estrellas según la época del año.

Hizo que nos sentáramos los dos en el banco, tan cerca que casi me senté encima de ella. Pero tenerla tan cerca era mucho más agradable de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a admitir. Todavía no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida.

—No me refiero a las estaciones — dijo—, sino a los milenios. ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí?

Señaló hacia arriba y vi a duras penas hacia donde señalaba.

—Sí —contesté, aunque no sabía de qué estrella estaba hablando.

Si se dio cuenta de que mentía, decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Cuando conocí a Perséfone, esa estrella no pertenecía a esa constelación.

—¿En serio? —a mi cabeza atiborrada de datos le costó asimilar aquella información, y mucho más lo que entrañaba—. No sabía que eso podía pasar.

—Todo cambia con el tiempo — añadió, y sentí su aliento cálido en mi oreja—. Solo hay que tener paciencia.

Sí, pensé, todo cambiaba con el tiempo. Ese era el problema, ¿no?

Pero si lo que intentaba Rachel era que me olvidara de la prueba, lo consiguió. Esa noche, en lugar de hablar de ninfas y héroes, mi madre y yo paseamos sin rumbo por Central Park, visitamos el zoo y dimos vueltas y más vueltas en el carrusel hasta que nos mareamos las dos de tanto reírnos. Dormí a pierna suelta y me desperté con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente estaba demasiado nerviosa para probar bocado, pero Brittany me hizo tragarme un trozo de tostada untada con mermelada de fresa, y hasta eso estuve a punto de vomitarlo cuando iba camino de la clase. Solo por pura fuerza de voluntad logré mantenerlo en el estómago.

Podía conseguirlo. Rachel confiaba en mí y no permitiría que me hicieran suspender injustamente. Había estudiado y a fin de cuentas aquello no era Física cuántica. Era Mitología. No era para tanto, ¿no?

—¿Lista? —preguntó Irene cuanto estuve sentada.

—No —contesté lisa y llanamente. Nunca estaría lista. Pero en vez de mostrar un ápice de compasión, se rio y me puso delante el examen. Sentí un nudo de angustia en la garganta cuando lo hojeé hasta llegar a la última pregunta. Veinte páginas.

—Doscientas preguntas —dijo como si me leyera el pensamiento—. Solo puedes fallar veinte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

—Todo el que necesites.

Su amable sonrisa no me tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Haciendo acopio de valor, agarré el lápiz y empecé.

Tres horas después estaba sentada en el rincón, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras Irene leía mi examen. Yo había repasado las preguntas una y otra vez, dudando siempre de mis respuestas. ¿Y si había confundido a Atenea con Artemisa? ¿O a Hera con Hestia? ¿Y si había estudiado demasiado y mezclaba lugares, historias y cronologías?

¿Y si suspendía?

Irene dejó sobre la mesa su pluma y con expresión impasible cruzó la habitación y me entregó el examen sin decir nada. Me temblaban tanto las manos que temí que se me cayera. Nada en su expresión delataba cuál podía ser mi nota. Me obligué a mirar, pero durante un rato mis ojos no consiguieron enfocar el número garabateado en la parte de arriba.

—Lo siento —dijo, pero no la oí.

Me precipité hacia la puerta y salí corriendo de la habitación. Tenía la visión tan borrosa que no veía adónde iba. Pasé junto a Brittany y Santana sin apenas verlas, crucé la primera puerta que vi y salí al jardín. Sin hacer caso de las voces que me llamaban, me quité los zapatos y corrí hacia el bosque mientras el fuerte viento entumecía mi piel. Había suspendido.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12: Suspenso

No podía respirar.

Me ardían los pulmones y me dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Estaba en medio del bosque, aunque no había salido de la finca de Rachel. No veía el seto por ninguna parte, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Quería encontrar el río.

Siete puntos menos de los que necesitaba para aprobar: las siete preguntas que mediaban entre el éxito y fracaso, entre la posibilidad de quedarme y la de tener que irme, entre la vida y la muerte de mi madre. Entre la vida y la muerte de Rachel.

No importaba lo a gusto que me sintiera allí o si me gustaba estar con ella. Si solo hubiera querido tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía podría haber elegido a cualquiera, pero me había elegido a mí, confiaba en mí, y le había fallado. Si estaba allí era únicamente para superar aquellas pruebas, y ni eso había podido hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé corriendo por el bosque. Me sangraban los pies, los tenía amoratados, y más de una vez tropecé y me caí, me hice daño en los tobillos, en los codos y las rodillas, pero aun así seguí adelante.

Había suspendido. Se había acabado, y no tendría otra oportunidad. Necesitaba ver a mi madre antes de que muriera. Tenía que decirle adiós aunque ya no pudiera oírme. Tendría que conformarme con eso: había incumplido mi parte del trato y por tanto Rachel no tenía motivos para cumplir la suya. No había ninguna garantía de que volviera a verla si me dormía, y necesitaba decirle adiós antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por fin encontré el río donde había empezado aquel embrollo. Me había torcido el tobillo y cojeaba, pero lo seguí corriente arriba hasta que apareció la abertura en el seto. Parecía más pequeña de lo que recordaba, y no sabía cómo iba a llegar al otro lado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Más tarde me disculparía con Rachel.

Me limpié las mejillas sucias y llenas de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, metí el pie descalzo en el agua y sofoqué un gemido. Estaba helada. La corriente era fuerte y sabía que, si resbalaba, no podría llegar a la orilla nadando. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Un pie delante del otro, era lo único que hacía falta.

—Quinn…

Estuve a punto de caer hacia delante al oír la voz de Rachel. Estaba a unos pasos de la orilla, en equilibrio sobre las mismas piedras resbaladizas que habían matado a Ava, y a duras penas conseguí mantener el equilibrio.

—Déjame en paz —mi voz no sonó tan tajante como esperaba.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

—He suspendido —no me atreví a mirarlo.

—Sí, Irene me lo ha dicho. Pero eso no explica por qué te estás jugando la vida para pasar por un agujero del seto. Si quieres marcharte, es mucho más cómodo salir por la verja.

Tenía los pies entumecidos, así que me movía aún con más torpeza que antes.

—Necesito ver a mi madre.

Sin previo aviso me enlazó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que pudiera protestar, mis pies tocaron el suelo.

—¡Suéltame!

Me sujetó lo justo para que recuperara el equilibrio. Me aparté de ella, temblando, aunque no supe si de frío o de furia.

—Si te vas —dijo con paciencia—, tu madre morirá. Y no creo que quieras que eso ocurra.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla.

—Pero… he suspendido.

Me lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—No castigo los suspensos con la muerte, no soy tan estricta.

—Pero nuestro acuerdo…Dijiste que mantendrías viva a mi madre mientras estuviera aquí. Y ya no puedo quedarme, he suspendido el examen.

Se quedó callada y su expresión pareció suavizarse como si hubiera entendido por fin.

—Quinn… ¿de eso se trata?

—Tú mismo dijiste que no podía suspender ninguna prueba —dije, insegura.

—No puedes suspender ninguna de las siete pruebas que te ponga el consejo. El examen que te ha hecho Irene no era una de ellas —sonrió—. De momento, lo estás haciendo de maravilla.

Se me quedó la boca seca.

—¿De momento?

—Sí —pareció divertido, y no supe si alegrarme o borrar de su cara aquella expresión satisfecha—. De momento te has enfrentado a tres. Solo una ha terminado, pero la has superado impecablemente.

¿Cómo era posible que me estuvieran examinando sin que me enterara? Cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, me cortó limpiamente:

—Debes de estar helada. Ten —me echó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y me aferré a ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera—. Volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Se me había pasado el ataque de histeria. Rachel me rodeó delicadamente con los brazos, como si le diera miedo que fuera a romperme.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró, y los cerré.

Esa vez, cuando los abrí, solo me sorprendió ligeramente encontrarme en mi habitación. Rachel estaba a mi lado.

—Veo que te estás acostumbrando a mi forma de viajar.

—Ajá —tragué saliva. Todavía estaba un poco desorientada—. Debería… eh… —señalé mi vestido. Estaba roto y manchado de barro.

—La verdad es que los hay a toneladas —miré mi armario—. Ella seguramente ni se dará cuenta.

—Hazme caso —dijo Rachel—. Cámbiate y ponte un poco de hielo en el tobillo. Dentro de un rato vendré a buscarte.

Suspirando para mis adentros, me dije que era inútil: al igual que Santana, parecía empeñada en que me pusiera aquellos vestidos picajosos. Yo estaba deseando que llegara el verano, aunque solo fuera por poder ponerme otra vez unos vaqueros.

Rachel se volvió hacia mí antes de salir de la habitación.

—Quinn…

Miré con el ceño fruncido el laberinto de botones del vestido estropeado. Intentaba desabrocharlos, pero todavía me temblaban los dedos.

—¿Sí?

—Yo solo acerté ciento sesenta y cuatro preguntas.

Al final había necesitado la ayuda de Santana para desabrocharme el dichoso vestido en el que me había obligado a embutirme esa mañana. A Santana había parecido entristecerle que hubiera que tirarlo, pero yo me había puesto loca de contento… hasta que había visto el que me tenía preparado.

Mientras recorría cojeando el pasillo de un ala de la mansión que aún no conocía, acompañada por Rachel y Santana, me apoyé en Rachel y procuré no rascarme. La tela del vestido era áspera y picaba.

Era completamente injusto. Rachel podía ponerse pantalones, hasta Ava podía ponérselos si quería, pero estando Ella al mando de mi guardarropa, yo tenía que aguantarme con aquellos trajes salidos de la Edad Media. A Ella podían parecerle preciosos, pero yo habría preferido una toga a aquellos instrumentos de tortura. Por más que me los pusiera no iba a conseguir que me gustaran. Jamás. Y Ella lo sabía. Por eso lo hacía, estaba convencida de ello.

Mientras me preguntaba si me pondrían una mala nota por hurgar un poco en mi armario, Rachel abrió la puerta de una habitación que yo no había visto hasta entonces. Al principio no distinguí gran cosa detrás de él, pero cuando se apartó me quedé boquiabierta y la nube de angustia que me envolvía desde que había visto mi nota se disipó por completo.

La sala estaba llena a rebosar de ropa colgada de grandes percheros, ordenada por talla y color y sabe Dios qué más. Había ropa de tantas épocas que parecía una tienda de disfraces.

Había vestidos, zapatos, chales y… Se me aflojaron las rodillas. Sudaderas y vaqueros.

—Ella me ha dicho que no te sentías cómoda con la ropa que había elegido para ti —dijo Rachel—. Como recompensa por haber suspendido un examen con más nota que yo, creo que te mereces un vestuario nuevo.

Me quedé mirándolo y luego miré a Santana, que me lanzó una extraña sonrisa.

¿Hablaban en serio?

—¡Ay, Dios mío!

No fui yo quien lo dijo, sino una vocecilla aguda que salió de detrás de mí. Cuando me giré, vi a Ava allí parada, con la boca abierta. Brittany estaba por allí cerca y parecía tan emocionada como yo.

—¿Todo esto es para ti? —balbució Ava, pasando junto a Ella para ponerse a mi lado.

—Creo que sí —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres unos cuantos?

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Que si quiero unos cuantos? Me reí y miré a Rachel.

—¿Puede?

—Naturalmente.

Ava no necesitó oír más. Un segundo después desapareció y se puso a buscar entre los vestidos antiguos que yo no tenía intención de ponerme. En lugar de seguirla, me volví hacia Brittany y Ella.

—Vosotras también podéis elegir lo que queráis —dije, mirando a Rachel—. Si te parece bien, claro.

Asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Ava, Santana y Brittany entraron apresuradamente en la sala y me dejaron con Rachel en la puerta. Él señaló mi tobillo.

—¿Podrás cruzar la habitación sin ayuda?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —contesté sin quitar ojo a los montones de jerséis.

Hasta de lejos parecían llamarme. Me encantaba estar con Rachel, pero seguía avergonzada por mi crisis nerviosa y no quería que pensara que era incapaz de pasar el día sin ella, a pesar de que parecía saber exactamente cómo animarme.

Había llegado cojeando a la mitad de la sala cuando me di cuenta de que iba detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y arrugué el ceño.

—En serio, Rachel, me encuentro bien. Ya ni siquiera me duele.

—No pienso ayudarte a caminar — dijo con una voz llena de candor que no consiguió engañarme—. Solo iba a ofrecerme a llevarte las cosas.

—Si tú lo dices… —levanté una ceja, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, me alegré de que estuviera allí.

Esa noche, mucho después de que se marchara Rachel, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando me espabilé al oír que llamaban suavemente a mi puerta. Gruñendo, me froté los ojos, salí de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta.

Llevaba toda la tarde esperando el momento de decirle a mi madre que había superado una prueba y que aún no había defraudado a Rachel, así que a quien estuviera llamando le convenía tener una buena razón para ir a molestarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté al entornar la puerta. La luz del pasillo me deslumbró y guiñé los ojos.

Era Ava.

—¿Todavía estás despierta? — susurró, y la miré con enfado.

—No, soy sonámbula.

—Ah —me miró como si estuviera intentando decidir si decía la verdad o no—. Bueno, ya que estás levantada, vamos, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Alargó el brazo para agarrarme de la mano, pero me resistí.

—Yo solo quiero volver a la cama.

—Pues es una lástima —me agarró de la mano tan fuerte que si hubiera intentado apartarla me habría partido los dedos, y ya tenía bastante con el tobillo dolorido—. Volveremos antes de que amanezca, te lo prometo.

No era una propuesta muy tranquilizadora, pero no iba a dejarme elección.

Por fin la seguí, resoplando para que no tuviera dudas sobre mi mal humor. Iba descalza, así que noté lo áspera que era la moqueta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, pero Ava me mandó callar cuando doblamos la esquina.

Había guardias apostados en los pasillos que llevaban a mis habitaciones, y ya nos habían visto por lo menos tres, así que no entendí por qué de pronto le pareció necesario que avanzáramos a hurtadillas.

La molestia que notaba en el tobillo se convirtió en un dolor agudo y me costaba un montón seguirla, pero aun así no aflojó el paso. Por fin, cuando llegamos a un pasillo a oscuras, se paró y señaló una puerta a unos tres metros de allí.

Era distinta a las demás puertas de la mansión: de madera oscura, con adornos labrados que parecían formar una escena que no pude distinguir. Se veía luz al otro lado y Ava se acercó de puntillas y me hizo señas de que la siguiera.

Esa vez no hice preguntas. Avancé torpemente, apoyándome con una mano en la pared para no tropezar y advertir de nuestra presencia a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más nítida se hacía la escena labrada en la puerta y enseguida me di cuenta de lo que era. En la mitad superior había un prado precioso, con minúsculas florecillas labradas en la madera y árboles a ambos lados. El artista se las había ingeniado de algún modo para que pareciera soleado, y me recordó tan vivamente a Central Park que sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Pero la escena cambiaba más abajo. Una franja de tierra separaba el prado de un río oscuro junto al cual creía un delicado jardín. Pero en vez de crecer del suelo, crecía sobre piedras aserradas. Los árboles no eran árboles; estaban hechos de una materia sólida y, aunque solo era una obra de arte, noté claramente que no estaban destinados a estar vivos. En el centro de la escena se alzaban varias columnas de piedras preciosas que formaban un arco sobre una sola flor, pequeña y débil en medio de aquel entorno.

Los bellos bajorrelieves me fascinaron, pero aun así escuché las voces que se colaban a través de la rendija de la puerta. Al principio no las distinguí con claridad, pero Ava me animó a acercarme y, haciendo acopio de valor, me asomé a la habitación.

Rachel estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando algo que yo no podía ver, con los hombros encorvados. Se volvió lo suficiente para que lo viera de perfil y algo se encogió dentro de mí cuando vi que tenía los ojos colorados.

No era ella quien hablaba, sin embargo. La otra voz era más aguda que la suya, pero aun así masculina y conocida. Hablaba en voz baja, en tono apremiante y cargado de frustración.

—No puedes retenerla aquí.

No veía a quien hablaba, pero estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz.

—Formaba parte del trato. No puedes obligarla a quedarse si no quiere.

Me acerqué un poco más. Debajo de mí chirrió una tabla del suelo y me quedé paralizada. Desde donde estaba vi que Rachel también se quedaba inmóvil y el corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que pensé que podría oírlo desde donde estaba. Pero pasados unos segundos siguió hablando y yo volví a respirar.

—No quería marcharse —dijo cansinamente—. Pensaba que nuestro trato había llegado a su fin porque había suspendido el examen.

—Pero aun así la detuviste — replicó la otra voz.

Yo la conocía, estaba segura, pero hablaba tan bajo que no conseguía situarla.

—Te dijo dos veces que la dejaras en paz y no le hiciste caso.

—Pero ella no lo entendía. —Rachel miró con enfado hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde estaba su interlocutor, detrás de la puerta.

—No importa —contestó el otro con vehemencia, y miré a Ava, que se había quedado junto al rincón—. Le impediste marchar.

—Podríamos estar discutiendo toda la noche sobre ese pequeño matiz, pero lo cierto es que no ha salido de la mansión —repuso Rachel—. No tienes derecho a pedir a los demás miembros del consejo que pongan fin al acuerdo.

—Lo tengo y lo haré —una sombra pasó por encima de mí y me encogí, retirándome de la puerta—. No voy a permitir que la obligues a quedarse como hiciste con Perséfone. No es tu prisionera, ni tú su guardián. No puedes manipularla y luego hacerte la sorprendida si te odia y quiere marcharse.

Su voz rezumaba veneno y malicia. Rachel se puso tensa al otro lado de la habitación, pero no dijo nada. Sentí el deseo abrumador de defenderlo, de decirle a quien fuera que era idiota y que estaba allí porque quería ayudar a Rachel, no porque me estuviera obligando, pero las palabras se marchitaron en mis labios. Llevaba meses sin conseguir respuesta a mis preguntas. No podía perder la oportunidad de conseguir alguna.

—Déjala ir —dijo la otra persona en tono más suave—. Perséfone no te quería y no puedes reemplazarla por más que busques. Y aunque pudieras, Quinn no es esa persona.

—Podría serlo —la voz de Rachel sonó ahogada—. Mi hermana cree que lo es.

—Mi tía está tan cegada por su mala conciencia y su obstinación que no ve claramente cuál es la situación. Por favor, Rachel —el suelo chirrió de nuevo cuando avanzó hacia ella.

Vi su brazo. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que parecía muy fina para estar en noviembre.

—Deja que se marche antes de que ella también muera. Los dos sabemos que solamente es cuestión de tiempo. Si te importa aunque sea un poco, la dejarás marchar antes de que se convierta en una nueva víctima —hizo una pausa y yo contuve la respiración—. Ya han muerto once chicas por tu causa. No conviertas a Quinn en la duodécima solo por egoísmo.

Se oyó un estrépito de cristales rotos a unos centímetros de mí. Gemí, me tambaleé hacia atrás y de nuevo me torcí el tobillo. Solté un grito al caer al suelo. Se abrió la puerta y, al ver quién había al otro lado, palidecí de pronto.

Era Puck.

No podía respirar.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13: Puck

—¿Tú también estás metido en esto? — pregunté con voz ronca, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba del instituto: las orejas de soplillo, el pelo rubio enmarañado y los enormes auriculares colgados alrededor del cuello.

—Quinn… —comenzó a decir, pero Rachel apareció en la puerta y lo empujó a un lado.

Me ofreció la mano y la acepté sin dejar de mirar con furia a Puck.

—¿Qué está pasando? —la voz me salió estrangulada. Estaba aturdida, pero no pensaba permitir que se escaparan—. Decídmelo. Primero Sofía, luego Irene y ahora tú…

—Quizá convenga que continuemos dentro esta conversación —dijo Rachel con una mueca.

Rechiné los dientes, pero asentí con la cabeza y me apoyé en él para entrar en la habitación.

Vi entonces que era un dormitorio. No estaba polvoriento, pero reinaba en él cierta atmósfera de abandono, y cuando Rachel me ayudó a sortear los cristales rotos desperdigados por la tarima, vi un marco roto en el suelo. La fotografía que contenía estaba doblada y rasgada. En ella aparecía una chica sonriente, más o menos de mi edad, con las mejillas pecosas y el pelo rubio rojizo. A su lado estaba Rachel. En la fotografía parecía muy contento, como si toda la tensión de su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido.

—¿Quién es esa? —pregunté, aunque tuve la horrible sensación de saberlo ya.

Rachel miró la fotografía y una mueca de dolor contrajo su rostro. Esperó hasta que llegamos a la cama antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo no me miró a los ojos.

—Perséfone —dijo con una voz tan frágil que parecía a punto de quebrarse —. Hace mucho tiempo.

—No tanto —contesté sin apartar la vista de la fotografía—, si ya había cámaras de fotos.

—No es una fotografía —respondió, y se agachó para recogerla—. Es un reflejo. Mira.

Le temblaron las manos cuando me dio la imagen y al examinarla advertí que tenía una profundidad impropia de una fotografía. Parecía rielar como un estanque, y Perséfone y Rachel se movían. No tanto como en un vídeo doméstico, pero ella parpadeó y vi que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Es guapísima —dije en voz baja. Sentí celos al comprender que nunca estaría a la altura de su recuerdo, pero me sentía tan triste por lo mucho que tenía que haber sufrido Rachel que aparté la imagen—. Lo siento.

Hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero cuando le devolví la imagen la tomó con delicadeza y pasó la mano sobre su superficie. Se alisó como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

—Como te decía, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Oí un tosido y al levantar los ojos vi a Puck junto a la puerta. Entorné los párpados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Has preguntado qué hago aquí — cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la puerta, cerrándola con firmeza. Detrás de ella se oyó un chillido. Ava seguía allí, pero yo prefería que no oyera aquello.

—Y aún no me lo has dicho —hice una mueca de dolor cuando Rachel palpó con cuidado mi tobillo.

—Es mi sucesor —dijo Rachel, y lo miró bruscamente—. Él me sustituirá si me desvanezco.

Me embargó una oleada de horror y miré a Puck con repulsión.

—¿Por eso intentaste que no viniera? ¿Sabías que era su última oportunidad y pensaste que, si me detenías, serías el vencedor?

—Aquí no hay ningún vencedor — contestó Puck—. No se trata de una competición, ¿entendido? Esto es muy duro para todos nosotros. Llevamos un siglo intentando encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Perséfone y si no lo conseguimos…

—Si no lo conseguís, tú ocuparás el lugar de Rachel —repliqué—. Y sin embargo aquí estás, intentando echarlo todo a perder.

—Porque pensaba que querías marcharte —afirmó con la mandíbula tan tensa que me pareció ver vibrar un músculo—. Dijiste…

—Rachel tiene razón. No entendí lo que pasaba, y no quiero marcharme ni que ella muera mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Se removió, incómodo.

—Eso pensaba yo, pero los términos del acuerdo son muy claros y, si quieres marcharte, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por impedírtelo. Si Rachel te retiene aquí contra tu voluntad, tenemos todo el derecho a intervenir.

—Espera —dije cuando empecé a entender lentamente lo que ocurría—. ¿A quién te refieres exactamente?

Rachel arrugó el ceño a mi lado, y su frente se frunció tanto que por un momento pareció otra persona.

—Puck… —dijo en tono de advertencia.

Puck se irguió y dejó caer los brazos.

—No me importa que lo sepa.

—A los demás sí les importará — repuso Rachel, pero no hizo intento de detenerlo.

Puck dio un paso indeciso hacia mí, como si quisiera tenderme los brazos, pero le lancé una mirada llena de frialdad y se detuvo.

—Soy uno de los miembros del consejo. Estuvo a punto de parárseme el corazón.

—¿Tú formas parte del consejo? — balbucí—. No puede ser. Tú eres… tú.

—Sagaz observación —comentó más para sí mismo que para mí—. Escucha, Quinn… Me da igual que me creas o no. Bueno, no, me gustará que me creyeras, pero no espero que lo hagas. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras por intentar apartarte de Rachel, pero solo estoy intentando hacer lo que más te conviene.

—¿Y crees que lo que más me conviene es vivir el resto de mis días sabiendo que Rachel murió por mi culpa? —estuvieron a punto de saltárseme las lágrimas, pero conseguí contenerlas parpadeando y obligué a mi voz a sonar firme y serena—. Eso por no hablar de lo que pasa con mi madre.

—No recordarás nada de esto si decides marcharte —contestó Puck—.

Eso también forma parte del trato.

—Ya basta de hablar de ese estúpido trato —se me quebró la voz y sentí que me ardía la cara—. Esto es decisión mía, no tuya. No puedes actuar a mis espaldas y acabar con esto porque crees saber qué es lo que más me conviene. Yo diré cuándo se ha acabado esto, no tú —los miré a ambos para cerciorarme de que me estaban escuchando, pero Rachel seguía concentrado en mi tobillo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Sentí que un calor denso se extendía desde mi rodilla hasta los dedos de mi pie y Rachel envolvió la articulación con sus manos y comenzó a moverla suavemente, en círculos.

¿Te duele?

Negué con la cabeza. Dejó mi pierna y yo la flexioné con cuidado y moví los dedos del pie. Ya no me dolía.

Olvidé por un momento mi enfado.

—¿Cómo has…? —comencé a preguntar, pero se encogió de hombros.

—No debes curarla —dijo Puck desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Rachel se estiró y, aunque estaba de lado, vi la expresión agotada de sus ojos.

—Parece que esta noche estamos infringiendo toda clase de normas —se levantó—. Si me disculpáis…

Se marchó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, dejándome a solas con Puck en la habitación. Yo también me levanté para probar mi tobillo. Me sostenía perfectamente.

—No fue decisión mía, ¿sabes? — dijo Puck en voz baja—. Sustituir a Rachel si no apruebas. Soy el único miembro del consejo que conoce el Inframundo tan bien como él.

—Pero aun así querías —dije.

Apartó los ojos y se quedó mirando los jardines a través de un ventanal. La luna estaba casi llena y vi las copas desnudas de los árboles agitándose al viento de noviembre.

—Duramos tanto tiempo como dura lo que representamos. Constantemente se desvanecen dioses menores, olvidados, pero los miembros del consejo no somos dioses menores. Mientras exista la humanidad siempre habrá amor y guerra. Habrá música y arte, literatura y paz, matrimonio, hijos y viajeros. Pero la humanidad no durará eternamente, y cuando desaparezca también desapareceremos nosotros. Solo quedará la muerte.

—¿Y si controlas el Inframundo conseguirás sobrevivir incluso después de que todo lo demás haya desaparecido? —pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta—. ¿De eso se trata?

—No. Se trata de asegurarnos de que sobrevives. No quiero que mueras, Quinn. Por favor. Ninguno de nosotros quiere, y Rachel se dio por vencido hace mucho tiempo. Puede que lo esté intentando por ti, pero no porque quiera continuar. Es simplemente que no quiere que te maten, nada más.

Me quedé callada un momento.

—¿Es probable que eso ocurra? Me miró y vi miedo en sus ojos.

—Ninguna ha sobrevivido más allá de Navidad. Por favor. Rachel no quiere que esto continúe. Siempre estará enamorado de Perséfone, no de ti. Mira a tu alrededor. Fíjate en dónde estás. Esta era su habitación.

La habitación no tenía nada de particular, excepto la fotografía que Rachel le había lanzado a Puck, pero cuanto más me fijaba en ella, más claramente la veía. Era como el cuarto de una niña que un padre no quiere tocar después de una tragedia. Sobre el tocador del rincón había horquillas anticuadas, y las cortinas estaban descorridas para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Hasta había un vestido extendido en un rincón, esperando a que alguien se lo pusiera. Parecía congelada en el tiempo, intacta desde hacía siglos, hasta que regresara Perséfone.

—Ese reflejo… —señaló la imagen de Perséfone y Rachel juntos, aparentemente tan felices—, no es real.

Es un deseo, un sueño, una esperanza, no un recuerdo. Rachel la quería tanto que habría hecho pedazos el mundo si ella se lo hubiera pedido, pero ella apenas soportaba mirarlo. Desde que murió Perséfone, Rachel no ha cesado de suplicar al consejo que le deje libre, que permita que se desvanezca. ¿De veras crees que puedes competir con eso?

—Esto no es una competición — contesté con aspereza, repitiendo lo que él mismo había dicho minutos antes.

Pero mientras lo decía me di cuenta de que sí lo era. Si no conseguía que Rachel me quisiera, ella no tendría motivos para continuar y nunca dejaría de compararme con Perséfone. Pero esa no era razón para dejar de luchar por ella. Se merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz, igual que yo, y no estaba dispuesta a decir adiós a otra persona que formaba parte de mi vida.

El semblante de Puck se suavizó.

—Nunca te querrá, Quinn, al menos no como mereces que te quieran. Se dio por vencido hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que estás haciendo es prolongar su dolor. Lo más generoso sería dejarlo en paz.

Me acerqué a él, dividida entre la ira y una necesidad urgente de tocarlo, de cerciorarme de que mi Puck seguía allí, bajo la apariencia de aquel dios astuto en el que se había convertido de pronto. Un dios dispuesto a decir todo lo que creyera necesario para convencerme de que me marchara. Para robarle la eternidad a Rachel y ocupar su lugar.

—¿Y crees que yo también debo hacerlo? —pregunté cuando estuve a menos de medio metro de él—. ¿Crees que debería darme por vencida y abandonar a Rachel como lo abandonó Perséfone?

—Perséfone tenía sus motivos — contestó—. Rachel la arrancó de todo lo que amaba y la obligó a permanecer con él contra su voluntad. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Me quedé callada. La diferencia entre Perséfone y yo era que a ella aún le quedaba algo que perder. Puck alargó el brazo tímidamente y dejé que me abrazara, escondiendo la cara en mi pelo. Lo oí respirar hondo y me pregunté si olía la lavanda de mi champú, o si sentía mi miedo, mi mala conciencia y mi determinación. Después de un momento de tensión, yo también lo abracé.

—Por favor, no te hagas esto a ti misma, Quinn —murmuró a mi oído.

Cerré los ojos y fingí por un momento que era de nuevo solo Puck, no el rival de Rachel, no el dios empeñado en beneficiarse de mi fracaso, sino mi Puck.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —dije apoyada en su pecho.

—Claro que sí —contestó—. Lo que quieras.

Me aparté de él.

—Mantente alejado de mí y no vuelvas hasta la primavera.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Quinn…

—Lo digo en serio —me tembló la voz, pero me mantuve firme—. Fuera de aquí.

Retrocedió, perplejo, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Por un instante pareció que iba a decir algo; luego, sin embargo, dio media vuelta y salió, dejándome sola en la habitación de Perséfone.

Había pasado cuatro años negándome a permitir que mi madre se diera por vencida, y no estaba dispuesta a que Rachel tirara la toalla. Si no quería seguir por sí misma, encontraría el modo de que siguiera por mí.

Horas más tarde, mucho después de que la luna ascendiera tanto en el cielo que ya no la veía desde mi ventana, miraba fijamente el techo tumbada en la cama. Quería dormir y contarle a mi madre todo lo que había descubierto, preguntarle qué podía hacer para convencer a Rachel de que lo intentara, pero sabía que no podía decirme nada que no supiera ya. No era ella quien debía solucionar aquello. Era yo quien había hecho aquel trato, y no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente.

Al alba oí que tocaban suavemente a mi puerta y escondí la cara en la almohada. Al salir de la habitación de Perséfone, Ava ya se había ido, y ahora no me apetecía contarle lo ocurrido. Necesitaba un día o dos para ordenar mis ideas antes de que se enterara toda la mansión, si no lo sabían ya.

Aunque no contesté, oí que la puerta se abría y se cerraba y sentí pasos sobre la alfombra. Me quedé tan quieta como pude, con la esperanza de que quien fuera se marchase.

—¿Quinn?

No hizo falta que me volviera para reconocer a Rachel. Sentí una especie de tamborileo dentro de mí y una oleada de calor embargó mi cuerpo tenso, pero aun así no la miré.

Se movía con tanto sigilo que no supe si estaba cerca hasta que sentí hundirse el colchón. Pasó un rato sin que dijera nada.

—Lo siento —su voz sonó inexpresiva—. No deberías haber presenciado esa escena.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Me negué a contestar. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no quería que se rindiera? Lo estaba arriesgando todo por él, y lo hacía de buena gana, pero no quería que fuera por nada. No podía obligarlo a luchar, pero encontraría una razón para que no se desvaneciera.

Le oí suspirar. Aquel silencio solo estaba empeorando las cosas, así que por fin dije sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada:

—¿Por qué no me habías contado lo de Puck?

—Porque me imaginaba que reaccionarías así y quería evitarte ese dolor mientras fuera posible.

—No me duele saber que es él — contesté. Lo que me duele es que aquí nadie confíe en mí.

Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, pero solo fue un instante.

—Entonces me esforzaré por contarte más cosas. Te pido disculpas.

No supe si era sincera o no.

—Si apruebo cambiarán las cosas, ¿verdad? No seguirás manteniéndome al margen de todo, ¿verdad? Porque si no respondes con un sí rotundo, no creo que pueda seguir adelante.

Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano, pero de nuevo su contacto duró solo un instante.

—Sí, rotundamente —dijo—. No es que no confíe en ti. Es solamente que hay cosas que todavía no puedes saber. Puede que sea frustrante, pero te doy mi palabra de que es por tu bien.

Por mi bien. Por lo visto, aquella era su excusa preferida cuando hacían algo que no me gustaba.

—Y Perséfone… —añadí, y me alegré de no estar de cara a él para no ver la melancolía de su mirada—. Yo no soy ella, Rachel. No puedo serlo, y no puedo pasarme toda la eternidad intentando estar a la altura de su recuerdo. Ahora mismo no soy nada para ti, eso lo sé…

—Te equivocas —contestó con sorprendente vehemencia—. No pienses eso.

—Déjame acabar —abracé más fuerte mi almohada—. Entiendo que no soy ella y que nunca lo seré. Y de todos modos no quiero ser ella, sabiendo el daño que te ha hecho. Pero si esto sale bien, si paso las pruebas, necesito saber que cuando me mires me estarás viendo a mí, y no solo a su sustituta. Que me espera algo más que estar siempre a la sombra de su recuerdo mientras tú dejas que tu vida se consuma. Porque si Puck tiene razón y puedo marcharme cuando quiera, y si estás haciendo esto a sabiendas de que vas a ser infeliz pasando la mitad de tu vida conmigo haga yo lo que haga, prefiero que me lo digas ahora y que nos ahorremos las dos ese mal trago.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada. Era injusto que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a su eternidad cuando había otras personas, entre ellas mi madre, que ansiaban vivir y no podían. Mientras miraba resueltamente por la ventana empecé a sentir ira y me dieron ganas de gritarle antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, pero no pude hacerlo.

—Te he traído un regalo.

Volví la cabeza hacia ella unos centímetros, sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Sí que lo es —dijo, y noté una sonrisa en su voz—. No te habría traído algo así si no quisiera que te quedaras.

Arrugué el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de regalo es?

—Lo verás si te das la vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí que algo rozaba mi hombro. Algo frío, húmedo y lleno de vida.

Me giré bruscamente, me incorporé y me quedé mirando la bola de pelo blanca y negra sentada a mi lado en la cama. Me miraba con ojos líquidos, meneando el rabo. Se me derritió el corazón y me olvidé al instante de mi ira y mi frustración.

—Si no creyera de veras que puedes cambiar las cosas, no habría puesto en peligro tu vida desde el principio — añadió Rachel—. Lamento que creas que no eres nada para mí, Quinn, porque te equivocas por completo. Y no espero que seas Perséfone —dijo con aquel mismo deje de melancolía—. Tú eres tú y en cuanto pueda te lo contaré todo. Te doy mi palabra.

Miré al perrito. Me daba miedo decir algo y que cambiara de idea. ¿Era como Puck, estaba diciendo únicamente lo que creía que yo quería oír? ¿O hablaba en serio?

—Hoy has perdido a un amigo por mi culpa y no quiero que te sientas sola —dijo mientras acariciaba al cachorro, cuya cola golpeaba el colchón—. Tengo entendido que uno no comparte una mascota con otra persona si no confía… —titubeó—. Si no espera pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona.

Confiar, esperar… ¿Qué quería decir en realidad?

Quise decirle dónde podía meterse Puck nuestra presunta amistad, pero tardé un momento en recuperar el habla. De pequeña no había parado de incordiar a mi madre pidiéndole un perrito, pero ella siempre se negaba. Y después, cuando enfermó, renuncié a aquella idea porque no podía ocuparme de ella y de un perro al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo lo había sabido Rachel? ¿O solo lo había adivinado?

—¿Es chico o chica?

—Chico —esbozó una sonrisa—. No quiero que Cerbero se altere demasiado.

Vacilé.

—¿Es mío?

—Todo tuyo. Hasta puedes llevártelo en primavera si quieres.

Tomé al perrito en brazos y lo acuné contra mi pecho. Se encaramó sobre mi brazo y me lamió a duras penas la barbilla.

—Gracias —dije suavemente—. Eres muy amable.

—Para mí es un placer —dijo, levantándose—. Ahora os dejo para que vayáis conociéndoos. Es bastante cariñoso, te lo aseguro, y tiene mucha energía. Todavía está aprendiendo buenos modales, pero aprende deprisa.

El perrillo dio un saltito hacia arriba y consiguió alcanzar mi mejilla. Sonreí y cuando Rachel puso la mano sobre la puerta dije:

—Rachel…

—¿Sí?

Apreté los labios mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras justas para hacerle desear seguir allí. Para que quisiera intentarlo, no solamente por mí. Pero no se me ocurrió nada y, pasado un momento que se alargó demasiado, añadí con una vocecilla:

—Por favor, no te rindas.

Cuando por fin contestó su voz sonó tan baja que apenas pude oírle:

—Lo intentaré.

—Por favor —repetí con urgencia —. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… no puedes rendirte. Sé que la echas de menos, pero…

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

—¿Pero qué?

—Por favor… dame una oportunidad.

Desvió la mirada y vi en la penumbra que bajaba los hombros como si intentara encogerse todo lo posible.

—Claro —dijo al abrir la puerta—. Que duermas bien.

Froté la nariz contra la cabeza de mi perrito. No quería que Rachel se marchara. Quería que jugáramos a las cartas, que habláramos o leyéramos… Cualquier cosa que no le recordara a Perséfone. Después de la noche que había tenido, se merecía al menos eso. Nos lo merecíamos los dos.

—Quédate —balbucí—. Por favor. Pero cuando levanté la mirada ya se había ido.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14: Navidad

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, el tiempo que pasé con Rachel se me hizo casi insoportable. Seguimos pasando las veladas juntos, pero ya no era fácil como antes, y cada conversación, cada roce accidental, parecía cargado de tensión. Ella nunca me miraba a los ojos y cuanto más se acercaba Navidad más parecía distanciarse de mí. Cuanto más se distanciaba ella, más ganas me daban a mí de tirarme del pelo y de decirle sin rodeos que o las cosas cambiaban o me largaba. Pero era una amenaza hueca y ella se daría cuenta, ese era el problema.

Y lo que era peor aún: me daba miedo que me tomara la palabra.

—No lo entiendo —dije, paseándome de un lado a otro por la acera—. Se comporta como si ya no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo.

Estaba con mi madre cerca de un parque infantil, en Central Park, y a pesar de que ya había pasado la primera mitad de mi estancia en Eden Menor y una gruesa capa de nieve había rodeado la mansión con la llegada del solsticio de invierno, allí estábamos en pleno verano. Oía a lo lejos los gritos de los niños, pero estaba tan absorta pensando en la conducta de Rachel que no podía disfrutar de nada.

—¿A qué crees que se debe? — preguntó mi madre. Estaba sentada en un banco y me miraba tranquilamente.

—No lo sé —contesté, exasperada

—. ¿Y si de veras se ha dado por vencida? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?

—Seguir intentándolo hasta que no te queden más oportunidades —contestó con una nota acerada que me hizo preguntarme si de veras le preocupaba aquello tan poco como parecía—. Y si eso pasa, seguir adelante aun así.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos. No era tan fácil y Ella lo sabía.

—Puck dijo que ninguna de las otras chicas había sobrevivido más allá de Navidad. ¿Crees que puede ser por eso por lo que me evita? ¿Que tal vez crea que voy a caer fulminada en cualquier momento?

—Puede ser —dijo—. O puede que se haya dado cuenta de que le importas y tema perderte a ti también.

Solté un bufido.

—Lo dudo mucho. Ni siquiera me mira.

Mi madre suspiró.

—Eres tú quien pasa tiempo con ella Quinn, no yo. Yo solo puedo juzgar por lo que me dices, y si Rachel de verdad es tan infeliz como parece, dudo que haya otra persona aparte de ti capaz de sacarla de su tristeza.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? — pregunté con más aspereza de la que pretendía. Enseguida me sentí culpable y me acerqué a ella. Se retiró para dejarme sitio en el banco y me senté a su lado.

—Como puedas —contestó mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos—. Si quieres hacer esto por ella, no vas a tenerlo fácil. No será fácil superar el resto de las pruebas, pero tampoco será fácil darle un motivo para continuar.

Fruncí el ceño y me devané los sesos por enésima vez, intentando dar con algún motivo, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno. Había tenido una ocurrencia brillante para hacerle un regalo de Navidad a Rachel, pero hasta eso era un riesgo.

—Pero estás teniendo cuidado, ¿verdad? —preguntó mi madre, preocupada—. No quiero que te pase nada, y si lo que dice es cierto y hay peligro…

—No pasa nada —dije—. En serio. Nadie ha intentado liquidarme todavía, te lo aseguro. Y si no consigo convencer a Rachel de que merece la pena seguir adelante, puede que de todos modos me maten.

—No hables así. No me importa lo que pase en los próximos tres meses, pero no puedes darte por vencida, ¿me has entendido?

Hablaba con tanta pasión que me sobresalté, y me erguí en el banco.

—No voy a darme por vencida — dije—. Pero si Rachel ni siquiera lo intenta, morirá y tú…

Y ella moriría también. Yo sabía que era inevitable, pero aún no estaba lista para decirle adiós. Quedaban todavía tres meses para el equinoccio de primavera, y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo que pasáramos juntas. No iba a permitir que Rachel me lo impidiera.

—Tú seguirás viviendo, pase lo que pase con Rachel o conmigo —afirmó mi madre, aunque con voz más suave—. Ninguna de los dos merece que renuncies a tu vida por nosotros, y si lo haces serás igual que Rachel. Pero yo sé que eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio. Si hubiera tenido el ímpetu y la convicción de mi madre, estaba segura de que no me habría sido tan difícil convencer a Rachel.

—Quizá deberías hablar con ella. Seguro que a ti te haría caso.

—Seguramente.

Vi un destello en sus ojos que no entendí.

—Pero eso es asunto tuyo, cariño, y sé que puedes hacerlo.

No me quedaba otro remedio, si no quería que se muriera todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

No pudimos decir nada más porque el cielo se oscureció de pronto. Levanté la vista, sorprendida, y cuando me volví hacia mi madre para preguntarle qué ocurría, había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la última persona a la que me apetecía ver.

Puck.

Me levanté de un salto.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿Qué has hecho con mi madre?

—No pasa nada —dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Eché a andar a toda prisa por el sendero en busca de mi madre, pero me alcanzó enseguida.

—Escucha, Quinn… Tu madre está perfectamente. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y por eso me robas el único rato que puedo pasar con ella? —me giré y se paró en seco, a unos centímetros de mí—. El hecho de que seas una especie de dios no te da derecho a hacerme esto. Te dije que no te acercaras a mí.

—Lo sé —se metió las manos en el bolsillo. Tenía una mirada tan triste que olvidé por un momento que era el malo de la película—. Solo necesito que me concedas unos minutos, y te prometo que luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Por favor.

Suspiré, irritada.

—Está bien. Tienes cinco minutos.

—Es más que suficiente —sonrió, pero al ver que seguía mirándolo con enfado su sonrisa se borró lentamente—. No soy yo quien intenta matarte.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. No me esperaba que dijera aquello.

—Sería lo más lógico que fueras tú —dije despacio—. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sería una idiota si te creyera sin más, sin ninguna prueba.

Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un extraño y arcaico gesto de asentimiento, lo cual me hizo recordar quién y qué era.

—Yo no te pediría tal cosa, pero si quieres puedes preguntar a Rachel. Nunca he participado en las pruebas por razones obvias. Eres mi amiga y jamás te haría daño.

—¿Por eso he sobrevivido tanto tiempo? —dije con acritud—. ¿Porque somos amigos?

Su semblante se ensombreció.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy el asesino. Tú me conoces, deberías saberlo.

—Últimamente tengo la sensación de no conocerte en absoluto —repliqué, y al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Has sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque todos hemos tomado medidas extraordinarias para mantenerte a salvo —dijo—. Los guardias, las damas de compañía, los catadores… No tienes ni idea de lo atentamente que te vigilan.

Sentí un escalofrío.

—Después de un siglo, ¿en serio no tenéis ni idea de quién es el asesino? Creía que los dioses erais omniscientes.

Se rio, pero su risa sonó hueca.

—Sería estupendo, ¿verdad? Resolvería un montón de problemas. Pero no, no lo somos. Hemos seguido las pistas, hemos cambiado al servicio, hemos interrogado a todo el mundo, pero no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión. Rachel hasta ha bajado al Inframundo a interrogar a las chicas que fueron asesinadas, pero no vieron ningún indicio de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que para Rachel era muy duro saberme en peligro, pero no podía ni imaginar lo terrible que tenía que haber sido para él hablar con las chicas que habían muerto por él.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —pregunté, exasperada, para disimular mi miedo—. Si a vosotros no se os ocurre nada, yo no tengo nada que hacer. No podré descubrirlo, así que ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque no quiero que te pase nada —respondió—. No hace falta que confíes en mí, pero al menos escucha lo que te digo y haz lo que tengas que hacer para protegerte. Rachel se ha asegurado de que el asesino no pueda volver a utilizar ninguno de los métodos que empleó con las otras chicas, pero eso solo significa que intentará hacerlo de otro modo. Rachel lo sabe, todos lo sabemos, y tú también debes saberlo.

—Genial —contesté poniendo cara de fastidio—. Así que en lugar de temer que me envenenen con la comida, ¿debería estar atenta por si me ataca un enjambre de abejas asesinas? ¿O por si me cae un yunque encima de la cabeza?

—Debes estar atenta a cualquier cosa que se salga de lo normal —dijo —. Y si alguna vez sospechas que ocurre algo raro, sal de donde sea, ¿de acuerdo? Da igual que parezcas caerles bien. Alguien en esa casa te quiere muerta, y si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, no debes olvidarlo.

No respondí. Me había acostumbrado a vivir en Eden Menor y, aunque no era perfecto, al menos ya no me sentía desgraciada. Sin embargo, la idea de que la persona que intentaba matarme podía ser alguien a quien conocía me impresionó más profundamente de lo que quise reconocer. Por primera vez comprendí que no eran solamente las vidas de mi madre y de Rachel las que estaban en juego, sino también la mía.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?— pregunté en voz baja mientras se oía un trueno—. Si muero, Rachel se desvanecerá y tú conseguirás todo lo que deseas.

Fijó la mirada en el suelo.

—Todo, no.

Antes de que me diera a tiempo a pensar si se refería a perderme a mí o a perder a Rachel, empezó a llover a mares por primera vez en mis sueños.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado —dijo Puck—. Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.

Asentí. Ardía en deseos de encontrar un pedacito de felicidad entre los jirones de mi vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a morir por ello. Por mi madre, sí, pero no por mí misma.

—Gracias —dijo, aliviado—. Nos veremos en primavera. Y Quinn…

Lo miré en silencio mientras el parque empezaba a emborronarse.

—Lo siento —añadió, y fue lo último que oí antes de que me envolviera por completo la oscuridad.

Seguía furiosa con él, pero cuando me desperté sola en mi cama, no pude evitar pensar que, mientras luchaba con tanto ahínco por salvar la vida de mi madre y la de Rachel, quizá Puck solo intentaba luchar por salvar la mía.

La Navidad era la única fiesta que celebrábamos mi madre y yo, y siempre era muy alegre. En nuestro minúsculo apartamento de Nueva York apenas había sitio para un árbol, pero aun así metíamos uno en el rincón del cuarto de estar y nos pasábamos horas decorándolo. Un trocito de naturaleza en una jungla de metal, decía mi madre cuando nos retirábamos para admirar nuestra obra, al acabar.

Al lado de los enormes árboles navideños dispersos por Eden Menor, los nuestros habrían parecido ramitas. Parecieron crecer de la noche a la mañana por toda la mansión, y el aroma a galletas impregnó los pasillos durante semanas. Los sirvientes parecían flotar de contento, y en todas partes se respiraba una atmósfera alegre que no podía ignorar ni en mis peores momentos. Yo esperaba que celebraran el solsticio de invierno y no la Navidad, pero Ella me aclaró que iban a celebrarla en mi honor.

Tenía siempre presente que ninguna de las demás chicas había sobrevivido más allá de Navidad, y pese a lo enfadada que estaba con Puck procuraba no quedarme nunca sola. Pero a medida que se acercaba la Navidad veía cada vez menos a Rachel, y eso dificultaba las cosas. Durante el otoño nos veíamos de vez en cuando por la mansión, pero ahora solo conseguía verla por las noches. Las cosas entre nosotros iban de mal en peor, y pese al consejo de mi madre no encontraba el modo de insuflarle el deseo de vivir. Confiaba en sobrevivir a la Navidad, pero de todos modos eso no me garantizaba nada. Y en cuanto a la posibilidad de que me asesinaran, ni siquiera me permitía pensarlo.

Sabía, no obstante, que quería que Rachel pasara una Navidad feliz. Se suponía que todos los habitantes de la casa cenaríamos juntos y, aunque eso era un buen comienzo, yo quería enseñarle cómo solíamos pasar la Navidad mi madre y yo. Tal vez si lo invitaba a compartir una parte íntima de mi vida ella haría lo mismo por mí, o al menos dejaría de ponerme mala cara. Además, egoístamente, no quería pasar la Navidad sola.

El día de Nochebuena, mientras desayunaba, apareció en mi habitación un árbol de Navidad gigantesco, junto con dos grandes cajas de adornos. Mis clases se habían suspendido con motivo de las fiestas, así que llevé a Ava a rastras a mi cuarto para que me ayudara antes de que tuviéramos que arreglarnos para la cena. Cuando no estaba con Rachel, ella era la única persona con la que me atrevía a estar sola. A fin de cuentas, no había coincidido allí con las otras chicas, y yo estaba más o menos segura de que no iba a intentar matarme por no aceptar el ofrecimiento de Rachel en el equinoccio de otoño.

A primera hora de la tarde, sin embargo, empecé a arrepentirme de haberla invitado.

—Si llego tarde a mi cita con Xander esta noche, te haré responsable a ti personalmente —dijo malhumorada mientras intentaba desenredar una sarta de bombillitas.

Pogo, mi perrito, nos observaba con interés.

—No tires tan fuerte —dije, saltando por encima de un montón de espumillón para quitarle las luces de las manos—. Son muy delicadas. Y no vas a llegar tarde. Además, ¿no estabas saliendo con Theo?

—Ya no —contestó con voz cantarina—. He vuelto con Xander y me ha invitado a su habitación para que cenemos en privado en vez de ir al banquete.

No contesté.

—Ten, ayúdame con esto —le ofrecí un extremo de la sarta de luces y desenredé el nudo hábilmente—. Ahora rodea el árbol… ¡y no pises los adornos! Sí, así.

Sujetó las luces mientras yo las colocaba, pero para decorar las ramas más altas tuve que servirme de un gancho.

—¿Qué vais a hacer Rachel y tú esta noche?

—Es un secreto —contesté. Cuando di la vuelta al árbol y vi su cara tuve que poner los ojos en blanco—. Eso no.

¿Qué vais a hacer Xander y tú?

—Eso —me lanzó una mirada maliciosa y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué? Estoy muerta. Ya no importa.

—No juegues con ellos, Ava —me agaché para recoger algunos adornos de cristal y procuré olvidar la imagen de Rachel y Perséfone que me asaltó de pronto. Necesitaba creer que Ava no le haría eso a alguien a quien amaba—. Lo digo en serio. Esto no es un juego. A Rachel no le gusta que la gente líe las cosas, y no creo que te convenga hacerle enfadar. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Ten, coloca estos.

Ava agarró los adornos y empezó a colgarlos de cualquier forma, amontonándolos o poniéndolos en ramas que se inclinaron peligrosamente por su peso. Hice una mueca y empecé a cambiarlos de sitio. Seguimos así unos minutos, hasta que por fin se giró bruscamente para mirarme. Sobresaltada, dejé caer el adorno que tenía en la mano, pero por suerte cayó sobre la alfombra.

—Crees que soy una zorra, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —dije, fijándome en sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos enrojecidos. Estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque… —se puso otra vez a colgar adornos, haciendo temblar todo el árbol al tirar de las ramas. Se cayó otro adorno, y finalmente Ava se sentó en el suelo—. Creo que a Xander solo le gusto porque me acuesto con él.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté con cautela al arrodillarme a su lado. Era muy posible que tuviera razón, pero eso no significaba que fuera el único motivo. Excepto Rachel, todos los hombres la miraban allí donde iba, así que yo no entendía muy bien qué esperaba, si no eso.

—No sé —dijo—. Nunca hablamos. Me cuenta cosas o me enseña cosas, o me besa, pero si no me acuesto con él de pronto siempre encuentra algo que hacer. O intenta ponerme celosa con otras chicas.

—Entonces es que es un capullo — dije tajantemente—. Y estarás mejor sin él.

Sollozó.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, eso creo —hice una pausa—. ¿Y Theo? Era majo, ¿no?

Puso cara de fastidio.

—Me protegía tanto que casi no me dejaba respirar. Pero sí —añadió suavemente—, era majo. Muy sensible, pero majo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no rompes con Xander? —pregunté—. Sobre todo si vas a ser más feliz sin él.

—Pero no voy a serlo —me miró llorosa—. Aquí estoy muy sola, Quinn, tú lo sabes. Tú estás todo el tiempo ocupada y a Santana no le caigo bien, y a mí no me cae bien Brittany, y… Si no tengo a Xander, ¿quién me queda?

Intenté pensar en algo que decirle, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Ava estaba tan sola allí como yo, y aunque nos teníamos la una a la otra, o algo así, Ella había perdido tantas cosas como yo al morir. Había perdido a sus padres, y aunque Ella lo disimulaba bien, momentos como aquel servían para recordármelo.

—Lo siento —dije, abrazándola—. Aunque a veces esté ocupada, siempre puedes recurrir a mí, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo. Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego escondió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello y me rodeó con los brazos. Se echó a llorar, le temblaban los brazos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Le froté la espalda para tranquilizarla y lamenté que no se me dieran mejor aquellas cosas. Nadie a quien conociera en Nueva York se había deshecho en lágrimas delante de mí. Pero de todos modos pareció ayudarla, así que me quedé quieta y esperé a que se desahogara por completo.

Por fin se apartó lo justo para mirarme. Al ver su mohín, comprendí que lo peor había pasado.

—¿Cómo podemos ser amigas si ni siquiera me dejas que te enseñe a nadar?—preguntó mientras se enjugaba los ojos con delicadeza.

—A mí no vas a convencerme poniendo esa cara, Ava —le advertí—, por más que te haya servido con tus novios.

Dejó caer los hombros otra vez y yo suspiré.

—No quiero aprender a nadar, pero no es por ti, es porque me da miedo el agua. No me puedo lanzar a aprender como si nada, ¿entiendes?

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te da miedo el agua? ¿Me lo dices de verdad?

No parecía dispuesta a facilitarme las cosas.

—Me aterroriza —contesté—. Cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, se me ocurrió que sería divertido nadar en el lago de Central Park, así que me tiré al agua y me hundí como una piedra. Mi madre tuvo que lanzarse a salvarme, y desde entonces ni siquiera me atrevo a intentarlo.

Hablar de mi madre tan tranquilamente me puso un nudo en la garganta, pero por suerte Ava no pareció notarlo. Me miró con aire calculador y yo comprendí que me había metido en un lío.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? —dijo, irguiéndose—. Que cuando haga mejor tiempo yo te enseñaré a nadar y tú… No sé, te deberé un enorme favor, ¿qué te parece?

—No puedes ofrecerme nada para convencerme de que me meta en el agua —me incorporé de nuevo y empecé a recoger adornos. Solo quedaban unos pocos y debajo de ellos había una cajita en forma de corazón, envuelta en delicado papel de seda rosa. En una tarjeta, escrito con letra florida, se leía mi nombre. Fruncí el ceño y tomé la cajita—. ¿Esto es tuyo?

Ava la miró.

—No. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Con los adornos —desaté la cinta, pero Ava me apartó la mano de un golpe

—. ¡Eh!

—No lo toques —dijo, y dejó la caja sobre la cama como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar—. No sabes de dónde viene.

Me volví hacia los adornos, irritada.

—Es un regalo de Navidad, Ava, ¿has oído hablar de ellos?

La advertencia de Puck resonaba en mi cabeza, pero solo había intentado desenvolver el regalo. No era tan idiota como para comerme o ponerme algo sin saber de dónde procedía. Además, quizá dentro hubiera una tarjeta firmada.

—El tuyo está debajo de la cama si lo quieres.

Se metió bajo la cama y sacó una cajita envuelta en papel azul, con su nombre puesto. La vi abrirla y sacar los aros de oro que había dentro, pero aunque intentó parecer entusiasmada no paraba de mirar mi regalo inesperado.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se ponía los pendientes—. Son preciosos.

—De nada —me acerqué a la cama

—. En serio, Ava, solo es un regalo. Estoy segura de que no va a intentar morderme ni…

—¡Para!

La voz de Rachel resonó en la habitación y mi mano se detuvo a unos centímetros del envoltorio de color rosa. Estaba en la puerta, delante de una docena de guardias armados. Irradiaba poder en oleadas, y la temperatura había caído tan bruscamente que me pareció ver mi aliento convertido en vaho. Entonces entendí por primera vez por qué todo el mundo se mantenía a una distancia respetuosa de él, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadado.

Intenté refrenar mi nerviosismo.

—Es un regalo…

—Quinn —dijo con frialdad—, apártate.

Obedecí a regañadientes. Crucé los brazos y lo vi recoger el regalo. De pronto se formó una burbuja irisada que lo envolvió por completo. Yo me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Tengo que abrirlo —dijo—. Es la manera más segura.

La tapa de la caja se levantó sin que nadie la moviera. Dentro había un surtido de bombones, todos distintos en forma y color. Uno adornado con una flor morada se elevó por encima de los otros y se partió por la mitad.

Pero dentro no había una avellana, ni mermelada de fresa, sino un líquido verdoso que al gotear sobre el papel de seda rosa emitió una especie de siseo que yo oí a un metro de distancia.

—Cancelad la cena —ordenó Rachel a los guardias—. Aseguraos de que todo el mundo esté en su habitación. Quiero un registro exhaustivo de la mansión.

Tardé un momento en recuperar el habla, y cuando por fin lo logré me salió la voz ronca:

—No puedes cancelar la cena de Navidad.

—Puedo y voy a hacerlo —dijo—. Y tú no saldrás de tu habitación esta noche, ¿entendido?

¿Entendido? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?

—No saldré de mi habitación con dos condiciones —dije enérgicamente —. Una, que después de que hayan registrado la mansión dejes que se celebre la cena. Hay tiempo suficiente para hacer las dos cosas.

Tensó la boca, molesta, pero asintió.

—Está bien. ¿Y la segunda condición?

Titubeé. Había otras cosas en juego, además de las fiestas, y si se negaba… Pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Dos, que pases la noche conmigo. Y que te diviertas todo lo que puedas. Y —añadí— que dejes de estar tan tensa todo el tiempo. Me saca de quicio.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero por un instante me pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Vendré en cuanto nos hayamos asegurado de que no hay peligro. Mientras tanto, no abras ningún paquete raro.

Al salir le indicó a Ava que lo siguiera. Ella se encogió de hombros, se tocó los pendientes nuevos y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir, dejándome sola en mi suite. Suspiré, me dejé caer en la cama y procuré no pensar en cuánto tiempo tardarían en registrar la mansión… ni en por qué había sospechado Ava del regalo envenenado.

Pasé el resto de la tarde decorando mi habitación para no pensar en lo ocurrido. Con las luces bajas el árbol estaba espléndido, y hasta había conseguido ponerle una estrella en lo alto. Pero lo mejor eran las sartas de lucecitas extendidas por el dormitorio. Cuando lo crucé, vi sus colores reflejándose en mi piel. Hasta olía a galletas. Lo único que faltaba era la música.

Cuando acabé, estaba convencida de que Rachel no aparecería. Fuera estaba oscuro y era tan tarde que me sonaban las tripas. Pregunté varias veces a mis guardias, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a decirme cuándo iba a llegar Rachel.

Como pensaba que iba a pasar la noche sola, me puse el pijama y me fabriqué un nido de mantas y almohadas en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. Pero justo cuando me estaba poniendo cómoda oí que se abría la puerta. Rachel entró llevando una bandeja de plata cargada con manjares, seguido por Cerbero y Pogo. Me ofreció en silencio una taza de chocolate caliente.

Acepté la taza y bebí un sorbo. Me pareció ver que en la bandeja había pastelillos de nueces. Olía igual que los que solía hacer mi madre, y se me hizo la boca agua.

—Como te has perdido la cena, he pensado que tendrías hambre —su tono sonó penosamente neutral, como si se esforzara por ser amable. Miró indeciso las mantas que había amontonado en el suelo—. ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

—De sobra —dije, intentando parecer acogedora—. Pero si no te gusta sentarte en el suelo puedes traer una silla. Funciona casi igual de bien.

Después de dudar un momento se sentó a mi lado y me moví para dejarle sitio. Se removió un poco, incómodo, pero por fin se quedó quieto.

—¿Tu madre y tú hacéis esto todos los años? —preguntó—. ¿Amontonáis los cojines y miráis las luces?

—Sí, normalmente —bebí un sorbo de mi cacao—. Las tres últimas Navidades las ha pasado en el hospital, pero aun así siempre nos las apañábamos. ¿Habéis encontrado algo en el registro?

—No —contestó—, pero el servicio ha tenido su fiesta, como te prometí.

Asentí, y se quedó en silencio, tenso, a mi lado. Pero al menos estaba allí. Estuve mirando el árbol hasta que el resplandor de las luces hizo que me escocieran los ojos, y cuando miré para otro lado seguí viendo su filigrana de colores.

—¿Cómo es estar muerto?

Me puse colorada al darme cuenta de lo que había preguntado, y ella tardó en contestar, lo cual solo empeoró las cosas.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin—. Pero tampoco sé cómo es estar vivo.

Apreté los labios. Estupendo. Siempre se me olvidaba.

—Pero si quieres —añadió—, puedo hablarte de la muerte.

Lo miré.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—La muerte es el proceso de morir. Estar muerto es lo que sucede después de la muerte.

—Ah —yo procuraba no pensar en la agonía de mi madre, en sí sería dolorosa o no, en si vería una luz brillante o si sería consciente de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero Rachel hablaba con conocimiento de causa—. Por favor…

Extendió el brazo, indeciso, y vi con sorpresa que lo posaba sobre mis hombros. Seguía estando tensa, pero hacía semanas que no estábamos tan cerca.

—No es tan terrible como soléis pensar los mortales. Es muy parecido a quedarse dormido, o eso me han dicho. Hasta cuando se trata de una herida dolorosa, dura muy poco.

—¿Qué…? —tragué saliva—. ¿Qué sucede después de lo de quedarse dormido? ¿Hay una… una luz brillante?

Tuvo al menos la delicadeza de no reírse.

—No, no hay ninguna luz blanca.

Pero sí una puerta —añadió, y me lanzó una mirada cargada de intención. Yo, sin embargo, no entendí qué quería darme a entender, y dándose por vencido añadió

—: La verja de entrada a Eden Menor.

Parpadeé.

—Ah —luego me lo pensé—. Ah.

¿Quieres decir que aquí…?

—A veces, cuando pueden ser útiles —contestó—. La gran mayoría son enviados directamente al más allá.

—¿Qué es el más allá?

—El Inframundo, donde permanecen las almas para toda la eternidad.

—Entonces, ¿existe el paraíso? Rodeó lentamente con los dedos mi brazo desnudo y me recliné contra ella.

Quizá mi madre tuviera razón; quizá se había mostrado tan distante porque temía que no sobreviviera a la Navidad. O quizá solo intentaba reconfortarme. En cualquier caso, era agradable estar a su lado, y yo ansiaba su contacto.

—Al principio había muchas creencias distintas, así que era un ámbito indefinido —explicó en tono clínico—. Luego aparecieron religiones más sólidas y con ellas se formaron el Tártaro y los Campos Elíseos, entre otras cosas. A partir de entonces, con el desarrollo de las religiones… —hizo una pausa, como si escogiera con todo cuidado sus palabras—, la vida después de la muerte es lo que el alma desea o cree que ha de ser.

En mi cabeza se agolpó de pronto un sinfín de posibilidades y me sentí aturdida.

—¿Eso no complica mucho las cosas?

—Sí —sonrió—. Por eso precisamente no puedo gobernar solo. Puck ha estado ayudándome temporalmente.

Se me agrió el buen humor de inmediato.

—Si no puedes gobernar sola, ¿cómo va a hacerlo él si te desvaneces?

Cambió de postura y temí por un momento que fuera a apartarse. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y se quedó quieta.

—No sé. Si las cosas llegan a ese punto, ya no será asunto mío, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo se ha comportado contigo, yo diría que piensa pedírtelo a ti, pero el dictamen del consejo es definitivo. Si no te dan el visto bueno para mí, tampoco te lo darán para él.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que a Puck le gustara lo suficiente como para que estuviera dispuesto a aguantarme toda la eternidad. Respiré hondo, intentando no moverme de puro nerviosismo. Quizá Rachel se equivocara. Puck y yo solo éramos amigos, y quizá ya ni eso. Ella lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer? Si apruebo, quiero decir. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Es un trabajo, como casi todo — contestó, y vi las luces del árbol reflejadas en sus ojos—. Consiste en su mayor parte en mediar en disputas o, cuando un alma está indecisa, en ayudarla a llegar a una comprensión más amplia de las cosas. No intervenimos a no ser que el alma crea que va a ser juzgada.

—¿Y qué ocurre entonces? — pregunté, intentando recordar qué era mi madre. ¿Metodista? ¿Luterana? ¿Presbiteriana? ¿Tenía alguna importancia lo que fuese?

—Eso depende únicamente de su corpus de creencias —explicó—. Si creen que van a andar por ahí con forma humana, eso es lo que sucede. Si creen que solo van a ser una bola de luz y calor, eso son.

—¿Y si lo que creen y lo que desean son dos cosas distintas?

—También intervenimos en esos casos.

Me quedé callada. La perspectiva de pasar el resto de la eternidad reinando sobre los muertos me parecía imposible, como una cosa lejana que jamás lograría alcanzar, ni sabía si quería alcanzar. No estaba haciendo aquello por el trabajo; ni siquiera para conseguir la inmortalidad. Después de ver a Rachel, podía imaginarme lo solo que debía de sentirse uno siendo inmortal, y no me apetecía vivir esa experiencia.

—¿Y si no puedo soportarlo? — pregunté—. ¿Y si fracaso estrepitosamente y tienes que buscar a otra persona?

Pasó un rato antes de que contestara:

—Para eso son las pruebas. Yo ya hice mi parte al escogerte, y creo que eres capaz de soportarlo. Mis hermanos y hermanas te ponen a prueba porque se trata de una enorme responsabilidad y no hay cabida para el error. Si no puedes hacerlo, no lo harás. Es así de sencillo.

No tenía nada de sencillo, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que sucedería después. A fin de cuentas, aún tenía que llegar a la primavera. Aunque aprobara todas las pruebas, si no le gustaba al consejo todas aquellas especulaciones serían inútiles. Ya tenía un voto en contra: el de Puck. Si hacía falta que la decisión fuera unánime, ya había suspendido.

—Rachel… —dije en voz baja.

Ella estaba mirando el árbol fijamente.

—Sabes que quiero aprobar, ¿verdad?

—Eso he deducido, sí, ya que sigues aquí.

Hice caso omiso de su sarcasmo. Apreté su mano cálida.

—No es solo por mi madre. También es por ti. Sé que llevas mucho tiempo intentándolo y que no soy más que una tontuela más que intenta echarte una mano, y sé que crees que voy a fracasar, pero… Me gustas, Rachel, y también estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te desvanezcas.

No me estaba mirando, pero vi que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa desganada.

—Tú jamás serás una tontuela más —afirmó—. No quiero influirte, ni ponerte las cosas más difíciles, pero no creas que no me importa lo que te pase, Quinn. Quizá sea imposible que alguien ocupe el lugar de Perséfone, pero si así es, no será por tu culpa. Y si alguien es capaz de ocuparlo, estoy seguro de que eres tú.

—Entonces, por favor, no te rindas —dije—. Nunca seré Perséfone y lo sé, pero… Podríamos ser amigas. Y ya no tendrías que estar sola.

Apartó la mirada, ocultando por completo su cara a mi vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonó tensa, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar con firmeza.

—Me gustaría muchísimo —dijo, y yo dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta, y me aparté de él.

No me miró, pero posó la mano sobre su regazo.

—¿Puedo darte ya mi regalo? — pregunté—. Te prometo que no está envenenado.

Respondió a mi estúpida broma con una media sonrisa. Me desenredé de las mantas, metí la cabeza bajo la cama, saqué un paquete grande envuelto en papel dorado y se lo llevé. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que había otro regalo en el sitio donde había estado sentada un minuto antes.

—Tu regalo —dijo—. Tampoco está envenenado.

—Gracias.

Me senté y le di el suyo, pero lo puso a un lado mientras me miraba abrir el mío. Quité el papel plateado y vi una caja corriente. Entornando los párpados en medio de la penumbra, levanté la tapa y aparté el papel de seda, dejando al descubierto una fotografía en blanco y negro enmarcada.

Me quedé de piedra. Era mi fotografía preferida con mi madre, de cuando tenía siete años. Estábamos en Central Park, el día de mi cumpleaños, en el mismo sitio donde nos encontrábamos todas las noches en mis sueños. Habíamos desplegado toda una comida campestre, pero un perrazo que se había escapado de su dueño nos la había echado a perder. Solo se habían salvado los pastelitos que yo había ayudado a hacer a mi madre.

En la fotografía aparecíamos sentadas en medio del estropicio en el que se había convertido nuestra comida, cada una con un pastelito en la mano. Chocolate con crema de color lila, recordé esbozando una sonrisa. Mi madre me rodeaba con los brazos y aunque las dos sonreíamos no estábamos mirando a la cámara. El dueño del perro nos había hecho unas cuantas fotos para compensarnos por haber dado al traste con nuestro picnic, y al final había sido aquella la que se había pasado once años colocada en un marco encima de mi mesita de noche.

Pero mientras la miraba me di cuenta de que no era la misma. Aquella tenía profundidad, como la imagen del cuarto de Perséfone. Un reflejo, había dicho Rachel, pero a diferencia del de Perséfone y él, aquel no era una esperanza, ni un anhelo. Era real.

Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Rachel, no sé…

Levantó una mano y me quedé callada.

—Espera a que yo abra el tuyo. Esperé con la vista borrosa mientras desenvolvía la gran caja. Me había costado cuatro intentos envolverla bien. Cuando levantó la tapa, se quedó parado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, perplejo, mientras examinaba la manta que yo había decorado con todo esmero. Me había negado a que me ayudaran, a pesar de que sabía que, si hubiera aceptado ayuda, habría tardado días en lugar de semanas.

—Es el firmamento —contesté con mi fotografía pegada al pecho—. ¿Ves los puntos? Son estrellas. Me acordé de lo que dijiste sobre el movimiento de las estrellas. Dijiste que habían cambiado de lugar desde que conociste a Perséfone y… Así son ahora. Cuando me has conocido a mí.

Contempló las constelaciones que yo había bordado meticulosamente sobre la manta, y rozó suavemente con los dedos la de la Doncella. Virgo. Kore.

—Gracias —me miró con sus ojos hechos de luz de luna y de pronto sentí que algo había cambiado.

La barrera que había estado allí todo ese tiempo había desaparecido, y por un instante casi pareció otra persona.

—Por todo. Nunca me habían hecho un regalo tan maravilloso.

Levanté una ceja.

—No sé si creerte.

—Debes creerme —siguió pasando la mano por la tela—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un regalo tan extraordinario.

Seguí mirándola, incapaz de apartar los ojos, absorta en cada detalle de su cara. Desaparecida aquella barrera, era casi como si pudiera ver cómo era en realidad: un ser bondadoso, asustado y solitario cuyo mayor deseo era ser amado.

—¿Puedo probar una cosa?— pregunté—. Si no te gusta, paro.

Asintió y yo respiré hondo y procuré que mi estómago dejara de dar saltos mortales. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pude encontrar, me incliné hacia delante y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Solo había besado a un par de chicos en mi vida, y me pareció extraño, pero no violento. Agradable, pensé. Era agradable.

Pareció sorprendida, pero no se resistió. Pasaron unos segundos un tanto penosos, pero por fin se relajó y me devolvió el beso, apoyando la mano sobre mi cuello. El calor de su piel en contacto con la mía era casi insoportable.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en apartarme, haciendo un esfuerzo. Contuve el aliento y la miré indecisa, temiendo que se asustara y saliera corriendo. Pero se quedó muy quieta, con el semblante inexpresivo, y finalmente no pude resistir más el silencio.

—Ha sido… —titubeé y le ofrecí una sonrisa—. Me ha gustado. Mucho.

Después de que pasara un siglo, o eso me pareció, respondió a mi sonrisa con otra muy tenue.

—A mí también.

Alargué la mano con nerviosismo para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y miré nuestras manos unidas en vez de mirarla a la cara. Mi mano era tan pequeña que parecía perdida entre la suya.

—Rachel… No te lo tomes en el mal sentido…

Noté que se ponía tensa y enseguida me sentí culpable, aunque procuré disimular con una mirada provocativa.

—Déjame acabar —dije—. No te lo tomes en el mal sentido, pero como es Navidad y todo eso… ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente y enseguida sacudí la cabeza y me puse colorada de vergüenza.

—No me refiero a eso. Eso tienes que ganártelo, y cuesta más que una foto, ¿sabes? —mi débil intento de bromear consiguió romper la tensión lo justo para que esbozara una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero ¿podrías… quedarte a pasar la noche?

Pasaron unos segundos y me abofeteé para mis adentros por habérselo preguntado así, como si fuera una adolescente poseída por las hormonas que solo pensaba en eso. Pero no era lo que yo buscaba, en absoluto. Buscaba su compañía. Me hacía feliz, y esa noche, más que ninguna otra, no quería estar sola. Y tampoco quería que lo estuviera él.

—Sí —contestó—. Me quedo.

No ocurrió nada.

Pasamos el resto de la velada charlando y mirando las luces del árbol. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, me acurruqué a su lado y me serví de su pecho como almohada sin ningún pudor, pero eso fue todo.

No volví a besarla, me encontraba demasiado a gusto como para arriesgarme a echarlo todo a perder. Rachel no se merecía que la presionara así, y yo de momento solo anhelaba su compañía, aunque dar el paso siguiente abría un montón de nuevas posibilidades. Habría sido muy violento para los dos, y ambos nos merecíamos disfrutar tranquilamente de la Navidad.

Mi madre y yo paseamos por Central Park, agobiadas por la canícula del verano en la ciudad. Pareció ponerse contenta cuando le conté lo que me había pasado con Rachel, y me abrazó cuando le dije que nos habíamos besado.

—Esa es mi niña —dijo, feliz como nunca desde hacía años.

Pasamos nuestra última Navidad juntas comiendo helado y vagando por los jardines al sol ardiente del verano. Fue señalándome las variedades de flores que crecían silvestres sin apartar el brazo de mis hombros, y cuando sentí que empezaba a despertarme le deseé feliz Navidad por última vez.

Pero mi dicha no duró mucho tiempo. Al despertar oí que alguien aporreaba mi puerta. Me incorporé, aturdida y despeinada, y me pasé los dedos por el pelo mientras Rachel se levantaba e iba a abrir. En ese momento la odié. Estaba impecable, sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, y se movía con la misma elegancia de siempre. Yo, en cambio, me pasaría el día pagando las consecuencias de haber dormido en el suelo.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó al abrir la puerta. Vi con sorpresa que Santana entraba rápidamente, seguida por Brittany. Santana estaba llorando y tenía la cara colorada como un tomate y Brittany parecía destrozada, con los hombros hundidos y el semblante acongojado.

—¡Quiero que se marche! —gritó Santana furiosa, mirándonos a los dos.

—¿Es una petición —preguntó Rachel mientras regresaba al lecho de mantas y almohadas hecho en el suelo— o una exigencia?

—¡Le ha hecho daño! —continuó Santana, mirándola fijamente—.Le ha hecho daño y él ha intentado encontrarla y ahora…

Yo me levanté con esfuerzo.

—Espera. ¿Quién? —pregunté—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Santana se deshizo en llanto. Rachel, que estaba a mi lado, miró a Brittany con expectación, pero Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Ava —dijo—. Ha pasado la noche con Xander y Theo los ha encontrado esta mañana, se han peleado y… Rachel se puso tensa y a mí se me heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Xander ha pasado al más allá.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15: Juicio

Ava estaba acurrucada en el rincón del aposento, sin un solo rasguño, pero sobre la cama se veían los restos ensangrentados del cuerpo de Xander. La habitación estaba impregnada de un olor a podrido. Yo me tapé la nariz, pero a Rachel no pareció importarle cuando se puso a examinar el cadáver.

Santana y Brittany no nos habían acompañado, habían preferido quedarse en otra ala de la mansión, con Theo, que, por lo que había dicho Brittany, estaba herido pero no de gravedad.

Al parecer, para los moradores de Eden Menor pasar al más allá era el equivalente a morir en el mundo exterior: un final idéntico a la muerte para los vivos. Hasta que sus seres queridos no pasaran también al más allá, no podían volver a verlos. Xander se había ido, se había perdido en el Inframundo, y la única que podía encontrarlo ahora era Rachel. Me costó asimilar que aquello no era el verdadero final, que podía perder a Ava otra vez, igual que a todas las personas con las que había trabado amistad desde septiembre, y que esta vez no reaparecerían. Aquella muerte era el paso final para los habitantes de Eden Menor. Para Xander no habría más intermedios. Pese al doloroso vacío que dejaba su muerte en la mansión, me reconfortó un poco saber que aquel lugar todavía formaba parte del mundo que yo comprendía. Un puñal en la espalda equivalía a sangre, y un exceso de sangre equivalía a la muerte.

—¿Ava? —dije al acercarme a ella. Parecía un animal asustado, listo para huir al menor movimiento.

—Yo no quería —musitó, llorando. Tenía manchas de sangre debajo de los ojos. Debía de habérselas dejado al limpiarse las mejillas—. Pensaba… pensaba que no quería volver a verme, y Xander estaba ahí y yo…

—Está bien —dije, aunque estaba claro que no era así. Me sentía mareada y me costó un enorme esfuerzo no vomitar al ver aquella carnicería, pero aparté la mirada de ella y la fijé en Ava —. Deberíamos lavarte un poco.

La ayudé a llegar al cuarto de baño mientras Rachel proseguía con su inspección. En cuanto me aseguré de que no iba a desmayarse, le busqué una bata y me puse a lavarle la sangre de la piel y el pelo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Yo no quería conocer los detalles y ella estaba demasiado trémula para hablar. Cuando estuvo seca, me asomé a la habitación procurando no mirar la horrible escena de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? —pregunté.

Rachel no se había movido.

—Los guardias la acompañarán a otra habitación. Se quedará allí hasta que decidamos si merece castigo.

Palidecí.

—¿Esto es… es otra prueba?

Se acercó a mí en un instante, a velocidad increíble.

—No —contestó—. Xander ha pasado al otro lado. Ahora ven. Ellos se ocuparán de Ava.

Me condujo hacia la puerta, tapándome con su cuerpo la visión del cadáver. Cuando salimos entró una mujer de uniforme, pero apenas me fijé en ella.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté después de respirar una bocanada de aire fresco cuando llegamos al pasillo.

—A ver a Theo —dobló una esquina y lo seguí sin protestar.

Se me encogió el estómago al pensar en qué estado podía estar Theo, pero procuré no pensarlo. Que yo supiera, estaba bien.

Pero en cuanto entramos en su aposento se hizo evidente que no era así. Santana estaba junto a la cama de su hermano. Estaba demacrada y le temblaban las manos. Cuando entramos Rachel y yo, me miró con rabia y me paré junto a la puerta.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Rachel al llegar a los pies de la cama.

Theo estaba inconsciente.

—Tiene una herida en el pecho que me preocupa. Todas las demás son superficiales, pero ha perdido mucha sangre —contestó Santana con voz ronca.

—¿Se despertará pronto? —no había ni una sola nota de pena ni de preocupación en la voz de Rachel. Sonaba hueca, y ese vacío me asustó más que cualquier otra cosa esa mañana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Podrá soportar el dolor si le despierto?

La miramos las dos con enfado. Busqué algún rasgo de la Rachel a la que había besado esa noche, pero no la encontré. Una parte de mí sintió alivio: no quería enamorarme de aquel frío cascarón. Otra parte, en cambio, se preguntó cuál de los dos era de verdad él.

—S-sí —contestó Santana, desviando la mirada después de unos segundos—. Lo soportará.

Hasta yo noté que no estaba muy segura, pero al parecer Rachel no necesitaba más confirmación. Soltó mi mano y dio un paso hacia la cama, cerniéndose sobre Ella. Un momento después, sin que nada indicara que se había obrado un cambio, Theo dejó escapar un gemido. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que a duras penas pudo abrirlos el ancho de una rendija. Tosió débilmente, y el estertor de su pecho me hizo estremecerme.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Rachel con calma.

Theo se esforzó por responder, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

—¿Ava?

—Se ha ido —dijo Santana en tono extrañamente tierno—. No tendrás que volver a verla.

En lugar de parecer reconfortado, Theo desorbitó los ojos e hizo intento de incorporarse.

—¡No! —gimió, y hasta desde el otro lado de la habitación noté cuánto sufría—. Yo no… no quería…

—Ava sigue aquí —añadió Rachel, y Santana se giró, asombrada—. Xander se ha ido.

Theo se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

—Me atacó —farfulló—. Fui a desearle feliz Navidad a Ava y me los encontré juntos. Xander… debió de olvidar las normas. Pensó que iba a atacarle. Sacó su espada y saltó hacia mí y… tuve que defenderme.

Le costaba hablar. Yo ignoraba por qué le estaba haciendo pasar Rachel por aquello cuando podía haberlo interrogado una vez recuperado. O mejor todavía, ¿por qué no le curaba, como me había curado a mí? Sospechaba que sus facultades de sanador no se limitaban a los tobillos.

—Cálmate —dijo Rachel, e hizo una seña a Santana, que acercó una taza a los labios de su hermano.

Theo bebió, aunque derramó casi todo el líquido sobre su pecho. Ella lo limpió metódicamente con una toalla, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, a pesar de que un ceño muy marcado fruncía su frente. Unos segundos después de beber aquel líquido, Theo volvió a relajarse.

—¿Esa es tu versión, entonces? ¿Que no tenías malas intenciones respecto a Xander y que fue él quien te atacó? ¿Solo te defendiste?

—A mí y a Ava —se le cerraron los ojos—. Pensó que iba a por Ella.

Rachel esperó mientras volvía a quedarse dormido. Cuando su respiración se aquietó, se acercó a mí y, poniéndome una mano en la espalda, me condujo fuera de la habitación.

—¿Ha dicho la verdad? —pregunté. Rachel me miró. Su semblante seguía desprovisto de cualquier rastro de humanidad.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Tragué saliva. Me sentía como si de pronto me hubiera lanzado de cabeza en medio de un lago y ni siquiera atisbara su superficie.

—Creo que necesito hablar con Ava.

Me dejó entrar sola en la habitación, aunque ella y dos guardias se quedaron fuera, junto a la puerta, desde donde sin duda podría oír claramente todo lo que dijéramos. No me importó, sin embargo: no era la intimidad de Ava lo que me preocupaba, sino descubrir la verdad. Si Theo había sido sincero, entonces ella no había hecho nada de malo, ¿verdad? Xander había pasado al más allá, sin embargo, y eso no podía ignorarse.

Estaba tumbada de lado en medio de una cama grande, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Me senté con cuidado al borde de la cama y toqué su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —la respuesta era evidente, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—No —contestó con voz estrangulada—. Xander ha muerto.

—Ya estaba muerto —contesté con la mayor suavidad de que fui capaz—. Solo ha pasado al siguiente nivel, nada más.

Se quedó callada. Pasé los dedos por su pelo trigueño, todavía mojado de cuando le había lavado la sangre.

—¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Necesitas que te vea un médico?

—No —masculló—. Estoy bien. Saltaba a la vista que no estaba bien, pero el trauma de haber perdido a Xander no invalidaba la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido algo que ver en el asunto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Dudó y por un segundo pensé que no iba a decir nada. Después habló en voz tan baja que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en silencio.

—No lo sé. Solo… me desperté y Theo estaba allí, mirándonos a Xander y a mí como… No sé.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Fue Theo quien atacó a Xander o al revés?

—No lo sé. Me desperté, vi una espada, grité y corrí al rincón. No miré. No podía… —se puso boca arriba y me miró fijamente, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas—. Había sangre y yo chillaba y ellos se insultaban y no sé qué ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. Había cerrado los puños y me estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas. Me hacía daño.

—¿Quieres contarme algo más? ¿Algo que vieras u oyeras o…?

—No —se apartó de mí—. Y de todos modos, ya no importa, ¿verdad?

No supe muy bien qué ocurrió, pero fue como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí. Me había pasado meses (años, mejor dicho) intentando impedir que la gente a la que quería se muriera, y Ava, pese a que afirmaba amar a Xander, ni siquiera quería hacer el esfuerzo de averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Me levanté bruscamente y de pronto la habitación me pareció mucho más pequeña que antes.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Ava? Xander está muerto. Muerto de verdad, para siempre. No va a volver nunca. Y ahora mismo todo indica que Theo lo asesinó porque te pilló en la cama con él.

Pareció reaccionar. Se giró y me miró con la boca abierta.

—Te diré cómo van las cosas — añadí con vehemencia—. O Theo es inocente y fue Xander quien lo atacó, o Theo es culpable y Xander solo estaba defendiéndose. ¿Te importa siquiera, o solo estás enfadada porque has perdido un juguete?

Empecé a pasearme por la habitación, indignada. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadada.

—Entiendo que estás muerta, que tu vida se ha terminado y que te estás divirtiendo mientras puedes, pero esto ya no tiene gracia, por lo menos para los demás. Estabas jugando con esos chicos como si solo estuvieran aquí para entretenerte. Te comportas como si los demás solo importaran en función de si tú obtienes lo que quieres o no, y ahora Xander está muerto.

—¿Me estás culpando? —preguntó —. Pero yo no lo he matado…

—No lo has hecho pedacitos, pero si esto ha pasado es por culpa tuya —me paré delante de la cama, pasándome los dedos por el pelo—. Santana quiere que te vayas. Y francamente, si lo único que vas a hacer es perder el tiempo acostándote con todos los tíos de la mansión y comportándote como si el mundo girara a tu alrededor, más vale que te vayas. Aquí no sirves de nada. Lo único que has hecho ha sido pelearte con Santana y conseguir que mataran a Xander.

Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije, pero no podía retirarlo. Era la verdad, o al menos una exageración de la verdad. Cuando miré a Ava, sin embargo, vi a una chica asustada que era amiga mía, y no a la zorra egoísta y odiosa a la que acababa de retratar. Se me revolvió el estómago y la culpa me embargó tan de golpe que sentí que me ahogaba.

—Rachel dejó que te quedaras porque somos amigas —logré decir, y aunque mi voz sonó más calmada, había en ella una nota de frío reproche—. Y lo somos, Ava, o al menos creo que lo éramos. Pero Rachel se arriesgó por mí, y tú lo único que has hecho es conseguir que muera uno de sus hombres y que a otro lo tachen de asesino. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento?

Me miró fijamente mientras le temblaba el labio.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celosa —musitó—. Tú tienes que cargar con Rachel toda la vida mientras que yo puedo estar con quien me apetezca. Reconócelo. Te estás comportando así porque yo puedo elegir y tú no.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante mientras intentaba ignorar el eco de sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Acaso no había pensado yo lo mismo un par de meses antes? En cualquier caso, no iba a darle la satisfacción de creer que tenía razón. No la tenía, ya no.

—No intentes devolverme la pelota —dije—. Pude elegir y lo hice. Y lo que es más importante, me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer un buen papel. No estoy celosa de ti, Ava. Me avergüenzas.

Me dolió ver su mirada herida, pero me obligué a continuar. Tenía que entender que había ciertos límites, y que hasta que no aprendiera a dejar de lastimar a los demás, yo no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados, mirando.

—Quédate en Eden todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a acercarte a mí, ni a Santana, ni a Theo, ni a ningún otro hombre de esta casa, ¿entendido? Déjalos en paz. Déjame en paz a mí. Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme en estos momentos. No quiero tener que preocuparme además de si alguien más va a morir por tu culpa.

Habría reculado si Ava me hubiera mirado, así que salí de la habitación y dejé atrás a Rachel, que me siguió hasta mi suite. Me dieron ganas de cerrar de un portazo, pero estaba justo detrás de mí. Pogo y Cerbero seguían acurrucados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro. Di una patada a una almohada, y cayó a pocos centímetros de ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dije volviéndome hacia Rachel—. ¿Nos sentamos aquí a hablar de lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Los jueces? ¿El jurado? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Nada —respondió mientras acariciaba las orejas de Cerbero—. Ya has dictado sentencia.

Me quedé callada un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Ava no volverá a tener ningún contacto romántico con un hombre, ni volverá a tener contacto contigo o con Santana —contestó, y me dejé caer en la cama—. En cuanto a Theo, no puedo pedirte que lo juzgues. Aún no.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con la garganta seca al darme cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Ava.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas desde septiembre, tenía la sensación de haberle fallado. Pero en cierto modo ¿no se había fallado a sí misma? Yo sabía que no era culpa suya en realidad. Ella no podía prever lo que iba a pasar. Pero aun así había sido una irresponsable, y yo se lo había permitido. Aquello pesaba también sobre mis hombros. Pero fuera de quien fuese la culpa, Xander seguía estando muerto.

—Porque todavía no tienes capacidad para descubrir una mentira — se acercó a mi armario y comenzó a mirar la ropa como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo o de algo igual de prosaico.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Y tú sí?

No me hizo caso.

—Y tampoco puedes entrar en el Inframundo para interrogar a Xander. Por suerte, no será necesario. Ya sé qué ha ocurrido.

Tomé a Pogo entre mis brazos y lo acerqué a mi pecho. Su calor me reconfortó. No quise preguntar, me daba miedo que Theo fuera culpable, así que no dije nada. Rachel no podía seguir rebuscando en mi armario eternamente, y tarde o temprano me lo diría, aunque yo no quisiera oírlo.

Pasó un minuto. Por fin dejó unos vaqueros limpios y una sudadera blanca sobre la cama.

—Theo dice la verdad y por tanto no será juzgado. El castigo que le has impuesto a Ava es justo y no hace falta que yo intervenga. Daré orden de que se cumplan tus restricciones, y todo habrá terminado.

Asentí, aturdida. Dejé a Pogo en el suelo, recogí mi ropa y fui a cambiarme detrás del biombo del rincón. No había nada más que decir, y el peso de la sentencia que había dictado agobiaba mis hombros. ¿Había hecho lo correcto o había reaccionado movida por la furia? ¿Y cómo soportaría Ava verse privada también de Theo y de mí, sintiéndose tan sola como se sentía en aquella casa?

—Te veré en el desayuno —dijo Rachel, aunque a mí se me revolvió el estómago con solo pensar en comer.

Oí que la puerta se abría, pero no la oí cerrarse. Distraída aún pensando en lo que le había hecho a mi única amiga en Eden Menor, me abroché los pantalones y salí de detrás del biombo. Rachel seguía allí. Una carga invisible parecía encorvar sus hombros, y al meterse las manos en los bolsillos pensé que se parecía tanto a la Rachel que había visto en la habitación de Perséfone que sentí una punzada de temor. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no estaban muertos, como unas semanas antes. Estaba cansada, pero aún no se había dado por vencido.

—Lo que has hecho nunca es fácil —dijo—, pero era necesario. No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para ti, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ava es tu amiga.

—Era mi amiga —susurré, pero no supe si me oyó.

—No te sientas culpable. Sus actos no son los tuyos. No me arrepiento de haberla invitado a quedarse. Hasta hoy ha sido una buena compañía. Tu seguridad y tu felicidad son lo que más me importa.

Asentí con un gesto y se marchó. Al mirar el reflejo que me había regalado, y que ahora reposaba sobre mi mesita de noche, me sentía más culpable que antes.

Por culpable que fuera Ava, si ni siquiera podía protegerla a ella, ¿cómo iba a proteger a Rachel?

Aunque aquello no hubiera sido una prueba, aún me quedaban varias por pasar. Una palabra equivocada, una idea errónea, un mal paso y todo se acabaría. La vida de Rachel era tan frágil como la de Xander o la de mi madre, y sentí que empezaba a resquebrajarme. Me abrumaba tener que luchar sola por él. Rachel se había quedado en el banquillo porque yo la había obligado, porque la había llevado allí a rastras y lo había obligado a seguir expectante, a mantenerse en guardia. No podía, sin embargo, obligarlo a que aquello le importara. Yo era la única que luchaba por ella, y ya no estaba segura de estar a la altura de las circunstancias.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16: Veneno

El destierro de Ava y el peligro de que intentara vengarse tuvieron como consecuencia el que un altísimo guardia me siguiera a todas partes, un rubio grandullón al que yo había visto en el baile, en septiembre. Medía casi dos metros y caminaba con una cojera que no parecía afectar a su velocidad y cuyo motivo no me atreví a preguntarle. No hablaba mucho. Brittany lo llamaba Sam y, aunque podía haberme aplastado con el pulgar, era un tipo bastante simpático.

Ya nunca estaba sola. Cuando no me encontraba con Sam, estaba con Rachel, y siempre había guardias apostados en la puerta de mi cuarto cuando dormía. Su presencia era superflua, en realidad: desde Nochebuena, Rachel pasaba todas las noches conmigo. Las cosas habían cambiado por completo desde Navidad. Era como si yo hubiera logrado traspasar una barrera invisible, y ahora en lugar de evitarme y confiar en que me mantuviera viva por mis propios medios, parecía decidida a defenderme a toda costa.

Por las noches no sucedía nada, salvo que de vez en cuando nos dábamos un beso o Rachel me acariciaba el pelo.

Nunca me presionaba, ni pedía nada más. Yo me alegraba de tenerla a mi lado, y cuanto más veía su lado humano, más confiaba en poder convencerla de que se quedara.

No estaba fingiendo. No la besaba para hacerle creer que me importaba o porque me diera lástima. Me estaba enamorando de ella poco a poco, día a día, aunque en el fondo sabía que era mala idea. No había ninguna garantía de que fuera a superar las pruebas, ni nada que me diera motivos para creer que entre nosotros podía haber una relación duradera, una relación que se prolongara más allá del invierno. Pero si se producía un milagro y lo lograba, Rachel necesitaría una razón para quedarse, y yo sería esa razón.

Así que por primera vez en mi vida dejé a un lado mis preocupaciones y mis dudas y bajé la guardia. De pronto las tardes me parecían un suplicio, unas horas que tenía que soportar para que llegara la noche y estuviéramos juntos, y cada vez que la veía, por poco tiempo que lleváramos separadas, se me aceleraba el corazón. Había sobrevivido a la Navidad y por fin me atrevía a abrigar esperanzas, a hacerme ilusiones.

Cuando me despertaba antes que ella, lo miraba dormir mientras los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas, e intentaba imaginarme despertando así el resto de la eternidad. Era extraño pensar que, si sucedía lo imposible y lograba superar las pruebas sin que me mataran, Rachel sería mi futuro. Todo mi futuro, sin el miedo a la muerte acechando en cada esquina. Mi esposa.

Aquella palabra me resultaba inconcebible, sonaba extraña en mi boca, y estaba convencida de que jamás podría hacerme a la idea. Pero por más que me resistiera (era demasiado joven, estaba demasiado sola, y no estaba lista para esa clase de vida), empecé a comprender que no sería tan terrible. Rachel tenía el corazón roto, pero también lo tenía yo, y pasar mi vida con él no sería un infierno, como me lo había parecido durante las semanas posteriores a la resurrección de Ava. Yo podía darle lo que necesitaba, podía ser una amiga, una esposa, una reina, y a cambio él podía ser mi familia.

A medida que se acercaba la primavera, mis sueños fueron haciéndose más solemnes. Cada momento que pasaba con mi madre era un tesoro, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía qué decirle. Caminábamos de la mano por el parque casi todos los días, y ella dirigía la conversación hablando de todo y de nada. Todas las noches me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, cuánto me quería y cuánto deseaba que fuera feliz sin ella, que no la necesitara para continuar como Rachel me necesitaba a mí. Yo, en cambio, solo podía asentir rígidamente con la cabeza y apretar su mano.

Las cosas que era incapaz de decirle se me agolpaban en la garganta, formando un nudo que no podía tragar. Con el paso de los días, al ir escaseando mis oportunidades de decírselo, comprendí que en algún momento tendría que decirle lo que sentía. Pero todavía no. Mientras hubiera un mañana en la mansión, podía fingir que aún había esperanzas de que mi madre no tuviera que morir.

Cuanto más unida me sentía a Rachel, más ajena me sentía al mundo real. Aunque empezaba a sentir que no volvería nunca al mundo real, que aquellos seis meses se prolongarían de algún modo toda la eternidad, sabía que no era cierto. Que había un final y que nos acercábamos rápidamente a él.

A pesar de la compañía de Rachel y de estar constantemente vigilada, me sentía muy sola. Ella pasaba casi todo el día con Theo, y aunque Brittany se quedaba conmigo cuando no estaba Rachel, hasta Santana parecía desanimada después de lo sucedido en Navidad. Puck era ahora mi enemigo, pero pensaba a menudo en él. Nuestra amistad no podía haber sido del todo fingida, y echaba de menos poder añorarlo sin enfadarme. No era él quien intentaba matarme, de eso ya estaba segura, y de algún modo me reconfortaba saber que estaba de mi parte aunque yo no estuviera de la suya.

Pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Ava. Cada vez que me encontraba con algo que quería enseñarle o se me ocurría algo que quería decirle, tardaba unos segundos en recordar que nunca volvería a verla, al menos como amiga. De vez en cuanto la vislumbraba saliendo de una habitación cuando entraba yo, o al fondo de un pasillo, pero enseguida desaparecía.

Rachel nunca me hacía hablar del dolor y la culpa que me producía aquella separación, aunque a veces me impidieran dormir. Dejaba que fuera asimilándolo sola, y yo no sabía si agradecérselo o reprochárselo. Saber que Ava tenía que sentirse tan mal como yo solo empeoraba las cosas. Quizá no fuera la mejor amiga del mundo, y quizá fuera demasiado egoísta a veces, pero yo tampoco era perfecta. Cada día que pasaba me arrepentía más y más de mi dictamen. Ava podía cometer errores. Todos los cometíamos. ¿Y qué me daba el derecho a castigarla por ellos cuando lo único que había hecho había sido intentar paliar un poco su soledad?

Para llenar las horas vacías, o intentarlo, pasaba cada vez más tiempo en los establos, con Phillip. Allí había mucha paz, y él nunca buscaba conversación. Parecía comprender por lo que estaba pasando y se ofreció a dejarme pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con los caballos. Fue un ofrecimiento muy generoso teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los protegía, pero no bastó para hacerme olvidar lo que había perdido y lo que iba a perder.

Una tarde de fines de enero, Rachel me encontró en el jardín envuelta en un manto y arrodillada junto a un rosal cubierto de nieve. Yo guardaba un recuerdo muy vago de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero no me importó especialmente. Después de que Irene me dijera la fecha en medio de nuestra clase todo se había vuelto borroso, y fue la voz de Rachel la que me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

—¿Quinn? —cubierto con un grueso gabán negro, se destacaba nítidamente sobre la nieve, de pie a unos pasos de mí. No levanté la vista.

—Es el último cumpleaños de mi madre.

Se quedó inmóvil. Quise decirle en parte que se mantuviera alejado, pero en el fondo deseaba que me conociera lo suficiente como para saber cuánto necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo.

—Siempre odió haber nacido en enero —añadí con voz inexpresiva mientras miraba la planta inerme que tenía delante—. Decía que no le apetecía celebrar nada cuando no había flores y todos los árboles estaban muertos.

—Dormidos —dijo Rachel—. Los árboles solo están dormidos. Despertarán cuando llegue el momento.

—Mi madre no —me senté en la nieve sin importarme que se me mojaran los vaqueros—. Desde que le diagnosticaron el cáncer hemos celebrado cada cumpleaños como si fuera el último. Pero esta vez lo es de verdad.

—Lo siento —se sentó a mi lado, me rodeó con el brazo y el calor de su cuerpo impidió que el mío se entumeciera—. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé qué voy a hacer sin Ella.

Se quedó callado un rato y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó lejana.

—¿Puedo enseñarte una cosa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cierra los ojos.

Obedecí, segura de lo que iba a pasar. Esperaba sentir el cambio de ambiente, pero en lugar de pasar del frío de fuera al calor de dentro de la mansión, sentí una brisa cálida y el sol en mi cara. Seguíamos fuera.

Cuando abrí los ojos, esperando a medias estar aún en el jardín, tuve que sujetarme a Rachel. Estábamos en medio de Central Park, un día de verano, igual que mi madre y yo en sueños, salvo porque el parque estaba desierto. De mi madre no había ni rastro.

—Rachel… —dije, indecisa, mientras miraba alrededor.

El lago estaba cerca y oí a lo lejos las notas de una canción conocida, pero estábamos solos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo en Nueva York?

—No estamos en Nueva York — parecía melancólico.

Me arrimé a él, asustada y fascinada al mismo tiempo por aquel lugar.

—Esto es tu otra vida, tu vida en el más allá.

Lo miré perpleja. Tardé unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que esto es… que estamos…?

—Este es tu rincón del Inframundo —levantó una ceja al ver la cara que puse—. No te preocupes, solo es temporal. Quería que lo vieras.

Miré a mi alrededor ansiosamente, confiando en que apareciera mi madre, pero seguíamos estando solos.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que sepas que… —se detuvo, pero no hizo falta que acabara para que le entendiera.

Quería enseñarme adónde iría yo cuando muriera. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me quedé mirando fijamente un trozo de hierba. Así pues, él no estaba luchando en absoluto.

—Te lo he enseñado —añadió con los ojos fijos en el suelo—, para que tengas una experiencia de primera mano si superas las pruebas —era mentira, pero intenté creérmelo—. Cuando seas inmortal y estés aquí, el Inframundo se manifestará tal y como lo ve el mortal —pasaron unos segundos y añadió con voz más suave—: También quería que supieras que al final serás feliz si el consejo no decide a tu favor.

A mi favor, no al suyo. No al nuestro.

Me giré bruscamente para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué te dejas avasallar de esa manera? El consejo, tu familia, quienes sean… Si crees que soy lo bastante buena, ¿por qué no les dices que te dejen en paz y respeten tu decisión?

Su expresión era ilegible.

—No soy omnipotente —contestó dando un paso cauteloso hacia mí.

No me aparté.

—Ese tipo de decisiones debe tomarlas el consejo, no yo.

—Pero al menos podías intentarlo, y últimamente no te veo hacer nada al respecto —le espeté.

Dio un respingo, pero seguí:

—¿No eres miembro del consejo?

—Sí y no —me indicó que me sentara en la hierba, pero me negué y seguí de pie con los brazos cruzados—. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo apartado de ellos. Cuando desean mi opinión, o cuando se trata de una decisión que afecta directamente a mis responsabilidades, me reúno con ellos. Pero sus decisiones afectan al mundo de los vivos. Y esa no es mi esfera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no les dices que te dejen tranquilo y acabas con esto de una vez? Si ellos gobiernan sobre los vivos y tú no estás vivo, ¿por qué tienen que juzgar si haces bien tu trabajo o no?

Miró a lo lejos, hacia el lago brillante.

—Son ellos los que pueden concederte la inmortalidad, no yo. Quizás al principio habrían confiado en mí para tomar esa decisión, pero los errores que cometí con Perséfone les han hecho dudar de mi criterio.

Rechiné los dientes al oír mencionar el nombre de Perséfone, y el odio me reconcomió por dentro. Aunque Rachel fuera el responsable de que Perséfone no le hubiera amado, era Ella quien le había hecho daño.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Respondió con un sonido gutural que tomé por un sí. Me acomodé en la hierba, a su lado.

—¿Por qué raptaste a Perséfone?

Se apartó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos y el dolor que vi en su semblante hizo que me arrepintiera de habérselo preguntado.

—Lo siento —dije enseguida—. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. No estoy enfadada. Solo estoy intentando entender cómo es posible que la verdad de lo que sucedió se haya desvanecido hasta tal punto con el paso del tiempo.

Esperé a que continuara, sin hacer caso de la humedad de la hierba, que empezaba a calarme los pantalones. Parecía pensativo, como si estuviera buscando el modo exacto de contarme algo de lo que muy pocas veces hablaba.

—No la rapté —dijo por fin—. Fue un matrimonio pactado que ella aceptó, puesto que eran sus padres quienes lo habían negociado.

Titubeé, intentando recordar las lecciones de Mitología que había estudiado.

—¿Zeus y Deméter?

—Muy bien —sonrió, pero no con la mirada—. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi familia es muy extraña. Nos llamamos hermanos y hermanas, pero en realidad no lo somos. Sencillamente, llevamos juntos tanto tiempo que no existe una palabra que describa el lazo que nos une. Solo podemos compararnos con una familia, aunque sea una comparación un tanto endeble.

—Me dijo Santana que en realidad no sois hermanos.

—¿Sí? —pareció extrañamente divertido al oírlo—. Todos tenemos el mismo creador, pero no somos parientes, estrictamente hablando. De hecho, mi hermano, que en realidad no es mi hermano, claro, está casado con mi hermana. Y su hijo está casado con nuestra otra hermana.

Hice una mueca, intentando entenderlo.

—Entonces no sois parientes, ¿no?

—No, ni siquiera remotamente —me dio un beso en la frente, una especie de disculpa tácita. O quizás estuviera intentando disipar mi enfado.

—La madre de Perséfone es mi hermana favorita, y fue ella la que propuso la boda. Perséfone y yo nos llevábamos bien cuando nos veíamos, y su madre insistía en que quería que los dos fuéramos felices. Yo estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero me gustaba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con Perséfone. Como ella no puso objeciones, sellamos el acuerdo y se convirtió en mi esposa.

En su esposa… Eso sería yo si superaba las pruebas. Si bien pensaba a menudo en lo que podía depararme un futuro con Rachel, aún no había encajado la idea de ser su mujer; de estar casada, sencillamente. Quizá fuera porque solo tenía dieciocho años, o quizá porque mi madre nunca se había casado. El caso era que no lograba imaginármelo.

Claro que quizá fuera mejor así. De ese modo, no tenía ninguna expectativa y mi deseo de casarme no era mayor que mi deseo de estar con Rachel, como sospechaba que podía haber sucedido en el caso de Perséfone.

—Me ayudó a gobernar —continuó —, como con un poco de suerte harás tú dentro de poco. Pero era muy joven cuando nos casamos y… —apartó la mirada—. Con el tiempo empezó a verme como un carcelero, no como su esposa. Estaba enormemente resentida conmigo y aunque al principio me tenía cariño, creo que nunca me quiso, no como la quiero yo.

«Como la quiero yo», no «como la quería». Exhalé un suspiro.

—La historia se ha puesto de su parte, claro, y tengo sospechas al respecto, pero la verdad es que no la obligué a casarse conmigo. La quería muchísimo y fue un tormento para mí verla tan infeliz. Pasados varios milenios, se enamoró de un mortal y decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad por él. Yo la dejé marchar. Me dolió mucho, pero sabía que sería mucho peor si la obligaba a quedarse.

Estuve callada unos segundos mientras digería lo que acababa de contarme. El amor no correspondido era una cosa, pero pasar una eternidad sufriendo de ese modo… Me resultaba inconcebible. Ni siquiera quería intentar imaginármelo.

—Lo siento —dije, y mi enfado se disipó. Me habría gustado que hubiera algo más que decir.

—No lo sientas —esbozó una sonrisa tan cargada de mala conciencia que me dieron ganas de golpearle—. Fue decisión suya. Tú has tomado la tuya. Es lo máximo que puedes hacer.

Asentí de nuevo, sin saber aún qué decir. Puck tenía razón. Rachel siempre estaría enamorada de Perséfone, hiciera yo lo que hiciese. Eso tenía que aceptarlo. Pero en parte quería que a mí también me amara. Me bastaría con que le sirviera para pasar la primavera, solo eso.

—Rachel… —dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras intentaba hacer acopio de valor—. ¿Crees que alguna vez podrás quererme? ¿Aunque sea solo un poco?

Pareció atónita al oír mi pregunta, frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca. Pero yo necesitaba saberlo, no podía esperar un final de cuento de hadas, pero de todos modos nunca había sido esa mi idea. En mi cuento de hadas, mi madre y Rachel estarían aún vivas, y dado que eso era imposible en el caso de mi madre, todas mis esperanzas descansaban sobre los hombros de Rachel.

Por fin me dio un beso pudoroso en la comisura de la boca y dijo en voz baja:

—Sí, todo lo que soy capaz de querer a alguien.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies, pero aunque no era la respuesta que anhelaba, tendría que conformarme con ella. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró como si me desafiara a apartar los ojos. No lo hice.

—Has luchado por mí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Crees en mí, a pesar de que muy pocos lo hacen ya, y no puedo explicarte lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Siempre consideraré un tesoro tu amistad y tu afecto.

Amistad y afecto. Esas palabras fueron como un mazazo, pero procuré recordar que eran preferibles a su alternativa. Sentí no obstante un vacío dentro de mí, como si me hubiera robado algo precioso. Tal vez entre nosotros no hubiera sido todo de color de rosa, pero me había hecho ilusiones de que hubiera algo más y no sabía cómo mostrarle lo que anhelaba. Al menos, sin ofrecerme a ella por completo, y eso no podía hacerlo mientras no supiera si ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a hablar, quise apartar la mirada pero no pude.

—Si no te consideran válida renunciaré, y confío en que, si lo deseas, podamos pasar algún tiempo juntas antes de que me desvanezca por completo.

Sentí una oleada de sorpresa y parpadeé para contener las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Pero sospecho que duraré hasta que mueras, si las cosas llegan a ese punto. Si todavía quieres aceptarme cuando esto acabe.

Forcé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sería estupendo —dije—. Ser…ser tu amiga.

—Eres mi amiga —repuso, y yo no dije nada.

Amigas. Solo amigas, nada más. Intenté sentirme aliviada, recordarme que nada de aquello había sido idea mía, pero solo sentí un dolor que embotaba mi mente.

Rachel decía que me querría, y yo le creía, pero nunca me querría como yo anhelaba. Ignoraba cuándo había decidido que quería más (quizá cuando la había besado en Navidad, o cuando había vuelto a perder a Ava y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía soportar perder a nadie más), pero así era. Rachel, sin embargo, jamás podría darme lo que deseaba, y el dolor de saberlo me resultaba insoportable.

Pasó casi todo febrero con aquella misma monotonía. Comía sola y daba clase con Irene casi todos los días. Después de aquel primer examen, no volvió a hacerme ninguno, no sé si porque así lo tenía decidido desde el principio o porque se lo pidió Rachel.

Lo único que no era monótono era el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Nuestra conversación en el Inframundo había marcado un punto de inflexión, y aunque pasar las veladas con ella era siempre lo mejor del día, había siempre presente un dolor soterrado al que no encontraba explicación. Ella había expuesto lo que quería, y yo sabía que tenía que respetarlo. No podía tenerle, pero con cada noche que pasaba me sentía más enamorada de ella, como si cayera en picado hacia un lugar en el que la palabra «amor» era sinónimo de «sufrimiento».

Cada mirada, cada caricia, cada roce de sus labios, por inocentes que pudieran ser… ¿Cómo podía decir que solo quería amistad cuando me trataba como si fuera su compañera, cuando quería que fuera su esposa? No lo entendía, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me sentía cada vez más confusa.

Ignoraba cómo era aquella clase de amor, pero cuando el invierno comenzó a tocar a su fin me sentía más unida a ella que a cualquier otra persona, con la sola excepción de mi madre. Sufría cuando estaba lejos de ella, pero a veces, cuando me contaba cosas de su vida anterior, de su vida con Perséfone, era una tortura estar a su lado. Aun así, nuestra amistad era tan fuerte que parecía lo más natural del mundo. No habría preferido pasar mi vida con otra mujer, por más que me doliera.

Por fin, aunque me quedaban aún muchas pruebas por pasar, llegó marzo, el último mes que debía quedarme en Eden Menor. Por un lado me emocionaba la idea de poder salir de allí y ver otra vez el mundo; y por otro sabía lo que me esperaba cuando saliera. Con un poco de suerte dispondría de un día más para sentarme junto a mi madre y hablarle, aunque no pudiera oírme. Luego, cuando me hubiera despedido de ella, moriría. Empecé a prepararme para afrontar la realidad, aunque me resistía a aceptarla, como me había resistido siempre.

¿Cómo iba a decirle adiós?

A principios de marzo, Rachel se reunió con el consejo. A mí no se me permitió asistir, y de todos modos no me apetecía ir y volver a ver a Puck, así que me entretuve jugando con Pogo en el salón verde y dorado mientras Rachel estaba fuera. Sospechaba que aquella reunión tenía algo que ver con las pruebas, que parecían haberse interrumpido después de Navidad, pero no se lo había preguntado a Rachel antes de marcharse.

De lo único de lo que estaba segura ya era de que ninguna otra chica había llegado tan lejos como yo, y de que con cada día que pasaba aumentaba el peligro. A menos que hubiera sido Puck quien había matado a todas esas chicas (y a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba con él, me negaba a creer que fuera capaz de matar a nadie), el culpable seguía suelto, aguardando una ocasión propicia.

—¿Crees que crecerá mucho más? —preguntó Brittany mientras esperábamos el regreso de Rachel y acariciaba la tripa sonrosada de Pogo.

—Lo dudo —contesté—. Últimamente casi no ha crecido.

—¿Vas a llevártelo cuando te vayas? Me encogí de hombros.

—Puede ser. Aún no lo he decidido. Aunque seguramente él preferirá estar aquí, ¿no crees?

Antes de que Brittany pudiera responder, se abrieron las puertas y el frío invadió la habitación. Brittany se levantó con esfuerzo, sosteniendo aún a Pogo, y yo me giré para ver quién había entrado. Rachel estaba en la puerta. Irradiaba oleadas de furia.

—Tengo… tengo que irme —dijo Brittany. Me puso a Pogo en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al pasar al lado de Rachel le lanzó una mirada extraña, pero no le dijo nada.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rachel hablara por fin.

—Necesito que dejes de comer. Sujetando a Pogo contra mi pecho, me senté en uno de los sofás.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta comer. Es importante para mantenerse vivo, ¿sabes?, y da la casualidad de que yo estoy viva, no como vosotros.

—Aquí no necesitas comer —cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí, pero no se sentó—. Es innecesario y debes adaptarte.

Dejé a Pogo lentamente en el suelo y tuvo el buen sentido de correr a esconderse detrás del sofá. Yo, en cambio, me quedé allí como una tonta.

—Me gusta comer, no estoy engordando y no veo a qué viene esto.

Sus ojos eran de un tono gris tormentoso que me hizo estremecerme.

—¿Y Brittany?

—¿Qué pasa con Ella?

—Cada vez que te sientas a comer la pones en peligro.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—Es horrible que me eches eso en cara. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que contestar?

—Es la verdad —dijo con aspereza

—. Y preferiría que dijeras que es razón suficiente para que dejes de comer.

Rechiné los dientes.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

Cerró los ojos y en medio de su frente se formó un surco. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando habían matado a Xander. Pero se trataba de comida. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Es una prueba —dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie le oyera —. Si no dejas de comer antes de que el consejo tome una decisión, suspenderás.

¿Comer era una prueba?

—¿Cómo es posible que eso sea una prueba? —balbucí—. ¿Para qué serviría? ¿Para ver si puedo matarme de hambre hasta que esté tan flaca que me muera en cuanto salga de aquí?

—Gula —contestó ásperamente, y cerré la boca—. Y para ver si puedes adaptarte. Para eso es. No me grites, Quinn. No soy yo quien decide en qué consisten las pruebas.

Gula. Tuve que pensar un momento, pero en cuanto recordé dónde había oído antes esa palabra, me quedé de piedra.

—¿Los siete pecados capitales?

¿Esas son las pruebas?

Rachel se retorció las manos.

—No puedo contestar a esa pregunta. Si el consejo descubre que te lo he dicho, es muy posible que suspendamos automáticamente.

«Que suspendamos». Lo dijo con una voz ronca que removió algo dentro de mí, y de pronto me di cuenta de que por fin lo había logrado. Junté las manos. Me daba miedo abrigar esperanzas.

—¿Te importa? —pregunté—. Pensaba que…

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación sin mirarme.

—Has sido infeliz conmigo, ¿por qué?

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Rachel tenía razón.

—Porque —dije con voz afligida, y me odié por ello— no quiero ser solo tu amiga.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, aunque no pareció sorprendida. Me miró como si intentara juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Pensaba que no querías ser mi esposa.

Hice una mueca.

—Hay ciertos pasos entre ser una amiga y ser una esposa, ¿sabes? Ya sé que eres muy antigua y todo eso, pero supongo que habrás oído hablar de los noviazgos.

No sonrió, pero su semblante se suavizó.

—Si apruebas, serás mi esposa. ¿Ahora estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando no parecer muy nerviosa. O que no pareciera que pensaba mucho en ello.

—¿Porque te importo?

—Sí —balbucí, avergonzada—. Y si me lo reprochas…

No tuve tiempo de acabar. Rachel se sentó de pronto a mi lado y me besó con tanta pasión que cuando por fin se apartó casi me había quedado sin aire.

—¿Qué…? —comencé a decir, pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Me importas, sí —dijo con voz trémula—. Me importas tanto que no sé cómo decírtelo sin que parezca una bobada comparado con lo que siento. Si a veces me muestro distante y parece que no quiero estar contigo es solamente porque yo también estoy asustada.

La miré fijamente. Se inclinó y besó de nuevo mis labios hinchados. Yo también la besé. El tiempo pareció disolverse a nuestro alrededor y solo pude verla, oírla, saborearla, olerla, sentirla a ella. Sentí que un delicioso calorcillo se extendía por mi cuerpo, aunque esa vez no era mi tobillo lo que estaba curando.

Cuando volvió a apartarse, quité las manos de su pelo y lo miré sin saber qué hacer. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarme.

—Por favor —dijo—, deja de comer.

Asentí, demasiado aturdida para protestar.

—Gracias —acarició mi mejilla con los dedos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Desapareció antes de que me diera tiempo a formular una idea coherente. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, sentí su sabor y sonreí. Por fin, después de casi seis meses, lo estaba intentando.

Esa noche, Rachel entró en mi cuarto una hora después de que yo acabara de cenar. Había pasado la tarde preguntándome qué iba a ocurrir, si todo volvería a ser como antes o si habría más besos como aquellos, pero para cuando llegó ya había decidido que no importaba. Me bastaba con saber que ya no estaba sola en la lucha por su existencia.

—Lo siento —dijo, quedándose junto a la puerta.

Yo estaba en la cama jugando con Pogo, que tenía juguetes nuevos para entretenerse. Levanté la vista a tiempo de verlo cerrar la puerta.

—Lo de antes ha estado fuera de lugar.

Por un instante pensé angustiada que se estaba disculpando por haberme besado. Luego, cuando sentí que me ponía pálida, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era haberse enfadado porque aún siguiera comiendo. Solté una risa nerviosa.

—Solo intentabas advertirme. Esta noche he tomado una última comida, pero a partir de ahora se acabó, te lo prometo.

La pasta con marisco a la griega, que solía parecerme deliciosa, me había sabido a serrín y solo había conseguido comer un par de bocados. A partir de entonces, sin embargo, no habría más comida. Se lo había prometido a Rachel y no iba a romper mi promesa.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, indeciso.

—Aun así, no debería haberte gritado. Tú no habías hecho nada.

—Estabas preocupada —me encogí de hombros—. Quiero aprobar y no habría dejado de comer si no me lo hubieras dicho. Así que gracias.

Cruzó la habitación, se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y recogió uno de los juguetes de Pogo. Mi cachorro ladró alegremente, soltó el hueso que yo le había dado y acercándose a Rachel comenzó a tirar del trozo de cuerda.

—Es muy decidido—comentó Rachel con una sonrisa.

—Es terco como una mula — respondí—. Y además se cree que tiene el tamaño de una mula.

Rachel se rio, y me alegré tanto de verlo feliz otra vez que casi no oí que llamaban suavemente a la puerta.

—¿Quinn? —era Brittany.

—Entra —dije, y abrió la puerta. Sostenía una bandeja con las dos tazas de chocolate caliente que nos llevaba todas las noches.

Miré a Rachel pidiéndole permiso en silencio y asintió. Cuando Brittany dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, él levantó la mano para detenerla. Aunque tenía la vista fija en la alfombra, Brittany se quedó paralizada.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay peligro?

Era la primera vez que la interrogaba delante de mí. Desde el incidente de Navidad no había vuelto a pasar nada, pero Brittany seguía probando todo lo que yo comía.

—Sí, estoy segura —contestó en voz tan baja que casi no la oí, y se puso colorada—. ¿Puedo irme ya, por favor?

Rachel hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Brittany salió tan deprisa que no me dio tiempo a darle las gracias. Me quedé mirando la puerta, preguntándome qué ocurría, pero me distraje al sentir el olor del chocolate. Tras pasarle una taza a Rachel, tomé la mía y bebí un sorbo. Me miró atentamente y se me aceleró el pulso, no sé si porque pensaba que podía ocurrir algo o por cómo me miraba. Tal vez por las dos cosas.

Puse cara de fastidio, en broma.

—No voy a morirme hoy, Rachel, te lo aseguro. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué te tiene tanto miedo Brittany?

Hizo una mueca y bebió, sin duda una maniobra para ganar tiempo.

—Me temo que es así desde hace unos cuantos años. La tranquilidad que demuestras tú cuando estamos juntas es muy extraña. La mayoría me tiene miedo.

—Eso es absurdo —aunque yo en parte sabía que no lo era. Estaba segura de que Rachel se refrenaba cuando estaba conmigo.

—Si eres rey de los muertos, es fácil comprender por qué los demás no te tienen mucha simpatía —hizo un ademán, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Con la mayoría de los sirvientes ocurre lo mismo. Son muy pocos los que se atreven a mirarme a los ojos cuando les hablo.

—A mí no me das miedo —y para demostrárselo, me incliné y lo besé como me había besado él en el salón, con cuidado de no verter el chocolate.

Se me aceleró el corazón mientras esperaba a que reaccionara, y confíe en que no se apartara y me dijera que había sido todo un error. Sentí alivio cuando comenzó a besarme. Sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos. Sabían a chocolate.

Pasado un rato se apartó, me quitó la taza y dejó la mía y la suya sobre la mesita de noche.

—Creo que a Pogo no le gusta que lo ignoren.

El cachorro estaba tumbado boca abajo y nos miraba intensamente. Cuando me vio mirarlo, meneó el rabo.

—Fuera, Pogo —dije, lanzando un par de juguetes fuera de la cama, hacia la almohada que le servía de cama.

Obedeció, se bajó de un salto y nos dejó solos.

Cuando me volví hacia Rachel, me sentía más relajada y contenta que en todo el día.

—Ya está —dije, inclinándome de nuevo hacia ella—. Mucho mejor.

Su forma de besarme me hacía zozobrar y al mismo tiempo me llenaba de felicidad. Cada vez que me tocaba yo esperaba que saltaran chispas, y el calor de su palma cuando tocaba mi cuello desnudo era casi imposible de soportar. Me senté sobre su regazo, le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y lz besé con ansia. Era yo quien había tomado la iniciativa, pero ella parecía tan ansiosa como yo, y daba la impresión de que nuestras emociones iban a desbordarse por fin. Unos instantes después, me aparté.

—Rachel… —pasé los dedos por su pelo mientras recuperaba el aliento—, ¿puedo contarte una cosa sin que te rías de mí?

—Yo jamás me reiría de ti —sus ojos reflejaban el mismo anhelo que sentía yo, y comprendí que podía confiar en ella.

Tragué saliva y dije en voz baja:

—No se me da muy bien esto. Todo lo de… enamorarme de alguien, estar con esa persona… Ni siquiera se me da muy bien besar.

Empezó a protestar, pero seguí hablando. Ahora que sabía que le importaba tanto como él a mí, tenía que decírselo.

Quizá debería haberle dado más tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero una especie de urgencia se había apoderado de mí y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que nada pudiera detenerlas.

—No se me da muy bien, aunque tú creas que sí. Da igual cómo empezara esto. No sé si fue un accidente, o el destino, pero no importa. Me alegro de que me encontraras esa noche. No por lo que pasó, sino por esto. Por poder estar aquí, contigo. También estoy asustada, pero… pero gracias por decirme lo de antes. Gracias por confiar en mí. Nunca me había… —apreté los labios mientras intentaba buscar las palabras justas—. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y no estoy muy segura de qué se siente al estar enamorada, pero creo… sé que me he enamorado. De ti.

No fue el discurso más elocuente de la historia, pero a él no pareció importarle. Por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos parecía boquiabierto, y me preocupó haberme pasado de la raya.

—¿Sabías —dijo, y sentí su aliento cálido en la mejilla— que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que me quiere?

Sorprendida, hice lo único que se me ocurrió: volví a besarlo.

—Pues más vale que te acostumbres a oírlo a menudo, porque pienso decírtelo mucho.

Me besó y a mí empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Esa vez, no paramos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre una maraña de brazos y piernas. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía agujetas en todo el cuerpo, pero no me importó demasiado. Me sentía tan a gusto, tan embriagada en brazos de Rachel, que aquello bastó para hacerme feliz. Me embargó el recuerdo de esa noche, y me acordé claramente de que había evitado hablar de Rachel con mi madre. Me daba vergüenza decirle que me había acostado con ella, aunque no me arrepintiera de ello. Sencillamente, no quería decírselo hasta que no me quedara más remedio. Prefería que pensara que no iba a suceder hasta después de la boda, en caso de que llegara a suceder.

—Mmm, buenos días —dije haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

Pero en lugar de sonreír, Rachel me miraba como si me hubiera crecido de pronto otra cabeza. Desconcertada, intenté incorporarme apoyándome en el hombro, pero sentí que una horrible punzada me atravesaba un lado de la cabeza. Hice un mueca y volví a apoyarme con cuidado en la almohada.

Al volver a mirar a Rachel, comprendí que yo solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas.

Se levantó, sacó una bata de seda negra de la nada y se envolvió en ella rápidamente sin dejar de mirarme. Pero sus ojos no tenían la expresión amorosa de esa noche.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Parecía una pregunta tonta teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, pero asentí con un gesto… y enseguida lamenté haberlo hecho.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Un poco —reconocí, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

No respondió. Me obligué a abrir los ojos otra vez y lo vi inclinado sobre las tazas, olisqueando lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente.

—Rachel… —dije alzando la voz—.

¿Qué ocurre?

Sin previo aviso, lanzó las dos tazas al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrellaron contra la pared, manchando el papel.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió, y siguió maldiciendo en otros veinte idiomas que no reconocí.

Me esforcé por sentarme, intentando ignorar el dolor. Me tapé el pecho con la sábana y la miré, tan asombrada que no pude articular palabra.

—¡Brittany! —gritó con voz retumbante, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sam abrió la puerta y evitó mirarme.

—Está en la cama —dijo hoscamente—. Está enferma.

Rachel cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que temí que se liara a golpes y destrozara la mansión entera.

—Cuida de ella —dijo mientras se dirigía hecho una furia hacia la puerta —. Que nadie entre o salga de esta habitación sin mi permiso, ¿entendido?

Sam asintió, impasible. No estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

—Rachel —dije con una vocecilla. El corazón me latía a toda prisa en el pecho—, ¿qué está pasando?

—Lo siento —me miró de un modo que hizo que se me helara la sangre en las venas—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Y sin darme otra explicación, se marchó.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17: El río Estige

Me pasé el resto de la mañana en la cama, llorando. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo tan agarrotado que me parecía imposible levantarme pero, a pesar de todo, solo podía pensar en cómo me había mirado Rachel antes de marcharse. Como si no fuera a volverme a ver. No era justo, y yo no alcanzaba a entender por qué se comportaba así.

¿Era porque había dicho que lo quería? Había sido todo muy rápido y no había pensado mucho en ello, pero después de decírselo me había dado cuenta de que era la verdad.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera preciso para darle otra oportunidad, aunque para ello tuviera que renunciar a la posibilidad de decidir mi destino, y si eso no era amor, no sabía qué era. De todos modos, no esperaba que ella me correspondiera.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más iban encajando las piezas. La confesión que había escapado de mi boca como un torrente irrefrenable (la súbita necesidad de estar con ella), la advertencia de que no comiera… Me habían envenenado. Solo que esta vez también habían envenenado a Rachel y a Brittany, y los tres habíamos sobrevivido.

El veneno no estaba pensado para matarme. Era un afrodisíaco.

En cuanto lo entendí, todo me pareció más claro. La cuestión era quién. ¿Intentaba alguien darnos un empujoncito por el buen camino, o el fin era otro? Y si así era, ¿quién me odiaba lo suficiente para intentarlo siquiera?

La única persona que se me ocurrió fue Santana. Odiaba a Ava, y tal vez si pensaba que yo estaba de su parte… O quizás había llegado a la conclusión de que librándose de mí se libraría también de Ava. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado Ava últimamente, casi no podía reprochárselo. Pero ¿en qué beneficiaba eso a Santana?

¿Habría sido Puck? Descarté la idea en cuanto apareció en mi cabeza. Lo último que quería Puck era unirnos más aún a Rachel y a mí. Cabía la posibilidad de que su intención fuera que Rachel se apartara de mí definitivamente y me ignorara el resto de mi estancia en Eden Menor, pero ese era un riesgo que yo estaba segura de que no querría correr. Sería peligroso dar a Rachel una excusa para enamorarse de mí y luchar por su reino. Además, el único modo seguro de impedirlo era hacerme fallar una prueba y…

Se me congeló la sangre en las venas. Claro. Las pruebas. La gula, los siete pecados capitales… La lujuria.

Una oleada de desesperación se apoderó de mí. Había fracasado, ¿verdad? Poco importaba que no fuera culpa mía, que me hubieran dado un afrodisíaco. Por eso estaba Rachel tan furiosa. Todo lo demás no tenía sentido, a no ser que en realidad hubiera estado fingiendo que me quería.

No quería pensar en eso. Y tampoco quería pensar en que posiblemente había fracasado, así que salí de la cama como pude, contenta de que Sam estuviera apostado fuera de la habitación y no dentro. No tenía calmantes, así que tuve que aguantarme con los dolores y las molestias que al parecer eran efectos secundarios de la droga que me habían dado. De pronto, sin embargo, hasta esos dolores me parecían amortiguados.

Me vestí y, aunque mi cuerpo protestó, recogí mi ropa de la noche anterior e hice la cama. El consejo tenía que saber lo que había pasado, tenía que saber que nos habían tendido una trampa. Si eran justos y ecuánimes, no me suspenderían por eso. Me aferré a esa esperanza, a esa última oportunidad, y me obligué a no pensar en lo contrario. Todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Brittany fue a verme poco antes de que se pusiera el sol. Parecía encontrarse tan mal como yo. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, y en lugar de decirle que se marchara, como había hecho con los demás sirvientes que habían ido a interesarse por mí, Sam le ofreció el brazo y la acompañó dentro.

—Brittany —dije desde mi sitio junto a la ventana, acurrucada en un mullido sillón—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa cansina mientras Sam la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla—. Pero lo que importa es cómo estás tú.

Esperé a que Sam se marchara para contestar, aunque estaba segura de que podía oírlo todo a través de la puerta.

—Cansada —reconocí—. Tengo muchos dolores.

Mis palabras surtieron un efecto inesperado: el semblante de Brittany se contrajo y en menos tiempo del que tardé en levantarme del sillón estaba llorando.

—¡Ay, Quinn, cuánto lo siento! No me di cuenta hasta después de traer el chocolate. Intenté mandar a alguien a avisaros, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no sabía qué hacer…

Me arrodillé junto a su silla y tomé su mano.

—No te disculpes. Tú no podías saberlo. Siento que te haya tocado a ti también.

Le tembló la barbilla, pero pareció hacer un esfuerzo decidido por dominarse.

—Debería haber esperado unos minutos. Fue una tontería por mi parte, y por mi culpa podrían haberte matado.

—Pero no ha sido así —contesté—. Estamos bien las dos. Los tres.

Me miró fijamente, con los ojos muy dilatados.

—Pero ¿Rachel y tú…?

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—No pasa nada, Brittany, de verdad. Si esto sale bien, de todos modos seguramente habría pasado en algún momento. Y si no, no me acordaré, así que en cualquier caso da igual.

Comprendí por su expresión que no me creía. Yo tampoco me creía lo que acababa de decir. La reacción de Rachel al descubrir que nos habían drogado me había distraído hasta el punto de impedirme pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Tenía la sensación de no haberlo asimilado del todo. Se suponía que tenía que ser de suma importancia. Que debía estar angustiada, o sentirme sucia, o al menos confusa respecto a cómo encajarlo. Pero en ese momento estaba mucho más preocupada por Rachel que por mí misma.

—¿Por qué crees que era inevitable que se acostara contigo? —preguntó Brittany en un tono cauteloso que no conseguí entender—. Se rumorea que nunca ha… Que Perséfone y él ni siquiera… —se interrumpió, visiblemente incómoda.

Abrí la boca con intención de contestar algo inteligente, pero solo pude balbucir:

—¿Rachel era virgen?

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza —se apresuró a decir—. Era muy posesiva con Perséfone, pero la quería. Ella, en cambio, no la quería , eso es todo. Tenían habitaciones separadas y todo eso.

Arrugué el ceño.

—Conmigo no tiene que preocuparse por esa parte.

—¿Por qué parte?

—Por que no vaya a corresponderle. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en la calle o algo así, seguramente ni me habría molestado. Quiero decir que está buenísima —recordé lo que había dicho Puck hacía muchos meses y esbocé una sonrisa—. Rachel es un diez. Un doce, incluso, y yo ni me acerco a eso. Yo sola ni siquiera me habría atrevido a hablarle. Pero ahora que la conozco…—era patético y me costaba mucho reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. Y tal vez si Brittany lo entendía, no se sentiría tan culpable por haber permitido que ocurriera—. La quiero. No entiendo cómo es posible que alguien conozca a Rachel y no lo quiera.

Se quedó mirando la alfombra, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Yo tampoco.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Había querido siquiera que yo oyera lo que había dicho? Pero como no dijo nada más, no la presioné. Pasado un rato me levanté y volví a mi sillón. Me dolían las piernas y mi cabeza protestaba. No era el fin del mundo, pero me alegré de no tener que bajar a cenar al comedor.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Brittany alegremente. Su buen humor, tan distinto al de unos segundos antes, me sorprendió.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con más desconfianza de la que pretendía.

—Un picnic, mañana, cuando nos hayamos recuperado. Podemos bajar al río, llevar una manta y todo eso. Se supone que va a hacer calor.

Después de ver cómo sonreía, no pude decirle que no. Se sentía culpable por habernos metido en un lío a Rachel y a mí, y pasar una tarde lejos de la mansión sonaba de maravilla. Pensar en el río seguía produciéndome escalofríos, pero procuré ignorarlos.

—Me parece genial —dije, y Brittany sonrió.

Al menos sería una distracción agradable. Así tal vez dejaría de pensar en que quizás ya había suspendido.

Esa noche Rachel no se presentó y dormí sola por primera vez desde Navidad. Intenté no pensar demasiado en ello, pero a oscuras, con Pogo enroscado a mi lado, era imposible evitarlo. ¿Estaba enfadada porque le había hecho acostarse conmigo y, por tanto, había suspendido? Pero yo no le había obligado, ¿no? Ella no había intentado detenerme.

¿Estaba enfadada porque le había dicho que la quería y al disiparse el efecto de la droga se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba? ¿O acaso se sentía culpable? No me importaba que todavía quisiera a Perséfone. Aunque no me caía bien Ella, Rachel era fiel y constante, y el hecho de que todavía pudiera amar a alguien que se había portado tan mal con él… No tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

A no ser que se sintiera culpable porque amaba demasiado a su mujer. ¿Sentía quizá que la había traicionado?

Había sido un accidente, no un error, a no ser que él lo considerara como tal. Tal vez las cosas no habían sucedido exactamente como yo me las había imaginado, pero tampoco habían sido tan terribles como para llegar a la conclusión de que debía mantenerse apartado de mí. ¿Verdad?

O quizá se sentía mal por haber cedido a la tentación y haber contribuido así a mi fracaso. Pero aunque fuera así, eso no explicaba su ausencia. No había sido culpa suya, y si de veras yo había suspendido, no tenía sentido que siguiera en Eden Menor. Sin embargo, allí seguía, y eso tenía que significar algo.

Dormí mal. Ni siquiera soñar con mi madre consiguió tranquilizarme. Estuve callada y encerrada en mí misma, y aunque Ella me preguntó una y otra vez qué me pasaba, no me atrevía a decírselo. Me odiaba a mí misma por lo ocurrido, no quería estropear mis últimas semanas con ella, pero aunque hubiera podido hablar con ella al respecto, no habría sabido qué decirle. Mi madre había puesto todas sus esperanzas en mi futuro con Rachel, y no podía decirle que lo había echado todo a perder. Le rompería el corazón, y al menos una de las dos merecía ser feliz.

Me dolía pensar en Rachel, y la llegada del nuevo día no hizo que me sintiera mejor. Intenté salir de mi cuarto, pero las órdenes de Rachel seguían en pie: debía quedarme en mi habitación hasta que alguien de su confianza (o sea, ella mismo, Sam o Brittany) fueran a buscarme. No había dónde ir, pero aun así odiaba sentirme encerrada.

Pero ¿acaso no llevaba seis meses de encierro?, preguntó con sorprendente amargura una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. ¿No había estado todo aquel tiempo enjaulada como un animal, como si le perteneciera?

No. Me había metido en aquello voluntariamente, y ella me había dejado claro que no me estaba reteniendo contra mi voluntad. Era terrible por mi parte pensarlo siquiera. Yo no era Perséfone.

Brittany fue a buscarme a mediodía, con la cesta de la comida en la mano. Estaba tan contenta que parecía que nuestra conversación del día anterior no había tenido lugar, y no me atreví a hablarle de ella. Salimos tomadas del brazo y mientras recorríamos los pasillos estuve atenta por si veía a Rachel. Siempre había estado allí cuando quería verla. Ahora, en cambio, no había ni rastro.

Cuando salimos de la casa, Sam nos siguió a corta distancia. Me tranquilizaba que estuviera allí, aunque todavía me molestaba que me siguiera a todas partes. Cojo o no, nadie habría cometido la locura de meterse con él. Además, Pogo parecía muy encariñado con él y lo seguía por el jardín, pegado a él en vez de a mí.

—¿Quinn?

Levanté los ojos al oír mi nombre, pero no pude hacer nada más. Sam se interpuso de inmediato entre Ava y yo. Ava estaba al otro lado de la fuente. Desde Navidad no habíamos estado tan cerca.

No quería ignorarla, pero después de lo que había pasado con Rachel, no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar con Ella. Hacía que me sintiera culpable, y ya me sentía suficientemente mal sin añadirle también eso.

—Quinn… —intentó sortear a Sam, pero era inmenso—. Por favor. No me dejan entrar en tu habitación y necesito…

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? — preguntó Brittany con tanta furia que la miré con sorpresa—. No quiere hablar contigo.

Vi la expresión de Ava por debajo del codo izquierdo de Sam. Parecía perpleja.

—Quinn —dijo con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas—, por favor, solo un minuto.

Me quedé allí, con los pies clavados al suelo. Nunca la había visto tan asustada y, aunque sabía que era una imprudencia, dije:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a Sam y a Brittany con nerviosismo.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Sam puso mala cara.

—Nadie puede hablar a solas con ella.

—Por favor, Sam —dijo Ava con tanta familiaridad que me pregunté si también se habría liado con él—. Solo necesito un momento…

—Nos vamos —dijo Brittany, interrumpiéndola. Tiró de mi brazo y me llevó hacia el bosque.

No me resistí, aunque apenas dos días antes me habría empeñado en hablar con Ava. Pero alguien nos había hecho aquello a Rachel y a mí y, por más que me horrorizara la idea, Ava tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Solo habría tenido que colarse en la cocina y ponernos algo en el chocolate.

Tal vez solo había intentado ayudar, darnos un empujoncito, sin darse cuenta de cuáles serían las consecuencias. O quizá había intentado hundirme por completo, para que me sintiera tan sola como Ella. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades resultaba agradable.

Al llegar al lindero del bosque miré hacia atrás y vi a Sam agarrando a Ava del brazo para impedir que nos siguiera. Ella se resistió, se giró bruscamente para mirarlo y le echó una bronca que me alegré de no oír. Pero al menos no nos seguía.

—Qué vergüenza—comentó Brittany mientras pasaba con cuidado por encima de una gruesa raíz que salía del suelo—. Debe de ser horrible estar en su posición, pero eso no es excusa para comportarse así.

Me atreví a echar otra ojeada. Sam nos seguía y Ava estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, con los hombros caídos. Me miraba fijamente.

Giré la cabeza hacia el frente y no volví a mirar atrás. Me quedé callada e intenté ordenar mis ideas, pero seguía un poco abotargada por lo que me habían puesto en el chocolate. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿Era posible que Ava se hubiera enterado también de lo del veneno?

¿Estaba preocupada?

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de que era la sospechosa más probable. Después de lo que había pasado en Navidad, no podía reprocharle que estuviera enfadada conmigo, y yo tenía muchas cosas de las que Ella carecía: estaba viva, tenía una oportunidad… y, al menos durante un día, había tenido a Rachel.

¿Cuál era el paso siguiente? ¿Estaba tan celosa que intentaría matarme? ¿O se habría enterado de la reacción de Rachel y se daría por satisfecha con eso?

—El río está por aquí —dijo Brittany, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras avanzábamos por el bosque pisando con cuidado. Yo caminaba con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

No quería tropezar.

Me costó encontrar algo que decir sin mencionar a Ava.

—¿Atraviesa toda la finca? —no recordaba haber visto ningún río al otro lado del seto.

—Se vuelve subterráneo —contestó

Brittany como si fuera de lo más normal

—. He oído decir que Ava estuvo a punto de ahogarse en él una vez. ¿Es cierto?

—No estuvo a punto de ahogarse — contesté haciendo una mueca al recordarlo—. Se ahogó. Tuve que lanzarme al agua para sacarla. Así fue como murió. Se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra —como no quería pensar en aquella noche, me concentré en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Qué crees que estarías haciendo ahora si no estuvieras aquí, si Ava no hubiera muerto?

Era la pregunta que había procurado no hacerme a mí misma en los últimos seis meses.

—No lo sé. Supongo que habría vuelto a Nueva York.

—¿Con tu madre? Suspiré.

—No, mi madre ya habría muerto — me costó mucho menos decirlo de lo que esperaba—. Ella quería que me quedara en Eden y acabara el curso, pero no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Me lanzó una mirada apenada, pero yo no quería que me compadeciera.

—El claro está justo ahí —dijo, y al mirar entre los árboles lo vi: un prado del tamaño aproximado de mi habitación.

Oí allí cerca el borboteo del río.

—¿Y tu padre?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunté—. Nunca ha formado parte de nuestras vidas. No sé dónde está, ni me importa. Siempre nos ha ido muy bien sin él.

—Pero ahora ya no os va tan bien — comentó Brittany en voz baja.

No le hice caso. Mi madre rara vez hablaba de mi padre, y yo había aprendido desde muy niña a no mencionarlo. Y no porque mi madre estuviera furiosa con él, o amargada. Sencillamente, no había mucho que decir. No se habían casado, yo no había preguntado qué había ocurrido, y eso era todo.

Las fantasías que había tenido de niña, en las que mi padre se presentaba de pronto en nuestra puerta y me abrazaba y me compraba helados y regalos, se habían desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo. Mi madre y yo formábamos un equipo. No necesitábamos a nadie más.

Brittany y yo nos preparamos para nuestro picnic en silencio. Mientras Ella extendía la manta, eché un vistazo a la comida. Me costó acordarme de lo que le había prometido a Rachel cuando vi la cesta llena a rebosar de sándwiches, macarrones, pollo frito y postres deliciosos como los que me servían cada noche, pero lo conseguí. A duras penas.

—Lo siento. Esto tiene una pinta estupenda, pero no puedo comer —dije —. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

—Claro que sí —dijo, estirando una esquina de la manta. Después se sentó en el centro.

Sam se había quedado al borde del prado y parecía enfurruñado.

—No has desayunado. Además, yo también voy a comer, ¿recuerdas?

—No es… —me mordí el labio. No quería ofenderla, pero tampoco podía decirle que se trataba de una prueba—. Después de lo que ha pasado… Se lo prometí a Rachel, eso es todo. Lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho antes de hacerte cargar con todo esto.

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero puso una cara que no alcancé a entender. Por fin sonrió, aunque no con la mirada.

—No hay ningún problema. ¿Te importa si yo…?

—En absoluto —dije—. Sírvete, en serio. Y no te preocupes si me suenan las tripas.

Comenzó a sacar el contenido de la cesta y yo me senté frente a ella con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. No estábamos muy lejos del lugar donde había conocido a Rachel. Me dolía pensar en ello, así que me volví y me puse a mirar a Pogo, que estaba dando brincos por la hierba.

—Brittany…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Siguió sacando cosas de la cesta sin levantar la vista.

—Claro.

Miré a Sam, que podía oírnos desde donde estaba.

—Tiene que ver con lo de… eh…con lo que había en el chocolate.

—Ah —se puso colorada—. Quizá sea mejor que Sam…

—Sí —carraspeé—. Sam, ¿te importa dejarnos solas unos minutos?

Nos miró a las dos con desconfianza.

—Te prometo que nadie va a salir del bosque para atacarme —dije con una sonrisa amarga—. Y si sale alguien, tengo a Brittany y a Pogo para protegerme. Solo un par de minutos, te doy mi palabra.

—Yo cuidaré de Ella —afirmó Brittany, y Sam desapareció entre los árboles.

—¿Cómo te las apañaste con esa cosa que hizo que Rachel y que yo…? — ahora fui yo quien se sonrojó. Brittany, en cambio, no se puso colorada. Un destello incomprensible brilló en su mirada.

—No tengo pareja y la dosis que tomé no era suficiente como para que me subiera por las paredes, como debió de pasaros a vosotros, así que me eché a descansar —hablaba en tono seco y áspero.

Arrugué el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Por qué no tienes pareja? —dije, pensando que era una pregunta inofensiva—. Quiero decir que eres guapísima, y lista, y divertida, y debes de conocer a todo el mundo aquí…

—Eres muy amable —dijo, crispada —, pero me temo que nunca seré lo bastante buena para la persona a la que deseo.

Arrugué el ceño más aún.

—Claro que sí. Ese hombre está loco si no te quiere, ¿sabes?

—No, Quinn —respondió en tono gélido—. No soy lo bastante buena para "ella" ni nunca lo seré. Ha dejado perfectamente claro que la única que está a la altura de sus expectativas eres tú.

Me quedé pasmada.

—Brittany, yo… —balbucí atropelladamente—. Lo siento, no era mi intención… Sea quien sea, puedo hablar con él y descubrir si…

—¿Tan tonta eres?

Me quedé callada. Por lo visto, sí.

—Es tu Rachel —me espetó—. Llevo décadas viéndolo escoger a chicas como tú. Yo no le importo. Para ella no soy más que la que se ocupa de sus invitadas — sus ojos brillaron, llenos de lágrimas—. Se lo dije una vez, ¿sabes? La primera vez que invitó a venir a una chica. Le dije que sería perfecta para ella, que la querría y que la trataría mil veces mejor que Perséfone. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Se marchó y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra como no fuera para algo relacionado con sus niñas mimadas.

No supe qué pensar, ni qué decir.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por eso estaba enfadada conmigo? ¿Porque me había acostado con ella estando bajo los efectos de un afrodisíaco?

—Lo siento —dije, intentando controlar mi voz—. Esto no fue decisión mía. Puede que si Rachel no se ha fijado en ti… Quizá no sea ese tu destino.

—¡Claro que lo es! —estalló—. ¿Cómo no va a serlo? La quiero. La quiero desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

Su semblante perdió toda su expresión y por un momento sus ojos parecieron completamente muertos.

—Y la querré mucho después de que tú te hayas ido.

Sacó de la cesta algo metálico y afilado. No tuve tiempo de escapar. Se movió tan deprisa que solo vi un borrón y aunque intenté apartarme, darle una patada y huir, me agarró del pelo y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que temí que me rompiera el cuello.

—¡Sam! —grité, pero era demasiado tarde.

Primero sentí una presión, un extraño empujón en el costado. El dolor no apareció hasta que extrajo el cuchillo. Fue entonces cuando grité. Llevada por el instinto, la golpeé con el codo y sentí que algo se rompía, pero solo conseguí dejar expuesta otra parte de mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando me hundió el cuchillo en el vientre y al instante sentí un dolor intensísimo. Ya notaba el sabor de la sangre.

—Qué desilusión —dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su nariz rota—. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Con un último estallido de adrenalina, me lancé hacia ella y la agarré por el cuello. Pero estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente y no tuve fuerzas para hacerle daño. Cerré los ojos, indefensa, cuando me asestó el golpe final apuñalándome en el centro del pecho. Esa vez no se molestó en sacar el cuchillo.

Apartó mis manos de su cuello y me levantó con facilidad. Oí ladrar a Pogo a lo lejos y quise llamarlo, pero de mi garganta solo salió un gorgoteo espeluznante. El dolor me quemaba como fuego. Empecé a marearme como si estuviera cayendo a través de un túnel y no tuviera nada a lo que agarrarme.

Un chapoteo de agua helada me espabiló lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos. Vi borrosamente que Brittany se cernía sobre mí. Su cuerpo se alejó de mí, y sin embargo ella permaneció quieta. Estaba tan mareada que tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que estaba flotando en el río.

Todo había acabado. Aquello era lo que se sentía al morir. Frío, humedad, aturdimiento y fuego, como si algo me quemara. Intenté respirar, pero no conseguí llenar mis pulmones. En lugar de asustarme sentí alivio. Después de todo, no tendría que despedirme de mi madre. Si Rachel tenía una pizca de compasión, la dejaría marchar en cuanto supiera que yo había muerto.

Rachel…

Después de haberle hecho bajar la guardia, después de haber alimentado sus esperanzas, había dejado que me mataran. Y si yo moría, él también moriría. Él no me había dejado en la estacada, así que ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo con él?

Luché débilmente con la corriente, pero era inútil. Apenas podía moverme, y menos aún intentar llegar a la orilla. El río se llevaría mi cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte, encontrarían mi cadáver en la ribera, no muy lejos de allí.

El sol se colaba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles por encima de mí. Me dejé zozobrar en la oscuridad. Ya no sentía frío. Sentía calor, como si Rachel estuviera abrazándome, y me la imaginé llevándome a la orilla. El aire fresco rozaría mi piel mojada, y temblaría. Ella me curaría y al final todo se arreglaría.

Pero era demasiado tarde para finales felices. Ya estaba muerta.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 18: Muerte

No sé qué esperaba cuando abrí los ojos, pero desde luego no esperaba ver a mi madre. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, aparentemente tan sana como cada noche cuando me quedaba dormida. En lugar de saludarme con su sonrisa de costumbre, tenía una expresión adusta y miraba fijamente a lo lejos.

—¿Mamá? —dije, y cuando me miró tenía los ojos tan rojos y hundidos que no parecían los suyos.

Ni en los peores días de su enfermedad me había parecido tan desanimada. Siempre había en ella algo, una chispa, una sonrisa o algo que me recordaba que seguía siendo mi madre. Esa vez, en cambio, no fue así.

Intenté agarrar su mano, pero el suelo se movió y volví a caer sobre el banco. Fuera estaba oscuro, no había el fulgor de los días que solíamos pasar juntas, pero la luna llena y las estrellas daban luz suficiente para que viera dónde estábamos. Seguíamos en Central Park, aunque por primera vez desde que habían empezado los sueños no estábamos en Sheep Meadow, sino en una barca, en medio del lago.

Me quedé paralizada. Así era como había estado a punto de ahogarme de pequeña.

—Mamá… —se me quebró la voz, más débil de lo normal. Estaba agotada y tenía unas ganas inmensas de cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo aquello. Dejar que se desvaneciera como el resto de mi vida—. Lo siento.

Siguió mirando a lo lejos. La angustia se pintaba tan claramente en su rostro que yo podía sentirla.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo, y su voz hendió el extraño silencio que nos rodeaba.

Hasta las cosas que solían hacer ruido, como los grillos al cantar o las hojas al agitarse movidas por la brisa, guardaban silencio. Solo oía su voz y el ruido de las olas lamiendo el costado de la barca. Era como si fuéramos los únicos seres vivos en toda la ciudad.

Estaba tan cansada que no podía moverme, pero ansiaba cruzar la barca y tocar a mi madre. Demostrarle que seguía allí, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

—Claro que es culpa mía. Era Brittany todo el tiempo y no me he dado cuenta. Debería haber…

—Hay muchos otros que la conocen desde mucho antes que tú —repuso mi madre—. En todo caso, son ellos quienes deberían haberse dado cuenta, no tú. No puedes culparte por algo que era imposible que supieras.

—Pero debería haberlo sabido — dije con una voz tan tenue que temía que dejara de oírse—. Sabía que alguien quería hacerme daño y debería haber intentado averiguar quién era, pero estaba tan preocupada por Rachel… Pensaba… pensaba que nadie se atrevería estando él cerca. Pensaba que estaba a salvo.

—Deberías haber estado a salvo — vi la luz de la luna reflejada en sus mejillas, señal segura de que estaba llorando—. Yo debería haber hecho algo más.

Titubeé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

En lugar de contestar, se irguió y cruzó la barca, haciendo que se tambaleara. Me agarré al borde tan fuerte como pude, aunque no temía ahogarme. Si no estaba ya muerta, lo estaría dentro de poco. Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me costó un gran esfuerzo conservar la compostura, pero una de las dos tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí sentadas, escuchando el ruido que hacía la barca al mecerse en el agua. Puede que fueran minutos o quizás horas. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y su abrazo era la única protección que necesitaba contra el aire frío de la noche. Repasé lo que había sucedido junto al río, cómo había pasado Brittany de ser mi amiga a ser mi asesina. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta? Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía haberla delatado?

—¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? —mascullé, apoyada en el hombro de mi madre—. Me dijo que quería a Rachel, pero ¿por qué matarnos a todas? ¿Por qué arriesgar así la vida de Rachel?

Pasó los dedos por mi pelo. Yo sabía que quería reconfortarme, pero solo consiguió recordarme lo que iba a perder. Lo que íbamos a perder las dos. Le había fallado tanto como a Rachel, pero al menos ella me perdonaba. Ojalá hubiera podido perdonarme yo también.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó con voz suave, y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé —pensé en Brittany, en Rachel y en Ava, que tan desesperadamente había buscado el amor—. Puede que esté tan sola como ella. Quizá pensara que podía salvarlo. Pero… si de verdad lo quiere, ¿cómo es posible que arriesgue así su existencia? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, habría preferido verlo con otra a no verlo nunca más.

—Hay muchos tipos de amor —dijo mi madre—. Puede que esa sea la diferencia entre Brittany y tú. Quizá por eso tú fuiste elegida y ella no.

Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba pensarlo, pero ya nada tenía sentido más allá del balanceo de la barca y del sonido de la respiración de mi madre.

—No quiero irme —susurré—. No quiero decir adiós.

Escondió la cara en mi pelo.

—No tendrás que hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, la barca se aproximó a la orilla. Cuando se detuvo, abrí los ojos y vi en el agua el reflejo de una silueta distorsionada por las ondas. Unos brazos musculosos sustituyeron a los de mi madre y sentí que me sacaban de la barca. Quise resistirme, insistir en quedarme con mi madre, pero tenía la lengua pastosa y mis pensamientos se agolpaban desordenadamente.

—Ya la tengo —dijo una voz angustiada. Rachel…

—Gracias —contestó mi madre con una nota extraña que no entendí. Rozó mi mejilla con la mano y se inclinó para besar la de él—. Cuida de ella, Rachel.

—Descuida —dijo él.

Mi madre se inclinó y besó mi frente. Yo ansiaba tomar su mano, pero fue ella quien tomó la mía y, sirviéndome de mis últimas fuerzas, conseguí apretar sus dedos suavemente.

—Mamá… —mi voz me sonó extraña, forzada, como si estuviera aprendiendo a articular las palabras.

—No pasa nada, cariño —se apartó y vi lágrimas en sus ojos—. Te quiero y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. No lo olvides nunca.

La angustia se apoderó de mí, pero no tenía forma de liberarla y un dolor espantoso me estrujó el corazón. Mi madre iba a marcharse. Aquello era el final. Se suponía que aún me quedaban varias semanas con Ella, ¿no era ese nuestro acuerdo?

Tonta de mí. ¿Cómo iba a pasar tiempo con ella si estaba muerta y ella no?

—Yo también te quiero —dije, y aunque mi voz sonó como un borboteo, sonrió.

Cuando Rachel dio media vuelta y me llevó hacia la negrura de la noche, volví la cabeza y la vi hacerse más y más pequeña a lo lejos. Finalmente pareció desvanecerse y desapareció por completo. Me aferré a sus últimas palabras, el pegamento que me sostenía unida mientras luchaba por resistirme a un intenso sopor. Volvería a verla cuando ella muriera, y los días de verano que podríamos pasar juntas en Central Park serían infinitos.

Pero aunque lo sabía, aunque Rachel me llevaba hacia mi muerte, no pude evitar que una palabra se formara en mis labios, una palabra que llevaba muchos años negándome a pronunciar. La única palabra que esperaba no tener que decir nunca.

Adiós…

Esperaba que la muerte fuera fría, y sin embargo lo primero que sentí fue calor, una deliciosa tibieza que llenaba mi cuerpo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, y se difundía a través de mí como miel. ¿Era aquello lo que le había pasado a Ava? ¿Se había despertado sintiendo aquel calor? Parecía demasiado fácil.

Entonces empecé a sentir dolor. Un dolor arrollador, angustioso, en el pecho y en el costado, justo donde me había apuñalado Brittany. Gimiendo, me abofeteé mentalmente por haber pensado que sería tan sencillo. A fin de cuentas, a Ava no le había quedado ni rastro de la herida en la cabeza, y mi cuerpo tenía que sanar antes de que pudiera levantarme y andar por ahí.

Oí susurros, pero no pude entenderlos. ¿Eran las almas de otros muertos? ¿Estaría ya allí mi madre, esperándome? Cuando abriera los ojos, ¿vería hierba, árboles y sol, o alguna otra cosa? Debería habérselo preguntado a Rachel cuando aún tenía oportunidad.

Parecieron pasar siglos antes de que lograra mirar. Al principio la luz me quemó y cerré los ojos otra vez. Luego los abrí despacio y por fin se acostumbraron. Esa vez, cuando gemí, no fue por el dolor.

Estaba en mi cuarto, en la mansión, rodeada por caras conocidas. Ava y Ella, Sofía y Sam… Incluso Walter estaba allí, y todos parecían preocupados. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi a él. A Rachel.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón, pero estaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera me pregunté por qué seguía latiendo. Aquello no era Central Park.

—¿Estoy muerta? —al menos, eso era lo que pretendía decir. Mi voz sonó ronca y me ardió la garganta, pero ¿qué más daba? Rachel estaba allí.

Hizo una mueca y un bloque de hielo pareció llenar mi estómago. Estaba muerta, ¿verdad? Rachel apenas me miraba.

—No —contestó, mirando mis manos entre las suyas—. Estás viva.

Mi corazón se las ingenió para hundirse y alzar el vuelo al mismo tiempo. Eso significaba que aquello no había acabado, que todavía podíamos lograrlo, que quizá consiguiera aprobar…

Me acordé entonces de las palabras de despedida de mi madre y comprendí lo que había querido decir. No era yo quien había muerto, sino Ella. El espanto se apoderó de mí y no pude refrenar las lágrimas, estaba demasiado cansada.

Luché por incorporarme, pero el pecho me dolía horriblemente.

—Quédate tumbada —dijo Walter severamente mientras acercaba a mis labios una copa con un líquido tibio.

Bebí la medicina dulce sin dejar de llorar. Todos me miraban, pero yo no aparté la vista de Rachel. Estaba tan triste que no sentía vergüenza.

—Rachel… —dije con voz pastosa mientras la medicina comenzaba a hacer efecto—. ¿Por qué…? —no conseguí acabar la frase. Resistiéndome al deseo de cerrar los ojos, intenté mover los dedos de los pies para mantenerme despierta, pero hasta eso me dolía.

—Duerme—dijo—. Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

Como no me quedaba otro remedio, me aferré a sus palabras y a la esperanza de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, y me quedé dormida.

Esa noche no soñé con mi madre y comprendí que no volvería a soñar con Ella. Fueron horas llenas de pesadillas, de imágenes de agua, cuchillos y ríos de sangre. Pero por más que grité no logré despertarme. Las pesadillas eran distintas a las que había tenido antes de mudarme a Eden Menor: aquellas habían sido amenazadoras, en cierto modo como una advertencia. Las de esa noche eran recuerdos.

Me desperté por fin, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Abrí los ojos de pronto. Aún me dolía el cuerpo y tenía los músculos agarrotados. Esperaba ver luz, pero durante unos segundos solo vi oscuridad. Cuando se me acostumbraron los ojos, distinguí a Rachel.

Había arrimado un sillón a la cama y aunque las otras tres cortinas del dosel estaban echadas, la cuarta estaba corrida lo suficiente para que lo viera. Seguía teniendo mi mano entre las suyas.

—Buenos días —dijo. Había en su voz una lejanía que no entendí.

—¿Días? —balbucí, intentando mover la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Rachel pasó la mano sobre el candelero de la mesita de noche y la mecha de la vela se prendió con un suave estallido. No daba mucha luz, pero sí la suficiente para que viera lo que había a mi alrededor.

—Es muy temprano. Fuera todavía está oscuro —titubeó—. ¿Cómo estás?

Buena pregunta. Me lo pensé un momento y me sorprendió comprobar que el dolor había disminuido. Pero Rachel no se refería a eso y los dos lo sabíamos.

—Ha muerto, ¿verdad?

—Pidió ocupar tu lugar y yo se lo permití —dijo con los ojos fijos en nuestras manos unidas—. Solo así podía sacarte del Inframundo. Una vida por otra. Ni siquiera yo puedo quebrantar la ley de los muertos.

Sus palabras fueron como un mazazo. Me pasé la lengua por los labios resecos.

—¿Entregó su vida por mí?

—Sí —me ofreció una copa de agua. La tomé con manos temblorosas y derramé más de la que conseguí beber. Rachel volvió a llenarla y me la acercó a los labios.

—Estabas muerta y no podía curarte. Fue su último regalo para ti.

Dejé escapar un suave sollozo mientras me invadía la pena. Mi madre había muerto, y todo por mi error. Porque había permitido que Brittany se acercara demasiado. Porque había confiado en la persona equivocada. Sentí que un trozo de mi ser había desaparecido, como si hubiera perdido algo vital que jamás podría recuperar. Me sentí al mismo tiempo vacía y llena de tristeza, y pensé que todo aquello era un inmensa equivocación.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera mirar de nuevo a Rachel. Cuando por fin pude hacerlo, las lágrimas emborronaron mi visión y mi voz sonó ronca y forzada.

—¿Qué pasó después de lo del río? Apretó mi mano.

—Fue Ava quien encontró tu cuerpo. Pasó mucho tiempo intentando salvarte, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había ninguna esperanza.

Se me cerró la garganta. Después de lo que le había hecho, Ava había intentado salvarme.

—¿Y Brittany?

Su semblante se endureció.

—Sam la apresó. Será juzgada y castigada por sus actos, y te doy mi palabra de que, mientras yo reine en el infierno, no volverás a verla.

Me estremecí y Rachel me tapó otra vez con la manta. No tuve ánimos para decirle que no tenía frío.

—Fue ella quien te envió esas pesadillas —añadió—. Y quien intentó que te salieras de la carretera. Vio tu potencial, como todos, y creo que llegó a la conclusión de que el único modo de detenerte era matarte antes de que llegaras a Eden Menor.

Y casi lo había conseguido. Si antes no había estado segura, ahora lo estaba: si nuestro coche no se había estrellado contra los árboles había sido únicamente porque Rachel había estado allí para protegernos.

—¿Qué va a ser de ella?

—Aún no lo sé. Debía de saber que no podría salir impune, porque no intentó escapar ni negar lo que había hecho, pero… —vaciló—. Sospecho que pensaba que no recibiría ningún castigo. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, me ha parecido apropiado que tú también puedas opinar cuando llegue la hora de decidir su suerte.

Hice amago de preguntarle por qué creía Brittany que no sería castigada, pero en parte ya lo sabía.

—Te quiere tanto que no soportaba pensar que estuvieras con otra. Creía que era la única persona que podía hacerte feliz.

—Y ha estado a punto de arruinar el resto de mi existencia —se inclinó y besó mis nudillos.

Sentí otro escalofrío, completamente distinto del primero.

—Soy yo quien ha fallado, no tú, y haré todo lo que sea preciso para compensarte mientras estemos juntos.

—No me has fallado —intenté ponerme de lado para mirarlo, pero cualquier movimiento me causaba dolor

—. Soy yo quien te ha fallado.

Debía de saber que me refería a la prueba, pero sacudió la cabeza de todos modos.

—Tú nunca podrías fallarme. Debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de que pasara esto y no haber permitido que se acercara a ti. Lo siento muchísimo.

Me quedé callada un rato y por fin dije con una vocecilla:

—¿Estamos bien? No… no me refiero a esto, sino a la bebida y a…

—Sí —contestó—. Te pido disculpas por cómo reaccioné esa mañana. No estaba enfadada contigo, estaba enfadada con… —se interrumpió y la furia crispó un momento su rostro, pero cuando parpadeé su expresión volvía a ser neutra—. No fue culpa tuya. Era una droga muy suave, nada más.

—Aunque haya suspendido, sigo queriéndote, ¿sabes?

Pasaron unos segundos y cuando quedó claro que no iba a responder, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Mi cuerpo ansiaba dormir, y la pérdida de mi madre había embotado mi mente. Estaba segura de que cualquier intento de resistirme al sueño era una batalla perdida.

Cuando estaba a punto de sumirme en la inconsciencia, me pareció oír su voz, suave y cálida. Era todo cuanto necesitaba oír.

—Yo también te quiero.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19: El ofrecimiento

Rachel se quedó a mi lado toda la semana siguiente. El dulce tónico que Walter me daba a beber surtía efecto y yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Las pesadillas acabaron por desaparecer, pero seguí despertándome jadeando, incapaz de olvidar lo que sentía cuando el agua helada del río me envolvía por completo.

El dolor por la muerte de mi madre no se embotó, pero poco a poco conseguí asumir que iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo y que dejándome vencer por la tristeza cuando se suponía que debía curarme solo conseguiría lastimar a Rachel. Sería una ofensa, un desprecio al regalo que me había hecho mi madre, y los seis meses anteriores me habían preparado para afrontar aquello. Me habían dado la oportunidad de despedirme de ella de un modo que, sin Rachel, me habría estado vedado.

Aunque el dolor fuera el mismo, sentía dentro de mí una especie de paz que, de otra manera, habría sido imposible. Me aferré a la esperanza de que, si el consejo decidía aceptarme a pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre Rachel y yo, algún día podría visitarla, hablar con Ella y caminar de nuevo a su lado. La muerte no era el final, Ava era la prueba de ello. Pero aun así lloraba su ausencia. La echaba de menos.

Tuve un goteo constante de visitas. Al principio solo eran Rachel y Walter, pero después, por insistencia mía, también permitieron entrar a Ava en mi habitación. En cuanto me vio voló a mi cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¡Quinn! ¡Dios mío, estás bien! Me habían dicho que estabas bien, pero me daba miedo que solo lo dijeran porque sí, ya sabes cómo es la gente. Pero estás de verdad aquí, y estás despierta y… ¡Dios mío!

Me rodeó con sus brazos con tanta delicadeza que casi no los noté, pero no me importó que me hiciera un poco de daño. La abracé tan fuerte como pude y luego pasé treinta segundos pagando las consecuencias. El dolor me llegó hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos y los pies, pero había merecido la pena.

—¡Perdona! —dijo, poniéndose colorada cuando me vio gemir.

Al otro lado de la cama, Rachel pareció preocupada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que me pasara de la raya. Mientras mis puntos no empezaran a sangrar, todo iba bien.

—No me pidas perdón —dije cuando pude hablar otra vez—. Tenía ganas de abrazarte. Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado. Siento haberte gritado por lo de Theo, haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles… No te lo merecías.

Hizo un ademán, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No importa. Tenías razón. Me estaba comportando como una idiota.

¡Pero estás viva! Vas a lograrlo, y ya no tendré que estar aquí encerrada sin mi mejor amiga —me lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser severa, pero que me hizo sonreír—. ¿Sabes?, nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras dejado que te enseñara a nadar.

—Sí, en eso tenías razón —contesté, aunque preferí omitir que me habían apuñalado antes de lanzarme al río. Dudaba que a ella le importara mucho

—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? En cuanto Rachel diga que estoy bien, podemos buscar algún sitio en la finca para que me enseñes.

Iba a costarme mucho volver a meterme en el agua, pero de todos modos valía la pena intentarlo solo por ver la sonrisa que puso Ava.

Esa tarde, después de que ella se marchara, Rachel y yo jugamos a las cartas. Aunque estaba convaleciente le di una buena paliza, pero no pareció importarle. Al contrario, parecía disfrutar viéndome ganar, y yo me lo pasé en grande.

—Voy a echarte de menos en verano —dije después de ganar cinco partidas seguidas—. Y voy a echar de menos ganarte a las cartas.

Me miró mientras barajaba.

—Yo también voy a echarte de menos a ti —lo dijo en un tono que me asustó.

Yo tenía esperanzas de que el consejo entendiera que si nos habíamos acostado no era por culpa nuestra, pero ¿y él? ¿Acaso se había pasado la semana anterior preparándose para decirme adiós?

—Rachel —dije en voz baja—, ¿te importa que juguemos un rato a lo que podría ser?

No me miró.

—Claro que no.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando? Ya sé que se supone que tengo que salir a explorar el mundo, estudiar, aprobar el bachillerato y todo eso, pero he pensado que si acabo quedándome en Eden podría pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando, antes de septiembre.

Dudó un momento.

—Pensaba esperar hasta después de la reunión del consejo para hablarlo contigo.

—¿Para hablar conmigo de qué?

—De tu libertad —me miró, y me quedé quieta—. Después de todo lo que has pasado por mi causa, no puedo pedirte que vuelvas en otoño, sea cual sea la decisión del consejo.

Intenté disimular mi resquemor, pero comprendí por el brillo de sus ojos que lo había notado.

—¿No quieres que vuelva?

—Si fuera por mí, no te irías nunca. Pero no fue eso lo que acordamos. Y, además, has sufrido mucho por mí. No quiero hacerte aún más desgraciada obligándote a volver. Así que te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad, decida lo que decida el consejo. Tu libertad permanente.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Quería que me quedara, pero se sentía culpable… ¿por qué? ¿Por lo que había hecho Brittany?

—Pero yo quiero volver —dije atropelladamente. Pensar en no volver a verlo hizo que se me acelerara el corazón. Tal vez él no lo entendiera, pero Eden Menor era lo único que me quedaba—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no me dejas volver? Tú, y Ava, y Ella, y Sofía y… y …

Me interrumpí, demasiado angustiada para continuar, y me sequé los ojos. Rachel dejó sus cartas y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Si deseas volver, me encantaría que lo hicieras. Eres tú quien debe decidirlo, y no puedo explicarte lo mucho que significa para mí que elijas quedarte aquí en lugar de vivir tu vida…

—Pero voy a vivir mi vida —dije, afligida—. Puedo vivirla contigo. Quizá sea una vida poco convencional, pero eso no significa que sea peor que lo que hay ahí fuera. Es mejor, incluso. Muchísimo mejor.

Titubeó.

—Eres muy amable, y para mí significa mucho que pienses así, pero, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, tú no estabas viviendo, Quinn. Ni conmigo, ni en el mundo real. Estabas esperando a que muriera tu madre, y ahora que ha muerto…

—Ahora que mi madre ha muerto, lo único que me queda es este lugar, y la única persona que me queda eres tú — contesté—. Hará falta mucho más que una asesina armada con un cuchillo para obligarme a renunciar a ti.

En lugar de contradecirme, su rostro se distendió en la primera sonrisa auténtica que le había visto desde mi muerte.

—Bien, entonces lo mismo digo — levantó la baraja de cartas—. ¿Seguimos? He oído decir que a la sexta va la vencida.

Puse cara de fastidio.

—Quizá ganes cuando se hiele el infierno.

Levantó una ceja.

—Eso podría arreglarse sin ningún problema.

Cuando se reunió el consejo, la víspera del equinoccio de primavera, aún no estaba lo bastante recuperada para caminar sin ayuda. Ava y Santana tuvieron que ayudarme a vestirme y cuando acabamos estaba tan agotada que solo tenía ganas de volver a meterme en la cama.

—Quizá puedan esperar un día más

—dijo Ava, mordisqueándose el labio mientras me miraba.

Yo estaba sentada en el sillón que solía ocupar Rachel, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

—No —dije con una mueca—. Estoy bien. Dadme solo un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Me habían obligado a ponerme un vestido blanco y me daba tanto miedo que se me saltara un punto que no quería moverme. Lo único bueno de las heridas era que el corsé estaba descartado, pero por otro lado sin él había muy poco relleno entre la tela y mis vendajes. Un mal movimiento y me presentaría delante del consejo con el pecho cubierto de sangre.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Rachel? —preguntó Santana. Seguía tratando a Ava con distancia, pero desde el incidente del río parecía esforzarse por soportarla. Seguramente no le hacía ninguna gracia que Theo y Ella volvieran a estar juntos, pero aun así procuraba poner buena cara, y eso la honraba.

—No hace falta —dijo una voz profunda.

Levanté la cara de las manos lo justo para ver a Rachel de pie en la puerta.

—Chicas, podéis marcharos. Salieron enseguida, aunque Ava se paró a darme un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Buena suerte —susurró, y se fue. Rachel estaba a mi lado antes de que consiguiera ponerme derecha.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a vomitar.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo también —me ofreció su mano y la acepté, apoyándome en ella al levantarme.

Era imposible que llegara hasta el salón de baile, donde iba a celebrarse la reunión.

—¿Tengo que llevar zapatos? — pregunté, mirando los tacones que había sacado Ava.

—El vestido es muy largo, no se verá que vas descalza —contestó. Luego dudó y añadió en voz baja—. ¿Estás segura, Quinn?

—¿Segura de que no quiero llevar zapatos? Sí. Casi no puedo caminar.

—No, me refiero a… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres aceptar mi oferta?

No volver a verlo nunca, ni regresar a Eden Menor. No se me ocurría nada que me apeteciera menos.

—Segurísima —dije al apoyarme en ella—. Si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos tarde. No estoy precisamente en forma para correr por el pasillo.

—No te preocupes por eso — acarició mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Entiendes lo que implica aprobar y lo que implica suspender?

—Si suspendo, regresaré al mundo real con la memoria borrada —y Rachel se disolvería en la nada—. Pero si apruebo, tendré que quedarme aquí seis meses al año, contigo.

—Para toda la eternidad, a no ser que decidas poner fin a tu vida —añadió—. Serás eternamente como eres hoy y el consejo te concederá la inmortalidad. No es una cosa fácil, la inmortalidad. Crearás vínculos con mortales y seguirás viviendo cuando ellos hayan muerto. Nunca habrá un fin. Tu vida será continua, y al final perderás el contacto con la humanidad. Olvidarás lo que es estar viva.

Daba vértigo pensar en la eternidad, porque borraba la única certeza de la vida, o sea, la muerte, pero ¿qué ventaja tenía morir? La muerte solo traía dolor, y ya estaba harta de ella.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que es una suerte que mi mejor amiga ya esté muerta, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Rachel con voz apagada—. Eres bastante afortunada.

—Nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil —añadí—. Eso lo sé.

—En efecto —fijó los ojos en algo que yo no podía ver—. ¿Entiendes también que, si sales airosa, nos casaremos?

No supe si el escalofrío que sentí era de emoción o de nervios.

—Sí, eso ya lo he pillado. A ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Porque sé que es un poco precipitado y todo eso.

Sonrió.

—No, no me importa. ¿Y a ti?

¿Me importaba? No estaba lista para ser esposa ni reina, pero casarnos equivalía a permanecer a su lado. Rachel había dicho que sería libre para estar con otros o para vivir mi vida durante mis seis meses de ausencia, si quería, y aunque me parecía imposible encontrar a alguien que pudiera comparársele, aquello ayudaba a aliviar la sensación de estar atrapada. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Con tal de que no me obligues a ponerme un vestido para la boda…

Me lanzó una mirada.

—¿Por qué crees que vas vestida de blanco?

—Ah —hice una mueca—. Eso no es justo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —me rodeó con el brazo

—. Ahora tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde de verdad. Cierra los ojos.

Obedecí, deseando que mi estómago dejara de dar saltos mortales el tiempo justo para pasar por aquello sin estropearme el vestido. Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en el salón de baile. Estaba vacío, de no ser por los catorce magníficos tronos dispuestos en círculo que yo había visto en el baile de septiembre. Cada uno de ellos era único: algunos estaban hechos de madera, otros de piedra, de plata o de oro. Uno parecía estar hecho de ramas y vides, pero no pude acercarme lo suficiente para verlo bien.

En el centro, esperándome, había un taburete con un cojín. Aparecimos a poca distancia de él, Rachel me ayudó a llegar y no soltó mi mano hasta que estuve sentada.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó.

Asentí y me dio un largo beso en la frente.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no recuerdes quién soy.

Mientras escrutaba mis ojos, compuse una leve sonrisa, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pude ponerle mucho empeño. Notaba debajo de mí el roce exasperante del encaje del cojín, pero no quise moverme.

—Es imposible que me olvide de ti —dije—, hagan lo que hagan.

Vi un destello de tristeza en sus ojos antes de que apartara la vista y retrocediera.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato — dijo—. No te muevas.

Parpadeé y desapareció. Para entretenerme, me puse a observar los tronos intentando adivinar quiénes podían ser sus propietarios. El más grande, que parecía hecho de cristal, estaba colocado justo delante de mí. Verlos a mi alrededor hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y que empezaran a sudarme las manos, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Miré a mi alrededor y procuré adivinar cuál de los tronos era el de Puck. El que estaba hecho de conchas, no. El de oro o plata, quizá, o tal vez el que refulgía como si estuviera hecho de brasas.

Pensar en Puck me dio dolor de cabeza, así que cerré los ojos. Había llegado el momento decisivo. No habría más oportunidades y ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar el dictamen del consejo. La idea me resultó extrañamente reconfortante: a fin de cuentas, las pruebas ya habían acabado. Pasase lo que pasase, había sobrevivido. Por los pelos.

Pero mi madre no, y haberla perdido empañaba todo cuanto hacía. Me sentía mal estando allí, sabiendo que ella estaba sola. Era lo más importante de mi vida, y me parecía una traición pensar en algo que no fuera la añoranza que sentía de ella. Hacía solo una semana que había muerto, yo no lo había superado aún y temía que ella pensara que sí.

Era una tontería y lo sabía. Después de todo, aquello era lo que quería mi madre para mí, ¿no? ¿Seguiría estando orgullosa de mí si fracasaba? ¿Habría cambiado su vida por la mía de haber sabido que no serviría de nada?

Claro que sí. Me quería tanto como yo a ella. Eso no lo cambiaba la muerte, ni tampoco el hecho de que yo no hubiera superado las pruebas. Pero si me quedaba alguna oportunidad, si podía, aprobaría. Por ella y por Rachel.

Unos gritos lejanos me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. De pronto se abrió una puerta en el lado izquierdo del salón de baile y entró Rachel hecho una furia.

—No —dijo con furia—. Le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

—No te correspondía a ti hacer esa promesa.

Intenté ver a quién hablaba, pero me lo impedía un trono que parecía estar lleno de agua.

—Es una de los nuestros y tiene que quedarse —añadió la voz desconocida.

—No es bienvenida en mi casa — contestó Rachel con un gruñido que me erizó el vello de la nuca.

—O se queda o nos vamos todos.

Vi asombrada que Rachel daba un puñetazo en la pared. Tembló toda la sala. Yo empecé a bajarme del taburete, pero me detuve con una mueca de dolor. No era buena idea moverme, y solo conseguiría que Rachel se enfadara aún más.

—Está bien, pero tendrá que marcharse en cuanto esto acabe.

—De acuerdo.

Rachel cruzó la habitación, iracundo, y se acercó a mí. Rozó mi mejilla con sus labios y me susurró:

—Lo siento mucho, Quinn.

—No importa, sea lo que sea —dije, intentando recordar una promesa que me hubiera hecho y que ahora podía verse obligado a romper. No se me ocurrió nada.

Se irguió y puso la mano sobre mi hombro. Sentí lo tensa que estaba, y no contribuyó precisamente a aplacar mis nervios.

—Hermanos y hermanas, sobrinos y sobrinas, os presento a Quinn Fabray.

Hice intento de reprenderle por haberme presentado usando mi nombre completo, pero se me cortó la respiración cuando vi la procesión de gente que caminaba hacia nosotros. Me agarré al borde del asiento, tan atónita que no pude moverme.

Primero iba Walter, vestido con una sencilla túnica blanca. Después de él entró Sofía, que se puso colorada cuando me sorprendió mirándola. Luego iba Puck, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Me dieron ganas de apartar la mirada, pero lo seguí con los ojos hasta que llegó a su trono. El suyo era el que tenía los brazos como dos serpientes. Me estremecí. A continuación entró Irene, y después Sam y Phillip, el gruñón encargado de los establos.

Y luego ella, de la mano de Theo.

Y también Finn, el del instituto de Eden, un rostro tan lejano ya en mi recuerdo que tardé un momento en reconocerlo.

Para cuando Xander cruzó la puerta vivito y coleando, estaba tan estupefacta que ni siquiera me pregunté cómo es que había vuelto del Inframundo.

Rachel me apretó un poco más el hombro cuando una persona más entró en el círculo, y enseguida comprendí por qué estaba tan enfadada.

Era Brittany.

Pero no fue la última. Se me encogió el estómago cuando vi quién ocupaba el último puesto de la fila.

Ava.

Se quedaron todos de pie delante de sus respectivos tronos y me dieron unos segundos para que dejara de darme vueltas la cabeza. Advertí vagamente que dos de los tronos estaban vacíos y que Walter se había colocado delante del enorme trono de cristal, pero estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía concentrarme.

—Quinn —dijo Rachel—, te presento al consejo.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 20: El consejo

Me costó un esfuerzo inmenso seguir respirando mientras contemplaba las caras de los miembros del consejo. Eran amigos o enemigos, pero no los desconocidos con los que esperaba encontrarme. Por mi cabeza desfilaron decenas de preguntas, pero ninguna de ellas se quedó el tiempo suficiente para que la formulara en voz alta, lo cual fue posiblemente una suerte, pese a que no entendía nada. ¿Aquel era el consejo?

Miré a Rachel y me lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No sirvió de nada.

—Estoy aquí al lado —dijo antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los dos tronos vacíos.

No me había sentido tan sola en toda mi vida.

—Yo no… —empecé a decir cuando por fin recuperé el habla—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

Fue Ava quien respondió:

—Lamento haberte mentido, Quinn. Hablo en nombre de todos, pero así había de ser.

—Necesitábamos asegurarnos de que eras capaz de desempeñar este papel y merecedora de él —añadió ella sin un solo rastro de amargura en la voz —. Puede que parezca que te hemos traicionado, pero en realidad es lo contrario. Ahora te conocemos lo suficiente para decidir si reúnes condiciones para convertirte en uno de nosotros.

Fijé la mirada en Rachel, el único de cuya sinceridad podía fiarme.

—¿Fue todo un montaje? ¿Lo de Ava en el río, lo de Xander, lo de Theo, lo de Brittany…?

—No —su voz sonó tan firme que me quedé callada de inmediato—. No todo. Ten paciencia, Quinn. Pronto se aclarará todo.

No me costó ningún esfuerzo cerrar la boca y dejar que siguieran adelante. Si antes ya estaba nerviosa, ahora me encontraba petrificada.

Al mirar a Puck noté que esquivaba mi mirada. Poco a poco, el resentimiento fue abriéndose paso entre las demás emociones que bullían dentro de mí y cerré los puños. Dijera Rachel lo que dijera, era imposible que aquello fuera una coincidencia. Todas las personas a las que conocía en Eden estaban allí.

—Antes de que empecemos —dijo Rachel dirigiéndose al consejo—, creo que hay una cuestión que aún está por decidir.

Brittany, que estaba a mi derecha, dio un paso al frente. Parecía furiosa.

—Hermana —continuó él con una voz retumbante que resonó en el salón —, has reconocido haber matado a sangre fría al menos a once mortales en los últimos cien años. ¿Te declaras culpable?

Brittany soltó un bufido y entornó los párpados.

—Sí.

Rachel me miró con gravedad y a mí se me aceleró el corazón.

—Puesto que eres la única superviviente, Quinn, eres tú quien debe castigarla.

Los miré a ambos, perpleja, intentando descubrir si se trataba de una broma. No, no lo era.

—Yo no… —me quedé helada.

¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así? Respiré hondo y dije con voz débil—: ¿Cuáles son las alternativas?

—Las que tú desees —repuso Rachel, y miró a Brittany con ojos duros como diamantes.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla. En aquello consistía el trabajo, ¿no? El trabajo al que iba a dedicarme. Decidir el destino de otras personas. Si no podía dar una respuesta cuando era a mí a quien habían intentado matar, ¿cómo iba a decidir sobre la suerte de personas a las que no conocía de nada?

Mientras miraba fijamente la cara pálida de Brittany, me di cuenta de que no era el hecho de conocerla lo que me mantenía paralizada. Era saber por qué lo había hecho. Amaba a Rachel y, al igual que yo, debía de odiar verlo sufrir. Aguantar a Perséfone sabiendo que no lo quería, tener que verlo sufrir tras perderla… y luego tener que soportar a las chicas que presuntamente iban a ocupar el lugar de Perséfone, cuando Ella lo amaba desde siempre. Nadie debía de haberle parecido lo bastante buena para él, estando ella allí mismo, esperando a que se fijara en ella. No era excusa para matar a nadie, claro, podía comprender que hubiera ansiado ser ella quien hiciera feliz a Rachel.

Escogí mis palabras con cuidado y no dejé de mirarla a los ojos. Estaba enfrente de mí y tenía cara de querer matarme otra vez.

—Sé que no te gusto. Sé que crees que no soy lo bastante buena para Rachel, y sé que quieres que esté contigo. Entiendo por qué. Entiendo que la quieres y que solo deseas que sea feliz. Entiendo que posiblemente creyeras que las chicas que me precedieron eran demasiado estúpidas, o mezquinas, o egoístas para amarla como la amas tú, y sé que a veces el amor empuja a las personas a hacer cosas absurdas y dañinas —miré a Rachel, pero tenía una expresión ilegible—. No puedo condenarte al suplicio eterno ni a nada parecido solo porque hayas amado y hayas intentado proteger a quien amas.

Te equivocaste, pero entiendo cuál era tu intención. Y eso hace que esto sea muy, muy difícil.

Miré de nuevo a Rachel y esta vez la vi mirando al suelo.

—Quiero que pases tiempo con todas las chicas a las que has matado — dije, y se me quebró la voz—. Quiero que llegues a conocerlas y a valorarlas por cómo son. Quiero que te quedes con ellas, una por una, hasta que comprendas su valía personal. No puedo obligarte a tenerles afecto, pero quiero que las respetes y las valores como personas. No puede ser algo superficial. Ha de ser sinceramente. Y quiero que les pidas perdón.

Brittany me miró con tal ferocidad que me consideré afortunada por seguir de una pieza. Enfurecer a una diosa no era lo más sensato si quería seguir con vida, pero confiaba en que Rachel impidiera que acabara convertida en un montón de ceniza.

—Cuando eso suceda, y cuando te perdonen por lo que les hiciste, podrás seguir adelante con tu vida, pero a partir de este día no volverás a vernos ni a Rachel ni a mí. Y no porque quiera hacerte daño, ni porque te odie. No te odio. Como te decía, entiendo en cierto modo por qué lo hiciste. Pero ya no confiamos en ti.

Estaba segura de que mi decisión era justa, pero aun así me pareció cruel. Brittany amaba a Rachel. A mí, la posibilidad de no volver a verla me rompía el corazón, y solo hacía seis meses que lo conocía. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirme mal por separarla de la persona a la que amaba para el resto de la eternidad?

—Y quiero que sepas que yo también la quiero —añadí con calma—. Si… si supero las pruebas, jamás le haré daño como se lo hizo Perséfone, y haré todo lo que pueda por asegurarme de que sea feliz. Es una promesa.

Brittany tardó un momento en reaccionar. Yo esperaba que se pusiera a gritar y que me dijera que estaba siendo injusta, pero asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Retrocedió hacia su trono hecho de encaje y cojines y se sentó como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón. Me sentí la persona más cruel sobre la faz de la Tierra. Lo único que me impidió retractarme fue el dolor que sentía en el vientre, donde me había apuñalado.

—La decisión está tomada — anunció Rachel en tono de adusta satisfacción—. Me atendré a la sentencia de Quinn, con independencia de lo que decida el consejo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Puck con voz débil.

Sentí una punzada de pena por él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto mientras no entendiera la situación.

Rachel volvió a sentarse y pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien tomara la palabra. Me quedé mirando mi regazo, demasiado asustada para mirarles a la cara. ¿Había sido justa? ¿O también ellos pensaban que era cruel?

Por fin Walter se levantó.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo, y alcé los ojos—. Se te han impuesto siete pruebas, distribuidas a lo largo de tu estancia en Eden Menor. Si no has superado alguna de ellas, regresarás a casa y seguirás viviendo sin guardar recuerdo alguno de estos últimos seis meses. Si has superado las siete pruebas, te desposarás con nuestra hermana y gobernarás en su reino a su lado tanto tiempo como desees. ¿Estás conforme?

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Sí.

Se levantó Irene, con la cabellera flameando a la luz brillante del salón de baile.

—La prueba de la pereza, Quinn la pasó —me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa

—. Tus hábitos de estudio son todo un ejemplo a seguir, ¿sabes?

¿Era eso a lo que se refería Rachel al decir que no podía suspender después de haberme matado a estudiar para aquel estúpido examen? Tenía que ser eso, pero no todas las pruebas podían ser tan sencillas.

La siguiente fue Sofía. Tenía un aspecto tan maternal y acogedor como siempre, y costaba imaginar que pudiera formar parte de algo tan ceremonioso y aterrador.

—La prueba de la avaricia, Quinn la pasó —pareció advertir mi mirada de desconcierto, porque añadió con una sonrisa—: Tu ropa, querida. Cuando te ofrecieron un guardarropa nuevo, no dudaste en compartirlo con tus amigas.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Por lo visto, era una virtud que no me gustaran los vestidos.

—La gula —dijo ella al ponerse en pie.

Arrugué la frente. Pensaba que aquello sería asunto de Brittany.

—Quinn era consciente de que se trataba de una prueba y, aunque pasó inconsciente gran parte del tiempo posterior, tomó voluntariamente la decisión de dejar de comer —levantó una ceja—. Aunque, fuera de estas paredes, yo recomendaría sin dudarlo tres comidas diarias.

Ava fue la siguiente en ponerse en pie, retorciéndose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa infantil en la cara.

—En cuanto a la envidia, Quinn ha aprobado con matrícula de honor.

—¿Envidia? —pregunté, y se me quebró la voz mientras intentaba recordar a qué podía referirse.

—El día de la muerte de Xander — le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y él le guiñó un ojo—. No permitiste que la envidia interfiriera en tu decisión. No te pusiste celosa, eso es lo que cuenta. Fuiste justa y paciente conmigo, a pesar de que no me lo merecía.

Así que Xander (o como se llamara) había sido asesinado de verdad. O algo así, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que los dioses no morían. Sentí cierto alivio al saber que no todo había sido un montaje durante aquellos seis meses.

La siguiente en levantarse fue Brittany. Estaba pálida y trémula, pero su voz sonó extrañamente firme:

—Ira —dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me pareció verla esbozar una sonrisa fugaz, pero fue solo un instante.

—Con su decisión acerca de cómo castigar mis actos, Quinn ha superado la prueba.

Estaba segura de que lo que había hecho Brittany tampoco había formado parte de un guión, lo que significaba que no todas las pruebas estaban decididas de antemano. ¿En qué habría consistido la prueba si no hubiera intentado matarme? En todo caso, había superado cinco. Quedaban dos.

A continuación se levantó Walter.

—Lujuria —dijo, y se me encogió el corazón. No podía suspenderme por eso. Tenían que saber lo que había hecho Brittany—. Mantuviste relaciones carnales con nuestro hermano, lo cual está estrictamente prohibido antes de que el consejo tome una decisión y se efectúe el matrimonio —apretó sus labios finos y de pronto me costó respirar.

¿Es que no entendía que nos habían tendido una trampa? Tenía que haber algún truco, alguna escapatoria, algo que les hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido aquella noche.

—Pero… —comencé a decir, pero la voz de Walter atajó la mía.

—Lo siento, Quinn, pero en la prueba de la lujuria has suspendido.

Suspendido…

Aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza infinitamente. Todo empezó a darme vueltas y solo gracias a que estaba bien agarrada al taburete conseguí no caerme. Me dolió el pecho y sentí que el aire me agobiaba, aprisionándome e impidiéndome respirar.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Hermano —dijo Rachel con voz crispada—, quisiera rebatir el dictamen del consejo en ese punto.

—¿Sí? —dijo Walter.

Los miré a ambos, esperanzada, mientras luchaba por no caer en el desánimo.

Todavía había una posibilidad.

—Como sabéis, esa prueba fue manipulada. Nos administraron a ambas grandes dosis de un afrodisíaco que afecta tanto a la mente como al cuerpo y que hizo posible que nos desprendiéramos de nuestras inhibiciones. Si alguien tiene la culpa de lo sucedido esa noche, soy yo.

—No —dijo una vocecilla. Era Brittany—. La culpa es mía. Fui yo quien lo hizo. Pensé… pensé que si no superaba una prueba…

Walter arrugó el ceño.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que nuestras reglas son inamovibles. Han de cumplirse, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

Rachel suspiró y dentro de mí se quebró algo. Parecía tan afligida como me sentía yo, pero fue su forma de mirarme lo que más me dolió. Tenía los ojos empañados por la angustia y empecé a sentir que se alejaba de mí. Se había atrevido a abrigar esperanzas solo por mí. Lo había intentado porque yo lo había impulsado a hacerlo, y era culpa mía que se viera en aquella situación. Era culpa mía que lo estuviera pasando tan mal.

—No —balbucí—. Rachel no se merece esto. Brittany ha dicho que era culpa suya, que lo hizo a propósito. Esa prueba no debería contar. No puede contar.

—Me temo que no te corresponde a ti decidir. —Walter frunció la frente y, aunque sabía que era una imprudencia, lo miré con furia.

—Es tu hermano y si tomas esa decisión va a morir o a… a desvanecerse, o lo que sea. No me importa lo estrictas que sean vuestras reglas. Si lo quieres la mitad que yo, debes darte cuenta de que es injusto.

—No siempre se trata de justicia — su voz sonó más suave de lo que yo esperaba, y su expresión era extrañamente compasiva—. Aunque parezca lo contrario —miró a Ava, y ella puso cara de fastidio—, no toleramos la lujuria.

—¡Pero no fue lujuria! —cometí la estupidez de intentar levantarme y el dolor me atravesó el pecho, pero aun así me negué a aceptar que aquello fuera el final—. No soy culpable de lujuria, porque quiero a Rachel. No podéis acusarme de una falta que no he cometido, y menos si Rachel va a morir. Lo demás no me importa. Haced conmigo lo que queráis, no me importa. Pero no le hagáis esto a ella —dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor. Haré lo que sea.

—Quinn —dijo Rachel. Tenía la cara crispada y los hombros tensos, como si le estuviera costando quedarse quieta—, no pasa nada.

—No, claro que pasa. No es justo.

—Quinn —dijo Walter—, afirmas estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y sin embargo no haces lo único que te pedimos.

—¿Qué? —me limpié las mejillas con la manga del vestido.

—¿Aceptas tu fracaso y sus consecuencias?

No, claro que no. Aquello era una broma cruel, un remedo de justicia. Rachel y yo teníamos por fin la oportunidad de ser felices, y la habíamos perdido. No pude mirarlo, ni pude mirar ninguna de las demás caras que me rodeaban. Me sentía incapaz de contemplar su decepción.

—Acepto que el consejo ha decidido suspenderme, sí —contesté con voz estrangulada—. Y entiendo lo que eso significa —mejor que ellos, por lo visto—. Pero me parece injusto que le hagáis esto a Rachel, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambiéis de idea, lo haré.

Walter me miró con fijeza, y su mirada era tan contundente que me pregunté si iba a fulminarme, o lo que fuera que hicieran los dioses con la gente que no les caía bien.

—Has suspendido, Quinn. Nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

Pestañeé rápidamente, intentando dominarme. No quería que Rachel me recordara así. Volviéndome en el asiento todo lo que me atreví, la miré y logré decir en voz baja:

—Lo siento.

No me miró a los ojos, y no se lo tuve en cuenta. Había fracasado, y ella tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

Atrapada entre la ira y la desesperación, sentí que el salón se cerraba en torno a mí, asfixiándome, y deseé más que nada en el mundo poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, hasta aquella anoche, para cambiar las cosas. Rachel se merecía mucho más que aquello, pero yo no podía dárselo por más que lo deseara.

El silencio pareció retumbar en el salón de baile. Nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Pasaron solo unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron horas. Mientras la amarga desilusión se aposentaba en la boca de mi estómago, en mi cabeza cristalizó una idea: ¿y ahora qué?

Oí un ruido detrás de mí e intenté darme la vuelta para ver qué era, pero cualquier movimiento hacía que me ardiera el pecho. Oí el golpe sordo de una puerta al cerrarse y el suave tamborileo de unos tacones sobre el suelo de mármol del salón de baile.

—Hermana —dijo Rachel, y su voz sonó tan cálida, tan profunda, que mi dolor refluyó de pronto.

Al mirar las caras de los otros miembros del consejo, vi que todos parecían contentos y aliviados. Y satisfechos, pensé al mirar a Ava. Hasta Puck parecía alegrarse de ver a la recién llegada.

—Hola, Rachel.

El aire abandonó de golpe mis pulmones cuando oí aquella voz. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron y dentro de mi cabeza solo quedó su sonido. Olvidándome del dolor, estiré el cuello para mirarla y la vi saludar a todos con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, salvo a Brittany. Cuando llegó al lugar que ocupaba Rachel, se fundió con ella en un abrazo.

Comprendí vagamente que me había quedado boquiabierta, pero no pude evitarlo. Ella se apartó de Rachel y tomó asiento en el trono de al lado, el de las ramas y las vides que había estado vacío hasta entonces, y de pronto algo pareció encajar dentro de mí.

—Hola, Quinn —dijo.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Por fin me obligué a tragar y cuando conseguí hablar pareció que croaba:

—Hola, mamá.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 21: La primavera

Mi madre estaba exactamente igual que en mis sueños. Sana y en plena forma, como si no hubiera estado enferma ni un solo día en toda su vida. Tenía, no obstante, algo más, una especie de matiz indefinible que la hacía resplandecer desde dentro, como una luz que pugnara por liberarse.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —mientras lo preguntaba comprendí que era evidente.

Lo único que me impidió montar en cólera fue la alegría de verla, pero hasta eso dio paso enseguida al desconcierto.

—Lo siento —dijo con la misma sonrisa compasiva que yo había visto en su rostro mil veces.

Cada vez que me hacía un arañazo en la rodilla, cada vez que me pasaba horas en casa haciendo deberes sin apenas tiempo para cenar, cada vez que un médico nos decía que solo le quedaban unos meses de vida… En muchos sentidos era una desconocida, pero cuando ponía aquella sonrisa seguía siendo mi madre.

—El único modo de someterte a prueba era el engaño. Nunca ha sido mi intención herirte, cariño. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte y para hacerte todo lo feliz que fuera posible.

Yo sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no pude evitar sentirme humillada. A fin de cuentas, me había engañado, aunque hubiera sido por mi bien, y me sentía una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de quién era.

Mi madre también era una diosa. Aquello no era algo que pudiera aceptar encogiéndome de hombros como si tal cosa.

—Judy —dijo Walter, y mi madre se acercó a mí.

La túnica de seda blanca que llevaba onduló a su alrededor como si estuviera sumergida en agua. No estaba tan cerca como para que pudiera tocarme, pero aun así vi que sus ojos brillaban. No supe, sin embargo, si era por tristeza, por orgullo o porque sus ojos rebosaban poder, como los de Rachel, hechos de luz de luna.

—La séptima y última prueba, orgullo y humildad —dijo mi madre y después hizo una pausa y sonrió—, Quinn la ha superado.

No entendí. El dictamen había terminado, ¿no? ¿No habían tomado ya una decisión? No podía suspender ninguna de las pruebas, el propio Walter lo había dicho. Esperé alguna explicación, pero no me la dieron.

—¿Los que estén de acuerdo? — preguntó Walter.

Los miré uno a uno, ansiosamente, pero sus caras no permitían adivinar nada. Ni Ava, ni ella, ni Rachel me dieron pista alguna de lo que ocurría. Uno tras otro, murmuraron su asentimiento. Vi con sorpresa que Brittany, que parecía tan pálida y abatida que no pude evitar sentir una punzada de pena por ella, también asentía. Comprendí que estaban diciendo que sí. Estaban votando. Aunque me había acostado con Rachel, por obra de algún milagro no había fracasado del todo. Cuando le llegó el turno de votar a Puck, contuve la respiración, convencida de que iba a decir que no. Sin embargo, él también asintió, sin mirarme a los ojos. Los otros siguieron votando, pero yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente y cuando por fin levanté los ojos le dije en silencio «gracias».

—Entonces, está decidido —anunció

Walter cuando le llegó el turno de votar

—. Se concede la inmortalidad a Quinn Fabray, que se desposará con nuestra hermana y reinará a su lado en el Inframundo mientras ella así lo desee — luego sonrió y sus antiquísimos ojos brillaron—. Bienvenida a la familia. Se levanta la sesión del consejo.

Su tono tajante me desconcertó, y esperé asombrada mientras los miembros del consejo se levantaban y se encaminaban hacia la puerta. Algunos (Santana, Sam, Irene, Sofía y hasta Xander) me apretaron el hombro o me dijeron una palabra de aliento al pasar. Ava sonrió de oreja a oreja. Otros, sobre todo Brittany, no dijeron nada al marcharse. Puck pasó también sin decir palabra, encorvado y cabizbajo. Al acordarme de que había dicho que sí y de lo mucho que debía de haberle costado, sentí el impulso de ir tras él, pero me quedé paralizada en mi taburete, incapaz de moverme por miedo a que todo aquello se hiciera añicos y no fuera más que un sueño.

Al poco rato solo quedamos tres. Rachel, mi madre y yo. Mi madre se levantó después de que se marcharan los demás y sin decir nada me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó suavemente. Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y enterré la nariz entre su pelo. Olía a manzanas y a fresas. Era ella de verdad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas, pero cuando nos soltamos me dolía el pecho y me había deslizado a medias del taburete. Me ayudó a enderezarme, y vi a Rachel a unos pasos de nosotras.

—¿Ha…? —me detuve y carraspeé, intentando que mi voz no sonara tan débil—. ¿Ha salido bien o mal?

Rachel se acercó a mí y entre los dos me ayudaron a levantarme.

—Has aprobado —dijo ella—. Espero que estés satisfecha.

«Satisfecha» no era la palabra más adecuada. Confusa, sí. Aturdida, desde luego. Y no estaría satisfecha hasta que entendiera qué había ocurrido.

—Walter ha dicho que había suspendido —dije, tambaleándome—.¿Cómo es posible que haya aprobado, si suspendí una prueba?

—Ha sido la séptima prueba — contestó mi madre—. No suspendiste la prueba de la lujuria. Aunque no hubieras estado enamorada de él, Rachel se aseguró de que todos supiéramos lo que había ocurrido. Este era el único modo que tenía el consejo de poner a prueba tu orgullo. Al aceptar tu fallo pese a que deseabas quedarte, y al respetar la decisión del consejo, has demostrado humildad.

—Y al demostrar humildad, has superado la prueba final —añadió Rachel.

—Entonces… —me detuve, y pese a que odiaba sentirme tan tonta y tan lenta de reflejos, aquello era demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

—Significa que, si estás conforme, nos casaremos al ponerse el sol.

Casarnos al ponerse el sol… Lo que unas horas antes me había parecido una fantasía absurda se había convertido de pronto en un hecho inminente hacia el que me precipitaba a toda velocidad. Pero aquello era lo que quería, ¿no? No casarme, sino dar una oportunidad a Rachel. Darle la misma esperanza que deseaba para mí misma, y ahora que estaba allí mi madre, aunque no fuera exactamente la misma, todos habíamos salido ganando, ¿no?

Bueno, no todos. Brittany no, ni tampoco Puck. Para que Rachel estuviera vivo y feliz, para que yo recuperara a mi madre, ellos habían perdido. Brittany se lo había buscado ella sola, pero Puck… ¿A qué había renunciado él para que yo pudiera disfrutar de todo aquello?

Me di cuenta con un sobresalto de que Rachel y mi madre me estaban mirando. Habíamos cruzado el salón de baile y estábamos parados entre las gruesas puertas, abiertas lo justo para que saliéramos los tres.

—Sí, claro —dije, poniéndome colorada—. Lo siento, no es que estuviera dudando, es solo que… estaba pensando y… Todavía quiero seguir adelante.

Cuando Rachel se relajó me di cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto de repente.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo con visible alivio—. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué estabas pensando?

No quise decirle que estaba preocupada por Puck, por si le molestaba, así que hice la pregunta que tenía grabada a fuego en la mente desde que Ava había cruzado aquellas mismas puertas.

—¿Fue todo un montaje?

Se hizo un tenso silencio y vi que Rachel y mi madre cruzaban una mirada, como si solo necesitaran eso para comunicarse. No era imposible que así fuera, y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, enfadada por su complicidad.

—Sí y no —contestó mi madre. Seguimos caminando despacio por el pasillo. Cada paso era más penoso que el anterior, pero lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento eran mis heridas.

—Cuando Rachel llevaba décadas buscando una nueva reina y se hizo evidente que su búsqueda no estaba dando los frutos necesarios…

—Iba a darme por vencido —agregó Rachel—. Todas las chicas fallaban antes de haber empezado, o si mostraban alguna posibilidad de superar las pruebas, aparecían muertas. Ahora sabemos qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no puedes imaginarte lo doloroso que era ver morir a todas esas jóvenes sabiendo que era culpa mía. No me atrevía a volver a poner a otra en peligro y estaba decidido a poner fin a esto.

—Y yo estaba igual de decidida a que siguiera intentándolo hasta que ya no quedara más tiempo —explicó mi madre

—Así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Perséfone… —su cara cambió ligeramente, y por un instante me pareció ver una expresión de vergüenza

—Perséfone era hija mía. Tú hermana. Fue culpa mía que no fuera feliz, y que debido a ello Rachel tampoco lo fuera nunca.

—No fue culpa tuya —dijo Rachel con serena vehemencia—. No fue culpa de nadie, más que mía. Fui yo quien no supo hacerla feliz…

—Y fui yo quien os empujó a casaros —dijo mi madre—. No me lleves la contraria, Rachel. Lo digo en serio.

Se quedó callado, aunque me pareció ver que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran de esa forma tan grosera —mi madre pasó los dedos por mi pelo y comprendí que estaba bromeando—, tú siempre has podido elegir, cariño. Si no hubieras querido seguir adelante, todos lo habríamos aceptado y habríamos hecho lo preciso sin ti. Siempre has estado al mando de tu vida. Lo único que hemos hecho nosotros ha sido ofrecerte una oportunidad.

Se me encogió la garganta al imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido si no hubiera sido así.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque de ese modo habrías tenido una ventaja injusta —contestó mi madre—. Tenía que ser decisión tuya. Yo no debía influirte, ni debías rechazar automáticamente esa posibilidad por saber dónde ibas a meterte. Además — añadió con suavidad—, si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿me habrías creído?

Claro que no. Y cuando regresara al mundo real, ¿quién me creería si le decía cómo pasaba los inviernos? Nadie en su sano juicio, eso seguro.

—Pero ¿existe Eden? Todas las personas a las que conocí allí, hasta Ava y Finn… ¿Eso también formaba parte del plan?

—Eden no existe más allá de las pocas semanas que pasaste allí — contestó Rachel—. Si decides volver al lugar donde se levantaba el pueblo, no verás más que árboles y campos. Siento el engaño.

Yo también lo sentía. Fruncí los labios, intentando encontrar algo que decir que no me hiciera parecer una niña de doce años.

—Pero… no volváis a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —las miré a ambas—. Se acabaron las mentiras y el dejarme al margen.

Mi madre se rio, pero no con la risa a la que yo estaba acostumbrada. Era una extraña combinación de sonidos: un arroyo borboteante, el canto de los grillos y el primer día de primavera. Era increíble.

—Claro —dijo con un cariño que me embargó por completo y me hizo más fácil dar los siguientes pasos—. Bueno, antes de que lleguemos a tu boda, ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?

Mi boda… Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me costó un gran esfuerzo recuperar el habla.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Judy para una diosa?

Se rio otra vez, y el nudo de mi garganta se aflojó.

—Ella se enfadó bastante porque adoptara su nombre romano, pero no lo quería y a mí siempre me ha gustado. Todos elegimos nuevos nombres con el paso de los años.

—Nombres que encajen con el lugar y la época en los que estamos —añadió Rachel—. Se nos conoce principalmente por la mitología griega, de ahí que en todas partes suene más nuestro nombre griego.

—Pero en realidad no tenemos nombre —dijo mi madre—. Fuimos creados antes de que hubiera nombres.

—Y sobreviviremos mucho después de que dejen de usarse —afirmó Rachel.

Mi madre lo miró.

—Algunos, por lo menos.

Al oírla pensé de pronto en Puck. Procuré olvidarme de él, pero me fue imposible.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad sois los Olímpicos?

—Sí, los trece —dijo mi madre—. Más Rachel, cuando aparece.

Él refunfuñó y yo fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Entonces… ¿quién es quién? Porque sé quiénes sois vosotros dos, Hades y Deméter, pero ¿y los demás?

—¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo has adivinado? —preguntó Rachel, y lo miré con fastidio.

—No todos somos omniscientes, ¿sabes?

—Nosotros tampoco lo somos — contestó con una mirada divertida.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo pensaba.

—Seguramente podría adivinarlo, aunque no en todos los casos —sacudí la cabeza—. Los Olímpicos… Es… — in-creíble. Inexplicable—. Habría estado bien que me lo hubierais advertido.

Debí de hablar con más amargura de la que pretendía, porque mi madre me abrazó más fuerte y metió la nariz entre mi pelo.

—Da igual cómo me llamen o quién sea, sigo siendo tu madre y te quiero muchísimo.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no me atreví a hablar. Era mi madre, pero mi madre no tenía una risa que parecía un rayo de sol. Mi madre había dado su vida por mí, y lo que había quedado de Ella era una cosa fría y rígida, no aquel ser cálido y chispeante, y mucho más fuerte de lo que yo sería nunca.

—Vamos —dijo Rachel, que parecía haber notado mi cambio de humor.

Nos detuvimos delante de unas puertas hermosamente labradas en las que estaban representados la Tierra y el mundo inferior, y me quedé sin respiración. La habitación de Perséfone.

—Rachel… —dije, pero sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Tiré avergonzada del encaje blanco de mi vestido para asegurarme de que mis vendajes no tenían goteras. Se abrieron las puertas y en lugar del santuario que yo había visto unos meses antes, vi una sala vacía en la que solo había un pequeño arco blanco decorado con un arcoíris de margaritas. A un lado estaban nueve miembros del consejo, todos menos Brittany y Puck. Walter se hallaba de pie bajo el arco, esperándonos.

—Espero que baste —dijo Rachel—. No sabía si querrías algo más elaborado.

—No —dije casi sin aliento—. Es perfecto.

Mi madre me tomó de la mano. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Esa es mi niña —dijo, y aunque no quería volver a separarme de ella, comprendí que era la hora.

Esta era mi vida ahora, y aunque mi madre siempre formaría parte de ella, ya no sería su centro. Aquel era un cambio que no me esperaba, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, los seis meses anteriores me habían preparado para asumirlo.

Solté su mano y fue a reunirse con los demás.

Rachel me condujo hacia el arco y, mientras Walter hablaba, sentí los ojos de todos fijos en nosotros. Rachel y yo repetimos los sencillos votos nupciales y, con una voz tan investida de autoridad que hasta las mismas piedras de la mansión parecieron temblar, Walter nos declaró marido y mujer.

Rachel se inclinó para besarme y, cuando lo hizo, una oleada de calor invadió mi cuerpo, extendiéndose desde mis labios y dejando tras de sí una frescura que sustituyó al dolor. Cuando se apartó, mi cuerpo parecía completo de nuevo, curado y fuerte como nunca antes.

Pero no era eso lo que importaba. Lo que realmente importaba era cómo me miraba Rachel, como si aquel momento fuera el más feliz de su larga vida. Entonces comprendí en lo más hondo de mi ser que nunca volvería a estar sola.

Pasamos nuestra noche de bodas en mi suite, jugando a las cartas y procurando no hablar de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Era la última noche que pasaría en Eden Menor hasta seis meses después, y aunque sabía que regresaría tenía la sensación de que algo iba a acabarse. Medio año no era apenas tiempo para Rachel, pero para mí era una eternidad cuyo fin ni siquiera podía vislumbrar.

Debía marcharme al día siguiente de mi boda. No me parecía justo. Podía regresar antes de tiempo si quería y lo sabía, pero mi madre insistió mucho en que pasara mi primer verano sin Rachel.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos en la cama, yo sentada a un lado con las piernas cruzadas, en pijama, y él al otro. Ahora que era otra vez primavera se me permitía comer, y aunque no tenía más hambre que de costumbre, ataqué mis tortitas con extraño vigor y me puse perdida, de paso. A Rachel no pareció importarle. De vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia mí, limpiaba con un beso el sirope de mis labios y sonreía al ver que me sonrojaba.

No tardé nada en hacer el equipaje, y mucho antes de lo que esperaba me encontré otra vez delante de mi nueva familia, en la sinuosa avenida que llevaba a la verja principal. Brittany tampoco estaba esa vez, pero fue la ausencia de Puck la que hizo que se me encogiera el estómago.

Les di un abrazo de despedida, uno por uno, hasta al gruñón de Phillip, que olía a caballos y parecía desear estar en cualquier parte menos allí, contemplando aquel despliegue de sentimentalismo lacrimógeno. Ava se puso a llorar antes incluso de que llegara a su lado, y me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que no iba a soltarme.

—¡Ay, Quinn! ¡Voy a echarte de menos!

—Yo también a ti —a pesar de lo que había pasado entre nosotras ese invierno, confié en que sus lágrimas significaran que estaba todo perdonado y que la vería allí cuando volviera en otoño—. Algún día tendrás que contarme todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo no miraba.

Asintió, demasiado emocionada para hablar, y después de darnos un último abrazo nos separamos por fin.

Mi madre fue la siguiente. Se alzaba serenamente a la luz del sol, como si resplandeciera, y por un instante me dio miedo tocarla. Pero ella lo arregló estrechándome entre sus brazos y dándome un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

—Que te diviertas —dijo cariñosamente, aunque por el brillo de su mirada comprendí que esperaba que yo cumpliera nuestro acuerdo—. Vete a vivir la vida de los mortales, antes de que pase de largo.

Yo no sabía si aún sería capaz de disfrutar de la vida mortal sabiendo lo que me esperaba en el otoño, pero asentí.

—Te quiero —dije, de pronto tan emocionada como Ava.

Mi madre me miró fijamente y por un instante sentí que éramos las dos únicas personas que había en el mundo.

Pero aquella sensación se desvaneció enseguida, y entonces le llegó el turno a Rachel.

No supe qué decir, así que la rodeé con mis brazos y me abrazó. Yo había empezado a llorar en serio, y el poco maquillaje que me había puesto esa mañana por insistencia de Ava quedó hecho un desastre, pero no me importó.

—Cuida de Pogo, ¿quieres? —dije al apartarme para secarme los ojos.

—Cerbero y yo te lo prometemos — contestó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

—. Quinn… Sea lo que sea lo que te espera fuera de esa verja, recuerda que el verano es tuyo para hacer lo que te plazca —su voz sonó tensa, pero pareció hacer un esfuerzo para sobreponerse—. No es asunto mío lo que decidas hacer con ese tiempo.

—Lo sé —contesté—. Y también sé que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar solo porque cambien las estaciones. Así que, si no te importa, voy a ceñirme a los votos que he hecho —le dediqué lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Ella también sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo, pero no cambia el…

—Rachel —dije con firmeza—, ya basta. Vas a tener que aguantarme te guste o no, así que más vale que vayas haciéndote a la idea.

Titubeó, pero por fin se dio por vencido.

—Siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado. Tienes mi palabra.

Asentí y me dio un beso en la frente. Fue un beso tan casto que me pregunté si iba a darme un auténtico beso de despedida o no. Seguramente no, pensé. A fin de cuentas, mi madre estaba mirando.

—Te estaré esperando cuando regreses —dijo—. Y te quiero.

Esa vez no me lo había imaginado, ni lo había soñado. Lo había dicho de verdad, y no porque fuera una prueba, ni una apuesta, ni una obligación, sino porque lo sentía. Algo se hinchó dentro de mí y sentí que iba a estallar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de verdad. Yo intenté prolongar el beso, pero él se apartó y comprendí que había llegado el momento de partir.

Eché a andar despacio por la avenida, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos segundos. La presencia de Rachel tiraba de mí hacia atrás y la certeza de que tenía que marcharme para poder volver a verla me impulsaba a seguir hacia delante. Aquel era ahora mi hogar, y nada podría mantenerme alejada de ella para siempre.

Cuando llegué a lo alto de la suave colina que ocultaba la mansión a ojos del mundo exterior, me volví y saludé con la mano, y me sorprendió ver que la única que seguía allí era Rachel. Levantó la mano y me obligué a seguir adelante.

Apareció la verja y, con ella, algo que me hizo pararme en seco. De pronto entendí por qué Rachel había puesto tanto empeño en recordarme que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mis veranos.

Puck estaba apoyado contra el mismo coche en el que me había llevado a Eden Menor y llevaba los mismos enormes auriculares que en septiembre anterior. Lo único que había cambiado era su cara. Ya no sonreía.

Crucé la verja y dudé, sin saber qué hacer. Él se apartó en silencio para abrirme la puerta del coche y le di las gracias, pero no contestó. Solo cuando llevábamos un rato avanzando por el camino de grava encontré valor para hablar, e incluso entonces mi voz sonó chillona.

—Lo siento —dije, con las manos entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que se me transparentaban los nudillos—. Por todo.

—No lo sientas —dobló la esquina y el seto desapareció de nuestra vista—. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, y también Rachel. Y el consejo. De todos modos, en cuanto te conocí supe que lo tenía crudo.

Apreté los labios sin saber qué decir. Estaba segura de que lo había dicho como un cumplido, pero aun así seguía sintiéndome culpable.

—Vas a existir mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que el mundo no va a acabarse mañana, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —contestó, y por un instante creí oír al chico al que le gustaba hacer construcciones con patatas fritas—. Con Brittany suelta, todo es posible.

Me recosté en el asiento y procuré relajarme. Al menos el antiguo Puck seguía allí, en alguna parte.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un sitio al que creo que debes ir antes de que te marches para pasar el verano fuera —dijo.

Cuando quedó claro que no iba a darme más pistas, me resigné a mirar por la ventanilla y procuré pensar en algo que decir que no fuera demasiado doloroso.

Rachel tenía razón: lo que antes había sido la calle mayor de Eden, ahora era un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles por los dos lados, y el lugar donde se había alzado el instituto de Eden no era más que un prado. Aunque solo había pasado allí un par de semanas, sentí una punzada de melancolía. No habría marcha atrás, no podría volver a la vida que había conocido siendo mortal, y no estaba preparada para afrontar esa pérdida.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino habíamos vuelto otra vez a la civilización. No era Nueva York, pero tampoco era todo tierra y árboles. Unos cuantos edificios se apiñaban para formar un pueblo cerca del hospital donde había estado internada mi madre. Miré a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo que me sonara, pero solo vi pequeñas fábricas, alguna que otra iglesia y unas cuantas tiendas.

Puck condujo el coche a través de unas puertas de hierro forjado y abrí los ojos de par en par al ver dónde estábamos. Oí el crujido de la grava del camino bajo los neumáticos. Puck condujo despacio por el camino y se detuvo unos cientos de metros más allá.

—Vamos —dijo al abrir la puerta—. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Salí y miré el cementerio que nos rodeaba, las lápidas y las estatuas que surgían de la hierba parda. Algunas eran nuevas, con los nombres claros y legibles, mientras que otras eran tan antiguas y estaban tan desgastadas que apenas se distinguían las inscripciones. Puck se mantuvo algo apartado de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si temiera tocarme, y yo lo seguí, concentrada en esquivar el barro y la nieve que empezaba a derretirse.

Se paró delante de una tumba reciente, tan nueva que aún no tenía lápida, sino solo una placa temporal con un nombre escrito en rotulador negro. Se apartó para que yo pudiera verla, aunque en realidad no hacía falta: ya sabía dónde estábamos.

—Judy Fabray —dije en voz baja, pasando los dedos temblorosos por las letras que formaban su nombre—. Pero pensaba que estaba…

—¿Viva? —preguntó Puck, y asentí —Como deidad, sí, pero adoptó una forma mortal para criarte, y esa forma mortal murió hace diez días.

Me quedé callada, preguntándome qué esperaba que dijera.

—Sigue siendo tu madre —añadió —pero debes entender que a partir de ahora las cosas no volverán a ser como antes entre vosotras, ni entre Rachel y tú, ni entre tú y el resto del consejo.

Me enfadé al oírle.

—¿Igual que no lo son entre tú y yo? —pregunté, pero en lugar de enojarse, se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es un poco distinto, dado que estás más unida a ellos, pero sí. Algo así.

Pasé de nuevo los dedos por la placa mientras miraba el montículo de tierra que contenía el cuerpo mortal de mi madre. No sabía qué sentir: tristeza, inevitablemente, pero también una mezcla de emociones que no entendía del todo. Alivio, quizá, porque su batalla hubiera terminado. Miedo a la nueva realidad que afrontaba y lo que había descubierto mientras Ella se consumía en una cama de hospital.

Pero sobre todo un vacío doloroso. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que echaba de menos la vida que habíamos llevado antes de llegar a Eden. No los años de enfermedad y sufrimiento, sino las visitas a Central Park. Los árboles de Navidad. Los tiempos en que sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba solo a un corto paseo pasillo abajo. Todo aquello había acabado, y una existencia nueva se desplegaba ante mí, vacía salvo por los rostros de Rachel, de mi madre y del resto del consejo.

—Sé que es el fin —dije, poniendo una mano sobre la tierra amontonada—. Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé.

—No, no lo es —contestó Puck a mi lado—. Es el principio.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que el frío caló en mi ropa y la niebla se pegó a mi pelo, dejándome fría y mojada. Acepté su mano para que me ayudara a levantarme y toqué la placa una última vez. Era la prueba de mi humanidad y de mi breve existencia en un mundo en el que todo moría. Por fin me alejé de allí con el corazón apesadumbrado.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer en verano? —preguntó Puck mientras íbamos hacia el coche.

Era evidente que intentaba animarme un poco, pero yo tenía la mente tan nublada que tardé unos segundos en contestar. Me sentía anclada a la tumba de mi madre, pero con cada paso que daba aquel peso parecía hacerse más leve, más fácil de soportar. Nunca podría alejarme por completo, eso lo sabía, pero al menos estaba segura de que algún día sería capaz de aceptarlo.

—No sé —dije, y me quedé mirando el suelo embarrado mientras barajaba las posibilidades que se desplegaban ante mí.

Podía volver a Nueva York, pero allí no me quedaba nada. Podía quedarme en Eden, con los árboles, pero supuse que pasado el primer mes sería un aburrimiento.

—Puede que pruebe la auténtica comida griega. Nunca he estado en Grecia, ¿sabes?

—Grecia —dijo Puck, y noté en su voz un vacío que me inquietó—. Es agradable en verano.

Estiré el brazo indecisa y tomé el suyo. No se apartó.

—¿Quieres venir?

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —sonreí con esfuerzo, pero sinceramente—. No quiero ir a Grecia sola, y no se me ocurre un guía mejor que uno de mis mejores amigos.

Una sonrisa se extendió poco a poco por su cara, pero en sus ojos siguió habiendo un ápice de lejanía que no pude ignorar por completo.

—Me encantaría.

La grava crujió bajo nuestros pies cuando llegamos al coche y Puck abrió la puerta. El silencio entre nosotros se había vuelto cómodo, en vez de tenso y desagradable. Me senté y me relajé en el asiento mientras él se deslizaba tras el volante. Al fondo de mi mente quedaba un resquicio de duda cuando le sonreí y vi de nuevo aquella expresión en sus ojos, pero decidí no hacer caso. Las cosas distaban mucho de ser perfectas pero, pasara lo que pasase, al menos había recuperado a mi amigo.

Mientras nos alejábamos me giré para ver la tumba de mi madre, oscura en contraste con los montones de nieve blanca que aún quedaban en el cementerio. Puck tenía razón: aquello no era un final. Era el principio que mi madre había querido para mí y el que yo había deseado desde siempre. Quizá no tuviera previsto vivir eternamente, pero ahora que era inmortal pensaba disfrutar a tope de cada momento.

Y este es el fin del primer libro. Pronto pondré la adaptación del segundo; es una trilogía que cuenta con dos pequeñas precuelas entre si, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
